Loss & Departure
by Twilight-drop
Summary: Bella vit en France et pourtant, plus rien ne la retient ici. Alors pourquoi ne pas partir retrouver son père, le shérif Swan? A Forks, de nouvelles perspectives pourraient l'y attendre, telle que la rencontre avec la famille Cullen et l'étrange Edward AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: les personnages mentionnés et utilisés ici ne sont nullement ma propriété...

**Note**: Hey! Voilà, pour ma deuxième fic, et après Zelda, je m'essaie à Twilight! Apparement aucun rapport... Dans cette fanfic, je reprends les personnages principaux de Twilight en y modifiant quelques uns. Je vois plus cet extrait comme une introduction que le premier chapitre de l'histoire, il explique un peu la situation de Bella... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsque le peu d'amis que vous avez est parti, que vous ne recevez plus ni messages ni mails, que votre vie devient une errance solitaire, lorsque tout contact est finalement rompu et que plus rien ne vous retient, que feriez-vous?

Pourquoi ne pas partir loin, loin de tout, loin de ce qui faisait votre quotidien?

Bella Swan, bientôt 18 ans, vivait en France avec sa mère, Renée, et son beau-père Phil. Son père? C'était une autre histoire: dans sa jeunesse, Renée était partie aux USA durant plusieurs mois, et avait rencontré le shérif Swan, qui était successivement devenu son amant, son mari, le père de sa fille puis son ex-mari... Drôle d'évolution, il semblait y avoir eu comme une rupture dans la chaîne parfaite de la vie...

Bella vivait donc en Europe et ne voyait son père que très rarement, car ce dernier était resté vivre sur le continent américain. Renée et Charlie avaient trouvé plus raisonnable de laisser Bella à sa mère, le shérif travaillant d'arrache-pied et vivant d'un métier dangereux.

Phil quant à lui était agréable et facile à vivre, Bella n'en doutait pas, mais il n'était pas non plus son père. Cette situation familiale un peu compliquée avait peut-être eu quelques conséquences sur sa personnalité: elle était solitaire, réservée, peu sûre d'elle et donnait souvent dans l'ironie pour échapper à la réalité: elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Bella n'avait jamais été le genre de personne populaire à avoir beaucoup d'amis et de relations mais était plutôt solitaire et indépendante. S' habituant rapidement, elle s'était peu à peu endurcie.

Quand elle était entrée à l'université avec un an d'avance, elle avait perdu le peu d'amis qu'elle avait au lycée, et si elle avait fait de nouvelles connaissances, elle ne comptait plus sur personne.

La fin de l'année et le début de l'été la laissant complètement indécise quand à ce qu'elle allait faire, elle passait donc ses journées seule devant son ordinateur ou plongée dans un livre.

~O~

Ce jour là était un jour ordinaire, le temps était lourd et quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes. Bella, étendue sur son lit, enleva ses écouteurs et se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin de contempler la ville sous l'orage: les phares des voitures brillaient, le contraste du feuillage des arbres contre le fond noir était éblouissant et la lueur blafarde des éclairs illumina à plusieurs reprise le ciel. Elle frissonna et se sentit bizarrement vide.

Elle essaya de trouver ce qui n'allait pas et finit par détourner le visage de la vue pour promener son regard noisette sur sa chambre. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent brutalement sur l'unique photo qu'elle possédait de son père. Maintenant qu'elle savait, la peine l'envahit et elle se sentit frustrée.

Brusquement, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit, et troublée, elle murmura :

« Après tout, pourquoi ne pas le rejoindre? Personne ne m'attend ici.... »

Ainsi, elle préviendrait sa mère aussitôt que possible. Rien ne la retiendrait maintenant qu'elle était décidée - non pas que René aurait cherché à la retenir. Elle sourit sans s'en rendre compte, soudainement impatiente et enthousiaste de partir. Quelque chose d'important était en jeu, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre à présent: le shérif Charlie Swan.

Lorsque sa mère rentra du travail, Bella n'hésita que brièvement et demanda à lui parler seule un instant. Renée suivit sa fille avant de l'écouter attentivement, bien qu'abasourdie par ce que voulait Bella. Bien sûr, elle devait réfléchir avant d'accéder à la demande de sa fille, et pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui refuser ce voyage: Bella ne s'était jamais plainte du choix de vie que ses parents lui avait imposé, ni de quoi que soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison: bien que distraite et tête en l'air, Renée avait clairement remarqué, à son grand désarroi , que Bella s'était refermée sur elle-même et qu'elle passait de plus en plus de temps seule ces derniers mois. Et elle avait travaillée dur toute l'année pour économiser de l'argent. Elle méritait ce séjour aux USA. Restait à prévenir Charlie...

~O~

Charlie et Renée se mirent tous les deux d'accord sur le voyage, et bien qu'inquiète, Renée annonça à sa fille qu'elle la laissait partir chez son père pour les quelques prochains mois. Bella accusa le coup et offrit à sa mère un sourire rassurant, cachant la joie et la soudaine angoisse qui l'envahirent. Il ne fallait pas lui montrer ces sentiments, Renée était déjà elle-même trop triste et inquiète de laisser sa fille partir seule sans la voir pendant plusieurs semaines...

Phil les emmena à l'aéroport et avant de se séparer, il commença:

« Prends soin de toi Bettie – il avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler de cette manière, et demeurait le seul- et surtout, ne m'oublie pas.... »compléta t-il avec humour qui ne trompa pas Bella: il était ému.

Puis sa mère s'approcha et la prit également dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille:

« Sois gentille et patiente avec ton père, il est très nerveux à l'idée de te recevoir tu sais. Cela lui fait tellement plaisir, mais il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, ne lui en veux donc pas si il te semble maladroit...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu connais mon adresse légendaire!

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, rigola sa mère. Vas-y maintenant, amuses toi. Penses un peu à moi quand même! »

Bella la serra contre elle et l'embrassa. Il lui paraissait étrange qu'ils soient inquiets qu'elle les oublie...Ils étaient sa famille.

Le ventre noué par la peur et l'excitation, elle continua seule, se dirigeant vers la salle d'embarquement avant d'entrer dans l'avion qui la mènerait finalement à Forks, Washington, USA.

* * *

Okay, j'espère que ce premier passage n'est pas trop long!

See ya'

Twilight-drop


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer**: les personnages utilisées ne sont nullement ma propriété....

**Note**: Aloha! (c'est plus exotique que bonjour, non?) voici donc le réel 1er chapitre de cette fic...En espèrant que la continuation vous plaira!

* * *

Il n'avait pas changé. Certes, il avait un peu vieilli, mais on visage restait le même. Le Chef Swan.

Comme l'avait prédit sa mère, Charlie était maladroit et lorsqu'il essayait de faire la conversation, elle sentait combien cela lui était difficile. Elle-même n'avait aucun don pour parler et elle se sentait bien avec lui, comme réconfortée par son silence. Au moins, elle savait de qui elle tenait sa réserve et sa maladresse à présent!

Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit où il vivait. Forks était une petite bourgade humide plus proche de la campagne que de la ville, ce qui lui plut: le changement serait radical et a maison elle-même différait tant du petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa mère et Phil!

Elle s'installa après que Charlie lui eu fait visiter et montrer sa chambre et elle s'assit sur le bord du lit afin d'observer l'endroit. Son père avait probablement dû faire de récentes modifications car la chambre semblait avoir été fraîchement repeinte en vert – sa couleur préférée - et elle fut touchée par cette attention. Des objets raffinés tel qu'un petit miroir , un coussin brodé, un cadre ancien, des bougies avaient été ajoutés, ce qui surprit la jeune fille: le shérif ne semblait pas donner dans la décoration habituellement!

Son père l'appela pour manger et Bella profita du dîner pour le remercier.

« Oh, commença t-il, embarrassé, de rien, ca me faisait plaisir, et c'était nécessaire! Je dois avouer que des amis m'ont aussi aidés et conseillés....Tu vois, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.... »

Le lendemain, lorsque Bella se leva, son père était parti, lui laissant une note sur la table. La veille, il lui avait expliqué que malheureusement, il partait toujours tôt pour rentrer tard. Il était désolé d'avoir sa fille avec lui et de ne pas pouvoir en profiter d'avantage... Heureusement, il lui avait annoncé quelques jours de congés durant l'été.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et décida d'aller visiter les environs, ayant remarqué que la maison se situait près de bois. Elle amait particulièrement la forêt qui provoquait en elle des sentiments contradictoires de peur et de paix. C'était un refuge dont elle ne pouvait profiter en ville...

Elle marchait donc à la lisière côté forêt depuis un moment quand elle entendit soudainement:

« Il y a quelqu'un? Charlie? Bella se demanda qui se pouvait être et elle se dépêcha de revenir à la maison pour renseigner l'inconnu. Elle tourna au coin du garage et se retrouva face à une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et à l'air malicieux qui lui offrit un large sourire avant de reprendre d'une voix chaleureuse:

-Tu dois être Bella.

-Exact, répondit l'intéressée, intimidée par le charme et la beauté indéniable de son interlocutrice.

-Je suis Alice, Alice Cullen! Enchantée de te connaître! Ton père n'a pas menti, tu es très jolie, continua l'inconnue (qui ne l'était désormais plus tant que ça).

-Ah....répondit-elle embarrassée. Merci Alice, je suis également ravie de faire votre connaissance...

-Ce serait plus simple de se tutoyer je crois! » Lorsqu'elle bougeait, ses cheveux courts en bataille dansaient autour de son visage, lui conférant un aspect espiègle qui captivait Bella.

Elle invita Alice à entrer dans la maison et elles continuèrent de bavarder toutes les deux, sa nouvelle connaissance lui posant diverses questions sur ses premières impressions. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda si elle ne trouvait pas l'environnement de la maison trop hostile et que Bella lui répondit qu'au contraire, elle aimait la forêt et que cela la changeait, Alice répliqua avec entrain qu'il lui faudrait alors venir chez elle, sa maison également perdue dans la forêt environnante.

En fin d'après-midi, Alice repartit et lorsque Bella l'invita à repasser quand elle le désirait, cette dernière accepta avec joie. Bien qu'elle fut impressionnée par la jeune Cullen à peine plus âgée qu'elle, elle l'appréciait réellement: Alice était vive, fraîche et spontanée.

Lorsque son père rentra, elle lui raconta sa journée et il fut satisfait d'apprendre qu'elle connaissait déjà un membre du clan Cullen.

« Les Cullen sont des gens profondément généreux Bella, intelligents et sur qui l'on peut compter. En somme, de très bons amis. »

Son père ne tarissait pas d'éloges, et Bella se demanda comment pouvait bien être le reste de la famille...

~O~

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que son père était déjà parti, Bella décida de se remettre à sa plus grande passion: l'écriture. La forêt était un lieu d'inspiration privilégié pour elle, aussi décida t-elle de s'y aventurer une fois de plus, carnet et crayon en main.

Elle écrivit un long moment, totalement absorbée par son histoire, et elle finit par perdre la notion du temps. Son estomac finit par la rappeler à l'ordre et à contrecoeur, elle abandonna la souche d'arbre contre laquelle elle s'était appuyée pour se diriger vers la maison.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle atteint la lisière, elle se figea, entendant du bruit. Elle attendit quelques secondes, pensant que s'il s'agissait d'Alice, cette dernière se manifesterait. Mais au lieu de la jeune fille, elle aperçut une grande silhouette qui se figea elle aussi lorsqu'encore une fois, son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Elle s'empourpra avant de voir la fine silhouette se diriger vers elle. Elle s'avança également vers le nouveau venu et se statufia brutalement en distinguant plus nettement les contours du jeune homme qui approchait souplement. Il l'interpella:

« Bonjour Bella!

La jeune fille étais non seulement estomaquée par le fait qu'il la connaisse – du moins son surnom – mais aussi par la beauté de ses traits. Il semblait....parfait. Ses hautes pommettes, ses mâchoires anguleuses et pourtant fines, ce teint pâle exquis, ces cheveux blonds dorés, et....ces magnifiques yeux émeraudes! Oui, ses yeux verts étaient captivants, et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme! Rougissant encore plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, elle reprit vie et répondit:

-Bonjour.. euh....?

-Edward. Edward Cullen, répondit-il rapidement à sa question muette, souriant en arborant pourtant un air légèrement déconcerté qui disparut rapidement.

Déjà fortement impressionnée par la beauté de ce demi-dieu, Bella réussit encore à remarquer ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si.....Secouant brutalement la tête, elle se reprit. Tout va bien? Fit-il d'un air interrogateur.

-Oui, oui parfaitement, répondit-elle à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même. Intriguée, elle réussit à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques minutes: Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

-Le chef Swan n'est jamais là durant la journée, cela ne pouvait donc être lui, lui rappela t-il. Bella se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et l'air contrit, elle releva la tête quand il ajouta: mais j'avoue avoir déjà vu une photo de la fille du shérif...Brutalement paniquée à l'idée que son père ne montre des photos d'elle aux gens de la région, son air contrit s'accentua, ce que Edward ne manqua pas de remarquer. Afin de mettre fin à sa tourmente, il précisa: lorsque nous sommes venus aider à la décoration de la chambre, il y avait une photo. Devant le soulagement évident de Bella, il rigola et lorsqu'il entendit la jeune fille le remercier de ce que lui et sa famille avait fait pour elle, il eu un sourire en coin que Bella eu la chance de manquer – elle aurait encore été tétanisée devant la splendeur d'Edward. Il enchaîna: Alice m'a parlé de ton goût pour la forêt, tu y as déjà fait un tour je vois.

Alice était effectivement la soeur de Edward, et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tous les Cullen étaient aussi beaux que ceux qu'elle avait déjà rencontré...

-Seulement à la lisière, mon sens de l'orientation ne me permet pas de me promener plus loin, répondit-elle d'un air penaud. Ce dernier ne put retenir de nouveau un sourire, franchement amusé par la jeune fille et répondit rapidement:

-Je ne manquerai pas d'apporter une boussole la prochaine fois! Je dois y aller maintenant, mais peux-tu dire à Charlie que j'ai rangé ce qu'il m'avait prêté dans le garage? »

Bella hocha la tête et raccompagna son visiteur à sa voiture...Une drôle d'impression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle le regardait quitter l'allée...

* * *

C'est étrange, je ne me suis rendue compte que plus tard que la couleur préferée de Bella dans cette histoire correspondait exactement à la couleur des yeux d'Edward, c'était purement inconscient....Hmm, serait-ce le 6ème sens féminin qui a guidé ma main? xD (je vais arrêter de donner dans le mystique tout de suite...). J'ai aussi décidé que la forêt serait importante pour Bella dans cette histoire parce que cela correspond bien à sa personnalité, que Forks est entouré de bois et que j'aime également la forêt ( si ça peut vous intéresser....)

Plus sérieusement, j'ai une requête à faire: si vous trouvez les chapitres trop longs ou trop détaillés, dites-le moins! Ce serait dommage d'assommer les lecteurs.

Twilight-drop


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire (de près ou de loin) et à celles qui ont déjà laissé quelques reviews, c'est bien de pouvoir avoir l'avis des autres - c'est dur de rester obectif/ve- donc n'hésitez pas à laisser vos opinions et vos impressions!

Je voulais également m'excuser pour les coquilles que je laisse, on a beau lire et relire, ca passe toujours!

Let's keep up...

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement pendant lesquels Bella retourna en forêt afin d'écrire et de se promener. Curieusement, son indépendance ne lui pesait pas ici.

Lorsqu'elle entendit son père rentrer plus tôt que d'habitude, elle le contempla de là où elle était, songeant que lui aussi était plutôt solitaire: peut-être le fait de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'être la réconfortait.

« Tu rentres tôt ce soir, que se passe t-il?

-J'ai décidé de t'emmener au restaurant ce soir. A Forks, précisa t-il. J'ai pensé que peut-être tu aimerais découvrir le village et les habitants, et l'endroit est un lieu agréable... » Charlie semblait un peu gêné et en souriant, elle le remercia de cette idée. Après tout, c'était vrai: mis à part les Cullen, elle n'avait rencontré personne.

Ils se rendirent donc au Karen's café dans le centre de Forks et s'assirent tous les deux à une table. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un restaurant, du moins en France ce ne l'aurait pas été , mais c'était typiquement américain et cela ravit la jeune fille.

Plusieurs personnes passèrent devant eux et fixèrent la fille du shérif: tout le monde voulait voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Bella était un peu embarrassée de la situation – elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention – mais se moquait pourtant complètement de ce que pouvait penser les gens d'elle. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Ou bien l'est-ce?

A la fin du repas, Charlie se leva et Bella suivit son père. A ce moment les gens se rapprochèrent et le shérif leur présenta sa fille fraîchement arrivée. Bella fut surprise de voir son père si fière en l'évoquant: elle se doutait qu'il était heureux de la revoir, mais plus encore, elle se rendit surtout compte que si son père lui avait manqué toutes ces années, elle avait sûrement manqué à Charlie elle aussi! C'était si rare de le voir exprimer ses sentiments si ouvertement que Bella l'observa un moment, répondant brièvement aux questions qu'on pouvait lui poser. Elle n'était de toute façon pas d'une nature bavarde. Heureusement pour elle, les habitants de Forks connaissaient bien le shérif et savaient qu'il n'était lui même pas très loquace!

Ici, elle ne faisait apparemment rien de spécial, et pourtant, quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne pouvait regretter son choix: Charlie était son père et c'était rassurant de voir que tout s'expliquait à côté de lui. Bella aimait sa mère, réellement, profondément, pourtant, elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être distincte d'elle, de Phil, et d'ailleurs de la plupart des gens. La jeune fille n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si elle était réellement différente ou juste d'une normalité encore plus affligeante que la moyenne. Cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment affectée mais à présent qu'elle en avait trouvé la source, elle songea qu'il serait bien difficile de quitter Charlie et son univers qu'était Forks...

Certains habitués du café continuèrent à complimenter son apparence, d'autres sa famille et elle trouva ça étrange: les américains étaient tellement plus spontanés qu'elle en était prise au dépourvu... Rougissant - chez elle, cela semblait désormais une seconde nature - elle les remercia avant d'aller au bar commander un autre verre de soda, histoire de souffler un instant.

Elle pensait avoir fini les présentations mais deux personnes s'avancèrent vers elle, apparemment deux jeunes personnes. Elle angoissa un instant: elle savait qu'elle n'était pas douée du tout en communication, c'était certain, et c'était encore pire avec les gens de son âge...Avec les adultes, il y avait toujours moyen de bifurquer sur des sujets de type "roue de secours" tels que les études ou encore les projets d'avenir, sujets inspirant d'ailleurs souvent la jeune fille qui était en réalité dans le brouillard quant à son futur. Bella avait ainsi prétendu à une vieille dame qu'elle voulait devenir guide touristique et cette dernière avait frénétiquement acquiescé, affirmant que cela devait être un métier très enrichissant. C'était bien sûr sans compter que Bella était incapable de se diriger correctement, envoyant systématiquement autrui dans la direction opposée - elle tenait ça de sa mère, elle en était persuadée. Orienter un groupe de 40 personnes aurait été un véritable suicide volontaire!

Revenant à la situation présente, elle esquissa néanmoins un sourire aux nouveaux arrivants.

En souriant eux aussi, ils se présentèrent: le garçon s'appelait Mike et son amie, Jessica. Cette dernière ressemblait à l'américaine typique: cheveux lissés, sourire éclatant de blancheur - Bella avait toujours été admirative en constatant les miracles du fil dentaire sur la population américaine - sweat au nom de l'école intégré , à l'air chaleureux et amical. Avoir l'air chaleureux et amical n'avait rien de négatif, loin de là, mais Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle même ne pourrait jamais afficher cette attitude en arborrant de parfaits inconnus...

Mike, quant à lui, était loin d'être aussi éblouissant qu'Edward mais il était grand, athlétique, avait un regard bleu plutôt doux ainsi qu'un visage jovial qui inspiraient confiance et Bella décida qu'au moins, il n'était pas aussi intimidant que le frère parfait d'Alice.

« Tu as déjà rencontré les jeunes du coin? Demanda t-il à la jeune fille avec chaleur.

-J'avais seulement rencontré Alice et Edward Cullen, répondit-elle en notant à sa grande surprise que ses deux nouvelles connaissances changèrent subitement d'attitude lorsqu'elle les évoqua.

-Cullen, je vois, reprit-il, glacial. Il remarqua qu'elle était surprise de sa réaction et précisa: Je ne veux surtout pas te dire quoi faire, ni t'influencer, mais tu ferais peut-être mieux de ne pas trop traîner avec eux, du moins avec Edward.

-Il m'a pourtant paru agréable, se défendit la jeune fille, confuse par ce jugement si amer.

-Oh je n'en doute pas, les apparences, Edward est très fort pour ça, mais méfie toi. Pour toi, ce _sera peut-être_ diffèrent: tu es nouvelle, arrives de France, tu dois lui paraître très exotique...Mais quand il se sera lassé....Il se pense plus intelligent que nous, c'est un manipulateur. Il peut vite se montrer désagréable lorsqu'il te juge inutile...

Bella n'en revenait pas: elle était très étonnée, et bien qu'elle n'aima pas l'idée qu'Edward s'intéresse à elle à cause de sa différence, elle avait un peu de mal à y croire. Après tout, Charlie parlait toujours de cette famille en termes honorifiques, et elle doutait que le jugement de son shérif de père puisse si facilement être trompé. Elle tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit Jessica ajouter:

-Mike a raison, Edward est très arrogant avec les gens auxquels il ne trouve aucun intérêt. Personne n'est assez bien pour lui et beaucoup te le confirmeront, ajouta t-elle d'un air peiné que la jeune fille fut incapable d'interpréter. Qu'est ce qu'Edward Cullen avait bien pu lui faire? Enfin, peut-être que toi il t'appréciera? Mais je dois te prévenir, le nombre de personnes auxquelles il parle se compte sur les doigts de la main...

-C'est vrai, et à moins qu'il ne se soit fait greffer une 3ème main, je ne suis pas sûr que Bella puisse faire partie de son petit cercle! rigola Mike sous les yeux stupéfaits de la jeune fille qui essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise: elle était abasourdie par sa réputation et par le mépris apparent qu'inspirait le frère d'Alice dans la région!

-Bella? » Interrompit soudain son père, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre pour rentrer à la maison. Elle s'excusa auprès de Mike et Jessica et les salua avant de se retrouver dans la voiture avec Charlie. Elle ne parla pratiquement pas durant le - court - trajet, absorbée par ses pensées.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça et décida qu'après tout, elle jugerait elle même du jeune homme. Peut-être se montrerait-il finalement hautain comme il avait été décrit, mais peut-être que tout cela reposait également sur un malentendu....

* * *

Est- ce que dire que l'esprit Pride & Prejudice plane légèrement sur cet extrait serait exagéré? hum...Jane Austen si vous m'entendez...

Je regardais le nombre de fics basées sur Twilight, et rien qu'en français, c'est juste énorme! Ca devient hard de faire quelque chose de nouveau qui n'ait pas déjà été fait... Enfin même si la mienne n'est pas originale, je veux quand même garder la ligne que je me suis fixée pour cette histoire =)

PS: je voulais ajouter que mon commentaire sur ce qui est typiquement américain et le fil dentaire sont purement ironiques (quoique ma fascination pour la dentition impeccable des américains soit réelle) , c'est juste pour bien souligner la différence de personnalités entre les deux jeunes filles...Je n'ai strictement rien contre les américains, au contraire! xD

Twilight-drop


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: les personnage utilisés ne m'appartiennent toujours pas....

* * *

Bella était toujours troublée par ce qu'elle avait appris la veille, et lorsqu'Alice arriva chez elle afin de l'inviter à venir à la maison, elle fut un peu embarrassée. Alice savait-elle ce qui se disait sur son frère? Bella supposa que oui puisque dans un petit village tel que Forks, rien ne devait rester secret bien longtemps! Elle se demandait si ce qui avait été dit sur Edward s'appliquait également à sa soeur, mais personne ne l'avait apparemment remise en cause... De toute façon, elle l'appréciait beaucoup et décida finalement qu'au moins cette dernière devait être sincère. Acceptant donc son invitation, elle la suivit pour aller à sa voiture garée plus loin.

En la voyant, Bella haussa les sourcils, et en voyant son air ahuri, Alice s'exclama joyeusement:

« Je sais, je sais, la couleur est un peu voyante! »

Mais plus que la couleur, c'était le modèle de la voiture qui impressionnait la jeune fille: une Porsche. Jaune. Alice était si imprévisible! Bella lâcha un « wow » exprimant assez bien ce qu'elle pensait de la voiture et de la personnalité extravertie de son amie, ce qui fit sourire Alice, plutôt contente de son effet. Non pas qu'elle aimât se vanter, mais elle adorait suprendre les gens: tout le monde ne pouvait pas se targuer d'avoir une voiture de cette sorte et de cette couleur!

Alice était réellement heureuse de retrouver sa nouvelle amie, elle sentait qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre, malgré le fait que Bella soit très différente d'elle et beaucoup plus introvertie. Sans que cette dernière le sache, elle la trouvait très drôle et plus intéressante que les autres jeunes de Forks. Elle emmena donc Bella chez elle et la fille de Charlie ne put s'empêcher de marquer un arrêt en sortant de la voiture: la grande maison maison blanche était très belle et très distinguée et illuminait littéralement l'endroit, contrastant avec la légère obscurité environnante . De plus, Alice n'avait pas menti, elle était vraiment perdue dans une clairière au milieu des bois. Ces lieux avaient des allures de refuge contre tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité du village!

Bella avait décidé de ne plus commenter ce qu'elle voyait, tout ce qui l'entourait étant simplement trop magnifique, avec des pièces aux dimensions démesurées, de grandes baies vitrées illuminant l'intérieur, lui conférant une atomosphère apaisante. Cette maison devait être plus qu'agréable à vivre...Mais la jeune fille savait que jamais elle ne posséderait une telle demeure, ne préferant même pas imaginer les sommes vertigineuses dont disposaient les Cullen. Pourtant, si ce n'était pas son univers, elle ne sentait pas écrasée ce qu'elle apprécia largement...Elle n'aimait pas avoir le sentiment d'être déplacée.

« Personne d'autre n'est ici? demanda t-elle une fois dans la chambre de la malicieuse jeune fille qui lui avait fait visiter la presque totalité de la demeure - Alice ne l'avait pas fait entrée dans les autres chambres, respectant l'intimité des autres Cullen.

-Non, nous sommes seules. Mes parents travaillent, Edward est occupé ailleurs, Rosalie et Emmet ne sont pas dans la région pour le moment et mon fiancé est avec eux. Bella ne put cacher son air étonné en apprenant qu'elle était fiancée et en le voyant, Alice rigola, ajoutant: Jasper. J'espère que tu le remontreras bientôt! » Bella se demanda comment ce jeune homme pouvait bien être, s'il était aussi dynamique qu'elle, ils ne devaient pas s'ennuyer! Mais au moins, Jasper avait de la chance: Alice était quelqu'un d'adorable que peu de gens pouvaient avoir le privilège de la détester!

Puis elle emmena son amie jusqu'à son dressing où Bella ouvrit de grands yeux: il était immense! Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de vêtements, même tous les magasins d'un centre commercial réunis n'auraient probablement pas suffit à remplir cette pièce!

Elle apprit à ses dépends que la grande passion d'Alice était la mode,cette dernière insistant pour lui faire essayer plusieurs choses - qu'elle avait acheté ou elle même crée. Bella s'assit sur le grand lit circulaire blanc à baldaquin de la chambre, regardant son amie lui choisir quelques pièces de sa collection - n'importe quel humain un tant soit peu normal aurait eu besoin d'une concentration optimale pour s'y retrouver, mais Alice, ayant apparemment des gènes aliènes, continuait à bavarder joyeusement en fouillant ses placards. Sa coordination impressionna Bella qui avait toujours, à son grand regret, eu du mal à faire deux choses à la fois...

« J'étudie le design et la mode en Californie, expliqua cette dernière.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, sourit Bella. Et que font tes frères et soeurs?

-Jazz étudie le droit à Stanford. Emmet et Rosalie ont fini leurs études, quant à Edward, il fréquente Cambridge où il étudie l'histoire et la musique.

-Cambridge? Ne put s'empêcher de reprendre Bella.

-Oui, Edward a décidé d'aller étudier en Angleterre, apparemment, il adore la civilisation européenne. Et je suis heureuse qu'il n'ai pas abandonné la musique, il est très doué tu sais, bien que je n'aime pas le savoir si loin! Enfin, il est de retour pour l'été et c'est tant mieux! Expliqua Alice d'un air tendre.

-Votre famille doit être très douée, c'est vraiment.. impressionnant...Je me sens ridicule à côté de vous, avoua Bella.

-Oh Bella, non! S'exclama Alice, choquée que son amie puisse se sentir inférieure: elle n'avait jamais cherché à l'impressionner! Ne dis pas ça, ton père nous a beaucoup parlé de tes connaissances! Il nous a expliqué que tu parlais plusieurs langues, n'est-ce pas?

-Ah....euh, oui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite, d'un père américain et vivant en France....répondit-elle en rougissant, pensant réellement n'avoir aucun mérite.

-Tu es trop modeste Bella! Charlie nous a dit que tu parlais également couramment l'espagnol en plus d'étudier le japonais et de continuer un cursus scientifique! Ce n'est pas rien! Tu es forte en littéraire et en scientifique, de sérieux atouts dont il n'y a pas à rougir, vraiment!

-Mon père vous a vraiment raconté tout ça? Demanda Bella d'une voix embarrassée, gênée que son père puisse parler d'elle à des inconnus.

-Oui! Il nous a même confié que tu avais un don pour l'écriture, ajouta Alice en souriant, fière de sa nouvelle amie. L'amie en question rougit de plus belle, son malaise augmentant encore....Elle ne parlait jamais de ça, c'était trop important pour elle, encore trop intime. La seule façon dont ses parents et amis avaient découverts sa passion, c'était en la voyant toujours un cahier à la main en train de rêvasser et de prendre des notes... Allons Bella, tu vois bien, tu n'as pas à avoir honte! »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et détourna la tête, prétendant la laisser chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle observa plus attentivement la pièce et réalisa que les objets qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa propre chambre avaient sans aucun doute été choisis par Alice! Sa chambre était tout en blanc et dorée, avec de vieux cadres anciens, des bougies partout, des fauteuils avec des tonnes de coussins, des meubles anciens et très modernes se mêlant avec goûts sans jamais dépareiller...Un détail attira l'attention de Bella qui, se saisissant délicatement d'un cadre, observa le cliché en noir et blanc qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

"C'est une très belle photo, commenta t-elle, aborbée par les deux visages rayonnants et à l'air tendre: Jasper et sa fiancée.

-Oh, oui, je l'aime beaucoup, une de mes préferées, répondit Alice en s'immobilisant un instant. C'est Edward qui l'a prise pour nous!"

"Si Edward ne sait pas quoi faire, il peut toujours se reconvertir dans la photo", pensa sarcastiquement Bella. Décidément, les Cullen savaient tout faire et devaient tous être très beau: Japser lui même avait un regard qui exprimait une émotion mélancolique captivante...Il donnait presque l'impression....d'avoir traversé beaucoup de choses. Chez certaines personnes, un seul regard pouvait exprimer tout cela, et Jasper en faisant apparemment partie!

Lorsqu'Alice la redéposa chez elle en fin de soirée, Bella lessivée par tout ce qu'elle avait pu essayer, avait l'impression d'avoir découvert beaucoup de choses. Sa propre intimité avait un peu été empiétée - les Cullen n'y étaient pour rien - mais on venait de lui donner tellement de générosité qu'elle n'eut pas le coeur à blâmer son père lorsqu'il rentra.

* * *

J'aime beaucoup Jasper - dans le film on a juste envie de le "hugger" - et si j'avais dû faire partie d'un clan, ça aurait probablement été le sien, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à le saisir...D'ailleurs, autre chose à son sujet qui me chiffonne: la première fois que j'ai vu que son surnom était "Jazz", j'ai trouvé ça curieux....enfin ça vient sûrement de moi O__o"

Sans faire de pub, je me suis shooté au live "Hey you" de PPRR ( mon shortcut personel pour Pony Pony Run Run) pour écrire ce chapitre!

Twilight-drop


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer**: Les personnages utilisés ne sont pas ma propriété

**Note**: Here we go! (imaginez cette réplique avec l'accent Mario/Luigi)...

* * *

Les jours passaient trop rapidement au goût de Bella qui ne se lassait pas d'aller écrire dans la forêt.

Un après-midi, alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et lorsqu'elle alla ouvrir en bas, elle trouva Mike sur le perron. Il venait prendre de ses nouvelles et lui proposer de faire un tour avec lui. Bella accepta et il lui présenta plusieurs de ses amis tout au long de la semaine. C'était évidemment enrichissant de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle réussirait à les apprécier autant que Mike l'aurait souhaité.

Elle avait passé pas mal de temps avec ce dernier cette semaine, le trouvant plus intéressant et plus drôle que ses autres amis, et pendant le temps qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, elle avait appris à mieux le connaître.

Ils marchaient tous les deux le long de la lisière en parlant d'un sujet que la jeune fille jugeait sensible:

« Tu as revu les Cullen?

-Seulement Alice, répondit calmement Bella.

-Hum, pas Edward? Elle répondit par la négative et il reprit: tant mieux. Je suis désolé mais je ne supporte pas ce type. Il est tellement froid et arrogant qu'au fond, je suis content qu'il ait un an d'avance sur nous et qu'il ait déjà quitté le lycée! Bella n'avait jamais réalisé que Edward était scolairement en avance sur les autres, tout comme elle, et elle réfléchit à voix haute:

-A 19 ans, il vient donc de terminer sa deuxième année à l'université.....mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, Mike la coupa:

-Non, il n'est entré à l'université que cette année. Elle le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire entre les les deux, et perplexe, Mike lui demanda: tu ne l'avais pas reconnu Bella?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle surprise à son tour. De quoi parles-tu?

-Cullen a fait l'acteur un an avant d'entrer à Cambridge, précisa t-il d'un ton glacial et ironique. Mais heureusement pour nous, il a décidé de s'arrêter là!

Elle suspecta brutalement Mike d'être jaloux de lui. Ce dernier vit le changement d'expression sur son visage car il s'exclama, incapable de supporter l'idée que Bella lui en veuille: Au fond, je ne l'envie pas. Acteur, étudiant à Cambridge... Leurs maison, leurs voitures, leurs éducations, c'est un gosse de riche! Enfin avant ça allait encore, mais je crois que c'est devenu pire depuis que lui et Rosalie sont acteurs, ils méprisent beaucoup de gens. Et même si il n'est plus acteur, Cullen se croit toujours supérieur.... »

Ainsi Rosalie Cullen était elle aussi actrice....Douée, talentueuse,belle et riche, la famille Cullen semblait tout posséder! Pourtant, Bella n'était pas le moins du monde jalouse. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'était pas, c'était d'être intéressée. Ni par la richesse où la célébrité. Elle aimait trop sa famille et ce qu'elle faisait pour ça, et la réaction du garçon l'avait un peu refroidie envers lui.

Elle était troublée par ces révélations et sa confusion ne fit que croître: lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle trouva Ewdard, Alice ainsi qu'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans le salon, en compagnie de Charlie.

« Bella, te voilà! S'exclama son père quand il la vit arriver. Je ne crois pas que tu ai déjà rencontré le docteur Cullen!

-Appelle moi Carlisle, si tu le veux bien. Ma femme n'a pas pu se libérer, mais elle aurait été ravie de dîner avec nous ce soir et de faire ta connaissance Bella! », sourit ce dernier. Elle hôcha la tête, et constata sans surprise que le père était aussi beaux que ses enfants adoptifs...Il était jeune et son allure, le ton de sa voix ainsi que son comportement forçaient le respect. Bella pensa tout de suite qu'elle l'apprécierait sûrement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques coup d'oeil à Edward qui se tenait près de son père et écoutait tranquillement, repensant à ce qu'avait dit Mike et soudain, Bella comprit la drôle d'impression que lui avait laissé Edward lors de sa première rencontre: elle l'avait déjà vu, il était le fameux acteur qui avait intérprété le rôle de Robert Pattinson et qui avait joué dans ce film de vampires! Oui, cela lui revenait maintenant. Elle n'avait pas vu le film en question, mais elle avait dû apercevoir son visage dans un magazine quelconque, c'était pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas reconnu!

Le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle le regardait souvent et lorsque Charlie demanda à sa fille si elle pouvait aller chercher les quelques courses qu'il avait fait pour le dîner dans la voiture, elle accepta avec soulagement.

Elle s'excusa et s'éclipsa rapidement, ouvrant le coffre et saisissant les paquets dont avaient parlé son père. Elle sursauta et fit tomber un des sacs lorsqu'elle se retourna et se retrouva brusquement nez à nez avec Edward.

« Excuse-moi Bella, je ne cherchais pas à te faire peur, commença t-il en ramassant le sac.

-Non....c'est moi....Je suis....hum...maladroite....répondit-elle le souffle coupé par la surprise et par ce soudain tête à tête. Tu voulais quelque chose peut-être? Réussit-elle à reprendre, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait suivi. Quel intérêt pouvait-elle bien avoir pour un être tel qu'Edward Cullen?

-En réalité, je pensais que c'était toi qui voulais me demander quelque chose. Devant son air interdit, il poursuivit, légèrement gêné: tu me regardais donc j'ai cru que.....

-Oh....ne put que répondre Bella, atterrée par son manque de discrétion. "Bella, espionne de choc" pensa t-elle sarcastiquement avant de revenir à ce qui se passait: maintenant, elle allait devoir lui dire la vérité si elle ne voulait pas passer pour une idiote ou une perverse...En fait, j'étais juste troublée parce que j'ai appris que tu étais acteur... Il perdit brusquement son sourire en coin et avant qu'elle n'ai pu finir, il la corrigea:

-_Je ne le suis plus_. Qui t'a raconté ça?

-Un ami....balbutia t-elle, complètement surprise et désarçonnée par l'air froid et distant qu'avait pris Edward.

-Un ami? Mike Newton? Bella ne sut dire si c'était une question ou une critique et complètement impuissante, elle vit son visage se changer en un masque dur et glacial.

-Edward, je ne.....

-Ton sac », la coupa t-il froidement sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase et en lui tendant le paquet à bout de bras. Il fit demi-tour dès qu'elle l'eut saisi et retourna à l'intérieur en la laissant seule près de la voiture, désemparée.

Tout le reste de la soirée, Edward ne parla que très peu, et seulement à toute personne qui ne s'appelait pas Bella. Il resta très distant bien qu'il réussit à effacer son expression d'extrême froideur et la jeune fille fut prodigieusement irritée de constater qu'il l'ignorait alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait! Ce comportement lui démontra que Mike avait peut-être au moins raison sur un point: Edward était doué pour les apparences. Elle même aurait probablement été incapable de cacher sa colère si on l'avait vraiment provoquée - à supposer qu'il ait eu une_ bonne_ raison. Mais après tout, il avait été acteur, et c'est bien ce que l'on demandait aux comédiens: simuler.

Bien que déstabilisée et irritée, elle décida de ne pas le juger trop tôt...Elle n'avait peut-être pas été très polie en le dévisageant ainsi, et tout le monde avait parfois des sautes d'humeur, même si la plupart du temps, il y avait des formes et des manières...Elle devait simplement se méfier à présent...

* * *

Ce chapitre sert surtout à fixer certaines choses concernant Edward, et commence à fixer plus précisément l'intrigue....

Rien d'autre ne me vient à l'esprit là tout de suite donc je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!

Twilight-drop


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Characters ain't mine

**Note**: Hey Twilighters! (je crois que c'est le nom choisi pour la comunauté de Twilight, non?)...Et donc je continue sur ma lancée, en vous souhaitant toujours une bonne lecture.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Mike avait proposé à Bella d'aller faire un tour à la plage de la réserve indienne de La Push, et elle accepta, songeant qu'elle n'avait pas vu la mer depuis un moment.

Bien qu'en plein mois de juin, il n'y avait pratiquement personne sur là-bas, une pluie fine ne cessant de tomber quotidiennement sur le village: Forks était une région humide et réputé pour l'être, ce qui n'était pas forcément un atout touristique.

Mike se gara et ils allèrent donc marcher sur la plage sur le sable humide. Le garçon, qui ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Cullen, essaya de se faire pardonner sa maladresse de la dernière fois, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus: il ne savait pas que Bella pensait qu'après tout, il y avait peut-être une part de vérité dans ce qu'il avait raconté. Elle se disait qu'il avait été honnête en lui montrant son aversion, et finalement, elle ne connaissait pas du tout Edward. La réaction de ce dernier quelques jours auparavant en était la preuve même...

Ils bavardaient tranquillement depuis un petit moment lorsqu'il virent deux silhouettes au loin courir et virevolter sur le sable: Bella ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage des deux personnes, mais une telle grâce ne pouvait qu'être synonyme de Cullen. Mike dut penser la même chose mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'avancer silencieusement, l'air soudain un peu renfrogné.

Il s'agissait effectivement d'Alice et d'Edward qui jouaient sur la plage, se pourchassant à tour de rôle comme des enfants. Puis en approchant encore, ils virent le jeune homme prendre sa soeur en photo dans différentes poses: elle avait vraiment l'allure d'un mannequin dont la fine silhouette se découpait contre le sable pâle et l'océan gris, rayonnante. Bella sourit en repensant à l'énergie que déployait toujours son amie pour rendre les gens autour d'elle heureux: Alice était tout sauf égoïste!

Quand ils furent proches, ils entendirent la voix d'Alice dominant le roulement des vagues insister pour prendre son frère en photo à son tour mais celui ci refusait catégoriquement chacune de ses tentatives. La jeune fille se rappela qu'Edward était apparemment un bon photographe et il était donc normal qu'il prenne des clichés de a soeur, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il refusait de se prêter lui aussi au jeu: après tout, il ne pouvait ignorer le fait qu'il était d'une beauté surnaturelle à faire tourner la tête de n'importe quelle personne, censée ou pas! Lorsqu'enfin les Cullen virent Mike et Bella approcher, Alice les salua joyeusement alors qu'Edward se figea, et Bella ne manqua pas de remarquer le vent agitant ses magnifiques cheveux bronzes...

Toutes les deux échangèrent quelques mots et Bella observa également que bien qu'Edward les eut salués, il restait très poli et plutôt distant. Il demeurait diffèrent et la jeune fille supposa que c'était dû à la présence de son compagnon: il était désormais clair que si Mike n'aimait pas Edward, c'était réciproque! Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi les deux garçons se vouaient mutuellement un tel mépris, mais ne voulant pas les déranger plus longtemps, elle s'excusa afin de s'éclipser, mais Alice la retint une minute:

« Bella, prendrais-tu une photo de nous deux pour moi? Demanda t-elle en désignant son frère et elle même. Allez Edward, viens par là! » Il soupira et haussa les sourcils d'un air résigné avant de finalement obtempérer. La jeune fille prit une série de clichés, histoire d'être sûre d'obtenir au moins une photo potable.

Les cheveux bruns et le regard pétillant d'Alice contrastaient avec la chevelure dorée et les yeux mystérieux de son frère et lorsqu'elle prit la photo, Bella attendit de voir le résultat avant de rendre l'appareil et la photo à Alice qui la remercia: le résultat était unique, totalement représentatif des Cullen... La jeune fille sourit sans s'en sans rendre compte en voyant la complicité évidente entre les deux membres de la famille, et avant qu'elle ne puisse analyser plus en détail, Mike toussota, la ramenant à la réalité: il ne voulait pas rester ici.

« A très bientôt Bella! La salua Alice d'une voix innocente. Un peu trop innocente au goût de la jeune fille qui suspecta vaguement quelque chose, même si elle était pour le moment incapable de savoir quoi...

~O~

L'une des occupations favorites de son père était la pêche. Bella n'était pas passionnée par cette activité, mais lorsque Charlie lui proposa de l'emmener avec lui, elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle voulait profiter de son père, c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue après tout!

Une fois le matériel de pêche chargé dans le coffre, le chef Swan la conduisit jusqu'à son lieu de pêche de prédilection et elle aida son père à décharger le matériel, puis une fois que tout fut installé, elle s'assit sur une couverture près de lui, le regardant manipuler avec adresse la canne. Elle avait elle-même bien essayé sous le regard heureux de son père, mais ce dernier avait vite déchanté quand Bella s'était emmêlée dans le fil, manquant de se blesser avec l'hameçon. Il avait eu la grâce de ne rien dire et après l'avoir dépetrée, il lui avait conseillé de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de faire sans discuter.

« Bella, commença t-il, hésitant. Je crois avoir une bonne nouvelle. Sa fille leva les yeux vers lui et il poursuivit: voilà, je suis en congé pour quelques jours depuis hier soir, et je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être bien de bouger un peu toi et moi...Qu'en penses-tu?

-C'est une bonne idée, acquiesca t-elle en offrant à Charlie un large sourire - un peu d'encouragement ne ferait pas de mal. Mais ne surtout ne te crois pas obligée! Tu sais, il n'y aucun problème à rester ici, j'aime Forks! Ajouta t-elle rapidement, confuse à l'idée que son père se sente obligé de lui faire visiter tout le pays - les USA étant vastes, ce n'était pas forcément indiqué...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, lui sourit-il. En fait, j'ai reçu une proposition, mais je voulais d'abord t'en parler avant d'accepter...Devant le regard encourageant de sa fille, Charlie continua: voilà, des amis vont passer quelques semaines dans leurs résidence secondaire se situant près de San Francisco, et ils nous ont invité à venir avec eux....

-San Francisco? Bella avait toujours rêvé de visiter, entre autres, cette ville! Tout son être lui criait d'accepter sur le champs, pourtant, se doutant déjà de la réponse, elle demanda tout de même: et qui sont ces amis?

-Le docteur Cullen et sa femme...Alors, qu'en penses-tu?

-Tu es sûr que nous ne les dérangerons pas? S'inquièta t-elle soudainement: elle ne connaissait pas encore toute la famille, elle ne voulait surtout pas interférer dans leurs retrouvailles!

-Ne te préoccupe pas de ça Bella, j'ai moi même posé la question à Carlisle à plusieurs reprises, et il m'a affirmé qu'il serait ravi, lui et sa famille, de nous accueillir. La jeune fille se demanda brutalement si l'air innocent et le « à très bientôt » d'Alice avait quelque chose à voir avec cette proposition.....

-Si tu en es certain, alors je ne vois pas d'objection....En réalité, elle en voyait peut-être une du nom de Edward Cullen, mais n'étant pas sûr que ce dernier soit réellement fâché contre elle, et heureuse à l'idée de partir près de la ville mythique, elle n'en dit rien.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas encore rencontré Esmée, mais tu verras, tu ne pourras que l'aimer, tout comme je suis sûr que tu apprécies Carlisle! Tu feras également la connaissance de Rosalie et Emmet, ainsi que Jasper! Son père semblait si heureux en mentionnant ses amis, que Bella ne put elle-même retenir un sourire, pourtant légèrement inquiète à l'idée de ce périple. Mais le docteur Cullen était un homme bienveillant et juste, et si ses enfants lui étaient semblables , alors il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre.

-Si ils sont tous aussi espiègles qu'Alice, alors nous sommes sûrs de ne pas nous ennuyer! Plaisanta t-elle, repensa à la vivacité dont faisait preuve son amie.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je crois qu'elle est la plus espiègle de la famille. Quoiqu'Emmet ne soit pas triste non plus », ajouta son père avant de rire avec sa fille.

* * *

Je n'ai personnellement jamais experimenté la pêche ( à part dans Zelda TP [très grande expérience n'est-ce pas?] xD) et je ne sais pas si on peut réellement se blesser avec un hameçon, je suppose que oui, mais bon ça accentue juste un peu plus son côté maladroit. Enfin si quelqu'un parmi vous le sait, faites-moi signe!

N'hésitez pas non plus à reviewer pour me donner votre avis, ou à poser des questions si certaines choses ne sont pas assez claires...

See ya'

Twilight-drop


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: characters ain't mine

**Note**: "Départ à destination de San Francisco immédiat"

* * *

Ils devaient partir tous ensemble le mercredi et Bella passa dire au revoir à Mike, Jessica et leurs amis avant le départ. Lorsqu'il lui demanda où elle se rendait et qu'elle dut lui expliquer le projet, Mike arbora une expression de contrariété qui fit rire la jeune fille.

« Et bien, que cela te plaise ou non, je peux le dire, cette fois-ci, je suis jaloux!

-Je dois avouer que visiter San Francisco pourrait bien me rendre jalouse moi aussi si je n'y étais pas invitée, répondit-elle en plaisantant.

-Mais je ne suis pas jaloux de ça, j'envie plutôt les Cullen de passer tout ce temps avec toi! Bella comprit enfin où Mike voulait en venir et un peu effrayée par ce qu'il pourrait ensuite ajouter, elle déguisa sa peur en ironie:

-Ne le sois pas, tu devrais plutôt les plaindre, je crois que personne n'aimerait me supporter plus d'une semaine...

-Pourquoi pas? Insista t-il.

-Les gens se lasseraient, je suis trop solitaire, un vrai loup, rigola t-elle. Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller maintenant où je vais être en retard, abrégea t-elle.

-Combien de temps restes-tu là bas? Comme elle ne put répondre à sa question, il ajouta: alors j'hurlerai à la mort tous les soirs en attendant ton retour! »

Bella fut soulagée de le quitter, ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage. Elle n'attendait rien de Mike, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il attende quoique soit d'elle non plus...Elle l'appréciait, il était agréable mais il n'était pas non plus un ami intime qu'elle connaissait depuis des années!

Les Swan se rendirent finalement chez les Cullen avant de partir pour l'aéroport, et Bella put enfin faire la connaissance de la mère de ses amis. Esmée était très douce et très attentionnée, tout comme son mari, et elle rayonnait de bonheur, encadrée par Alice et Edward.

Avant de remonter dans les voitures, la jeune fille se dirigea vers son amie:

« Ton frère ne voulait peut-être pas que nous venions, demanda Bella à voix basse. Elle avait observé ce dernier du coin de l'oeil et il ne montrait aucune émotion particulière, contrairement aux autres membres de sa famille qui semblaient heureux et excités.

-Edward? Il est ravi de vous accueillir lui aussi! Cela ne se voit pas? Répondit-elle avec assurance, se tournant vers son frère....Hum oui, peut-être qu'effectivement ce n'est pas très visible, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il l'est, ajouta t-elle en haussant les sourcils avant de rire joyeusement. Nous allons tellement nous amuser! Promit Alice, toujours pleine de vitalité. Bella eut pourtant l'imperceptible impression qu'entre le Edward qu'elle avait vu la toute première fois et celui qu'elle avait rencontré depuis en d'autres occasions, un changement était survenu, et il persistait...

Bella et Charlie suivirent les Cullen jusqu'à l'aéroport puis abandonnant les voitures sur le parking, ils embarquèrent tous ensemble. Il n'y aurait que quelques heures de vol.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent en fin d'après midi et qu'ils eurent récupéré leurs bagages, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie où attendaient les proches, et bien que la jeune fille n'eut jamais vu les autres membres de la famille Cullen, elle les repéra tout de suite - ce n'était pas si difficile après tout! Il suffisait juste de repérer les quelques dieux ça et là se tenant au milieu de simples mortels à l'allure soudain bien terne.

Alice accéléra le pas et se jeta dans les bras d'un grand et long jeune homme blond que Bella reconnut pour être Japser. Ce dernier la serra contre elle pendant plusieurs instants, avant de saisir ses bagages d'une main et de lui enserrer la taille de l'autre, légèrement en retrait des autres. Contrairement à sa fiancée, il semblait calme et discret, et Bella pensa qu'il s'agissait sûrement là d'un équilibre entre les deux...

Un autre jeune homme brun, immense et musculeux tenait la main d'une femme blonde que Bella devina être Rosalie. Cette dernière était juste éblouissante. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots la décrire....Ou peut-être y'en avait-il trop? Dans tout les cas, Bella n'avait jamais entendu dire que la réincarnation de Vénus était une américaine de 25 ans vivant en Californie!

On la présenta aux nouveaux Cullen, et les premières impressions qu'elle eut d'eux furent les suivantes: Jasper paraissait réservé, Emmet taquin et quant à Rosalie, elle impressionna immédiatement Bella, possédant énormèment de charisme!

Charlie, Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper et Alice prirent la première voiture tandis que le reste du groupe monta dans un grand 4X4 noir. Emmet prit le volant et Bella se retrouva à l'arrière avec Edward. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que ce dernier persistait à ne pas la regarder, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Elle comprenait d'autant moins pourquoi il se comportait ainsi avec elle qu'il répliquait avec aisance aux piques de son frère.

Emmet remarqua le silence de Bella et il commença à s'adresser à elle.

« Eh bien Bella,on dirait que tu vas devoir endurer la tornade qu'est Alice, et si elle ne l'a pas déjà fait, elle va sûrement te prendre pour mannequin!

-Elle aurait tort de s'en priver, commenta Rosalie, Bella est très jolie! N'est-ce pas Edward? Ce dernier eut pour sa soeur un drôle de regard, haussant imperceptiblement les sourcils, avant de répliquer d'une voix chargée de ce qui ressemblait bien à du défi: Absolument. Si l'intéressée ne comprit pas la tonalité, elle se rendit compte qu'Edward avait plus répondu par politesse que par sincérité, et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, cela l'irrita encore un peu plus. Ce n'était pas la peine de se forcer pour elle!

En réalité, la réponse et le ton employé avaient plus été une façon de signifier: « ne me cherche pas Rose » que fait dans le but de peiner cette dernière ne pouvait évidemment pas le deviner...

-Je parie que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée, Alice est un vrai moulin à parole, reprit Emmet afin de détourner la conversation et par la même occasion, la tension légèrement palpable, notamment à l'arrière de la voiture. Mauvaises ondes.

-C'est pour mieux compenser le silence des autres et je ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur! Ne put s'empêcher de répondre la jeune fille assez irritée pour sortir de sa réserve habituelle.

Edward leva son regard émeraude sur elle pour la première fois depuis longtemps et bien que rougissant, Bella soutint ses yeux un instant avant de regarder par la fenêtre, incapable de déchiffrer son expression.

Seul Edward pouvait comprendre l'allusion, et le message était passé à présent.

De son côté, même si le jeune homme n'avait presque rien laissé paraître, les insinuations et l'audace de Bella l'avaient surpris, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Lorsqu'elle détourna la tête, il continua pourtant à la fixer intensément, et Bella pensa: « je voulais juste qu'il me regarde franchement, pas qu'il se statufie devant moi....Peut-être ai-je été trop dure? ».

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'attarder sur le sujet, son portable vibra et elle décrocha avant d'entendre la voix de sa mère. Parler français avec Renée lui permit de se couper de cette atmosphère oppressante et la rasséréna, et elle finit par se dire qu'Edward avait mérité sa remarque... Elle avait décidé que si Mike avait réellement raison à son sujet, elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds...

~O~

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand portail qui s'ouvrit devant la première voiture, et Emmet s'engagea à son tour dans l'allée. En voyant l'endroit, la tension qui tenait Bella disparut immédiatement, cette dernière absorbée par la beauté de la propriété...

L'allée remontait jusqu'à une grande demeure composée d'un bâtiment central ainsi que de plusieurs dépendances. Tout autour, un grand parc étendait son vaste tapis vert, le tout ceinturé par de hauts murs de pierre. Elle était trop ébahie pour prêter la moindre attention au reste, et si elle l'avait moins été, elle aurait pourtant pu voir le regard émeraude d'Edward observer intensément sa réaction.

Emmet se saisit de sa petite valise et se mit à taquiner sa soeur sur la surprenante épaisseur de ses propres bagages: cette dernière n'avait pratiquement rien amené, ce qui semblait relever du miracle pour Alice - Bella ne pouvait qu'être aussi étonnée qu'Emmet, ayant déjà fait les frais de sa grade-robe. Elle les suivit en silence à l'intérieur et se contenta de remarquer, une fois de plus, le goût évident des Cullen – elle avait entre temps appris qu'Esmée était décoratrice d'intérieure.

Ils traversèrent le salon ainsi qu'une lumineuse véranda avant de se retrouver sur une terrasse qui surplombait tout l'arrière du domaine: une large piscine avait été construite et plus loin s'étendait un petit bois.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, ils se rassemblèrent tous sur la terrasse où Esmée et Rosalie apportèrent des rafraîchissements. Charlie discutait tranquillement avec Carlisle, Bella écoutait Alice et Emmet en train de se chamailler mutuellement pendant que Jasper et Edward, légèrement à l'écart, observaient la scène en parlant de temps à autre.

Le soir, alors que tout le monde se préparait à aller se coucher, Alice croisa son amie dans les couloirs et s'exclama:

« Bella, nous ne sommes plus à Forks, tu vas mourir de chaud dans ce pyjama! Suis moi », ordonna t-elle avant que l'intéressée ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Guidée jusqu'à son dressing, Bella comprit brutalement pourquoi la valise d'Alice était si légère: elle possédait la même quantité de vêtements ici qu'à Forks! La jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire, sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsque son amie lui tendit ce qu'elle supposa être un « pyjama ».

« Alice, moi vivante, tu ne me feras _jamais _porter ça! C'est trop.....

-Quoi? Féminin?

-Euh...oui ça aussi, mais je pensais plutôt à transparent! Répondit-elle embarrassée.

-J'aurais essayé! Rigola soudain Alice devant la gêne de son amie. Très bien, que dis-tu de celui-là? Je n'ai rien de mieux à te proposer! »

Bella finit par accepter celui qu'on lui tendait, et bien qu'il était un peu trop décolleté et moulant à son goût, elle l'enfila une fois dans sa chambre, ayant remercié Alice avant de partir.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'aime assez quand Bella répond à Edward! Enfin il ne faudrait pas non plus que ca devienne méchant, mais un peu de mordant n'a jamais fait de mal à personne!

J'espère que le rythme auquel je publie ma fic ne vous parait pas trop rapide, c'est que je tiens absolument à rester motivée, donc j'avance...

Je tiens également à dire que je si j'avais toujours été moitié aussi inspirée pour mes anciennes dissert de philo que pour cette fic, j'aurais probablement sauté au plafond ( de joie je veux dire) et mon prof aussi (peut-être plus de dépit mais bon)! Ha....

Twilight-drop


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: j'ai envie de dire "consulter les 7 autres premiers chapitres, ça vous donnera l'idée du texte, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de variations possibles....Ce n'est pas comme si soudainement, je pouvais clamer: OUI! OUI, les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire sont bien sortis directement de MON imagination, et je ne sais pas qui est Stephenie Meyer!" ...Hum, ça serait drôle après tout (enfin les poursuites judiciaires éventuelles peut-être moins).... Arf, je suis désolée, mais à l'heure où je tape cette "chose", il est près de 2h AM....

J'arrête mes bêtises et je vous laisse lire en paix...

* * *

Bella ne trouva personne dans la cuisine, et supposant que certains dormaient et d'autres étaient peut-être partis dieu seul sait où, elle décida d'aller se promener dans le parc, du côté des bois. Elle marcha de longues minutes avant de trouver un petit chemin, et le suivant, elle entendit du bruit.

Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle se rapprochait de quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta brutalement en découvrant un court de tennis grillagé sur lequel jouaient Emmet et...Edward. La jeune fille se tint dans l'ombre des arbres sans faire de bruit, les deux frères ne l'ayant pas encore remarqué.

Bien qu'Emmet fut plus musclé et plus large qu'Edward, ce dernier ne semblait éprouver aucune difficulté à renvoyer la balle, et leur force de frappe était impressionnante de puissance et de vitesse. Bella songea avec ironie qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver à jouer contre l'un des deux frères sous peine d'y perdre un bras ou une jambe...

Les deux frères en question, bien que concentrés sur le jeu, ne perdaient pas une occasion de se taquiner à propos de tout et de rien et Bella ne put s'empêcher de fixer Edward de longs instants: son corps de dieu, ses traits fins et pourtant si masculins, tout en lui la fascinait....Elle se prit même en train de songer à l'effet que passer la main dans sa chevelure dorée devait procurer...Elle se secoua avec colère en pensant que bien qu'Edward soit très beau, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une attitude particulièrement irritante. « Et je ne suis sûrement pas la seule à être fascinée par cet homme » ajouta t-elle mentalement, amère de devoir admettre qu'il était éblouissant et qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent...

Ne voulant pas empiéter sur l'intimité des joueurs, elle commença à faire demi-tour quand soudain, elle entendit Emmet prononcer son nom, et elle se figea brutalement avant de se retourner lentement: elle entendit Edward grogner puis afficher clairement un air de dédain qui la blessa.

Reculant lentement sans les quitter des yeux, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle marcha sur une branche qui craqua et les deux frères tournèrent instinctivement les yeux du côté du chemin avant de la découvir. Bella n'eut pas le courage de prétendre ne rien avoir entendu et de venir les saluer, et elle se détourna complètement avant de rejoindre rapidement le reste de la famille. Son père l'interpella lorsqu'il la vit surgir dans le parc et elle se précipita vers lui, soulagée, afin d'éloigner ses pensées d'Edward Cullen: ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de se mettre en colère pour lui. Du moins, pas maintenant.

A présent, elle pouvait croire ce qu'avait dit Mike, et sa théorie prit forme: si Edward Cullen s'était montré charmant lors de la première rencontre, lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle fréquentait Mike, il avait abandonné toute apparence en comprenant que ce dernier avait dû lui dire la vérité et la mettre en garde contre lui. Edward n'avait donc plus eu la possibilité de cacher sa personnalité et était devenu froid et distant...Bella se serait giflé d'avoir été si naïve...

Elle l'évita tout le reste de la journée.

~O~

Le lendemain après-midi, après le repas, la jeune fille alla lire dans un coin de la véranda et elle leva la tête en voyant Rosalie s'approcher et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Jusqu'ici, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlées et Rosalie désirait apparemment en apprendre d'avantage sur leur invitée...Bien que toujours impressionnée et moins à l'aise qu'avec Alice, Bella trouva son interlocutrice agréable. Peut-être un brin égocentrique, mais jamais déplacée ou déplaisante.

Elles bavardaient depuis un petit moment et Rosalie demanda à la jeune fille:

« Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de notre petit village?

-C'est très diffèrent de l'endroit où je vis en France, mais j'apprécie beaucoup Forks. A ce moment précis, Edward entra dans la véranda. Apparemment, il semblait avoir entendu la conversation:

-Bella a rapidement réussi à faire de très intéressantes rencontres....glissa t-il perfidement, un sourire sombre aux lèvres, continuant à éviter le regard de la jeune fille. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient depuis l'incident de la veille, et Bella supposa que ce sarcasme à peine voilé était une vengeance: il n'avait sûrement pas apprécié le fait d'être observé et percé à jour. Pourtant, elle était loin de regretter la découverte qu'elle avait faite! Elle culpabilisait souvent lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, mais pas cette fois-ci, Edward n'y arriverait pas!

-Certaines plus que d'_autres_, répliqua t-elle alors farouchement en accentuant légèrement la dernière partie, piquée au vif. Elle n'avait pas non plus levé les yeux sur lui et en souriant, elle changea rapidement de sujet: J'ai appris que tu étais actrice?

-En effet, sourit Rosalie qui n'avait pourtant pas manqué l'échange entre son frère et sa nouvelle amie. J'aime énormément mon métier, et de ce côté là, j'ai été plus persévérante qu'Edward! » Puis Bella décrocha un moment de la conversation tant elle fut soulagée de voir le jeune homme se détourner et se diriger vers l'extérieur...

~O~

Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Edward la méprisait et qu'elle le dérangeait sûrement en étant ici, elle avait décidé d'abandonner les efforts qu'elle avait fait jusque là pour le supporter et réserver son jugement: elle avait perdu assez de temps avec lui, et il ne lui était d'aucune importance après tout.

Ainsi, durant les jours suivants, Bella ne lui prêta plus attention et elle l'évita partout où elle allait avec un certain succès: sorties, repas, conversations, voiture....Elle se débrouillait toujours pour se placer le plus loin possible de lui. Pourtant, un après-midi pendant lequel elle se croyait seule, elle avait été forcée de le croiser...

Profitant de l'absence des autres, elle alla se baigner dans la piscine. Elle resta un long moment dans l'eau et sortit seulement lorsqu'elle commença à avoir froid. Alors qu'elle remontait les marches, et cherchait sa serviette des yeux, elle leva la tête et vit Edward à quelques mètres, vêtu d'un short de bain et d'une large chemise blanche déboutonnée. Ce dernier se figea tout comme elle, mais Bella se reprit la première et il commença:

« Désolé....Elle vit qu'il comptait sûrement faire demi-retour et réagit au quart de tour:

-Je partais. » dit-elle laconiquement en se dirigeant rapidement vers sa serviette avant de s'y enrouler, gênée: elle n'avait pas relevé les yeux sur lui, pourtant elle sentait son regard sur _elle_. Elle le contourna, ses affaires à la main avant de se diriger vers le fond du parc où elle était sûre de ne pas le croiser.

Edward s'était statufié, suivant des yeux chacun de ses mouvements, tout aussi incapable de savoir quoi faire que d'arrêter de la fixer. Il était très surpris, tout comme lors de leur premier voyage en voiture, par cette soudaine attitude: Bella était très froide et très distante, et elle l'avait rarement habitué à cela, que cela soit avec lui ou ses amis.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à écrire et à rêvasser, étendue dans une flaque de lumière au milieu des arbres....

* * *

Vous aimez le tennis? xD Ca peut-être très révélateur le tennis!

J'aime bien updater à des heures un peu "tardives", et je remercie l'industrie de la musique qui me donne de l'inspiration et me permet de rester éveillée (je ne sais pas à cb d'écoutes de la BO Orgueil et Préjugé je suis rendue, mais ça doit être pas mal en tout cas!)

Je remercie également les lecteurs et les personnes laissant des reviews, ça donne réellement envie de continuer! wow, MERCI! =) ( je ne vais pas remercier ma famille tout de suite, ce sera plutôt pour la fin)

Je crois qu'il est maintenant temps d'aller dormir donc....G'night

Twilight-drop


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: ....Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété....

**Note**: J'intitulerais le début de ce passage "Bella ou l'art de chercher sans trouver" xD

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils étaient à San Francisco, et par une fin d'après-midi, Charlie demanda à sa fille qui obtempéra: « Bella, chérie, pourrais-tu aller chercher Alice, Esmée a besoin d'elle. » Elle se mit donc en quête d'Alice, mais ne la trouva ni dans sa chambre, ni à l'étage. Bella trouva enfin un inconvénient à la taille de la maison: c'était un vrai défi de trouver _une_ personne parmi toutes ses pièces! Avec amusement, elle se dit que les parties de cache cache des enfants Cullen avaient dû être bien plus longues que la moyenne internationale. Si moyenne internationale il y avait.

A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille arriva dans une partie de la maison qu'elle n'avait jamais visité. Une dépendance de plus qui venait s'ajouter au reste....En prenant garde de frapper avant d'entrer, elle ouvrit toutes les portes une epar une, continuant d'appeler Alice, sans que cette dernière ne se manifeste. « Personne ne m'avait prévenu que je devais semer des pierres sur le chemin », se dit-elle pour elle-même, calculant la distance qu'elle avait dû parcourir. Rien que d'arpenter tous les jours une partie différente de la maison devait être tout un sport, et elle songea qu'il lui faudrait peut-être acheter un podomètre à l'avenir.

Elle suivit le tournant que formait le couloir pour finalement se retrouver face à une unique porte. En frappant discrètement une fois de plus, elle entra dans une pièce aux dimensions étonnamment raisonnables dont se trouvait ,en plein milieu, un meuble couvert d'un voile que Bella n'osa pas soulever. Les baies vitrées donnaient sur une partie du bois qu'elle fut incapable de reconnaître, bien qu'elle s'y balada souvent -mais après tout, qui pouvait reconnaître un arbre?

Son regard fut soudain attiré dans le coin de la pièce par une guitare , et s'approchant, elle caressa l'instrument du bout des doigts.

« Bella? Cette dernière se releva d'un bond, prise par surprise et effrayée par la voix qui venait de la tirer de ses pensées.

-Alice....s'exclama t-elle soulagée. Tu m'as fait peur...calment les battements de son coeur, elle ajouta: je te cherche depuis un moment...

-Je suis désolée Bella, je suis tombée sur Esmée avant que tu ne me trouves et elle m'a dit que tu devais être en train de me chercher. Néanmoins, c'est bien le dernier endroit où je pensais te voir!

-J'ai atterri ici comme j'aurais pu le faire ailleurs, commenta la jeune fille. Mais je n'avais peut-être pas le droit d'entrer? S'affola t-elle brutalement.

-Oh....Je suppose que si! Répondit Alice d'une drôle de voix avant de désigner la guitare et de demander joyeusement: Tu sais jouer?

-Je savais, mais j'ai dû oublier depuis le temps....

-Bella, c'est formidable, je veux t'entendre! » Mais Bella refusa, se défendant de jouer trop mal et de risquer de la décevoir. Alice était pourtant bien décidée à entendre son amie et saisissant soigneusement l'instrument d'une main et fermement le poignet de Bella de l'autre, elle l'entraîna à sa suite. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la poigne de son amie, que l'on n'attendait pas chez un si petit gabarit: lorsqu'Alice voulait quelque chose, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter!

Elles retraversèrent rapidement la maison - plus rapidement que Bella l'eut cru possible - et Alice la mena sur l'herbe haute, où Japser et Emmet se trouvaient déjà en train de discuter, et sous leurs regards surpris, fit asseoir Bella à ses côtés. Cette dernière ne pouvait plus refuser et demanda quelques minutes afin de retrouver ses marques.

Elle commença à jouer sous le regard visiblement réjoui des Cullen, Jasper la complimentant et Emmet l'encourageant vivement à continuer. Bella devait admettre qu'elle aimait beaucoup les deux jeunes hommes: le fiancé d'Alice était toujours attentionné et très calme, et Emmet, bien qu'il soit parfois un peu effrayant et pouvait avoir de drôles d'idées, était réellement facile à vivre: il était toujours de bonne humeur et enclin à chahuter.

Puis au fur et à mesure, Esmée, Carlisle et Charlie les rejoignirent, le shérif très heureux de voir sa fille s'ouvrir ainsi: Bella avait perdu un peu de sa réserve et elle souriait et riait sans retenu à présent! La conversation s'engagea entre les amis et la famille, et Rosalie accompagnée d'Edward vinrent compléter le groupe un moment plus tard.

Rosalie proposa de pique-niquer dans le jardin et tout le monde accepta joyeusement, se levant et se précipitant vers la maison pour mieux revenir au jardin, les mains remplies de verres, d'assiettes, de couverts et de victuailles. Lorsque le jour tomba, on apporta couvertures et posa à même le sol plusieurs lanternes autour de leur cercle, ce qui diffusa une douce lumière et conféra au petit groupe une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Bella essaya de montrer quelques accords à Emmet pendant que les bavardages continuaient, à la demande de ce dernier. Elle se leva afin de se placer près de lui pour mieux corriger la position de ses mains, mais même en faisant preuve de beaucoup de patience et de concentration, tous deux conclurent dans un fou rire qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ne touche plus à un instrument -du moins à une guitare! Il commenta:

« C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Edward lorsqu'il a essayé de m'enseigner! »

Déstabilisée d'entendre ce nom – elle avait plutôt bien réussi à faire abstraction de lui – elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle croisa soudain son regard. Une fois de plus, il la fixait – et ce régulièrement depuis de le début de la soirée, ce dont n'était pas consciente la jeune fille – et si elle ne réussit pas à déchiffrer son expression, elle devina qu'il était irrité. Elle prit brutalement conscience de deux choses:

- Alice avait mentionné le fait qu'Edward était musicien, de ce fait, son niveau de jeu devait être atterrant à ses yeux, et elle n'était rien pour se permettre de jouer les professeurs avec Emmet.

-Si Edward était musicien, et puisqu'il semblait bien le seul de la famille, alors cette guitare lui appartenait. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé la permission de l'emprunter, _Alice_ l'ayant fait pour lui sans le consulter!

Elle se rappela l'étrange expression et l'hésitation de cette dernière dans la pièce et la suspecta de l'avoir délibérément incitée à prendre l'instrument, et si elle ne pouvait une fois de plus pas en comprendre la raison, Bella se sentit soudain très mal.

Prétextant ne plus connaître de nouveaux morceaux et avoir des crampes, elle se leva dans l'intention de remettre l'instrument à sa place. Personne ne suspecta son malaise et puisqu'elle avait joué toute la soirée, elle devait effectivement avoir les doigts fatigués!

Elle se remit debout et commença à se diriger vers la maison, en se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas courir... Mais une fois à l'abri des regards, elle s'arrêta pour calmer les battements de son coeur avant de se dépêcher de retrouver la pièce, angoissée, guidée par ce qui ressemblait bien à "l'instinct de survie". Elle constata que la peur semblait avoir remis son sens de l'orientation sur la bonne voie car sans trop savoir comment, elle réussit à retrouver le chemin...Il faudrait qu'elle songe à se faire quelques frayeurs à l'avenir, notamment lorsqu'elle partait se promener en forêt!!

Edward ne put s'empêcher de se lever, précisant qu'il allait aider Bella, et avant de partir, il échangea un regard avec sa soeur. Cette dernière parut légèrement inquiète pendant un instant mais elle se rasséréna vite: elle connaissait mieux que personne son frère.

Bella réussit donc par un quelconque miracle - ou tout simplement poussée par son malaise grandissant - à retrouver la pièce, et elle reposa délicatement l'instrument, le contemplant une dernière fois avant de se retourner et de sursauter violemment: Edward se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, la fixant. Paniquée, Bella eut encore le temps de penser qu'il devait être psychologiquement instable, traversant plusieurs périodes depuis leur rencontre: évitant tout d'abord au possible de la regarder, la fixant sans arrêt à présent... Sa colère augmenta, puis plus embarrassée que jamais, elle rougit et commença:

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça, seulement, j'ai cru que....sa fureur retomba lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait elle-même pu supporter que quelqu'un lise ce qu'elle écrivait. C'était sûrement la raison de l'irritation du jeune homme, et bien qu'il n'eut pas été agréable du tout ces dernières semaines, il avait maintenant le droit d'être en colère...Se détestant d'avoir empiéter ainsi sur l'intimité d'Edward, Bella fit de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser couler des larmes de rage. Elle nota au passage que des deux, elle était actuellement la plus instable, ses émotions comparables à de vraies girouettes.

-Ne le sois pas. Alice a eu raison de te le permettre, fut pourtant l'innatendue et troublante réponse d'Edward. Bien qu'elle fut prononcée sur un ton calme et contrôlé, son regard lui, était bien plus déconcertant et elle resta quelques secondes plongée dans ses yeux émeraude: elle n'y décela pas la colère habituelle, ni aucun dédain, mais elle ne pouvait cerner ses émotions! Elle ne comprenait plus rien, rien du tout, et son sang-froid avait apparemment déserté. Toujours absent quand on avait besoin de lui...

Excédée, elle baissa les yeux, s'excusa encore une fois rapidement avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il n'avait pas bougé et lui barrait le chemin, aussi leva t-elle de nouveau la tête, et frappé par son regard suppliant, il s'écarta lentement.

* * *

Bella est vraiment ce que j'appelerais une "paumée de la vie"...Non franchement, elle est toujours perdue, soit géographiquement parlant, soit entre Edward ou Alice, au choix. Enfin c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas simples à suivre. Je sens qu'on pourra la considérer comme une "survivante" à la fin de l'histoire; La pauvre xD

PS: Excusez-moi le "remettre son sens de l'orientation sur la bonne voie", mais c'était trop tentant xD

Hum, j'espère que tout va bien, que vous continuez à suivre et à apprécier la fic....et je suis désolée de créer une frustration chez certains/aines, mais pas de panique =) encore merci!!

Twilight-drop


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: characters ain't mine

**Note**: Hey guys! Si j'étais un capitaine, voilà ce que je dirais probalement à mon équipage concernant ce chapitre: " les p'tits gars, accrochez-vous" . Mais je ne le suis pas, donc je vais me contenter de vous dire qu'il va y avoir un peu de mouvement (enfin j'espère que trouverez ça assez mouvementé pour le moment).

Je ne vais pas jouer les spoiler et donc: Bonne lectures (moussaillons) xD

* * *

La nuit avait été longue pour Bella et Edward, bien que chacun ignora que ce fut le cas pour l'autre. Edward n'avait pu s'empêcher de retourner dans sa pièce privée, repensant sans cesse aux différentes émotions qu'il avait perçu chez Bella...Apparemment, il l'effrayait! Il en fut troublé, mais à la fois, il trouvait que c'était la meilleur chose possible. Elle l'ignorait, il faisait de même, et tout allait bien. Ou presque.

Lorsque la jeune fille entra dans la cuisine, Alice qui lisait le journal aux côté de Jasper buvant son café, lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas l'air en forme, et Bella haussa les épaules en répondant que cela arrivait à tout le monde.

Mais comme l'avait appris la jeune fille à ses dépends, Alice était têtue, et lorsque cette dernière insista pour l'emmener dans un spa du centre afin de la remettre sur pieds, Bella ne se sentit pas de lui tenir tête et accepta, constatant qu'au moins son amie avait l'air ravie. Jasper eu un sourire bienveillant envers elle, et il laissa les deux jeunes filles organiser leur journée: il avait deviné qu'Alice avait plein d'idées en tête et ne voulait pas vraiment y être mêlé! Alice l'embarquait assez souvent dans de drôles de choses sans qu'il n'en redemande...Mais après tout, c'était ce qui faisait son charme, et avant de partir, il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou: elle l'avait beaucoup aidé par le passé, et à présent, elle était tout ce dont il avait réellement besoin.

Alice avait donc prévu de faire du shopping avant de se rendre au centre de soins, n'en ayant pas fait depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Ce fut Edward qui les conduisit en ville et qui repasserait les chercher plus tard, ayant lui même d'autres projets en ville. Bella ne protesta pas et fut soulagée de le voir redevenu normal – c'est à dire comme il était habituellement, distant et froid – et elle se contenta de répondre aux questions qu'Alice lui posait, Edward également silencieux. Pourtant, une fois qu'il fut parti, elle se détendit et se laissa aller, aux côtés de son amie si délurée.

Son amie obligea la jeune fille à essayer une quantité impressionnante de vêtements qui étaient pourtant largement au dessus de ses moyens, mais lorsqu'elle en fit la remarque à voix haute, Alice balaya cet argument de la main, et Bella, résignée, se prêta à ses fantaisies. Tout y passa: du maillot de bain aux sous-vêtements - non sans quelques moments embarrassants, la jeune fille ne se considérant pas spécialement comme un mannequin de type Rosalie/Alice - , du short à la robe de soirée, des baskets aux escarpins, rien ne lui fut épargné. Alice était déterminée à lui constituer une garde robe digne de ce nom - bien que Bella n'accepta pas tout ce que son amie voulait lui acheter- , et finalement, la jeune fille se prêta au jeu: Alice était si drôle et si concentrée sur sa tâche que Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire plaisir. Elle lui devait bien ça, même si elle lui en avait voulu quelques minutes la nuit dernière: après tout, elle l'avait sciemment laissé pénétrer l'intimité de son frère. Mais puisque ce dernier avait dit qu'elle avait eu raison, elle ne pouvait rien lui reprocher...

C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'Edward devait vraiment aimer sa soeur pour avoir concédé ce point! - elle avait déjà noté la complicité entre eux deux, lorsqu'elle avait pris les photos sur la plage, mais elle devina que c'était sûrement plus fort. Mais comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué très tôt, on ne pouvait en vouloir à cette tornade pleine d'énergie, elle et Edward n'échappant pas à la règle!

Elles mangèrent dans un restaurant chic qu'Alice fréquentait apparemment régulièrement quand elle séjournait à San Francisco et quand son amie lui demanda son avis, et que Bella, soufflée par l'élégance et le raffinement du lieu, répondit qu'elle aimait beaucoup mais qu'elle ne pensait pas non plus appartenir à ce monde, Alice réfuta pendant de longues minutes cet argument. Pourtant, intérieurement, elle, Bella Swan, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'identifier au Karen's café...

Elles finirent donc la journée au centre de soin que Bella ne trouva pas désagréable – à condition que cela soit occasionnel -, et elle profita pleinement de ce moment de complicité que lui offrait Alice: elle lui était réellement reconnaissante de l'entraîner et la pousser vers de nouvelles choses qui l'effrayait ou qu'elle n'aurait pas fait elle-même...Les idées de son amie étaient souvent loufoques, mais certaines d'entre elles avaient vraiment du bon!

Détendues et ressourcées, les deux amies sortirent du bâtiment, marchant tranquillement vers le point de rendez-vous. Elles purent reconnaître, distante de plusieurs mètres, l'élégante silhouette d'Edward, appuyé contre sa voiture, scrutant les alentours afin d'apercevoir sa soeur. Elles se dirigeaient vers lui lorsque brutalement, un homme fonça sur Alice avant de la bousculer et de lui prendre son sac à main. Cette dernière fut projetée violemment contre une vitrine, impuissante, et Bella ne réussit pas à réprimer la soudaine furie déclenchée à la vue d'Alice gisant sur le trottoir.

Sans réfléchir et instinctivement, elle se mit à courir à la poursuite de l'homme, accélérant comme jamais, le sang battant à ses oreilles. Elle entendit vaguement les piétons crier et entendit son nom à plusieurs reprises, mais cela ne la dissuada aucunement de récupérer le sac de son amie...

Il l'emmena loin d'Alice, la baladant à travers plusieurs rues, et bien que Bella n'eut aucune idée de la direction qu'elle prenait, elle ne cessa pas de suivre l'agresseur: elle n'allait pas le lâcher si facilement, à moins que sa maladresse légendaire ne s'en mêle et ne la fasse tomber! Il tourna brusquement et elle s'engagea à sa suite sans hésitation, déjà hors d'elle à la simple pensée de le perdre de vue.

Mais...une seconde plus tard, Bella ruait dans tous les sens: le voleur l'avait dirigée dans un cul-de-sac et se postant au coin du mur, avait attendu qu'elle arrive pour emprisonner son cou au creux de son coude, appuyant violemment sur sa gorge, l'étranglant et la rendant folle de rage, impuissante...Il rigola, se disant probablement qu'il avait gagné bien plus qu'un simple sac aujourd'hui, et sa réaction ne fit qu'amplifier la fureur de Bella qui frappait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, complètement inconsciente du danger, aveuglée par la colère.

Se débattant constamment contre l'homme, elle réussit à se dégager partiellement de son étreinte au moment où surgit une autre silhouette. Bella craignit un instant qu'un complice ne vienne rejoindre son agresseur, pensant que dans un tel cas, elle était perdue, mais ce n'était pourtant pas aujourd'hui que cela arriverait:

« LÂCHE LA!! LÂCHE LA IMMEDIATEMENT! Tonna Edward, hors de lui: on s'en prenait à Alice puis à son amie? Pas question.

L'homme la tenait encore fermement par les deux poignets d'une seule main, l'éloignant de lui de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, et lorsqu'il vit surgir Edward, il rigola de nouveau, tout bas. Le sang de Bella se glaça lorsqu'elle vit soudain un éclat briller. Le jeune homme le perçut lui aussi et se rapprocha lentement, répétant plus calmement:

-Garde l'argent mais laisse la partir.

-Et c'est tout? Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! Tu n'es même pas en position de marchander! »

Ce qu'il disait était vrai, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à bluffer, l'enjeu trop important. Bella qui avait recommencé à se débattre pendant le « dialogue » décida d'attirer l'attention sur elle en s'immobilisant tout à fait avant de se laisser lourdement tomber à terre.

Surpris de ne plus rencontrer aucune résistance avant d'être brusquement tiré à terre avec sa proie, l'homme ne put réagir à temps: Edward se jeta sur lui et lorsque l'agresseur leva son couteau, visant le ventre, Bella, brutalement effrayée, s'écria: « NON! » Avant de mettre toutes ses forces à le tirer vers elle et à dévier son bras... Le mouvement eut plus ou moins le résultat escompté...La lame toucha Edward au bras avant de revenir vers elle et de lui entailler la cuisse.

Le jeune homme rugit à nouveau – de douleur, de peur, de rage ou les trois, Bella ne savait pas – et Edward, le fixant intensément, le désarma en saisissant et stoppant net son poignet avant de lui asséner un violent coup de poing qui l'assomma à moitié. L'homme recula et tomba en arrière sous le coup de la force d'Edward...Ce dernier se tourna immédiatement vers Bella, étendue sur le sol, sans s'inquièter de l'agresseur et la saisit fermement par les épaules afin de la remettre sur ses genoux.

« Bella!! Bella, tu es blessée!" Il semblait soudain terrifié. Cette dernière hocha vaguement la tête avant de tourner la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait tant bien que mal contre un des murs du cul-de-sac. S'appuyant sur le jeune homme pour se remettre complètement debout, elle se dirigea vers le voleur sous le regard halluciné d'Edward qui, stupéfait, ne l'avait pas retenue. Elle lui plaça rageusement un coup à l'entrejambe avant de saisir le sac qu'il avait essayé de récupérer dans une vaine tentative de fuite.

L'homme tomba définitivement, se pliant de douleur, et quand Bella s'appuya contre un mur, Edward la rejoint, son portable à la main. Elle ferma un instant les yeux avant des les rouvrir: il effleura du bout des doigts sa blessure à la cuisse et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle vit également du sang couler de son bras. Elle saisit brutalement son poignet, les doigts tremblant, afin de l'obliger à lui montrer et elle eut la nausée: elle n'aimait pas vraiment la vue et l'odeur du sang...

« Ce n'est rien....la rassura t-il avant de murmurer d'une voix blanche: Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça Bella, jamais!

-Mais...Alice, il l'a attaqué...Je devais récupérer le sac, plaida t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Elle réalisait soudain combien elle pouvait être stupide.

-Laisse moi te dire que tu vaux tout de même plus qu'un sac, création de génie de ma soeur ou pas! » souffla t-il tandis qu'elle rigolait, probablement à cause de la tension et de la tentative d'Edward pour la rassurer. Brusquement, elle vit son sourire disparaître et s'inquiéta de son air grave, puis avant qu'elle ne saisisse ce qu'il faisait, il l'attira à lui et la serra contre lui jusqu'à ce que les sirènes ne se fassent entendre quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se dégagea alors de son étreinte, confuse, et ajouta, pensive:

« Charlie risque d'en faire une affaire personnelle...Devant une Bella ahurie, Edward éclata de rire avant de répondre, hilare:

-Et dans la mesure où nous avons tous été blessés, cela risque également de devenir le cas de Carlisle... »

~O~

La police se saisit du voleur et Alice, qui avait été amenée pour retrouver son frère et Bella, se dirigea vers eux, une drôle d'expression que la jeune fille n'avait jamais connu à son amie sur le visage.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à retourner au spa maintenant, dit-elle avant de s'écrouler dans les bras d'Edward qui s'était avancé pour la soutenir. Elle reprit en se tournant vers la jeune fille: Ne me refait plus ce coup là Bella, ou je jure de te traîner dans tous les magasins possibles et inimaginables de ce pays, et crois-moi, l'Amérique du Nord est très vaste!! » Trop impressionnée par le regard et la voix d'Alice, Bella hocha la tête silencieusement. Au moins son humour n'avait pas totalement disparu...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carlisle et le shérif Swan se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à leurs enfants qui avaient été menés à l'écart.

« BELLA! » Cria Charlie en accourant vers elle. Elle fut mortifiée en voyant le visage torturé de son père et s'en voulu de lui avoir causer un telle frayeur. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle vit néanmoins le shérif la serrer de toutes des forces contre lui et elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, réalisant combien elle l'aimait. Du coin de l'oeil, elle repéra Carlisle qui s'occupait déjà d'Alice et d'Edward. Ce dernier fit un signe dans sa direction et le médecin attendit que Charlie lâche sa fille pour pouvoir regarder sa jambe de plus près.

Charlie garda la main de sa fille pendant que son ami l'auscultait et Bella sursauta en sentant une certaine et soudaine tension dans le bras de son père: il venait de voir l'agresseur. Ce dernier croisa son regard et le shérif lâcha sa fille pour faire un pas en avant, menaçant, mais Carlisle, plus rapide, posa une main sur son épaule afin de le retenir.

« Plus tard Charlie... »

Ce dernier s'accrocha au regard de son ami un instant avant d'acquiescer et de les ramener là où Esmée et Jasper avaient été obligés d'attendre. Le fiancé d'Alice était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et c'est avec un soulagement immense qu'il la prit dans ses bras, l'enfermant dans une étreinte protectrice presque animale. Le beau visage d'Esmée était lui aussi défait, et elle ne put retenir quelques larmes en serrant tour à tour Edward et Bella.

Emmet et Rosalie étaient eux restés à la maison afin de tout préparer pour leur retour et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Bella fut frappée de voir le géant départit de son habituel sourire...

* * *

Chapitre assez mouvementé pour vous? xD Personnellement, je peux dire que j'ai été emportée dans l'écriture, et même en re-lisant, je suis incapable de juger correctement! (avec de la musique c'est encore pire xD) Hum, les choses vont probalement changer un peu mainenant!

Je pense que j'aurais plein de choses à commenter mais en fait, là je suis trop perdue pour le faire xD juste peut-être une remarque... je voulais inverser les positions de force: dans Twilight, Bella se retrouve toujours sans défense, à la merci des autres et ce sont les Cullen qui doivent s'occuper de sa sécurité...Ici, c'est Bella qui doit protéger Alice et bien qu'au final c'est Edward qui désarme l'homme, elle n'est pas totalement inoffensive, comme lorsqu'elle se retrouve devant des vampires! ( là je le concède, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire!)

Je vais me remettre à écrire dès que mon cerveau se sera remit en marche! xD

Twilight-drop


	11. Chapter 11

**Diclaimer**: les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété

**Note**: après le chapitre 10, vient, en théorie, le chapitre 11... En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, théorie à confirmer!

* * *

Ils passèrent le lendemain au commissariat afin de faire leurs témoignages et de porter plainte contre l'agresseur. Ils s'en sortirent assez rapidement, le shérif Swan faisant son possible pour accélérer le processus et leur épargner une longue et pénible attente dans ces lieux.

Une fois revenue à la maison, personne ne reparla de l'incident mais tout le monde resta attentif à la moindre parole que prononçait Alice, Bella et Edward.

L'agression semblait avoir renforcé le lien de Charlie et sa fille et il ne la quitta pas avant un long moment, assit à ses côtés sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il se leva finalement pour aller prendre l'air en compagnie de Japser qui ne quittait que rarement Alice des yeux, celle-ci en profita pour venir se blottir contre Bella, surprise et légèrement embarrassée.

« Je ne regrette pas ce que je t'ai dit hier à propos de ma menace, commença Alice, mais je te remercie Bella, _moi et Jasper_ te remercions, corrigea t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil par la baie vitrée. Tu m'as fait très peur, mais je te suis tellement reconnaissante....Bella rougit de plus belle et murmura:

-Ne me remercie pas Alice, je réalise à quel point ma réaction aurait pu avoir de sérieuses conséquences...Par ma faute, ton frère a déjà été blessé....

-La coupure n'est pas profonde, répondit Alice qui se retint d'ajouter: et ce n'est rien comparé à la peur que tu lui as causé, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que son amie culpabilise plus qu'elle ne devait déjà le faire. Elle reprit: et tu l'as fait pour moi! A cette réplique, Bella leva les yeux vers elle et crut percevoir un sentiment plus fort que de l'amitié briller dans le regard d'Alice, qui la fit frissonner...

Carlisle arriva dans la pièce et demanda à sa fille de s'écarter afin qu'il puisse refaire le pansement de Bella, et c'est avec délicatesse qu'il s'y employa, assisté de Rosalie. Curieusement, ce fut cette dernière qui fit tout son possible pour remettre de la légèreté et de la bonne humeur au sein du groupe, et lorsqu'elle vit Emmet passer d'un air sombre, elle le taquina afin de réveiller son instinct de joueur.

Un moment plus tard, Esmée reparut, l'air étrangement sereine. Bella entendit son époux lui demander comment se portait Edward et elle répondit qu'il allait bien. Non seulement la jeune fille culpabilisait de l'avoir mêlé, lui, à tout ça, mais en plus, d'avoir causé frayeur et chagrin à Esmée, probablement la femme la plus douce _au monde_! Elle s'en voulait terriblemment, et lorsque cette dernière prenait - souvent- soin d'elle, elle restait silencieuse, affligée par son égoïsme. Le regard si bienveillant et si aimant que la mère de ses amis portait sur elle n'avait pourtant ni disparu ni changé: ce que Bella ne savait pas était qu'Esmée l'aimait beaucoup, pratiquement comme une de ses filles, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu aider et protéger Alice. C'était seulement le résultat de l'affection que Bella lui portait! Quant à Edward, il était fort et prudent, il savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il s'était lancé dans la poursuite à son tour, et sa blessure n'était pas ce qui l'inquiètait le plus...

La jeune fille ne lui avait pratiquement pas reparlé depuis la veille, et sa culpabilité gonfla encore considérablement - c'était apparemment possible. Le coeur lourd, elle se demanda si Edward lui en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir embarqué la-dedans: depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, il s'était isolé et Bella ne savait pas où il pouvait se cacher...

Lorsque la journée suivante elle réussit à s'échapper un moment de la surveillance de son père, Bella se réfugia dans les bois, ayant besoin d'un peu de solitude et de recul. Elle s'enfonça plus que d'habitude dans le parc, tourmentée par le sentiment de culpabilité et l'attention qu'elle pensait non méritée de Charlie et des Cullen. D'ordinaire, une balade dans les bois effaçait toujours – ou du moins momentanément – son trouble, mais elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir calmement et à s'astreindre à arrêter d'y penser au moins une minute, trop frustrée.

Elle regrettait et à la fois ne regrettait pas son geste: Bella avait toujours été fille unique, et Alice étant devenue sans aucun doute presque une soeur pour elle, elle avait découvert, inconsciemment, combien l'amour fraternel pouvait être fort! Mais Edward avait pourtant été impliqué et blessé. Même si elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment et qu'il était loin, très loin d'être un ami, elle n'irait jamais jusqu'au point de lui souhaiter du mal. Elle ne serait _jamais assez forte et mauvaise_ pour ca.

Elle continua d'avancer, confuse, avant de s'immobiliser brutalement. Une mélodie s'élevait dans l'air et sans s'en rendre compte, Bella se dirigea vers sa provenance: la musique faisait écho en elle, reflétant curieusement la tourmente qu'elle ressentait, le morceau donnant le sentiment d'une mélancolie rythmée qui laissait pourtant entrevoir la joie, cependant sans pouvoir y accéder.

Elle tressaillit en voyant qu'à la lisière du parc se trouvait une des nombreuses dépendances de la maison, et lorsqu'elle s'approcha silencieusement de la baie vitrée ouverte, elle découvrit...Edward.

Ce dernier avait tiré le voile qui avait auparavant recouvert un magnifique piano à queue noir et Bella fut pétrifiée devant cette vision.

Il était si absorbé par ses mains virevoltant sur les touches qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu venir, et elle put l'observer à sa guise, le fixant sans même le réaliser. C'éait un fait. Edward Cullen était éblouissant et extrêmement doué, sa musique la faisant frissonner sans qu'elle puisse se retenir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Bella le voyait s'abandonner entièrement, et elle attribua la souffrance et la difficulté qu'elle lisait sur son visage à l'émotion et à la concentration.

Elle resta de longues minutes ainsi et le laissa finir sans se manifester. Mais relevant la tête, Edward perçut l'ombre de la jeune fille avant de l'apercevoir elle-même, sa silhouette sombre se découpant dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, contrastant avec la lumière dorée teintée de vert de la forêt.

Il hésita un instant avant de se lever, et se rapprocha à peine d'elle lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Alice aurait été peinée si tu avais arrêté de jouer....commença t-elle, à voix basse. Il hocha la tête sans rien répondre et d'une voix à peine audible, elle continua: Je te dois beaucoup....Tu m'as aidé, probablement évité un sort moins avouable – Edward retint sa respiration – et par ma faute, tu as dû te battre avant d'être blessé...J'ai été stupide de....de vouloir récupérer ce sac. Seulement, lorsqu'il s'en est pris à Alice, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid....Je sais que c'est facile de le demander, mais pardonne moi, je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir causé autant de soucis à tout le monde....Excuse moi Edward. Elle finit par s'arrêter lorsqu'elle sentit que les mots ne pourraient plus expliquer ses actes et ses sentiments.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite et Bella était à la torture de devoir se tenir devant lui à attendre qu'il ne parle.

Il sortit soudain de son immobilité et s'approcha d'elle avant de poser ses deux mains sur le mur, derrière elle, l'emprisonnant fermement entre ses bras. Bella fut soudain paniquée en se sentant piégée - une fois de plus- , et lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Edward se rapprocher du sien, les battements de son coeur s'affolèrent, comprenant ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle eut la force de protester:

« Non! Non, pas ça! »

Mais il se rapprocha encore, indifférent à ses grands yeux bruns suppliants, comme determiné ou hypnotisé. Il se pencha vers elle et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour l'éviter, il ramena son menton vers lui d'une main ferme qu'elle agrippa et essaya d'écarter. Mais bien sûr, il était bien plus fort qu'elle et ne tressaillit ni ne céda pas. Bella ferma les yeux, incapable d'affronter la colère d'Edward, ne respirant plus.

Ce dernier ne fit pourtant qu'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes quelques secondes avant de reculer son visage pour contempler celui de Bella.

Elle avait retrouvé cet éclat si dur qu'avait aperçu Edward à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours, mais pourtant, cette fois-ci, il lui résista. Il murmura simplement:

« Tu es excusée à présent.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Répliqua t-elle d'une voix rauque et sèche: Je mérite ta colère, mais pas cette torture Edward!! Elle avait inconsciemement utilisé le mot "torture" car cette proximité, ce geste d'Edward la piéageant avaient ravivé les souvenirs de l'homme la tenant à sa merci, se déléctant de sa prise...

- Je voulais te montrer la terreur que tu m'as infligé Bella. » Elle tressaillit à ces mots, saisissant la violence de ce qu'il avait apparemment dû endurer lui aussi, réalisant qu'elle avait sûrement sous-estimé les conséquences de l'incident sur le jeune homme . Malheureusement, trop d'incompréhension régnait entre eux deux et la jeune fille resta interdite.

Elle n'interpréta pas complètement ce qui venait d'être dit comme Edward l'aurait souhaité: elle pensait qu'il parlait du fait de l'avoir obligé à se battre, d'avoir été blessé et peut-être même d'avoir été inquiété par son geste et la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Sans le savoir, elle vit juste, mais uniquement sur le dernier point, et pas pour les raisons qu'elle pensait....Elle ignorait seulement à quel point Edward avait craint pour elle et à quel point la force de cette peur l'avait poussé à effrayer Bella à son tour...

Elle le contourna par le côté où ne l'emprisonnait pas Edward et les jambes en coton, elle glissa jusqu'à la porte vitrée avant de se mettre à courir afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Il s'adossa au mur, ne cherchant pas à la retenir...

* * *

En relisant ce chapitre, je viens de trouver "Actes et sentiments"...Je trouve que ça sonne un peu comme les titres de Jane Austen ("Raison et sentiments") ! Je ne sais pas si c'est inconscient, mais si c'est la cas, j'ai dû trop regarder les films xD

Sinon, je voulais apporter une précision: pour la chanson qu'Edward joue au piano lorsque Bella arrive, j'étais en fait en train d'écouter "The heart asks pleasure first" de Michael Nyman. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce morceau et la description qu'en fait Bella, c'est seulement mon ressenti...Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez, si oui, vous avez peut-être ressenti autre chose... En tout cas, c'était difficile et confus d'expliquer l'émotion, mais je trouvais que ca collait avec le contexte...

Twilight-drop


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété...

* * *

Une fois les battements de son coeur revenus à la normale, Bella se dirigea au hasard et tomba sur le court de tennis où Rosalie affrontait Esmée, Alice perchée en hauteur sur la chaise d'arbitre, Charlie et Carlisle à l'ombre des arbres observant le match, Jasper et Emmett encourageant chacune des joueuses – même si il y avait bien quelques partis pris...

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Emmett rugir:

-Vas-y Rose, vas-y, prends la à revers!! avant de se faire réprimander par cette dernière qui lui rétorqua:

-Emmett, arrête de brailler et laisse nous jouer! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire!

-Elle a du caractère, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il admirativement à l'adresse de Bella qui venait d'arriver. Elle sourit et l'observa un instant: il était fou de Rosalie, c'était évident, malgré le fait qu'ils soient très diffèrents: tout en Rosalie représentait la femme fatale, sa beauté, son comportement, son attitude, alors qu'Emmett ressemblait par certains aspects à un enfant: il était joyeux et heureux d'être avec celle qu'il aimait, mais il semblait parfois inconscient de la réalité...

Alice vit son amie et lui fit signe de la main, et elle hocha de nouveau la tête vers elle. Se retournant vers elle, Emmett lui demanda: Bella, jouerais-tu contre moi? La jeune fille trembla à cette idée et elle vit Jasper, devenu brusquemment très attentif, faire tentative de diversion:

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, _je_ jouerai contre toi si tu veux, proposa t-il doucement, cachant pourtant l'inquiétude qu'avait provoqué l'iniative d'Emmett: ce dernier pouvait parfois avoir de drôles de lubies!

-Jazz, je suis habitué à jouer contre toi, je suis fatigué de toujours gagner! Le fiancé d'Alice leva un sourcil, l'air vaguement amusé, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Carlisle s'avança entre eux et s'interposa tranquillement:

-Emmett, ce ne serait pas judicieux ni particulièrement très équilibré. Bella ne peut pas courir comme elle le souhaiterait et....vous n'avez pas exactement la même puissance physique! » Compléta t-il en sous entendant qu'un poids plume comme Bella ne pouvait se mesurer à un géant tel que lui. Devant une telle évidence, Japser ne put retenir un sourire et Emmett grogna.

Elle remercia silencieusement Carlisle pour son intervention et il sourit d'un air bienveillant qui fit rougir la jeune fille....Si le docteur l'avait vu courir quelques minutes plus tôt, elle doutait qu'il eut été satisfait!

~°oOo°~

Tout reprit peu à peu comme avant, y compris l'ignorance de Bella pour Edward: elle évitait à nouveau de lui parler, de le regarder , trop en colère contre lui. Pourtant, elle avait plus de mal que la première fois à lui résister, et elle faisait de gros efforts pour suivre sa décision...Quelque chose avait changé.

Un après-midi, alors qu'elle regardait un film avec Alice, Jasper et Esmée, lorsqu'elle avait vu Edward passer à l'extérieur, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le regarder, notant que le bleu était une couleur magnifique sur lui, et quand elle avait compris qu'il allait se débarrasser de ses vêtement avant d'aller nager, elle s'était empourprée et avait sursauté lorsqu'Alice avait interrompu sa rêverie....

~°oOo°~

Ce matin là, lorsqu'elle se réveilla de bonne heure, Bella se rappela que c'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire et qu'elle allait avoir 18 ans. Elle n'en avait pas parlé mais craignant que Charlie, lui, n'ai mis tout le monde au courant, elle décida de profiter de l'heure matinale pour descendre déjeuner: peut-être serait-elle seule?

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement son anniversaire et préférait largement ceux des autres. Elle savait que cette fête était considéré comme un jour heureux, mais mis à part le fait d'être avec sa famille pour l'événement, elle ne trouvait pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir: cela l'embarrassait de recevoir des cadeaux et de les ouvrir en public devant des gens guettant sa réaction, sur le qui-vive pour prendre une photo....Manie obsessive et apparemment irrépressible de tout entourage se respectant...

Elle ne trouva personne et commença à mettre la table pour les Cullen, quand ceux-ci arriveraient pour prendre le petit-déjeûner.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle prit son café tout en lisant une brochure qui traînait sur la table et commença à s'agiter lorsqu'elle vit Charlie arriver, suivi de Carlisle et d'Esmée. Ils lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire avant d'embrasser et de serrer dans leurs bras une Bella alarmée.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, elle ne pouvait plus s'éclipser et le reste des la famille Cullen arriva deux par deux – Edward mis à part, évidemment. Elle fut cependant soulagée de constater qu'ils se limitaient à le lui souhaiter sans rien essayer d'autre.

Elle fut néanmoins très surprise quand Alice l'emmena à part pour lui donner un petit cadeau contenant un très joli bracelet en argent. Bella protesta que ce n'était pas la peine mais Alice parut trop heureuse et elle la remercia finalement. Elle devint nerveuse en se demandant si tous les Cullen allait agir comme Alice, mais fut rassurée lorsque son père la trouva et lui dit:

« Si tu veux bien, nous fêterons ton anniversaire tous les deux, en rentrant...Je sais que cela va te faire attendre et j'en suis désolé, mais je me suis dit que tu préférais quelque chose de simple et d'intime....

-C'est....merci Papa! » Dit-elle en l'appelant ainsi pour l'une des premières fois, habituée à utiliser son prénom. Elle mit l'étrange expression qui traversa le visage de son père sur le compte de l'émotion, et lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur le front, elle sourit, heureuse et soulagée.

Les Cullen avaient tout de même insisté pour faire de la journée ce que Bella voulait, et d'abord embarrassée d'imposer ses choix aux autres, elle accepta, trop heureuse qu'ils se contentent de ce cadeau. Elle n'avait pourtant pas d'idées précises en tête et lorsqu'Alice lui en proposa quelques unes, elle choisit d'aller se balader en ville tous ensemble: cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis tous réunis, et elle pensa que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, précisant néanmoins à l'hilarité générale, qu'elle n'essaierait rien qui puisse se porter. Penaude, elle accepta de bonne grâce le regard noir qu'Alice jeta dans sa direction. Cette dernière n'avait pas loupé l'allusion, tout comme le reste du groupe.

Ils allèrent donc tous en ville et Bella nota, tout comme Alice, et peut-être Edward, que le reste de la famille restait vigilante, l'incident encore trop proche. Cette paranoïa était d'autant plus légitime que beaucoup de gens se retournait sur leur passage, la beauté de la famille Cullen au grand complet étant juste éblouissante d'élégance et de beauté. « Charlie et moi devons paraître bien ternes à côté d'eux », songea Bella sans aucune jalousie, trop heureuse de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle...

En fin de soirée, alors que la jeune fille s'attendait à ce que tout le monde rentre, elle eut cependant la surprise de voir les hommes se séparer des femmes avant de s'éloigner dans une autre direction sans rien d'autre qu'un:

"Nous y allons...

« Que se passe t-il? S'inquiéta t-elle, troublée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Alice d'un ton léger.

-Alice, c'est encore pire lorsque c'est _toi_ qui me demande ça, rétorqua t-elle, pas le moins du monde convaincue.

-Dans ce cas Bella, c'est moi qui te le demande, sourit Rosalie d'un air complice. Allez, viens, ils voulaient juste faire un tour entre hommes, et j'espère que tu apprécieras celui entre femmes! »

Esmée fut la seule à réussir à la convaincre d'un regard, et lui prenant la main, elle entraîna doucement Bella à sa suite.

Elles marchèrent plusieurs minutes, les trois membres de la famille Cullen essayant le moins possible d'éveiller les soupçons de Bella, ce qui n'était pas le plus facile étant donné sa méfiance naturelle, avant de s'arrêter devant un grand magasin que Bella reconnut vaguement: elle avait dû y faire un tour avec son amie avant l'incident, mais ayant écumé ce jour là plus d'échoppes qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie, elle fut incapable de se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait exactement...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se le remémorer, Alice la fit sursauter en lui attachant par derrière un bandeau sur les yeux, l'entendant rire sans comprendre ce qui se passait - comme toute personne à qui la vue était momentanément eclipsée d'ailleurs!

« Alice, enlève moi ça s'il te plait!! protesta t-elle.

-Oh oui, je le ferai avec plaisir, mais seulement lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi!! répondit joyeusement l'intéressée d'un ton qui lui signifia que cela ne faisait _que_ _commencer_.

-Tu es vraiment insensible, soupira Bella, on te l'a déjà dit? Je suis naturellement assez maladroite comme ça pour que tu en rajoutes en me rendant aveugle! Grogna t-elle.

-Je ne te lâche pas Bella, fais-moi confiance », lui dit Esmée afin de la tranquilliser et de la guider doucement à travers le magasin d'une main assurée et délicate.

"Dites-moi, tout ceci n'a rien au fait que je viens d'avoir 18 ans, n'est-ce pas? demanda t-elle lorsqu'elle fut assise dieu seul sait où - réctification, _Alice, Rosalie et Esmée, elles, le_ _sachant_ - , n'attendant pas réellement de réponse, se doutant déjà que c'en était forcément la raison.

-Je sais que ton père est le shérif de Forks Bella, mais sa déformation professionnelle ne te donne néanmoins pas le droit de te croire sur une enquête judiciaire et de poser des questions à tout va!" répliqua sarcastiquement Alice, très fière d'avoir eu son amie.

Pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, les trois femmes tournèrent et s'affairèrent autour de Bella dans un salon d'essayage privé qu'elles avaient réservé à l'occasion, s'occupant de lui enlever ses vêtements, de lui en passer de nouveau, de la maquiller et de la coiffer, Alice lui ordonnant avec autorité de garder les yeux fermés - elle décida de ne pas désobéir en se rappelant la menace qu'avec déjà faite Alice auparavent. Puis une fois qu'elle fut prête, on l'assit de nouveau et elle entendit Rosalie, Esmée et Alice se préparer à leurs tours, se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien fabriquer.

Une fois que tout fut fini, Alice plaça Bella devant une glace avant de finalement retirer le bandeau des yeux de son amie. Cette dernière resta sans voix en observant les reflets dans le miroir: les Cullen étaient splendides et irradiaient de beauté et d'assurance! Bella fut surprise de constater que malgré leur beauté naturelle, elles pouvaient encore être plus magnifiques....N'avaient-elles donc aucune limite?

« Alors, comment te trouves-tu Bella? Lui demanda Rosalie en la voyant muette. La jeune fille fixa alors ce qu'elle n'avait, à première vue, pas remarqué, sans en revenir: son propre reflet était juste....impressionnant. Dire que le changement était radical était un peu fort car elle se reconnaissait vaguement dans le miroir, mais elle semblait _si différente, si rayonnante_! Elle se prit même à penser - avant d'oublier cette idée quelques secondes plus tard- qu'elle ressemblait peut être presque aux jeunes femmes splendides qui l'entourait...C'était incroyable.

Elle était vêtue de ce qu'Alice lui avait fait essayer quelques jours plus tôt: cette belle robe à manches courtes de dentelle et mousseline blanche typique du style Empire dont la partie supérieure se croisait sur la poitrine de Bella avant d'être arrêtée par une large bande de satin bleu clair qui ceinturait sa taille, évasant très faiblement le bas de la robe qui restait tout de même étroite. La partie inférieure était brodée de légers motifs représentant des lys, dont la couleur reprenait celle de la ceinture. Le tout était très léger, très aérien et mettait en valeur la fine taille et la peau pâle de Bella, tout en contrastant avec ses cheveux bruns remontés sur sa nuque et décorés de perles nacrées scintillants à la lumière.

Bella ne pouvait totalement se reconnaître et les trois jeunes femmes furent amusées et très fières de leur travail. Elle les serra contre elle plusieurs instants, réellement émue -sa méfiance avait momentanément disparue- en les remerciant avant de faire quelques pas dans le salon d'essayage sous les encouragements d'Esmée: ça n'allait pas être évident....

Alice rigola malicieusement, comblée, devant les difficultés et hésitations de son amie qui essayait de prendre exemple sur Rosalie: cette dernière avait l'habitude des robes de soirées et des défilés. Au moins Alice avait-elle eu la grâce de ne pas choisir de chaussures à talons hauts!

Bella vit plusieurs bracelets d'argents briller et tinter à son poignet et regretta à voix haute de ne pas avoir celui que son amie lui avait offert le matin même. C'était sans compter qu'Alice était toujours très organisée pour ce genre de chose, et d'un air mystérieux, elle s'empara de son sac à main avant d'en sortir l'écrin contenant le fameux bijou.

-Alice? Comment l'as-tu trouvé, je l'avais pourtant rangé....

-Oui mais tu comprends, j'en avais besoin!

-Pourquoi me l'avoir offert ce matin dans ce cas?

-Hum, hésita son amie qui consulta Emsée du regard. C'était une idée de ton père, il voulait faire diversion, tu sais, te faire croire que cela serait tout ce à quoi tu aurais droit...Mais ne lui en veux pas, nous avons tous trouvé que c'était une bonne idée....ajouta t-elle précipitamment avant que son amie ne réplique autre chose et qu'elle ne commence à en vouloir à son père.

-Mais un simple gâteau m'aurait fait tout aussi plaisir, répondit Bella, de plus en plus inquiète à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Elle songea qu'à présent, elle savait néanmoins pourquoi ils s'étaient tous tenus si tranquilles pendant la journée...

-« Un simple gâteau » Bella? Ce serait oublier que tu as às à faire au clan Cullen allié au shérif Swan », commenta sarcastiquement Rosalie.

Et la jeune fille ne se doutait pas encore combien cette alliance avait pu être en mesure de marquer dignement l'évènement qu'était son 18ème anniversaire...

* * *

J'ai franchement ramé pour la description de la robe, et je crois que le mieux, c'est encore de regarder de quoi je parle si ça vous intéresse:

Je n'arrive pas à passer les liens internet sur la page, c'est le bazar, donc vous pouvez juste taper sur google image "Elizabeth Bennett 2005" et vous trouverez plusieurs images d'elle, dont certaines avec toutes ses soeurs. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir passer le lien, je ne suis apparemment pas très douée et si quelqu'un sait à quoi ca peut être dû....let me know xD

J'imagine un mélange entre la robe d'Elizabeth et celle de Jane Bennett ( P&P Orgueil et Préjugés -encore xD-) , une robe empire très simple...

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le passage, il est plus long - et je pense que de plus en plus, les chapitres vont l'être - , à me faire signe et me dire si vous aimez toujours, ou pas xD Je remercie encore une fois tous les lecteurs et toutes les personnes me laissant des reviews... Certaines sont drôles et j'aime bcp les lire! =)

Twilight-drop


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété

**Note:** Désolée pour le retard, mais il faut bien travailler un peu pour gagner sa vie! xD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les quatre jeunes femmes sortirent finalement de la boutique pour trouver une voiture noire très classe garée devant le magasin et lorsqu'elle monta, le ventre de Bella protesta. Esmée lui caressa la joue et murmura:

« Je te promets que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer Bella.

-Mais, Charlie a menti, il m'avait dit que nous ne ferions qu'une simple petite fête, répondit celle-ci, omettant volontairement de dire que cela aurait dû se serait fait sans eux, rien qu'entre elle et son père - non pas qu'elle ai une dent contre les Cullen, au contraire, elle les adorait, mais préférait vraiment faire au plus simple.

-Ton père voulait quelque chose de spécial pour tes 18 ans, ainsi que pour marquer ton retour près de lui. Et nous sommes très heureux d'y participer tu sais. S'il te plâit Bella, ne lui en veux pas, ne _nous_ en veux pas..." ajouta t-elle doucement. Esmée était réellement d'une patience d'ange, et Bella n'allait pas la contredire encore une fois, consciente qu'après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être si dramatique que ça. Enfin peu-être que si, mais le mieux était encore d'attendre et de voir.

En entendant ces paroles, elle songea combien ses amis et son père avaient dû être enthousiastes à l'idée d'un anniversaire surprise - l'organisation minitieuse et l'impatience de ses amies le prouvaient. Tous, sauf peut-être Edward Cullen...

La voiture roula de longues minutes et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elles ressortirent devant le restaurant dans lequel Alice l'avait déjà emmenée. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi son amie avait tant cherché à connaître son avis en permanence durant leurs journée de shopping! Tout n'avait été que prétexte pour l'anniversaire!

Souriant nerveusement lorsque le portier la fit entrer - on ne lui avait probablement jamais tenu une porte de cette manière,encore moins dans un tel endroit - , elle suivit ensuite le maître d'hôtel qui les conduisit jusqu'à une grande salle que Bella n'avait pas visité lors de la dernière fois. Plusieurs tables étaient dressées et tout au fond, se tenait un orchestre avec une piste de danse. Terrifiée à l'idée de devoir danser, elle détourna le regard. Esmée qui la tenait contre elle par l'épaule la serra pour l'encourager et la jeune fille vit alors tout ce pourquoi elle était là: Carlisle, Emmett, Japser, Edward et Charlie se tenaient tous debout, en smoking, les attendant près d'une grande et élégante table. Les gens déjà installés à leurs tables ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder de leur côté et Bella rougit de tant d'attention, sans pouvoir les en blâmer: le groupe était tout simplement impressionnant.

Heureusement, Charlie vint chercher sa fille et s'approchant d'elle, il la contempla et la complimenta doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la mener vers la table.

Tout le monde la complimenta également et embarrassée, elle protesta que ce n'était que dû aux talents de ses amies... Bien sûr, tout le monde connaissait la modestie et la gêne de Bella et personne ne fut dupe, bien que ne contestant pas ses explications - elle était elle aussi têtue et aurait encore nié que c'était vrai.

Tout le monde finit par s'asseoir et une fois le toast en son honneur porté, Bella se détendit enfin: elle n'était plus le centre d'attention et tout le monde bavardait gaiement, même Edward, buvant et mangeant les plats excellents qui leur étaient servis.

Elle observa tout autour d'elle l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient: la décoration était de style ancien, ressemblant aux vieilles villes italiennes si raffinées et regorgeant d'antiquités. Elle aimait ce qui était ancien, qui avait déjà un passé, et bien que le restaurant soit très luxueux, elle s'y sentait moins déplacée. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation du moindre détail, et remarqua les lumières tamisées renvoyant leurs doux éclats dans le verre et le cristal des lustres, ajoutant au lieu une impression de légère préciosité.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les lumières furent soudainement baissées et lorsque Charlie, les Cullen et mêmes les autres personnes attablées se levèrent avant d'entamer le traditionnel joyeux anniversaire et d'applaudir, Bella rougit de nouveau, heureusement masquée par l'obscurité momentanée. Un magnifique gâteau arriva, coiffé de dix-huit bougies ainsi que plusieurs cadeaux qui furent posés devant elle. Impressionnant.

Pourtant, lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle remarqua en premier: il lui semblait soudain que le groupe s'était inexplicablement agrandit, et Bella se leva brusquemment, les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle vit....Renée et Phil! Elle s'était attendue à _tout_ sauf à ça!

« Bettie, voyons, ne pleure pas! » s'exclama Phil en rigolant, des sanglots dans la voix, plus sur le point de pleurer qu'elle. Elle rigola en le voyant ainsi et se dirigea vers eux: sa mère et Phil la serrèrent fort contre eux pendant plusieurs secondes, tous les trois comblés, et Renée ajouta:

« Joyeux anniversaire ma biche – à son grand daim, sa mère l'appelait parfois de cette manière depuis qu'elle était petite. Bella perçut le rire du reste du groupe et se tourna vers eux, incapable de savoir comment les remercier, et lorsqu'elle le leurs dit à voix haute, rires et sourires augmentèrent avant que tout le monde ne se rassoit finalement pour souffler les bougies.

Impressionnée par la taille considérable du gâteau, elle demanda l'aide de son père et de sa mère pour souffler toutes les bougies.

Puis ils lui offrirent leurs cadeaux, ses parents et Phil lui tendant une clé entourée d'un ruban vert en premier: ils s'étaient tous les trois groupés pour lui ouvrir une voiture! Bella plaisanta en avouant à voix haute qu'elle n'aurait plus à prendre la voiture impossible à conduire de sa mère, et cette dernière nia les faits, argumentant qu'il fallait seulement avoir la main.

Les Cullen, en plus de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait pour elle, lui donnèrent également leurs cadeaux. Rosalie et Emmett lui offrirent un Ipod dernière génération, ayant observé qu'elle écoutait pas mal de musique et que son MP3 était à jeter, Esmée et Carlisle un album photo rempli de superbes clichés pris depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, Jasper un magnifique livre sur l'Irlande (elle avait mentionné, une fois, qu'elle aimait ce pays et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'en rappelait), et lorsqu'Alice lui tendit un paquet, la jeune fille remua imperceptiblement le poignet, désignant le bracelet qu'elle avait déjà reçu.

« S'il te plait Bella... »

Elle saisit le cadeau et l'ouvrit délicatement avant de trouver un magnifique stylo à encre Mont Blanc vert foncé strié de bandes argent. Le stylo était très distingué et pourtant très sobre, et complétait un cahier de couleur émeraude assorti. Alice était incroyable, elle savait combien l'écriture comptait pour elle! Les deux amies échangèrent un regard complice, la joie pétillant dans leurs yeux.

« Pour que tu continues à écrire dans le plaisir! » Commenta la jeune Cullen.

Puis vint le dernier cadeau: celui d'Edward. Bien qu'elle réussit à ne pas se départir de son sourire, elle se demanda nerveusement ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver. Il lui tendit un petit paquet et sa confusion augmenta lorsqu'au bout de quelques secondes, elle découvrit, sous le papier, un écrin de velours vert - apparemment, tout le monde connaissait sa préférence pour le vert. Elle espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une parure de pierres précieuses – les Cullen en étaient tout à fait capables – et sans pouvoir refréner les battements de son coeur, elle souleva doucement le couvercle.

Bella retint son souffle en découvrant une petite boussole d'argent reposant au milieu de soie verte. Lentement, elle leva les yeux sur Edward et resta accroché à son regard émeraude, l'air grave.

« Maintenant que Bella a une voiture, ce n'est pas une boussole mais un GPS qu'il lui faut!

-Tu as le sens du romantisme mon chéri, c'est indéniable » répliquà Rosalie en embrassant Emmett

Mais Bella l'entendit à peine plaisanter au sujet du cadeau de son frère, incapable de quitter ce dernier des yeux...Elle essayait de comprendre et de trouver ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui offrir, et lui dire, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse saisir, son père la força à interrompre cet échange silencieux en lui demandant de lui accorder la première danse. Détournant brusquement le visage comme si elle avait été brusquement brûlée, Bella se leva en prenant la main de Charlie.

Elle commença à tournoyer dans les bras de son père – finalement les quelques notions qu'elle avait conservé de ses anciens cours s'étaient révélées utiles – et le remercia doucement: elle savait ce que cela avait dû lui coûter d'inviter sa mère et son nouveau mari...Il la serra contre elle et elle passa les bras autour de son cou.

"Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour tout ça? demanda t-il, légèrement inquiet, sa voix pourtant teintée d'amusement.

-Non, bien sûr que non! C'est vrai que j'étais un peu inquiète de la démesure, mais finalement je ne regrette pas! Merci papa, ajouta t-elle tendrement avant de marmotter, ironiquement cette fois-ci: je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de mentir aussi bien...

-Oh, ça a été un calvaire, je mens très mal, d'ailleurs tu tiens ça de moi je pense, et j'ai cru m'être trahi lorsque je t'ai emmené à part, mais tu n'avais en fait rien remarqué!" rigola t-il, heureux de l'avoir avoué. C'était donc ça, l'étrange expression de Charlie qu'elle avait pris pour de l'émotion! Mais les Cullen m'ont rassuré et m'ont beaucoup aidé, comme tu t'en doutes! ajouta t-il alors qu'elle hochait doucement la tête à l'évocation de ses amis.

Bella dansa ensuite avec Carlisle et le remercia chaleureusement de tout ce qu'il lui avait offert. Elle aimait beaucoup le docteur Cullen, c'était un homme patient, humble, honnête et généreux....Elle enchaîna avec Emmett qui n'arrêta pas de raconter des bêtises afin de la faire rire, et elle fut surprise de constater que malgré sa taille et sa corpulence, il menait très bien sa cavalière! Jasper succéda à son frère et avant que Bella ne puisse le remercier de son cadeau, celui-çi se pencha à son oreille et la remercia, tout bas, de ce qu'elle avait fait pour Alice. Elle ne pensait toujours pas mériter ses remerciements mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas froisser Japser qui ne montrait qu'assez rarement ses sentiments..

Puis ce fut le tour de Phil qui lui exprima combien il était heureux d'être là, grâce à la générosité de Charlie et des Cullen. Bien plus que la voiture, Bella était comblée par la présence de _toute_ sa famille, et c'était à ses yeux le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient lui faire. Ils se racontèrent les anecdotes de ce qui s'était passé pendant l'absence de l'un et de l'autre, et elle était en train d'en rire, mais lorsqu'elle entendit soudain: « Puis-je? », son coeur loupa un battement et elle eut du mal à conserver son calme...Phil embrassa sa _fille _sur la joue avant de murmurer:

-Je t'aime Bettie, encore joyeux anniversaire. » Puis il partit rejoindre Renée. Presque tout le monde était sur la piste de danse à présent, et Bella ne pouvait pas s'esquiver maintenant.

Edward saisit sa main et sa taille, la jeune fille de plus en plus gênée par cette soudaine proximité qu'elle avait évité depuis plusieurs jours.

« Bettie? Commença t-il d'un ton neutre.

-C'est comme ça que Phil m'appelle depuis mon enfance, et il est le _seul_, précisa t-elle, soulignant au passage que c'était une chose uniquement entre elle et lui. Il ne répondit pas et elle le fixa du coin de l'oeil un moment tout en dansant, essayant de deviner à quoi il pensait. Elle n'avait pas de mot pour le d'écrire ce soir, il était tellement beau dans son smoking bleu nuit Armani! Elle le trouvait....attirant. En le réalisant, elle tourna la tête afin d'échapper à ses yeux, agacée. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé la toute première danse avec son père, elle avait senti pratiquement tout le temps son regard émeraude sur elle, et elle en éprouvait un sentiment mixte d'irritation et de trouble...Elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui demander et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se lancer....

Edward la sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il lui dit:

« Tu es...très belle...Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire: des mots tellement plus forts lui venaient à l'esprit! Il aurait aimé lui dire combien elle était magnifique et irrésistible, mais il se retint. De justesse. Elle le remercia dans un murmure et continua de regarder les autres couples, rougissant d'embarras et de colère.

Edward ne résista pas et se rapprocha d'elle, resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille. Bella baissa la tête avant de brutalement la relever vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient proches à présent car sans s'en rendre compte, il se penchait naturellement vers elle. Pourtant, elle gardait un souvenir amer de ses excuses et ce qui avait suivi....Afin de ne pas se laisser hypnotiser comme s'était souvent le cas avec lui sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, elle attaqua:

-Pourquoi cette boussole Edward?

-Pourquoi pas? Rétorqua t-il une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Elle tourna de nouveau le visage et plus calmement, à voix basse, il expliqua: J'avais promis de t'en ramener une pourtant.

-Je me souviens très bien de ce que tu avais _dit_, répliqua t-elle en le corrigeant. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, de ce jour où elle l'avait vu pour la toute première fois, plusieurs semaines auparavant!

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses, répondit-il doucement, retenant de son regard celui de Bella. Ce qui les entourait avait totalement disparu, et lorsqu'ils entendirent qu'on s'adressait à eux, ils tressaillirent.

-Puis-je? » Demanda un jeune homme qu'ils ne connaissaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Edward acquiesça et lui lança un dernier regard avant de partir. Bella crut y discerner....Du regret. Elle même fut complètement frustrée: elle avait attendu trop longtemps avant de demander des epxlications et avait perdu du temps!

Trop énervé pour rester la regarder avec un autre ou chercher une partenaire, il disparut sous le regard inquiet d'Alice qui n'avait pas loupé ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Cette dernière regarda en direction d'Esmée qui hocha doucement la tête: Edward avait besoin d'être seul.

Bella continua de danser encore un peu, puis réellement lassée, elle alla s'asseoir avant de se relever pour demander à un serveur si il n'y avait pas un endroit où prendre l'air.

Elle suivait le jeune homme à travers le restaurant et déboucha sur une salle vide beaucoup plus petite que les autres plongée dans l'obscurité. Le serveur ouvrit la porte vitrée et laissa Bella passer seule dans le petit jardin avant de repartir.

La seule lanterne qui éclairait le coin lui permit de reposer ses yeux et elle s'assit sur le muret de la petite fontaine. Elle se laissa bercer par le clapotis régulier de l'eau, fermant les yeux pour se caler sur son rythme. Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux quelques instants plus tard, calmée, elle joua avec la surface claire et fraîche du bout des doigts sans le réaliser, et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour chercher de quoi s'essuyer afin de ne pas abîmer la robe, elle crut défaillir: il se tenait devant elle. Elle referma les yeux, calmant le rythme effréné de son pouls et articula:

« Edward....Tu as juré ma mort? Je pensais que tu m'avais _déjà_ infligé une frayeur assez grande sans que tu n'en rajoutes....Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle réussit à être ironique sur ce sujet douloureux.

-Je voulais seulement t'aider, dit-il en lui tendant le mouchoir blanc de son smoking. Elle s'en saisit sans le regarder et comprit qu'il avait dû rester dans l'ombre sans qu'elle ne l'aperçoive. Elle ne comptait pas recommencer à se battre avec lui et alors qu'elle voulut rentrer, il dit: Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Tu n'as pas compris pourquoi je t'ai effrayé. Se retournant, elle répondit, amère:

-J'ai compris que tu étais en colère contre moi et que tu voulais te venger...Et au fond, ce n'est pas si incohérent....

-Tu as un raison sur un point: j'étais en colère contre toi lorsque je l'ai fait, mais sûrement pas pour les raisons que tu crois.

-Tu ne vas pas dire que tu n'étais pas en colère à cause de mon geste qui t'a forcé à te battre et à cause duquel tu as été blessé? Tu ne vas pas avoir l'audace de mentir! Dit-elle rageusement, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bella, c'est ce que _tu_ ressens, pas moi. J'ai bien compris que tu te sentais coupable, et dans un sens, mon comportement n'a fait que conforter le malentendu ...

-MAIS POURQUOI ETAIS TU FOU DE RAGE CONTRE MOI DANS CE CAS?! Cria t-elle, à bout. Je ne te suis pas, je ne t'ai jamais suivi! Qu'ai-je fait?

-Bella, j'ai cru que tu allais _y rester_. Est-ce que tu comprends ça? Dit-il en haussant lui aussi la voix.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée de t'avoir impliqué dans tout ça, et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas été effrayée en voyant qu'il t'avait blessé!Pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais....Mais avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, il s'était approché, l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait brutalement plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La lâchant brusquement, il recula.

-Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant? J'ai explosé parce qu'il aurait pu abuser de toi, te tuer ou même les deux!! Il avait prononcé à voix haute ce que tout le monde avait pensé tout bas, l'avait dit de manière crue, emporté à nouveau par la violence de ses sentiments, et elle tressaillit. Rien que d'y penser me rendait, me _rend_ fou Bella! Je n'ai _jamais_ _eu peur pour moi_ et ne t'en n'ai jamais voulu pour les raisons que tu croyais....murmura t-il, conscient qu'il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments...

Incapable de lui faire face plus longtemps, il la quitta, la laissant complètement désemparée...

* * *

Je voulais vous poster le lien pour montrer le costume d'Edward, mais puisque je ne sais tjrs pas pourquoi ça ne passe pas....Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez toujours aller voir sur google image "Tom Cuise Armani".

Hum, on aimerait tous avoir un anniversaire dans ce style là, non? xD

Désolée de me répéter, mais merci aux lecteurs! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, laissez moi votre avis =)

Twilight-drop


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété

**Note:** je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu xD bon eh bien en route pour la suite....

* * *

Bella ne réussit pas à dormir de la nuit, troublée et tourmentée par ce que lui avait dit Edward...Rien qu'en prononçant mentalement son nom, elle pouvait voir son visage parfait et sentir son odeur si enivrante qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué aussi fortement que pendant la soirée...Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours le mouchoir qu'il lui avait prêté, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle le gardait près d'elle, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Se rappelant brusquement quelque chose , elle avait même feuilleté fébrilement l'album photo avant de tomber sur une photo de lui de trois quart prise à son insu, sur laquelle il souriait, l'air tendre, regardant probablement sa soeur. Edward....

Elle avait repensé à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, et elle réalisa brutalement une chose importante: indéniablement, elle se sentait coupable, et la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait particulièrement mal vis-à-vis d'Edward était qu'elle s'en voulait de l'avoir – indirectement – blessé, ce qui signifiait qu'elle se préoccupait de lui. Et donc qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent...

Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, elle avait été prise par surprise et de vitesse, mais elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. De même lors de leur danse, elle ne l'avait pas non plus repoussé quand il s'était rapproché...

Mais Bella avait tout de même quelques excuses à son incompréhension: elle avait toujours cru qu'Edward ne l'appréciait pas, voir même la méprisait! Il fallait dire que son comportement l'avait clairement induite en erreur. Il l'avait d'ailleurs reconnu...

Elle se leva tôt et s'habillant rapidement, elle descendit à la cuisine pour se préparer un café; un peu d'énergie serait la bienvenue pour disperser le brouillard dans lequel elle neageait.

La maison était silencieuse et Bella se retrouva seule dans la pièce. S'accoudant au bar, elle se mit à scruter pensivement le parc à travers la baie vitrée, incapable d'éloigner ses penser de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Soudain, elle détourna la tête en entendant un léger bruit et lorsqu'il entra, Edward se figea un moment avant que qu'elle ne murmure:

« Bonjour....

-Bonjour », répondit-il sur le même ton. Reprenant vie, il alla vers la commode et fouilla un instant le tiroir avant de ressortir ses clés de voiture, puis se dirigea vers la porte afin de partir.

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. S'immobilisant sur le seuil, il hésita avant de dire:

« Je vais faire une ballade en forêt. Tu veux venir? » Sur ces mots, il avait tourné le visage pour observer et attendre la réaction de la jeune fille.

Bella se demandait si Edward le lui proposait par politesse ou par réelle envie, mais curieusement, cela ne suffit pas à la faire refuser et elle hocha la tête.

Il se remit en marche et elle le suivit, silencieusement.

Le trajet en voiture avait lui aussi été silencieux, et pourtant très différent: la froideur et l'indifférence de l'un et l'autre avaient disparu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent et Edward se gara avant de s'engager sur un chemin, toujours suivi de Bella.

Elle se sentit légèrement apaisée, la voûte des arbres semblable à un rempart, une protection contre le monde extérieur et elle inspira profondément, laissant Edward marcher en tête.

Brusquement, il sortit du chemin afin de s'enfoncer dans les bois et se demandant où il allait, elle continua à marcher derrière lui, serrant le poing dans sa poche.

Edward connaissait bien la forêt et y progressait rapidement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Bella qui, essoufflée, s'arrêta pour observer les arbres tombés, les hautes herbes et les épais buissons. Voyant qu'il s'éloignait, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de commencer:

« Edward, attends moi....Il se retourna brutalement, arraché de ses pensées, réalisant qu'il allait bien trop vite pour elle. Il fit demi-tour et elle se remit en marche. Excuse-moi, reprit-elle à voix basse, confuse de le ralentir.

-Ne t'excuse pas Bella, j'étais ailleurs et je n'ai pas fait attention ».

Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à progresser: elle était plus légère et plus petite que lui, elle avait donc plus de difficultés à se frayer un chemin.

Elle fixa sa main une seconde avant de l'accepter et de se laisser guider par Edward dans les zones plus accessibles.

Sa poigne était ferme et emprisonnait toute la main de la jeune fille qui fut troublée en le constatant: les mains d'Edward étaient fines, et pourtant grandes et si puissantes!

Il ne la lâcha pas durant un long moment pendant lequel ils progressèrent en silence, entourés de l'activité matinale de la forêt puis ils arrivèrent dans une large clairière à la vue impressionnante, et fascinée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, Bella se rapprocha un peu plus.

Edward la lâcha finalement et l'observa: elle s'était plantée près du bord de la falaise et dominait une autre partie de la forêt! C'était magnifique.

Ayant auparavant déjà remarqué sa maladresse, il se rapprocha un peu, restant tout de même en retrait, avant de dire d'un air sombre:

« Bella, ne t'approches pas trop du bord. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à affronter la colère du shérif Swan en lui annonçant que sa fille est malencontreusement tombée dans le vide. »

Elle se retourna vers lui en lui offrant une drôle de grimace: en cet instant, elle ressemblait tellement à une enfant! Edward avait déjà remarqué à quel point Bella semblait vulnérable et facile à briser, et cette pensée le fit frissonner.

Elle resta de longues minutes à observer les bois s'étendant sous son regard et les nappes de brouillard matinales qui les nimbais. Tout était si calme, si pur, si mystérieux! Elle en avait presque oublié la présence du jeune homme, fascinée.

Rassasiée, elle recula et se prit les pieds dans un rocher. Edward la rattrapa au vol en haussant les sourcils:

« C'est assez incroyable que tu ne sois pas tombée du haut de cette falaise quand on sait qu'un simple caillou peut venir à bout de toi...

-Ma maladresse est affligeante, grommela t-elle en réponse.

-Je dirais plutôt adorable », murmura t-il si bas qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

Ils s'assirent sur l'herbe humide et observèrent de nouveau en silence les environs. Bella rompit cette tranquillité en demandant:

« Pourquoi t'être comporté de cette manière?

Edward sentit que le temps des explications était venu...Il réfléchit un instant avant de commencer:

-Je...Lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, tu ne m'avais apparemment pas reconnu, et j'avoue que ça m'a intrigué – Bella se rappela l'air légèrement troublé qu'il avait eu à ce moment – d'habitude, les gens me sautent dessus ou me fuient. Toi pas. Il s'arrêta un moment, il lui était difficile d'admettre la suite, qui relevait entre autre de la fierté. Et après, j'ai appris que tu voyais régulièrement Mike, et tout a changé.

-J'ai bien senti que vous ne supportiez pas, mais pourquoi as-tu changé envers _moi_?

-Tout ça résulte de la jalousie Bella, des deux côtés. Hum, je sais ce que raconte Mike à mon propos, et j'en ai déduis qu'il allait essayer de t'influencer...La vérité, c'est qu'il m'en veut: tout est parti de cette histoire d'acteur en fait! Il y a deux ans, un casting a été fait dans la région, et il s'y est présenté. Dans le même temps, la production du film m'avait apparemment remarqué et m'a rapidement approché...J'ai tout d'abord refuser le rôle qu'ils me proposaient à plusieurs reprises, et puis j'ai réfléchi: j'avais un an d'avance, j'aimais le théâtre, voyager, alors pourquoi pas? J'ai fini par accepter et bien sûr, je n'ai su que plus tard que si je n'avais pas été retenu, Mike aurait été l'un des finalistes...

-.....Bella était mortifiée: l'envie qu'elle avait cru détecter chez le garçon était en réalité de la jalousie teinté d'amertume! Elle aurait dû se méfier un peu plus lorsqu'elle avait déjà eu ce sentiment, mais emportée par ses propres émotions....Et Jessica? Se rappela t-elle brusquement: la jeune fille semblait aussi en vouloir à Edward.

-Oh Jessica, sourit-il, elle n'a pas cessé de me tourner autour au lycée, et pourtant je n'ai jamais répondu à ses avances...Je crois pouvoir assumer que c'est la raison de sa rancune!

-Incroyable ce que la rancoeur peut pousser à faire, murmura t-elle, atterrée. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de se rappeler: tu as dit de la « jalousie des deux côtés », pourquoi étais-_tu_ jaloux de Mike? Tu n'as pourtant rien à lui envier! Edward perdit le sourire en coin qu'il avait eu à l'évocation de Jessica, et il reprit:

-En réalité, si. J'étais jaloux de l'intérêt que tu lui portais, et j'enviais l'amitié que tu lui témoignais...

-Jaloux de mon amitié? Ne put s'empêcher de railler Bella.

-Et pourquoi pas? Répliqua t-il en levant les yeux sur elle. Elle se sous-estimait!

Pourquoi pas? Mais parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, elle n'était pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un puisse rechercher sa compagnie...C'était complètement nouveau pour elle!

-Une fois que Mike t'a dit qui j'étais, j'ai eu peur que tu ne me vois plus que comme l'acteur que j'ai été...Ta réaction en me voyant m'a conforté dans cette idée, et j'ai décidé que peut-être ce n'était plus la peine de chercher à être ton ami, et qu'il fallait mieux t'ignorer, et j'ai commencé à lutter contre toi...reprit-il, l'air hautement insatisfait. Après, tout s'est enchaîné: mon attitude a provoqué la tienne, et tu as commencé à me résister toi aussi...Puis tu t'es fait attaqué, et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus t'ignorer. Après l'agression, j'étais fou de rage, et cet à ce moment qu'Esmée m'a rappelé qu'on ne se battait pas contre, mais _pour_ ceux qu'on aimait...J'ai compris que je devais réparer ce que j'avais fait, mais je m'y suis mal pris, encore une fois! J'ai cru que tu comprendrais mon message et qu'on ferait machines arrières si je te montrais la peur que tu m'avais causé...Mais évidemment, non, c'était complètement idiot de ma part. Pour ma défense, souffla t-il, je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, les gens sont toujours venus vers moi sans que je n'ai à demander. Mais j'ai vite observé que mon geste avait amplifié ta lutte contre moi, et je pensais qu'il était finalement trop tard pour rattraper les dégâts. Je t'ai dégoûté et j'ai décidé d'abandonner...Jusqu'à ce que ton anniversaire arrive.... » N'acheva t-il pas, connaissant tous les deux la suite.

Bella était assommée par toutes ces révélations et ne savait pas quoi répondre à tout ça. C'était plutôt vrai, il l'avait dégoûté à un certain moment, mais à présent qu'elle connaissait toute l'histoire, pouvait-elle encore vraiment lui en vouloir? Il avait fait tout ça uniquement pour son amitié, puis les choses avaient mal tournées et avaient empirés, allant de maladresse en maladresse!

-Tu vois, tout découle de jalousie et de malentendu, ajouta-il comme elle ne disait rien. Je suis désolé Bella pour mon comportement plus qu'insupportable et intolérable...

-Je....Tout est parti de si peu, murmura t-elle, les yeux fixés au sol.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Ce métier d'acteur m'aura valu pas mal d'ennui au final, mais de toute façon, tout est fini.

-Tout?

- Ma réelle passion est la musique, et c'est là que je dois persévérer, comme le dirait si bien Rosalie, ajouta t-il, son sourire en coin réapparaissant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un léger sourire. Cela avait dû lui coûter de tout avouer, et il devait probablement lui aussi s'en vouloir! Observant un court silence, il finit par dire: il serait peut-être temps de faire demi-tour... »

Bella se releva, imitée par Edward, puis fit quelques pas en avant, lui tournant le dos. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme, lui tendant le mouchoir qu'il lui avait prêté la veille.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le rendre hier soir...dit-elle, évoquant le moment dans le jardin de la veille.

-Garde-le, j'en n'en ai pas besoin », répondit-il d'un air étrangement triste. Brutalement, Bella se rendit compte qu'elle ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état et le regarda doucement. Il semblait soudainement incapable de supporter ses yeux sur lui et détourna le visage. Elle mourrait à présent d'envie de le toucher, de le réconforter mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour!

Puis brusquement, elle se rappela d'une chose.....

« Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour ça, reprit-elle, en sortant lentement un objet de sa poche. Elle l'avait enveloppé dans le mouchoir d'Edward afin de partir en forêt, incapable de se défaire des deux objets. Le jeune homme fixa un long moment la petite boussole, confus.

-Tu l'as emmenée avec toi, murmura t-il avant de lever les yeux sur elle, ses yeux émeraudes brillant étrangement, scrutant intensément ceux de la jeune fille.

-Oui...après tout, tu ne voulais pas que je me perde....répondit-elle encore plus bas, incapable de résister à son regard. De nouveau absorbé par le petit objet d'argent, Edward se rapprocha et l'effleura du bout des doigts, songeur.

Il était si beau, si près, son odeur si enivrante...Bella se rapprocha encore, fixant le sol, rougissant de sa propre audace, et quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle releva le visage, incapable de résister plus longtemps, ses lèvres si proches et tellement tentatrices!

Le regard émeraude d'Edward vrilla celui de Bella qui avait cessé de respirer....Il baissa la tête, puis marqua un temps d'arrêt à quelques millimètres du visage de la jeune fille: il ne voulait pas l'effrayer comme la dernière fois. Mais au contraire, elle semblait attendre...

Doucement d'abord, il l'embrassa, et voyant que Bella répondait à son baiser, il se rapprocha d'elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras pour la plaquer contre lui. Sa langue franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sans rencontrer de résistance et Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds,voulant plus d'Edward...Elle s'accrocha doucement à son cou, emportée par leurs étreinte et passa sa main....dans la chevelure dorée du jeune homme. Le fantasme réalisé la fit frissonner et il frissonna à son tour, la sentant contre son corps.

Tout était trop intense et soudain, elle posa les mains sur son torse en interrompant le baiser, fixant ses yeux...

« Ne sois plus triste Edward, je ne le supporte pas....Il effleura ses lèvres et murmura:

-Si tu ne perds pas, et temps que tu restes avec moi je crois pouvoir assurer que je ne le serai pas...

-Je vais donc être obligée de rester encore un peu, répondit-elle, amusée par sa réponse.

-Encore un peu? Reprit-il l'air grave. Ne me quittes plus Bella! » Ajouta t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau...

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés et lorsqu'ils décidèrent de repartir, Edward reprit la parole, son visage se couvrant à nouveau de son air sérieux que Bella trouvait à présent irrésistible – mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas chez ce dieu vivant? Tout en lui la fascinait!

« Je crois que tu t'es foulée la cheville contre ce caillou...

-Quoi? Non, non ca va très bien, dit-elle désarçonnée par son air soucieux, baissant les yeux sur son pied.

-Je persiste pourtant à dire qu'elle a l'air gonflée, et je ne voudrais pas que cela s'aggrave. Bella releva la tête afin de scruter plus attentivement les yeux d'Edward, et ce qu'elle vit la surprit légèrement: ses traits étaient sérieux mais ses prunelles....amusées? Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

-Euh, oui après tout, tu as sûrement raison, répondit-elle attendant de voir ce qu'il allait ensuite pouvoir faire. Rien que le ton de sa voix montrait combien elle n'en était pas convaincue...

-Je crois que je vais devoir te porter... »

Bella comprit soudain où il voulait en venir et bien que le jeune homme fit un effort pour garder un visage calme, elle, ne put retenir un sourire lumineux...

Ainsi, Edward la porta soigneusement dans ses bras jusqu'au parking. Curieusement, le chemin du retour avait semblait plus long, ne cessant de se regarder...Sans le savoir, ils se captivaient l'un l'autre.

Une fois dans la voiture, ils décidèrent de ne pas rentrer directement et allèrent se balader en ville tous les deux durant l'après-midi. De plus, Edward avait convaincu Bella de lui laisser lui acheter une robe afin d'aller dans un restaurant, rien que tous les deux le soir même. Il fallait dire que la jeune fille trouvait plus encore plus dur de lui résister à lui qu'à sa soeur...

Ils allèrent donc dîner dans un petit restaurant avant d'aller danser sur la piste – la cheville de Bella avait apparemment eu le temps de retrouver sa taille normale – attirant encore l'attention sur eux, malgré l'absence du clan Cullen au complet. Edward voulait rattraper toutes les danses qu'il avait manqué avec elle durant son anniversaire, et elle ne s'en plaint pas...Elle n'avait qu'à se laisser guider par son cavalier, perdue entre l'odeur enivrante d'Edward et sa ferme et douce étreinte.

Comment avait-elle pu lui résister tout ce temps?

* * *

Bon, eh bien moi je suis quand même d'avis que Mike mérite un standing-ovation pour le bazar qu'il a réussit à créer!

Au fait, rien à voir avec ce chapitre, ni avec la fic d'ailleurs, mais est-ce que certains/aines d'entre vous ont déjà vu les premiers épisodes de "Moonlight", avec Mick St John? Les vampires sont à la mode, c'est clair, et je me demande ce que va donner la série....

Twilight-drop


	15. Chapter 15

**Dislcaimer**: .-.. . ... .--. . .-. ... --- -. -. .- --. . ... -. . ... --- -. - .--. .- ... -- .- .--. .-. --- .--. .-. .. . - .

**Note**: Bonjour! Je tiens juste à préciser que non, mon ordi ne bug pas et que je ne suis pas non plus atteinte de folie soudaine (quoique), mais qu'il s'agit bien de "morse". Oui, j'avais envie xD alors j'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur (si l'un d'entre vous utilise couramment le morse....) et donc cela signifie simplement: les personnages ne sont pas ma propritété ( et je n'ai pas mis les points et les tirets au hasard, c'est _vraiment_ du morse xD). Vous imaginez tout un chapitre dans ce langage codé? Ca serait énorme xD - quoique probablement long et inutile.

J'arrête de divaguer! Bonne lecture xD

* * *

Quand Edward et Bella rentrèrent finalement de la journée qu'ils venaient de passers, seuls, ils trouvèrent la maison plongée dans l'obscurité et silencieuse: il était tard et tout le monde dormait probablement à présent.

Encore troublée par sa toute récente proximité avec le jeune homme, ils montèrent à l'étage en silence et Bella se retourna avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, afin de le voir une dernière fois. Elle se changea rapidement avant de se glisser sous les draps, et le contraste entre le tissu frais et sa peau brûlante la fit frissonner...

Pendant plus de deux heures, elle essaya de dormir mais il lui était impossible de calmer les battements de son coeur: elle ne pensait qu'à Edward, et elle s'en voulut de lui être soudainement si dépendante. C'était la première fois qu'une personne l'obssèdait à ce point, et c'était plus que déroutant pour elle: elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, et le fait d'avoir brutalement besoin de lui à ce point la tourmentait.

Mais elle ne pouvait que difficilement se battre contre une attraction qui semblait complètement naturelle et irrépressible: Edward avait essayé de lutter contre elle, elle-même avait essayé de l'ignorer, tous les deux avaient essayé de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et pourtant à présent, ils semblaient bien être ensemble. _Ensemble_ n'était même pas assez fort, son amour pour lui probablement plus puissant qu'elle ne le soupçonnait. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle allait dangereusement se rapprocher de lui et qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire...

Elle se leva et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, écouta son nouvel I-Pod, essaya de lire un livre, rien n'y fit. Elle se décida alors à aller le voir, mais une fois sur le palier, près de sa chambre, elle ne put se résoudre à frapper à sa porte....Pour quoi allait-elle passer?

Irritée au plus haut point, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle ne résista plus et frappa doucement contre le panneau de bois, nerveuse. Presque immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Edward...torse-nu. Bella eut une brusque bouffée de chaleur devant cette vision de perfection et elle s'empourpra sous le regard attentif du jeune homme – elle était très belle dans le pyjama rose que sa soeur lui avait prêté, ses longs cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux agrandis par la tension...Sans un mot, il la laissa entrer, et une fois qu'il se retourna, elle s'excusa, honteuse:

« J'espère que je ne te réveille pas....

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura t-il. De toute façon, j'ai le sommeil perturbé en ce moment, ajouta t-il , un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, avant que Bella ne relève les yeux sur lui.

Effectivement, Edward avait dernièrement passé plusieurs nuits blanches, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à elle - elle n'imaginait seulemment pas à quel point elle aussi hantait ses pensées. Et plus il la regardait, plus il sentait croître le désir de la serrer de nouveau contre lui et de ne jamais la lâcher.

-Oh, je suis désolée, rougit de plus bel la jeune fille, devinant qu'il faisait allusion à elle.

-Ne t'excuse pas Bella, reprit-il, un sourire se dessinant de nouveau au coin de ses lèvres. « Il est irrésistible » songea t-elle, confuse.

-Ah...désolée...Je veux dire, ok d'accord...Elle était en train de patauger et s'arrêtant une seconde pour se calmer, elle avoua: Je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus. Bien sûr, sa seule présence dans cette pièce l'avait déjà dénoncée.

-Pourtant, il faudrait bien que l'on dorme un peu, tu ne crois pas? »

Bella hocha la tête, pensant qu'Edward voulait probablement qu'elle parte, sa présence ici ne l'aidant sûrement pas non plus à se calmer...Comme elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Edward la rattrapa en saisissant son poignet, la retenant à bout de bras.

« Je t'ai pourtant demandé de ne jamais me quitter », murmura t-il doucement, ses yeux émeraudes étincelants la clouant sur place. Il l'attira à lui avant de prendre son menton entre ses doigts et de l'embrasser, incapable de résister plus longtemps. Bella frissonna à son contact et sentit toutes ses forces la quitter, lui rendant son baiser, néanmoins sans pouvoir lui exprimer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait. C'était décidément trop fort et trop frustrant.

Edward rigola doucement en sentant la tension de son baiser avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de la mener vers son lit. Ils s'y allongèrent l'un face à l'autre et s'observèrent un long moment avant qu'elle ne cède finalement et ne vienne se blottir contre son torse. Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, lui chuchotant à l'oreille afin de l'aider à s'endormir...Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, Bella extrêmement troublée d'avoir franchi une autre limite, une partie d'elle même luttant toujours contre lui, paniquée à l'idée de s'attacher à ce point. Mais elle ne pouvait rien contre Edward. Contre lui, elle était impuissante, sa volonté pratiquement réduite à néant...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était tournée dans son sommeil, mais pourtant Edward, dans son dos, la serrait toujours contre lui...Ne sachant pas s'il dormait ou pas, elle se retourna doucement contre son torse afin de voir son visage.

Il dormait paisiblement, et Bella songea que c'était peut-être une des premières nuits depuis bien longtemps qu'il pouvait dormir ainsi. Elle ne bougea plus et l'observa sans pouvoir se rassasier de lui: il était beau, doué, réellement généreux, et il était amoureux d'elle, Bella Swan! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un homme comme lui puisse l'avoir choisi elle...Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour le mériter?

Incapable de résister plus longtemps à l'envie de le toucher, elle caressa doucement sa poitrine avant de suivre les traits délicats de son visage d'ange. Ses doigts étaient frais et légers, mais Edward commença pourtant à s'éveiller et Bella regretta soudain le geste qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et baissa instinctivement son regard sur elle, lui souriant, et elle s'excusa doucement de l'avoir réveillé, mais il protesta que ce n'était rien. Refermant les yeux, il ajouta:

« J'ai finis par mieux dormir cette nuit que pendant deux mois réunis, ce ne serait vraiment pas galant de ma part de te le reprocher, je dois plutôt te remercier!

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, murmura-elle. Elle se redressa et l'observa un instant avant de repousser le drap et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit: ils allaient éveiller les soupçons s'ils descendaient en même temps.

-Où vas-tu? Demanda Edward, ré-ouvrant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils, à présent définitivement réveillé.

-Je....je crois que ce serait mieux si je partais maintenant...Il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre...pour m'habiller...et descendre... Elle sentait ses yeux sur elle mais ne voulait pas le regarder, elle ne pourrait pas lui résister si elle le faisait. Elle était sur le point de se lever mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et saisissant à nouveau son poignet, il arrêta son geste:

-De quoi as-tu peur Bella? Demanda t-il tout bas, la fixant intensément.

-Je n'ai pas peur, lui répondit-elle farouchement, une lueur de défi enflammant ses yeux.

-Je me moque complètement de ce que les autres peuvent penser, et ma famille le sait déjà! » rétorqua t-il pourtant, ayant deviné ce qui la perturbait. C'était vrai, le clan Cullen avait depuis longtemps deviné les sentiments d'Edward à son égard, et seul Charlie ne semblait pas encore être au courant – Renée avait déjà compris lorsqu'elle avait vu sa fille et le jeune homme ensemble au restaurant,il y avait comme une sorte de courant extrêment fort entre eux deux...

Edward se redressa et domina la jeune fille qui s'était figée de toute sa hauteur - et dieu seul sait s'il était grand - , incapable de savoir quoi faire. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard lorsqu'il l'attira brutalement contre lui, l'emprisonnant fermement entre ses bras. Il l'allongea de nouveau, sur le dos, et se penchant sur elle, l'embrassa sauvagement, ne lui laissant plus le choix: il ne voulait plus la perdre! Plaquant les bras de la jeune fille contre le lit de ses propres poings, il murmura:

« Tu es toute ma vie maintenant »

Bella frissonna, abandonnant finalement toute résistance et il la lâcha, toujours penchée sur elle, son regard émeraude plongé dans ceux chocolats de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira une bouffée d'air, les poumons en feu. Edward baissa la tête et appuya son front contre le sien, lui aussi hors d'haleine.

Un long moment plus tard, ils finirent par descendre ensemble, Edward ayant consentis à la laisser s'habiller. Tout le monde était dans la cuisine, bavardant joyeusement, et quand ils entrèrent, ils furent chaleureusement salués par le la famille Cullen et Charlie – Renée et Phil avaient préférés s'installer à l'hôtel malgré l'invitation de Carlisle et Esmée: ils avaient jugé plus judicieux de ne pas accepter – et Bella tressaillit lorsque son père demanda:

« Alors, comment étaient ces visites de musées?

-Les....musées....? Elle rougit violemment en se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu raconter les Cullen à son père pour expliquer leurs absences à tous les deux. Ah, c'était très....instructif? Ajouta t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Edward qui prit le relais avec assurance:

-Bella voulait en faire quelques uns, et je l'ai donc amenée au California Palace of The Legion Of Honor ainsi qu'au San Francisco Museum of Modern Art.

-Tu as dû voir beaucoup de choses intéressantes dans ce cas! S'exclama le shérif, continuant à enfoncer le clou sans s'en douter un instant. Bella ne savait pas quoi répondre à part un « oui » hésitant qui fit hausser les sourcils de son père.

-Oh Bella, je suis sûre que tu as dû adorer, toi aussi, les oeuvres de Warhol! S'écria Alice, rayonnant littéralement de joie. Elle adorait ce qui se passait et volait volontiers au secours de son amie qui hocha frénétiquement la tête, soulagée: elle connaissait au moins Andy Warhol.

-Wharol, voyez-vous ça! Sourit le shérif prenant l'ardeur de sa fille à acquiescer énergiquement pour de l'enthousiasme - si seulement il savait la vérité! Eh bien Edward, je ne peux que te remercier d'avoir ainsi pris soin de ma fille!

-Oh, c'était un réel plaisir, dit-il, se retenant à grande peine de rire, baissant les yeux sur Bella qui essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver une couleur normale, et Emmett, lui, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais étant une habitude chez ce dernier, le shérif Swan ne releva pas et reprit sa discussion avec les Cullen, satisfait.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Edward l'emmena à part et rigolant à présent ouvertement, il commença, franchement amusé:

« Instructif??

-Euh, oui eh bien je suppose qu'un musée l'est toujours non?

-Oui, et il faut bien dire que c'était un choix très original pour un musée....Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, rosissant légèrement.

-J'ai été prise au dépourvu! S'exclama t-elle, irritée qu'Edward remette le sujet sur le tapis.

-Ne te fâche pas voyons! Tu es tellement dôle Bella...

-Je ne suis pas drôle, dit-elle perplexe à l'idée qu'on puisse la trouver amusante.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir », dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle en l'enlaçant tendrement avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de l'entraîner vers sa salle de musique.

Elle se laissa faire, encore une fois hypnotisée par sa voix, son odeur, ses yeux et ses lèvres. « Les gens devraient être prévenus, en les approchant, qu'une fréquentation abusive de cette famille peut rendre complètement fou » soupira t-elle intérieurement.

Edward lui tint la porte et la laissa entrer en première, en vrai gentleman qu'il était, puis il s'installa ensuite au piano, plongée dans l'ombre. Il fit asseoir Bella à côté de lui, et lorsqu'il commença à jouer, elle cessa de respirer, éblouit...Ses mains virevoltaient littéralement sur le clavier, et son air sérieux faisait fondre la jeune fille qui avait envie de caresser son visage afin de lisser les plis de concentration de son front.

Quand il se tourna vers elle pour voir sa réaction, il haussa les sourcils et eut ce sourire en coin qui le caractérisait complètement à présent: elle leva ses grands yeux bruns sur lui et le poussa doucement de l'épaule, gênée.

Elle se rappela la mélodie qu'elle l'avait entendu jouer pour la toute première fois, et lorsqu'elle lui demanda de la rejouer, son air tendre laissa place à une nouvelle tristesse: il vivait ses compositions, c'était sûr! Ne comprenant pas sa réticence, il lui expliqua qu'il avait écrit ce morceau juste après l'attaque, et juste avant d'essayer de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, c'était donc un souvenir délicat...A la place, il lui interpréta la nouvelle mélodie qui avait écrite pour elle, et lorsqu'il commença, elle frissonna, de nouveau emportée par les émotions que laissaient entrevoir Edward...

* * *

Hehe, vou remarquerez au passage que j'ai réussi à caser la fameuse réplique "_you are all my life now_" (je trouve que la VO sonne mieux en fait ) *o*

Pour résumer, les avis sur Moonlight sont plutôt positifs donc je vais continuer à suivre ça en parallèle avec Fringe xD Ah, je voulais aussi dire que si vous aimez les manga, il y en a un très doux et mélancolique que j'aime assez, et qui traite également de vampires: Blood Alone (mais j'ai l'impression quil est un peu dur à trouver). Ah, et je suis tombée complètement par hasard sur un site - que vous connaissez peut-être déjà étant donné que je suis souvent à la masse - et qui possède plusieurs images de New Moon. Vous pouvez taper Everglow media sur google, vous verrez! xD

Je me répete, je sais, mais merci aux lecteurs et aux reviews laissées auxquelles j'aime beaucoup répondre =)

Twilight-drop


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: les personnages ne sont pas les miens

**Note**: Bonjour! en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

Ils passèrent un long moment dans la salle de musique, Bella écoutant inlassablement le jeune homme jouer. Il avait aussi commencé à lui montrer comment jouer, mais manquant cruellement de coordination, elle comprit que ce n'était sûrement pas son créneau...Elle se cantonnerait à la guitare.

Ils finirent pas rejoindre le reste de la famille qui était sur la terrasse, certains lisant, d'autres se baignant, d'autre encore sommeillant sur les chaises longues. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la véranda pour rejoindre le groupe à l'extérieur, ils virent Alice s'avancer vers eux, tout sourire, et Bella commença:

« Merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure!

-Ah oui, ce n'est rien! J'avais bien dis à Jasper que mon excuse était meilleure, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre! Répondit-elle, apparemment légèrement vexée. Cette expression céda aussitôt la place à un sourire joyeux accompagné d'une paire d'yeux pétillants: Je suis tellement heureuse!

Comprenant qu'elle faisait allusion au fait qu'Edward et elle étaient à présent plus que « réconciliés », Bella répondit nerveusement:

-Ah, oui...Je suis contente de te faire plaisir....Le frère et la soeur échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air contrit de la jeune fille.

-Et maintenant, à quand le mariage? J'ai hâte de dessiner ta robe Bella, j'ai même déjà....Bella? »

L'intéressée avait voulu entrer dans véranda mais en entendant le mot « mariage » et « robe », elle avait trébuché et gisait à présent entre les bras d'Edward qui s'était jeté en avant pour la rattraper. Comment arrivait-il à être si rapide et si adroit? Cela restait un mystère complet aux yeux de la jeune fille pour qui ces deux notions étaient quasi inconnues.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, Bella? s'inquiéta t-il en la tenant toujours dans ses bras.

-Mal? Non, non, ça va, dit-elle en se redressant, devenue toute blanche.

-Bella, tu es toute pâle! S'exclama Alice d'un air réellement surpris. Si elle n'avait pas était si déroutée par ces propos, la jeune fille aurait presque pu rire de la sincère surprise de son amie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Alice, cesse de la taquiner, tu ne t'appelles pas Emmett à ce que je sache, répliqua Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle plaisantait, ne t'inquiète pas....ajouta t-il à la jeune fille qui gardait les yeux grands ouverts sur sa soeur. Le pire était qu'elle était sûre qu'Alice pouvait être très sérieuse au contraire! Edward lança un regard peu amène à sa soeur qui haussa les épaules.

-Oui, bon d'accord, je m'excuse, je me suis un peu emballée peut-être, mais vous savez, il faut toujours s'y prendre longtemps à l'avance pour ce genre de chose! Répondit-elle, la mine légèrement boudeuse. Puis arborant soudain une expression de pure innocence, elle enchaîna: Bella, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter le livre que tu lisais et dont tu m'as parlé?

-Oui, oui bien sûr, je... je vais aller te le chercher si tu veux...dit-elle, encore un peu hébétée.

-Non non, ne te dérange pas, je peux le trouver si tu me dis où tu l'as mis! » Bella, regardant à présent Edward, oublia de se rappeler qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait vu cette expression sur le visage de son amie, elle en avait subit les conséquences dans les heures qui avaient suivi....

Edward la lâcha une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle avait repris tous ses esprits et ils sortirent enfin de la véranda. Charlie se tenait près de la piscine, y entrant lentement aux côtés de Carlisle. Lorsqu'il vit arriver sa fille, il l'interpella:

« Bella, tu devrais venir te baigner, elle est bonne!

-Vu à la vitesse à laquelle vous y entrez, effectivement je pense qu'elle sera à la bonne température dans une heure ou deux! Le railla t-elle.

-Arrête de te moquer de ton père et viens nous rejoindre! »

Bella et Edward remontèrent se changer afin de mieux redescendre, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent à nouveau sur la terrasse, tout le monde était en maillot de bain. Ils s'approchèrent de la piscine et Emmett, surgissant de nul part, se jeta sur Edward, l'entraînant avec lui dans l'eau. Ce dernier commença à lutter contre son frère et ils jouèrent, rejoints par Jasper, éclaboussant largement au passage ce qui se trouvait alentour. Bella se dirigea tranquillement vers Esmée, Alice et Rosalie, et quand elles entrèrent à leur tour dans la piscine, elles évitèrent soigneusement la cohue – le bassin était immense – bavardant plus loin. Bella priait pour que son amie ne mentionne plus de sujets tels que des fiançailles ou un marige. Elle aimait Edward, mais c'était franchement ridicule.

Bien qu'elles se soient mises à l'écart, les garçons les rejoignirent vite et s'attaquèrent à elles. Elles formèrent une alliance avec Charlie et Carlisle et se défendirent du mieux qu'elle purent, mais ils gagnèrent.

Petit à petit ils se calmèrent et finirent par sortir de l'eau pour aller se changer avant le dîner. Edward alla chercher sa serviette et celle de Bella et lorsqu'il se retourna pour la lui tendre, il se rendit compte qu'elle était encore dans l'eau.

« Bella? Appela t-il.

-J'arrive....répondit-elle vaguement, apparemment absorbée par le fond de la piscine. Il se rapprocha et demanda:

-Tu as perdu quelque chose?

-Oui....Ma chaîne en argent avec mon pendentif, une pierre verte, ajouta t-elle. J'ai dû la perdre en jouant...

-J'arrive. »

Il fit d'abord rapidement le tour de la piscine, scrutant depuis le bord, et à deux reprises, cru apercevoir des reflets. Il plongea mais sans rien trouver, et lorsqu'il commença à se diriger vers le fond de la piscine où Bella n'avait pas pied, il plongea encore afin de chercher sous l'eau. Soudain, il vit un éclat, et l'atteignant, il trouva l'objet de leurs recherches....

« Je l'ai trouvé, lui dit-il à voix haute alors qu'elle était à l'autre bout de la piscine. Ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre et lorsqu'elle le rejoint, il se mit face à elle, tenant entre ses doigts le collier. Elle hocha la tête:

-Merci...Ca m'aurait embêté de l'avoir perdu...

-Viens par là, je vais te le remettre. Edward se pencha sur elle, se tenant toujours face à elle, et il passa ses mains de chaque côté de son cou afin de refermer le bijou. Elle frissonna et frictionna légèrement ses épaules, ce que ne manqua pas le jeune homme: Tu as froid Bella! Allez viens, rentrons. » Ce n'était pas vraiment pas dû au froid, mais elle n'en fit pas la remarque...

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur avant d'aller se changer pour redescendre dîner. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler puis sur un coup de tête d'Emmett, ils s'installèrent tous devant un film. Où qu'elle regardait, Belle était légèrement gênée: Carlisle tenait la main de sa femme, Alice s'était blottie contre Jasper et Rosalie avait la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Emmett. Charlie quant à lui était tranquillement assis à côté d'Edward, et Bella s'était assise à même le sol, sous les vives protestations d'Esmée qui tenait absolument à ce qu'elle soit à l'aise.

Lorsque Emmett et Rosalie allèrent chercher quelques boissons à la cuisine et que le film fut momentanément stoppé, Esmée lui redemanda si elle ne voulait toujours pas monter sur un fauteuil ou canapé – il y avait largement la place – mais la jeune fille, la remerciant, resta à sa place. Le shérif intervint et rassura cette dernière en lui expliquant que Bella s'asseyait presque toujours par terre à la maison. Il commenta en rigolant:

« Une vraie sauvage! Edward sourit légèrement et saisit l'occasion, répondant:

-J'ai bien envie d'être sauvage pour un soir dans ce cas... » Et il s'installa aux côtés de Bella qui rougit, à la fois heureuse qu'il se rapproche, et en même temps un peu embarrassée qu'il le fasse si ouvertement devant son père. Mais le shérif n'avait pas l'air inquiet. N'avait-il donc rien réalisé? D'un autre côté, Bella avait toujours été discrète et Charlie était habitué à ne pas connaître en détail la façon dont elle remplissait ses journées. Il savait qu'elle était près de lui, de surcroît chez les Cullen, il n'y avait donc en théorie rien à craindre. De plus, Bella restait très prudente et n'affichait pas ses sentiments envers Edward quand son père était dans les parages. Mieux valait éviter ses foudres. Ce n'était donc pas si étonnant qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Pour le moment en tout cas.

Cependant Edward ne fit rien d'autre et quand ses frère et soeur revinrent, ils reprirent tranquillement la lecture du film.

Deux heures plus tard, après la fin du DVD, tout le monde commença à bailler et à s'étirer, et finalement, les Cullen accompagnés des Swan montèrent se coucher. Bella entra dans sa chambre avec l'intention de se changer afin de passer son pyjama, mais elle fut soudain incapable de mettre la main dessus. Elle fouilla l'armoire mise à sa disposition de fond en comble – ce qui ne lui prit que quelques minutes – et elle finit par s'immobiliser, écarlate, soupçonnant fortement quelque chose en saisissant un cintre:

« Il va y avoir un meurtre ce soir! » Grinça t-elle, les mâchoires crispées...

Bella avait bien eu un pyjama, mais entre temps, comme par magie, il s'était transformé en nuisette légère aux délicates dentelles...Alice n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lire son livre – enfin peut-être que si, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le but premier de la demande – et elle avait remplacé le vêtement par un autre en entrant dans sa chambre.

Bella prit un instant pour se calmer, pensant que de toute façon, même si elle mettait cette « chose », personne ne le saurait – excepté Alice - : elle ne le permettrait pas.

N'ayant néanmoins pas d'autre choix, et puisqu'elle était seule, elle enfila avec réticence le nouveau pyjama. Alice risquait d'en entendre parler. Une fois qu'elles seraient seules s'entendait...

Se retournant brutalement – elle était encore irritée par le tour que venait de lui jouer son "amie" – pour observer le résultat dans la glace, elle renversa un cadre photo qui tomba dans un grand bruit sourd, suivit par le son caractéristique du verre brisé...

Elle jura, et Edward, qui avait entendu le bruit depuis sa chambre et qui se demanda quel accident elle avait encore bien pu attirer sortit sur le palier pour frapper à la porte de la jeune fille. Après quelques secondes, elle ouvrit, laissant seulement apparaître son visage empourpré et une main sur le battant.

« Bella, tu saignes! S'exclama t-il, voyant le liquide rouge couler le long de sa main, se demandant à présent franchement ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai fait tomber quelque chose, je m'en occupe! Répondit-elle, détournant le visage vers le verre brisé au sol.

-S'il te plaît, laisse moi entrer, je vais t'aider!

-Non, non! Vas t-en! S'exclama t-elle, paniquée qu'il puisse entrer et la trouver dans cette tenue. Edward lui, s'immobilisa un instant, étonné par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé agressivement, pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'elle souhaitait _réellement_ son départ – il ne pouvait seulement pas savoir combien elle le voulait à cet instant.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas enfin! Commença t-il à réellement s'inquiéter, impatient qu'elle lui avoue enfin ce qu'il se passait. Laisse moi t'aider!

-Edward....Je...Tu ne peux pas _entrer_, répondit-elle en priant qu'il comprenne, ou qu'au moins, il abandonne.

-Bella? Exaspérée, elle céda finalement, puisqu'il n'avait apparemment le don de lire dans ses pensées:

-Alice a remplacé mon pyjama et euh....tu ne _peux pas_ entrer! Dit-elle en insistant, espérant que cette fois-ci, il _comprendrait_. S'il n'avait pas les détails, à la mention de sa soeur, Edward comprit que Bella ne pouvait vraiment pas sortir, et afin d'être sûr, il redemanda:

-Donc le problème vient du vêtement, c'est ça?

-Oui, si tu peux appeler ça un vêtement! Murmura t-elle, honteuse de devoir l'admettre. Bien qu'il put percevoir sa gêne, il dut se retenir de ne pas sourire: Alice pouvait rendre fou n'importe qui sur cette planète, et personne ne lui en voudrait!

-Ok, ne bouge pas, je reviens, reprit-il en se dirigeant de nouveau vers sa chambre: il n'allait pas la laisser dans l'embarras! Il se dirigea vers son armoire et observant rapidement l'intérieur, il saisit un cintre avant de retourner vers la chambre de Bella et de reprendre: tiens, mets ça si tu préfères. »

Bella regarda un instant la belle chemise bleue qu'Edward lui tendait et la reconnue immédiatement: c'était celle qu'il avait porté près de la piscine...Baissant les yeux, elle la saisit délicatement avant de refermer la porte et de se changer. L'odeur d'Edward était si forte et si enivrante à présent, et elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir résister à son pouvoir si hypnotisant et songer à dormir!

Néanmoins, la chemise d'Edward était bien mieux que le « morceau de tissu » d'Alice, lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux – Edward était si grand! - et lorsqu'elle alla ré-ouvrir au jeune homme afin de finalement le laisser passer, il eut son fameux sourire en coin: il était ravie de constater qu'elle lui allait, même plutôt bien: Bella flottait dans la chemise, ses longs cheveux bruns emmêlés dans son dos, et sans le savoir, elle était terriblement attirante! Devinant aisément ce qu'avait fait sa soeur, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Bella devait même être plus attirante dans cette chemise que dans la tenue « affriolante » qu'avait pu placé Alice et que Bella s'était empressée de jeter sur le lit....

-Merci », dit-elle à voix basse alors qu'il entrait, et comme il hocha la tête, il se dirigea vers le cadre brisé et commença à ramasser rapidement les bouts de verre. La jeune fille constata une fois de plus qu'il avait beaucoup d'adresse, ce qui n'était pas son cas....

Il se leva et alla jeter les débris à la poubelle, et elle reprit:

« Je suis désolée d'avoir brisé le cadre, je suis tellement maladroite, je....

-Ce n'est rien, seulement le verre, tu sais que ça se remplace très bien de nos jours, rétorqua t-il ironiquement. Puis l'observant un instant, il se rappela de sa légère coupure et la saisissant par la main, il la mena vers la salle de bain attenante à sa propre chambre. Il ouvrit un placard, trouva une bouteille de désinfectant, du coton et un pansement, et ouvrant de grands yeux, Bella commença:

-Je ne suis pas en danger de mort tu sais, c'est juste une coupure...

-Tu m'excuseras mais je préfère me méfier, avec toi, on ne sait jamais, après un caillou sauvage et un bout de verre indompté, qui sait ce qui pourrait encore te sauter dessus? répondit-il sarcastiquement, penché sur ses doigts.

-C'est ça, moque toi, grogna t-elle en réponse, néanmoins consciente qu'il disait la vérité: elle avait une certaine propension à attirer les incidents! Il sourit en l'entendant protester mais n'ajouta rien...Elle avait déjà eu son lot d'irritation avec Alice ce soir.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, elle le remercia encore une fois – combien de fois l'avait-elle déjà fait? - et gardant sa main entre les siennes, il la mena jusqu'à son lit sans recevoir de protestation. Il s'installa confortablement, s'allongeant, et elle s'assit en tailleur, en face de lui. Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses, et le jeune homme l'observa intensément sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle en était probablement inconsciente, mais elle était très belle, ses longs cheveux bruns en bataille lâchés sur sa chemise bleue, ses contours noyés dans le flou du vêtement, ses grands yeux chocolats le regardant de plus en plus, son teint rosit – le jeune homme avait remarqué que le teint de Bella était toujours ainsi quand il se trouvait près d'elle - :il avait vraiment du mal à lui résister....

Elle s'arrêta de parler, ayant l'impression qu'il était légèrement ailleurs – elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait penser – et l'observa à son tour...

Ses yeux bruns croisèrent ceux émeraudes du garçon et elle s'immobilisa, retenant sa respiration. Il se releva sur son coude et se rapprocha lentement d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux, et il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, captivé par la finesse de ses traits, puis il promena sa main le long de son cou, de sa nuque avant de suivre la courbe de son dos...

Elle se releva sur ses genoux afin d'être à sa hauteur et la fixant intensément, il la ramena contre son torse avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou de ses lèvres pleines. Elle frissonna et s'accrochant instinctivement à son T-shirt d'une main, se rapprochant encore de lui, passant l'autre dans ses cheveux dorés si savamment emmêlés...Il chercha ses lèvres et les effleura tendrement avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Bella se tendit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, complètement transportée, et elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue: la langue d'Edward contre la sienne et contre ses lèvres était si douce et si délicieuse! Après de longs instants où ils ne se séparèrent pas - les mains du jeune homme la pressaient toujours un peu plus contre lui- sentant qu'elle perdait tout contrôle sur elle-même, elle s'écarta de quelques centimètres de lui afin de reprendre ses esprits, et par la même occasion de respirer. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet et elle était complètement désorientée....Elle n'était pas encore prête à aller plus loin. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé auparavent, et cette idée la plongea dans la confusion: elle le désirait.

Edward était tout aussi troublé qu'elle, pour des raisons similaires, et le souffle coupé, il saisit sa nuque et l'embrassa sur le front, la serrant toujours dans l'étau de ses bras, et elle enfouit le visage dans son torse, contre son T-shirt, ne le quittant pas. Elle ne cherchait plus à lutter contre lui, perdue entre ses sentiments, son odeur, ses yeux, sa peau...Tout était décuplé auprès de lui.

Il restèrent un moment enlacés ainsi puis Edward l'attira contre lui alors qu'il s'allongeait à nouveau, et elle le suivit sans aucune réisistance, ajustant sa position à celle du jeune homme. Il tira les draps à eux et ils s'endormirent, Bella bercée dans ses bras...

* * *

Hum, j'aime bien Alice, elle est espiègle, drôle et toujours imprévisible =) Je trouvais ça aussi amusant que Bella se dise qu'Edward ne peut pas lire dans son esprit xD oui enfin....

Je m'adresse aux lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte sur :je m'excuse, si jamais vous avez voulu laisser des reviews sur les chapitres précédents et que vous n'avez pas pu, c'est ma faute, j'avais complètement zappé une des options. Mais c'est réglé, donc si ça vous chante, allez-y! xD

Voila, si ma mémoire est bonne, Mell0208 avait souhaité qu'Edward voit Bella dans le pyjama rose d'Alice dans les chapitres précédants... j'espére que la chemise bleue d'Edward fera quand même l'affaire! Hehe

Twilight-drop


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propirété

**Note**: Bonjour! Ok je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je suis actuellement un peu à côté de la plaque, et entre le travail et les autres choses que j'ai commencè à écrire...J'arrive moins facilement à gérer xD

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Bella était toujours blottie contre le torse du jeune homme, et rien que ce contact matinal la fit frissonner, avant qu'elle ne réalise que leurs jambes étaient étroitement entremêlé sentit soudain les doigts frais d'Edward se poser sur son front et écarter les mèches de son visage et leva la tête vers lui, éblouit par sa splendeur...Soupirant d'aise, elle prit appui sur lui, se redressant afin de mieux le voir et elle murmura:

« Tu me donnes de mauvaises habitudes maintenant.....

-Vraiment? Répondit-il, haussant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il devait se reprocher.

-Je ne vais plus réussir à dormir seule à force de toujours venir ici, « ici » impliquant le lit d'Edward.

-Hum, effectivement, c'est terrible! S'exclama t-il, prétendant réfléchir activement à une solution. Deux alternatives s'offrent à toi dans ce cas: soit tu surmontes cette effroyable habitude et réussis à te refaire à l'idée de dormir dans ton lit, _seule_, soit, et celle-çi est ma préférée, écoute bien, tu acceptes de partager la couche royale avec un certain membre de cette famille...

-Emmett serait donc intéressé lui aussi? Rétorqua t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents, le provoquant ouvertement. La réaction fut immédiate: Edward s'assit complètement dans le lit et la fixant intensément, il répondit:

-Sûrement pas, tu es mienne....

-Pourtant, moi je préfère la première option! Dit-elle en se levant sous les yeux attentifs du jeune homme qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, figé telle une statue, la suivant seulement du regard. Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, il se leva et en un instant, il l'emprisonna, la plaquant contre la porte, l'immobilisant entre le panneau de bois et son torse.

-Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, reprit-il, une lueur légèrement dangereuse brillant dans ses yeux à présent.

-Peut-être pas, murmura t-elle emprisonnée par ses yeux verts si lumineux et si intenses, mais comment en être sûr?

-Je crois avoir un moyen... »

Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle frais sur sa peau et lorsqu'il s'approcha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de descendre lentement vers son cou et de revenir, elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui, mourant d'envie de le sentir encore plus près d'elle. Il s'écarta un instant afin de faire rapidement passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête, répondant à son souhait, et sentant sa peau nue sous ses doigts à présent brûlants, elle gémit de bonheur.

La main d'Edward descendit le long de son dos avant de la porter jusqu'au lit où elle s'assit sur ses genoux afin de sentir à nouveau le contact de son torse parfait et si finement ciselé. Il grogna de plaisir et alors qu'il commençait à promener ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille, ils entendirent soudain frapper à la porte.

« Edward? Si je te dérange, j'en suis navrée, mais on nous attend dans la cuisine! Si tu sais où est Bella, peux-tu lui transmettre le message? Fit la voix reconnaissable entre toutes d'Alice. Bella n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la tête de cette dernière qui devait parfaitement savoir qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment avec son frère et rougit à cette idée. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher, avait-elle des dons de médiums?!

-Je n'y manquerai pas, grogna Edward, levant les yeux au ciel – Bella avait remarqué que sa soeur provoquait souvent cette réaction chez lui – avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille et de dire, à regret: tu as entendu, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix....

-On dirait bien », répliqua t-elle joyeusement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte avant qu'Edward ne la rattrape encore une fois... Bien qu'elle aimait ces moments passés avec lui, elle était en fait heureuse qu'Alice ait frappé: ils n'avaient pas l'air de très bien se contrôler en présence de l'un et l'autre, et qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer...

~O~

Lorsque les Cullen et les Swan furent tous réunis à la cuisine, le shérif commença:

« Mon séjour va malheureusement devoir se finir plus tôt que prévu, je dois repartir rapidement pour Forks.

-Charlie, que se passe t-il? Questionna Jasper, intrigué.

-Une femme que nous avons identifié sous le nom de Victoria Evans serait en train de sévir à Seattle et les environs...Nous sommes tous appelés sur cette affaire à coopérer le plus rapidement possible...Avant qu'on ne lui pose des questions, il enchaîna: comme je l'ai dit, je dois repartir. Demain, précisa t-il en regardant sa fille. Bella ressentit une brusque douleur au ventre en réalisant ce que cela signifiait: quitter San Francisco, quitter les Cullen, quitter...Edward. Elle n'osa même pas regarder la réaction de ce dernier, certaine que si elle le faisait, elle n'arriverait pas à cacher son malaise. Néanmoins, reprit-il, Carlisle et Esmée m'ont fait une proposition, ou plutôt, t'ont fait une proposition. Il se tut pour laisser la parole au docteur qui continua doucement:

-Si tu le désires, tu peux rester avec nous autant que tu le veux Bella, et nous te ramèneront avec nous à notre retour. La jeune fille n'avait aucun doute quant à ce qu'elle voulait – Edward – mais laisser son père seul? Il avait tant fait pour elle, ce n'était pas juste de le laisser ainsi! Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et d'une voix légèrement tremblante, elle répondit:

-Merci, merci beaucoup...Je vais y réfléchir.... » Carlisle et Esmée hochèrent la tête et Bella n'osa pas regarder Edward, de peur de l'avoir déçu: aurait-elle dû répondre immédiatement qu'elle voulait rester? Pourtant, lorsque son père monta pour préparer ses valises, elle n'hésita pas et le suivit nerveusement. Autant en parler tranquillement.

Une fois tous les deux, Bella se sentit légèrement plus libre d'exprimer ses doutes. Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux tou à l'heure, dans la cuisine, elle ne savait donc pas si le regard d'Edward était devenu hostile ou pas, mais elle avait moins de pression.

« Bella! Je pensais que cette idée te ferait plaisir, commença t-il, surpris.

-Je....Cette idée est réellement...Elle chercha ses mots afin de ne pas blesser son père avant de reprendre: généreuse, mais te savoir seul là-bas ne me plaît pas tellement....

-Voyons, j'ai toujours vécu ainsi, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi! C'était vrai, le shérif avait passé des années seulement entouré de son travail et de ses amis sans aucune famille pour s'occuper de lui. Il reprit: Je sais prendre soin de moi, ne te tortures pas l'esprit à cause de ça, ce serait vraiment inutile! Et honnêtement, je préfères te savoir chez les Cullen, entourée de leur présence, ainsi que celle de ta mère qui est encore ici! En effet, Renée et Phil, installés à l'hôtel, avaient décidé de rester quelques jours afin de profiter de leur séjour aux USA.

-Pourquoi préfères-tu me savoir ici plutôt qu'à Forks? Demanda t-elle immédiatement, brutalement méfiante.

-Je n'aurai pas la possibilité de passer le temps que je veux avec toi Bella, dit-il d'un air contrit qui bien que réel et sincère, ne suffit pas à convaincre la jeune fille.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout, l'accusa t-elle avant de dire: qu'entendais-tu par « sévir »?

-Je préférerais vraiment que tu ne t'inquiète pas de ça, répondit-il, réticent: il n'aimait pas parler de son travail et alerter inutilement ceux qu'il aimait.

-Tu crois que je peux vraiment faire comme si tu ne risquais rien? Persista t-elle pourtant, devinant qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose.

-Bella, c'est mon métier, et tu n'y peux rien!

-Si tu ne me le dis pas, je vais me faire un sang d'encre et ferais tout mon possible pour savoir de quoi il retourne, et tu sais que je suis sérieuse, menaça t-elle, son père sachant parfaitement que lorsqu'elle était déterminée, rien ne l'arrêtait – c'était déjà ce qui l'avait ramené auprès de lui, à Forks. Levant les bras en signe de redition, il se décida à parler:

-Cette femme serait à l'origine d'une série de meurtres sanglants, et toutes les unités disponibles doivent à présent faire le nécessaire afin d'en finir. Est-ce que _maintenant_, tu comprends pourquoi je préfères te savoir ici?

-Mais, et toi! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer, culpabilisant à présent non seulement de le laisser seul, mais _en danger_. Non, je viens avec toi, je rentre! Dit-elle fermement.

-Il aurait été tellement plus simple que tu acceptes Bella...soupira t-il. Si tu rentres, que comptes-tu faire? Tu seras seule à la maison, et _je_ m'inquiéterais toute la journée pour toi, ce qui ne serait utile ni pour toi, ni pour moi ni pour cette enquête. Je t'en prie, restes ici! Les Cullen veilleront sur toi. Si ça peut te rassurer, je t'appellerai aussi souvent que possible, je te le promets, mais restes, acheva t-il.

-Je...vais y réfléchir », répondit-elle finalement, acceptant l'idée qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien être une gêne et une entrave cette période apparemment troublée.

Le shérif hocha la tête et elle resta un petit moment assise sur le lit à le regarder ranger ses affaires dans sa valise, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de partir réfléchir dans sa chambre – elle ne voulait pas voir Edward, ne souhaitant pas être influencée par ce qu'il pourrait dire. Elle devait prendre une décision, et plutôt vite, afin de le dire à son père et aux Cullen...

En fin d'après-midi, alors que Charlie avait fini de tout préparer pour son départ, il rejoint, accompagné de sa fille, la famille Cullen éparpillée sur la terrasse, au bord de la piscine, et dans l'eau. Quand elle arriva, Edward se figea un moment, légèrement tendu, puis lorsqu'elle leurs dit qu'elle avait finalement choisi, ils se regroupèrent tous près du père et de sa fille.

Il avait tourné en rond tout le temps que Bella était restée en haut, et il attendait le verdict avec impatience et appréhension: il savait qu'elle était plutôt inquiète de nature et culpabilisait assez souvent pour vouloir accompagner son père à Forks.

« Je crois que Charlie tient vraiment à ce que je reste ici, et bien que je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de le laisser repartir seul – elle tenait à le souligner de nouveau afin de bien lui faire comprendre que malgré son choix, elle serait inquiète à son sujet – je vais rester ici, si la proposition est toujours valable.

-Bien sûr Bella, tu seras toujours la bienvenue parmi nous, répondit doucement Esmée, soudain rayonnante – la jeune fille remarqua son changement d'expression et fut contente de voir qu'elle faisait plaisir à la mère de ses amis. Carlisle et Jasper hochèrent la tête, Emmett eut un sourire narquois tandis que celui de Rosalie était entendu, et Alice rigola joyeusement en demandant néanmoins malicieusement:

-Peut-on savoir quelle est l'origine de cette décision? Bella ne loupa pas de légèrement rougir, mais cette fois-ci, Alice ne l'aurait pas, et s'éclaircissant la voix, elle répondit fermement:

-Les musées...je ne les ai pas encore tous visités....Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard étincelant d'Edward qui ne manqua pas l'allusion. D'ailleurs, personne ne le fit, même pas Charlie qui avait constaté un net rapprochement ces derniers jours entre le fils du docteur et sa propre fille – le shérif n'étant cependant pas au courant qu'ils dormaient à présent tous les soirs ensemble, ce qu'il n'aurait pas manqué d'empêcher malgré son amitié et respect envers Edward: Bella était encore sa petite fille.

-Les musées, hein? Reprit sarcastiquement le chef Swan: Il faudra que je pense, moi aussi à t'en faire visiter dans ce cas! »

Tout le monde s'esclaffa à l'idée que Charlie puisse réellement emmener Bella faire une visite, et devant le malaise de cette dernière, il la serra contre elle.

* * *

Voilà, le séjour de Charlie s'écourte à cause de Victoria! ( elle a bon dos xD) Néanmoins, je n'ai pas prévu qu'il se passe quoique soit avec elle, c'était juste une petite allusion au passage, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait arriver.

Je viens de capter que le bracelet de Bella avec le coeur en diamant et le loup en bois était commercialisé par certaines personnes (des particuliers j'ai l'impression), je trouve ça fun xD

Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviews laissées, ça motive toujours =)

Twilight-drop


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété.

Note: Bonjour! Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Bella passa le reste de la journée près de son père, et bien qu'Edward le comprenne tout à fait, il mourrait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur et de l'embrasser. Néanmoins, il n'en fit rien, et lorsqu'il croisa Alice, il en profita pour _essayer _de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure:

« Alice, étais-tu vraiment obligée de mettre Bella dans l'embarras?

-De quoi parles-tu? Demanda t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

-Je parle de l'autre soir où son pyjama s'est brusquement changé en tenue...provocante, disons-le franchement.

-Tu l'as vu? Oh Edward, j'étais certaine que cela lui irait comme un gant! S'exclama t-elle, ravie.

-Hum, toussota t-il, j'ai seulement vu le vêtement, pas Bella _portant_ _ce_ _vêtement_, corrigea t-il. Pourrais-tu, à l'avenir, cesser de lui jouer ce genre de tour?

-Oh Edward, ne sois pas si naïf, j'ai seulement fais ça pour te faire plaisir!! dit-elle en ayant soudain sous les yeux, et pour l'une des toutes premières fois de sa vie, son frère presque en train de s'étouffer et de légèrement rougir: c'était assez inattendu de sa part, et Alice ne put s'empêcher de tendre le bras vers lui afin de s'assurer qu'il n'étais pas en train de s'asphyxier.

-Ca va, ca va! Dit-il légèrement irrité de s'être ainsi laissé surprendre. Je te prierais de ne pas t'occuper de mon plaisir dans ce cas.....

-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie! S'exclama t-elle en secouant la tête, désapprobatrice.

-Alice! Gronda t-il.

-Très bien, très bien, mais reconnais le, cette nuisette était tout de même très sexy!

-Je te l'ai déjà accordé », souffla t-il en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'expression franchement amusée d'Alice qui saisit sa main et l'entraîna joyeusement à sa suite, jusque dans le jardin où l'on dressait la table.

~O~

Lorsqu'ils montèrent tous à l'étage, Bella rentra dans la chambre de son père afin de continuer à parler de son départ, de ce qui allait ensuite se passer pour lui. Il la rassura du mieux qu'il put mais elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue.

Elle était en train de l'observer en silence lorsqu'il se racla maladroitement la gorge et se retourna vers elle, ses traits déformés par la réflexion, les sourcils froncés. Interloquée, Bella se demanda d'abord si son père avait changé d'avis, ce qu'il n'avait en réalité pas fait.

« Hum...Edward et toi vous êtes rapprochés, pas vrai? La jeune fille arrêta de jouer avec le bout de papier qu'elle avait entre les mains avant de se figer complètement. C'était donc ça. Elle décida de répondre avec prudence:

-Euh...Oui.

-J'ai d'abord pensé que je n'avais aucun soucis à me faire de ce côté là... Il y a à peine quelques jours, vous vous adressiez la parole seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire, et à présent....vous semblez vraiment....liés...

-Oh. Elle était décontenancée et mal à l'aise que Charlie aborde ce sujet là, une fille ne parlait pas de ce genre de choses avec son père, et encore moins quand ce dernier était shérif...Elle reprit: oui, il y a bien quelques malentendu entre nous, mais j'avais mal jugé Edward. Il est en réalité extrêmement généreux, tout comme tu me l'avait dit avant que je ne fasse leur connaissance! Elle avait légèrement appuyé sur ce fait car c'était bien ses propres dires: Charlie avait décrit la famille Cullen comme généreuse. Ainsi, le shérif pouvait difficilement la contredire...

-Oui oui oui, je me souviens de ce que j'ai dit, répondit-il, visiblement agacé qu'elle ne le prenne à revers. Mais je n'envisageais pas les choses de la même façon à l'époque!

-L'époque? Tu veux probablement parler de celle où tu t'imaginais que lui et moi serions des amis? Répliqua t-elle, légèrement sarcastique.

-Eh bien oui! J'avoue que j'espérais qu'il devienne un ami, et _juste un ami_! Mince Bella, je suis ton père, tu peux comprendre!

-Justement, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je dois discuter de ce sujet avec toi? Tu sais, Renée m'a déjà m'a déjà fait un topo, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'en remettre une couche?

-Je tiens à être clair, répliqua t-il fermement: jusqu'ici, je pouvais garder un oeil sur vous deux, mais maintenant que je pars....

-Mais de quoi as-tu peur? C'est franchement ridicule, si tu crois que nous en sommes là! Arrête s'il te plaît, je te promets que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, nous ne sommes pas des chats sauvages à ce que je sache! Elle s'était un peu emportée, mais le sujet la mettait mal à l'aise et elle ne savait pas comment gérer son père dans cette situation.

-Je sais parfaitement que ma fille n'est pas un chat sauvage, et j'en remercie le seigneur tous les jours, crois moi – Charlie s'essayait à l'ironie, levant les yeux au ciel – mais tout de même Bella, vous êtes des ados, vous et vos hormones...

-OK CA SUFFIT! Le coupa t-elle sans réfléchir. J'ai compris, ça va! Je te l'ai dit, j'en ai déjà parlé avec Maman, et puis Carlisle et Esmée sont là alors je t'en supplie, changeons de sujet, j'ai reçu le message!

-Tu m'excuseras, mais je préfère être sûr!

-Eh bien figure toi que ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit avant que tu n'en parles! » dit-elle pour avoir le dernier mot. A dire vrai, elle y avait bien pensé une fois ou deux, mais Charlie n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

Le shérif grogna pour la forme et bien qu'encore inquiet, il fut rassuré: sa fille n'était pas une menteuse – ou bien mentait très mal et était aussitôt percée à jour – et il pensait ne pas s'en être trop mal sorti....Au moins était-elle était à présent prévenue.

Il y eut un blanc laissé par le sujet de conversation avant qu'ils ne recommencent à parler, puis, partant tôt le lendemain matin, elle le laissa se préparer à aller dormir.

Elle se rendit dans sa propre chambre, le coeur lourd, réalisant que lorsqu'elle rentrerait avec les Cullen sur Forks, ce serait alors la fin de l'été, il lui faudrait repartir en France, et elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de voir Charlie que quelques heures....

Se déshabillant lentement pour enfiler la chemise d'Edward avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit, un oreiller dans les bras, elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait retrouvé et découvert en venant à Forks...Si elle avait trouvé Edward, c'était même un peu grâce à son père! Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle qu'il lui était pénible de devoir se séparer de lui....

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle entendit soudain quelqu'un frapper à la porte et lorsqu'elle autorisa le visiteur à entrer, elle aperçut le jeune homme. Il la regarda un instant, remarquant immédiatement son air triste, et il s'approcha doucement avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Bella, tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit? Commença t-il de sa voix de velours qui fit instinctivement frissonner la jeune fille, cette dernière levant sur lui un regard interrogateur. « Ne sois pas triste, je ne le supporte pas ». Je ne veux pas non plus te voir ainsi, ca me brise le coeur...

-Je suis désolée Edward...murmura t-elle, se rappelant exactement le sentiment de détresse qu'elle avait eu en le voyant dans cet état. C'est que...C'est difficile de le laisser partir...seul...

-Il n'est pas seul Bella, nous sommes là, et toi aussi!

-Mais je vais devoir rentrer en France! Je ne serai plus là!!

-Ce n'est pas ce qui compte, et tu le sais, dit-il tranquillement, lui saisissant doucement le menton afin de l'obliger à le regarder. Tu es revenue Bella, c'est le plus important! C'est ce qu'il voulait, maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé, tout sera différent, pour lui et pour toi. Ce ne sera pas forcément facile, c'est vrai, mais il sait que tu l'aimes, et je suis sûr que tu as trouvé tout ce que tu cherchais en venant ici. Il s'arrêta un instant, la contemplant, ses yeux chocolats agrandis par la tristesse, et délicatement, il écarta une mèche de cheveu brune de son front avant de reprendre, tout bas: Bella, cesse de tout le temps t'en faire. Tu es si adorable et je n'aime pas te voir rongée par la culpabilité, sois un peu égoïste....

-Je suis égoïste, murmura t-elle aussi, baissant brutalement les yeux, honteuse de l'admettre.

-Si peu », chuchota t-il en la dévisageant avec tendresse. Il passa la main sur son visage afin de la réconforter, puis se levant brusquement, il saisit sa main afin de l'entraîner vers sa propre chambre.

Il la fit asseoir sur son lit avant de faire de même et de l'observer à nouveau en silence. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose qui la ramenait sans cesse dans ses pensées et il attendit patiemment qu'elle recommence:

« Tu ne m'en veux pas?

-De quoi pourrais-je t'en vouloir? S'étonna t-il, réellement surpris.

-Je n'ai pas accepté tout de suite l'invitation de ta famille cet après-midi...Il comprit où elle voulait en venir, et il répliqua vivement:

-Bella, voyons! Bien sûr que non, c'était tout à fait normal, c'est _ton père_! Il est important, n'importe qui peut comprendre et respecter ça, rigola t-il doucement, légèrement amusé – et beaucoup plus touché – à l'idée que Bella ait pu s'inquiéter de lui.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux, la berçant tranquillement. Elle releva la tête et passa les bras autour de son cou afin de pouvoir mieux voir son magnifique visage...Elle avait trouvé tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sûr, et plus que ce qu'elle n'imaginait possible: Edward, de nouveaux amis, une nouvelle famille....

Il l'embrassa doucement, la rapprochant encore plus de lui et sentit son corps chaud contre sa peau. C'était indéniable, il était amoureux de Bella Swan!

Lorsqu'il éteint la lumière afin de la laisser dormir, elle lui dit qu'elle se lèverait tôt le lendemain matin: elle voulait dire au revoir à Charlie. Il la serra contre lui, et elle se blottit contre son torse, au moins réconfortée de savoir qu'Edward ne lui en voulait pas.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva vers cinq heure pour prendre son déjeuner avec son père, en tête à tête, dans la cuisine. Elle avait pourtant la gorge nouée et ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais elle se rappela soudainement qu'après tout, il s'agissait de Charlie et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, le silence ne dérangeait pas....

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il allait partir, les Cullen descendirent pour le saluer, essayant de rester joyeux - ils savaient que c'était dur pour Bella – et Charlie essaya lui aussi de garder le sourire. Avant de franchir la porte, il la serra contre lui et lui murmura:

« On se revoit bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. Prends soin de toi, Bella...

-Prendre soin de moi? S'étouffa t-elle au bord des larmes. C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, rigola t-elle avec difficultés.

-Si tu veux, sourit-il. Elle le vit hésiter en la regardant un instant puis encore plus bas, il chuchota: Je t'aime....Bella savait combien il lui était dur de le dire, n'étant pas habitué à faire de grandes démonstrations d'affection.

-Moi aussi papa », répondit-elle en le serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il s'engagea finalement dans l'allée aux côtés de Carlisle, Edward s'empara de sa main et regarda s'éloigner le shérif avec elle.

Emmett reprit rapidement son rôle de bout en train et réussit à convaincre tout le monde d'aller jouer dans la piscine. Alors qu'Edward était parti se changer et que Bella était déjà en bas sur la terrasse, Alice la surprit en saisissant sa main:

« Je suis contente que tu sois là tu sais, je me serais vite ennuyée sans toi, et Edward aurait été inconsolable le pauvre! Dit-elle en arborant un air faussement navré qui fit d'abord sourire Bella avant qu'elle ne réponde:

-Oh, je pense que tu aurais été là pour le consoler. Tu es douée pour remonter le moral des gens et les distraire.

-Oui enfin j'ai mes limites quand même. Edward a beau me porter dans son coeur, rien n'y aurait fait!

-Alice, arrête, tu veux? Rétorqua t-elle à son amie qui pensait que cette dernière sous- estimait l'amour qu'il portait à sa soeur.

-Mais je ne plaisante pas Bella, je suis très sérieuse! S'exclama son amie l'air effectivement plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point Edward a changé depuis qu'il te connaît!

-Oui enfin ce n'est pas si simple, soupira la jeune fille : je te rappelle au passage que les débuts n'ont pas été très évidents!

-Mais oui, ça je le sais déjà, balaya Alice du revers de la main comme si ce n'était qu'un simple détail. Ca n'empêche rien. Bien qu'il ait lutté contre toi, tu l'as toujours intrigué, toujours attiré, irrépressiblement, tu comprends? Bella scruta attentivement le visage de son amie avant de dire:

-Comment peux tu dire ça et en être si sûre?

-Je suis sa _soeur_, et je le sais. Il est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi avec ma famille et Jasper...Je sais simplement lire en lui. Qu'il soit heureux ou pas, nous sommes tous les deux très liés, répondit-elle d'un air grave qui désarçonna Bella: elle n'avait décidément pas l'habitude de voir Alice si sérieuse! Il t'a attendu depuis si longtemps Bella, tu n'imagines même pas! » La jeune fille allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'Edward arriva de nouveau, la cherchant instinctivement des yeux, lui souriant quand il rencontra son regard chocolat.

Edward l'avait attendu depuis longtemps?

Elle l'observa jouer dans l'eau avec ses frères et soeurs et vit qu'il avait l'air heureux. Plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Etait-ce dû à sa présence? Réellement? Elle doutait encore qu'elle put avoir un tel effet sur quiconque, et encore moins sur Edward Cullen! Mais aussi incroyable que cela semblait, cela paraissait vrai. Elle songea combien il avait fait pour elle ces derniers temps, lui avouant la vérité, la laissant pénétrer son intimité en lui offrant sa musique, l'ayant réconforté lors du départ de Charlie....Et qu'avait-elle fait? Apparemment pas grand chose, culpabilisa t-elle.

Elle ne se doutait pas que son simple amour suffisait à Edward, et soudain, elle eut une idée. Une idée qui lui coûtait, mais qu'elle était prête à mettre en oeuvre quand même....

* * *

Peut-être que cet extrait pourrait être qualifié de "charnière"?

Je ne sais pas si certaines d'entre vous connaissent le groupe Stereophonics mais j'aime beaucoup leur musique et écoute en boucle "Dakota" pendant que j'écris xD

Je sais que je me répéte, mais je n'ai pas la possibilité de répondre personnellement aux lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte sur donc vraiment, merci de vos reviews =) je pensais que les lecteurs allaient peut-être se fatiguer de cette FF mais il faut croire que non pr le moment xD

Twilight-drop


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété

**Note**: désolée, j'ai posté une première fois le chapitre mais j'avais besoin de le ré-éditer donc vous avez dû recevoir 2 messages . voilà, je poste ce chapitre afin de partir travailler en espèrant que ca vous ira xD bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, alors qu'Edward lisait un livre sur la terrasse, Bella passa devant lui et saisissant son poignet de sa main libre sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'entraîna à sa suite, loin dans le sous-bois de la propriété.

Il faisait frais sous la voûte des arbres et la différence de température la fit frissonner. Edward, complètement pris par surprise, commença:

« Bella? Que fais-tu?

-Suis-moi, tu verras, répondit-il sans l'éclairer d'avantage. »

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans une petite clairière qu'elle avait auparavant repérer tapissée de violettes et de fleurs blanches captant les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers l'épais feuillage, elle étendit la vaste couverture qu'elle avait emporté et y lâcha son sac à dos avant de faire signe à Edward de s'asseoir.

Il obéit sans protester et haussa les sourcils – habitude qu'adorait Bella – ravi d'être là avec elle, mais se demandant néanmoins quelle en était la raison.

Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle lui faisait confiance en partageant avec lui seul ce qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé avec nul autre, lui montrer combien elle l'aimait, et d'une voix douce, elle commença:

« Mon père vous a parlé de ma passion pour l'écriture, Alice me l'a dit il y a longtemps, mais je ne crois pas que tu saches que j'écris parce que c'est l'un des seuls moyens efficaces qui me permette de m'évader de la réalité, d'analyser ce qui se passe autour de moi. Elle fit une pause et rougissant légèrement, elle reprit encore plus bas: En réalité, et bien que cela soit sûrement ridicule, j'ai toujours voulu devenir écrivain. Je ne le serai probablement jamais, mais ce seul but me pousse à continuer...Edward qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui ouvre cette partie d'elle-même la fixa intensément avant de répondre:

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela serait si insensé? Cela n'a rien de stupide. Et ton père semble convaincu que tu possèdes un réel don pour l'écriture

Sa voix si profonde la vit chavirer une fois de plus et elle rougit devant la fermeté de sa réponse.

-C'est mon _père_, souligna t-elle en rigolant doucement. Quel père pourrait dire que son enfant n'est pas doué pour telle ou telle chose?

-Bien sûr, mais je crois Charlie assez objectif pour être honnête. Il n'en parlerait tout simplement pas s'il ne le jugeait pas nécessaire.

-Peut-être, mais pourtant il n'a que très peu lu ce que j'ai écrit, et encore, il n'a lu que ce que je voulais bien le laisser voir. Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à partager ça avec les autres...C'est une sorte de secret, un rêve qui je ne sais pas si il se réalisera alors j'ai besoin de le garder pour moi sans l'exposer. Hum tu comprends ce que je veux dire? Ca peut paraître un peu tordu...sourit-elle en levant son regard vers la voûte des arbres, songeuse. Ses yeux chocolats captèrent un rayon de soleil et elle cilla alors qu'Edward la détaillait avec admiration.

-Oui, acquiesça t-il doucement, comprenant tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait dire bien qu'il n'eut jamais eu ce besoin si fort de protéger sa passion pour la musique.

Le sachant sincère, elle se saisit de son sac et en sortit plusieurs cahiers dans laquelle elle avait écrit tout ce qui venait à elle: poème, pensées, histoires, simples notes. Une large partie du temps qu'elle y avait consacré se trouvait à présent offert sous les yeux d'Edward qui détacha son regard de la jeune fille afin de baisser les yeux sur ce qu'elle venait de poser devant lui.

Il releva la tête, sourcils froncés et croisa le regard de la jeune fille.

-Bella, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, je sais que c'est important pour toi, et jamais je ne te demanderai de...

-Je sais, l'interrompit-elle doucement. Mais j'ai _besoin_ de partager avec toi. Pas tout. Pas encore. Mais je crois que c'est juste. Je dois...te faire confiance. »

Il ne protesta pas lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait pour elle d'une sorte de test et qu'elle en avait réellement besoin, et devant l'effort qu'elle faisait pour lui, il ne savait quoi dire. Pensif, il s'abîma quelques instants dans la réflexion, contemplant la jeune fille qui choisissait un des cahiers posés sur la couverture.

Il avait rapidement compris que Bella était une solitaire et qu'elle ne cherchait ni la compagnie des autres, ni l'attention ou la popularité, étant trop modeste et se se sous-estimant toujours trop pour ça. Il aurait tout donné pour connaître sa vie en France, ses amis et se demandait si il en apprenait d'avantage sur elle. Il haussa de nouveau les sourcils, presque étonné en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait rencontré que quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était pourtant comme si la connaissait et l'aimait depuis des années! Sa perception du temps en compagnie de Bella était apparemment complètement faussée...

Elle lui lut plusieurs de ses poèmes, de ses pensées pendant quelques heures, et lorsqu'il commença à faire plus frais et que la lumière baissa, ils se levèrent et rangèrent ce qu'ils avaient apporté.

Alors qu'elle repartait en direction de la maison, il saisit son poignet et la plaquant contre un arbre, il lui murmura « merci » à l'oreille, avant d'effleurer de sa bouche celle de Bella. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres, désireuse de sentir la douce langue d'Edward contre la sienne, et il répondit à son attente avec plus d'intensité qu'elle n'en attendait, saisissant sa nuque. Un long frisson la parcourut en même temps que lui qui était toujours électrifié lorsqu'il sentait leur désir et leur amour.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant quelques instants avant qu'haletant, il ne la repousse doucement. Tout était toujours décuplé et si intense avec Bella que s'en était surréaliste! Pourtant, il avait encore en mémoire les regards noirs que Charlie lui avait lancé à plusieurs reprises avant son départ. Edward avait bien capté les sous entendus et les inquiétudes du shérif à son encontre et celle de sa fille, et il avait décidé d'être sage.

Rigolant doucement devant l'intensité du regard de Bella, il lui souffla une dernière fois dans le coup avant qu'elle ne reprenne le chemin du parc, le garçon sur les talons....

Ils atteignirent la terrasse, haletant mais rigolant, et rentrèrent dans la maison, Edward entremêlant leurs doigts, et ils tombèrent sur Esmée qui dressait la table et releva la tête en les entendant arriver. Elle leurs adressa un sourire radieux qui fit rougir la jeune fille qui se détacha du jeune homme pour aller aider la mère de ce dernier. Edward sourit devant sa timidité et la laissa partir avant de rejoindre son père à la cuisine, le docteur Cullen préparant déjà le repas en compagnie de Rosalie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde s'installa autour de la table et le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur.

« Dites, ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allé au cinéma, ça vous dirait? Commença joyeusement Emmett lors du repas.

-Hey, c'est une bonne idée! S'exclama Alice. Jazz, qu'en penses-tu?

-Oui, répondit-il laconiquement. Si une personne étrangère avait assisté à cette discussion, elle aurait probablement dû se dire que Jasper était froid et distant, et très peu expressif. La réalité était pourtant tout autre: Jasper ne parlait jamais beaucoup, il ne savait souvent pas comment montrer ses émotions, mais cela relevait simplement de la réserve et de la maladresse. Bella plus que quiconque le comprenait. C'était sa façon d'être et Bella appréciait beaucoup ce silence expressif.

-Un film dans lequel je ne joue pas alors! S'exclama Rosalie en rigolant. Bella savait que malgré son assurance et sa beauté, elle n'aimait pas se voir à l'écran. Ce qui paraissait plutôt normal.

-Rose, il y a plein de films dans lesquels tu ne joues pas, soupira Edward, légèrement agacé par l'égocentrisme de sa soeur. Bella le calma d'un regard, le trouvant injuste. Il reprit plus doucement: je suis d'accord, pourquoi pas demain soir? Qu'en penses-tu Bella?

-Euh...Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle en souriant légèrement, surprise de constater qu'il avait tout de suite réagit à son regard et qu'il avait pris en compte son opinion afin de s'adoucir. Bella Swan, avoir de l'influence sur Edward Cullen? C'était dur à croire!

-Demain soir alors », reprit Emmett,heureux que l'idée ait plu. Esmée et Carlisle s'excusèrent et expliquèrent qu'ils préféraient les laisser entre « jeunes », et qu'ils en profiteraient pour se faire une soirée tous les deux, au restaurant.

La soirée fini, ils montèrent à l'étage. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Bella déambula dans la chambre sous le regard brûlant du jeune homme, avant de se poster devant la fenêtre pour observer le parc. Edward vint la rejoindre, incapable de rester loin d'elle et se postant derrière elle, il lui demanda:

« A quoi penses-tu?

-Rien de particulier....Hasarda t-elle. Jasper est toujours si calme, ajouta-elle doucement en repensant au repas.

-Il te fait peur? Demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais considéré la question, mais c'était plausible: on pouvait mal le comprendre.

-Non, jamais, il devrait?

-Non, mais il pourrait. Certaines personnes sont parfois un peu effrayées, parce qu'il est différent, plus silencieux, plus discret. Et pourtant, il est impossible d'ignorer sa présence. Il observe énormément.

-Je crois qu'il a juste sa propre façon de s'exprimer. Son regard se perdit dans le vague et elle murmura: il y a tellement de choses dans ses yeux...Parfois, on dirait presque qu'il lutte contre quelque chose et puis, quand il regarde Alice, toute résistance semble disparaître, il n'y a plus que de l'amour et de la tendresse. J'ai peut-être tort, mais il lui est complètement dévoué....

-Toi aussi tu observes énormément, souffla t-il doucement, surpris qu'elle puisse si facilement lire en Jasper.

-Pas vraiment....C'est plutôt assez fort! Bien qu'il ne le dise pas – en tout cas pas devant nous – ses yeux, sa façon de se tenir, tout, montre qu'il la suivra partout où elle ira....

-C'est étrange que tu dises ça.....répondit Edward d'une drôle de voix qui retint l'attention de Bella qui se retourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange? Demanda t-elle, ses grands yeux bruns le regardant avec intérêt. Il eut son fameux sourire en coin qui liquéfia Bella au passage et expliqua, murmurant à présent:

-C'est, à peu de choses près, ce qu'ils ont dit....à propos de nous. Il resta perdu dans ses pensées quelques secondes avant de remarquer que la jeune fille s'empourprait et rigolant, il saisit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts afin de mieux l'observer. Elle était tellement jolie lorsqu'elle rosissait de cette manière.

Il se pencha lentement et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'échappe malicieusement et ne s'éloigne en prétextant aller se changer. Il la regarda partir, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres et se retourna vers la fenêtre, pensif, avant de se diriger lentement vers la salle d'eau.

Bella avait passé la chemise d'Edward et s'était déjà glissée sous les draps frais en attendant le jeune homme qui devait être dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, il se dirigea rapidement vers le lit afin de s'allonger à ses côtés, et elle vint instinctivement se blottir contre lui. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, pensif.

Elle aussi était plongée dans ses pensées, songeant qu'avec Edward, tout allait très vite, et que pourtant, tout semblait naturel. Elle avait déjà l'habitude de dormir tous les soirs avec lui depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, mais elle doutait fortement que deux personnes sortant ensemble pour la première fois se comportaient ainsi. Pas si rapidement. Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle n'arrivait pas à se passer de lui, elle avait besoin de lui et sa présence l'apaisait étrangement. Comme si elle partageait désormais sa solitude avec lui.

Elle s'agrippa brutalement à lui comme s'il pouvait disparaître à tout moment, et lisant la détresse sur son visage, il la serra dans ses bras avant de la bercer....

* * *

Une seule chose à dire: Walk On a Dream - Empire of The Sun XD

Et peut-être aussi une deuxième: MERCI! =)

Twilight-drop


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: Personnages -stop- pas- stop- ma propriété - stop.

**Note**: Hey! Bon eh bien je poste ce chapitre dans un labs de temps assez proche du précédent parce qu'en fait, je sais que certaines personnes partent en vacances et voulaient lire au moins un chapitre avant le départ et je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire ça étant donné que j'avais déjà commencé à écrire ce passage =) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lendemain soir, ils sortirent tous les six comme prévu et choisirent d'aller voir un film de science-fiction – Edward, Emmett et Jasper avaient catégoriquement refusé de regarder un film à l'eau de rose, pour la plus grande frustration d'Alice et de Rosalie qui, au grand étonnement de Bella, semblaient apprécier ce genre de films. Pour sa part, Bella préférait les histoires d'amour classiques telles que les Hauts de Hurlevents ou encore Orgueil et préjugé et ne fut pas déçue du refus des garçons. Elle ne se doutait pas encore que quelque fut le film, elle n'y aurait de toute façon pas vraiment prêté attention....

Elle fut soulagée une fois assise et les lumières baissées: les Cullen avaient, comme à leur habitude, attiré tous les regards sur eux. D'ailleurs, elle ne le savait pas, mais Edward était lui aussi content: on le reconnaissait souvent dans la rue et bien qu'il n'ai évidemment rien contre les gens, il n'aimait pas non plus les regards inquisiteurs qui le dévisageait. Le seul regard qu'il désirait ardemment était celui de la jeune fille...

Bella était assise entre Edward et Alice et alors que les pubs cédaient la place au film, ce dernier tourna la tête et sourit à la jeune fille qui frissonna et resserra son bras autour de sa taille, enfoncée dans son fauteuil. Elle lui rendit vaguement son sourire avant qu'il ne se tourne à nouveau vers l'écran, et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'oeil. La lumière blanche éclairait Edward d'une lueur pâle qui le rendait à la fois magnifique, mystérieux et ténébreux. N'avait-il donc aucune limite?

Elle se fit violence pour s'arracher à sa contemplation et se concentrer sur l'écran: il ne s'agissait pas de perdre le fil de l'histoire dès le début!

Elle réussit plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge de façon à être tourné vers elle tout en continuant de fixer l'écran et se faisant, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas l'air perturbé. Mais c'était oublier qu'Edward avait seulement assez de contrôle pour se discipliner: il essayait lui aussi vainement de se concentrer sur le film plutôt que sur la proximité de Bella.

Elle se força à se retourner vers le film, torturée à l'idée de le savoir si près et de ne pas pouvoir le regarder comme elle le souhaitait et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains: elle avait maintenant l'habitude de dormir avec Edward, ce qui impliquait l'obscurité de la chambre, mais cette obscurité là était différente: elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, se blottir contre lui, et sentait la présence des autres personnes dans la pièce...

Soudain, elle sentit la fraîcheur des doigts du jeune homme emprisonner ses mains et levant brusquement les yeux vers lui, elle vit ses yeux émeraudes l'observer avec la même frustration que la sienne. Mais il essayait de la réconforter en affichant son sourire en coin, et légèrement rassérénée, elle s'absorba dans la contemplation des ses grandes mains, en suivant délicatement de ses doigts le contour, oubliant complètement l'obet de la sortie du soir, soit le cinéma. Elle le sentit frémir et un petit rire lui échappa, ce que bien sûr Alice ne manqua pas. Cette dernière n'était évidemment pas dupe et se doutait bien que que ce qui provoquait cette réaction n'était pas le film. Elle le sentait. Et puis aussi, qui aurait ris au moment même où le serial-killer - un extra-terrestre particulièrement hideux - était en train de massacrer tous les humains à portée de laser? Non, Bella ne pensait même plus à ça!

Deux heures plus tard, le film se finit et les lumières se rallumèrent, aveuglant momentanément la jeune fille. Edward était déjà debout, éblouissant, tendant déjà une main vers elle. Elle la saisit, soulagée et il la mena un peu à l'écart de la foule attendant de retrouver ses frères et ses soeurs, laissant d'abord sortir la foule qui se dirigeait lentement vers la sortie.

Il l'attira à elle sans pouvoir patienter plus longtemps et plongea son regard émeraude dans les grands yeux chocolats de Bella, la serrant contre lui. Elle eut le temps de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser avant qu'ils ne soient rejoints par le reste de la famille qui bavardait joyeusement.

Sur le trajet, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, Bella absorbée par le paysage défilant sous ses yeux dans l'obscurité environnante.

« Qu'en penses-tu Edward? Cet acteur, Marc, est plutôt bon! Commença Rosalie d'un ton qui laissait supposer l'analyse « post-film ».

-Hummm....oui.

-Quoi, tu n'as pas aimé? Pourtant, c'est toi qui voulais voir ce film!

-Je sais Rose, je sais, éluda Edward en tournant son regard vers la même vitre que la jeune fille.

-Rose, je crois qu'il avait simplement la tête ailleurs », ajouta délicatement Alice en souriant d'un air emprunt de douceur. Emmett eut la grâce de ne pas ricaner, se contentant lui aussi de sourire. Si elle avait prêté attention à la conversation, Bella aurait probablement rougi, embarrassée qu'on fasse allusion à elle, mais ses pensées étaient étrangement à des lieux de là.

Ce sentiment de frustration qu'elle avait ressentit alors qu'il était a porté de bras....Comment allait-il se transformer lorsqu'elle rentrerait en France? Vivre sans lui? Ne plus sentir ses doigts frais, son regard émeraude, entendre sa voix de velours?

Pensive, elle demeura silencieuse pendant tout le trajet et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant la propriété des Cullen, elle se secoua, sortant du véhicule. L'air frais lui fit du bien et elle essaya de retrouver sa bonne humeur en faisant de son mieux pour repousser les doutes qui l'assaillaient....Ce n'était pas encore le moment d'y penser.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et gagnèrent chacun leur chambre.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers sa chambre et se changea, et histoire de taquiner un peu Edward, elle y resta sans retourner dans celle du jeune homme comme elle le faisait habituellement.

Il l'attendit plusieurs minutes, puis impatient – le temps lui paraissait toujours plus long sans elle – il se dirigea vers l'autre pièce. Il entra sans frapper et la trouva assise en tailleur sur son lit, le regardant, les yeux pétillants, un sourire malicieux affiché sur les lèvres.

« Tu ne viens pas? Demanda t-il de sa voix grave.

-C'est toujours moi qui vient! Rétorqua t-elle.

-Et il y a une raison à ça! S'exclama t-il sans pouvoir cacher l'empressement qui perçait dans sa voix. C'était vrai qu'il avait tendance à ne pas être très patient, et Bella songea qu'il lui faudrait le lui faire remarquer.

-Et qui est?

-Je préfère tout simplement la mienne, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Moui, celle-ci est bien aussi et même si....HEEEEEEYYY! Cria t-elle lorsqu'Edward s'était approché rapidement du lit et l'avait soulevé pour la charger sur son dos comme un vulgaire sac: Edward, pose moi! S'écria t-elle: Pose moi, on va réveiller toute la maison si tu continues!

-Correction: _tu_ vas réveiller toute la maison. Et tu l'as bien cherché, répliqua t-il tranquillement, un sourire emprunt d'ironie illuminant tranquillement son visage angélique. Pourtant, en ce moment, il était tout le contraire d'un ange!

-Il en faut peu pour te trouver, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle sarcastiquement en faisant finalement allusion à son manque de patience.

-Oh, vraiment?

-Oui vraiment! Je te propose un compromis: tu me poses par terre, et je te suis sans résistance; Ca te va?

Edward qui était au milieu du couloir s'immobilisa brusquement et sembla réfléchir un instant. La jeune fille en profita pour noter qu'il ne semblait pas du tout se soucier qu'il la tenait sur une épaule, et elle ne semblait apparemment rien peser pour lui.

-Hmmm...Non.

-Non?

-C'est trop tard à présent.

-Alors quoi? On reste ici et on campe en plein milieu du couloir?

-On pourrait oui, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit indiqué.

-Tu sais, moi je m'en fiche, c'est toi qui portes! Qu'est ce que??? EDWAAARD! »

Il venait de tourner et se dirigeait maintenant vers l'escalier. Mais tout ce boucan n'avait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention, et Bella, qui ne voyait que ce qui se passait dans le dos du jeune homme sans savoir où ils se dirigeaient, eut la bonne surprise de voir apparaître le visage mutin d'Alice, suivit de celui, plus sérieux, de Jasper, puis ceux de Rosalie et Emmett.

« Alice, c'est quand tu veux pour m'aider!s'exclama Bella devant son amie qui affichait à présent un air étrangement réjoui:

-Oh, c'est que je préfère d'abord voir ta réaction....

-De quoi est-ce que tu pa... »Mais la question resta en suspens quand elle s'agrippa à Edward pour ne pas tomber et avec horreur, constata qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la véranda: ce qu'Alice et probablement les autres avaient déjà compris, elle venait de le deviner....Et n'était pas sûre d'apprécier. Elle eut le temps de voir surgir Carlisle et Esmée, cette dernière le visage légèrement inquiet. Emmett posa une main sur son épaule, et jubilant, il suivit joyeusement la petite procession.

« Edward, ne t'avise pas de faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire! Cria t-elle en le frappant de ses poings. Sans surprise, il ne broncha même pas: il était beaucoup plus fort et puissant que Bella.

-Ou sinon?

-Sinon.....Je retourne dans ma chambre pour le reste du séjour! Pour la première fois depuis le début de la scène, il pouffa, franchement amusé: elle n'en était pas capable, évidemment. Elle continua rageusement de le marteler de ses poings et en dernier recours, appela:

-Rosalie! S'il te pl............................... »

Il y eut un grand bruit lorsqu'Edward jeta Bella dans la piscine. Quand elle refit surface, il s'esclaffa ouvertement, légèrement moqueur...avant d'être à son tour poussé par Emmett et Jasper, et bientôt rejoint par Alice qui sauta joyeusement dans l'eau en entraînant Rosalie avec elle. Tous les Cullen – excepté Carlisle qui tenait sa femme par la taille, regardant avec bonheur leurs enfants jouer – se retrouvèrent finalement à l'eau.

Quand Edward rejoint Bella, elle essaya d'abord de le couler, vexée de s'être fait jetée à l'eau devant tout un public qui n'avait de surcroît pas lever le petit doigt pour l'aider, et il céda, feignant de se noyer deux ou trois fois pour lui faire plaisir. Mais quand il l'avait prise par la taille, elle n'avait pas pu lui résister bien longtemps!

Ils jouèrent un moment dans la piscine puis quand ils commencèrent à avoir froid, Esmée et Carlisle leurs amenèrent des serviettes. Ils se séchèrent vaguement avant d'aller prendre une tisane et de retourner en haut. Bella se dirigea une fois de plus vers sa chambre,cependant sans avoir l'attention de remettre de l'huile sur le feu.

« Bella, où est-ce que tu vas encore? Soupira t-il: je commence vraiment à tomber de sommeil, tu sais?

-Je t'avais bien dit que si tu me jetais à l'eau, je ne viendrais pas!

-Ne fais pas ta tête de mule! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Euh...en fait....rougit-elle....C'est juste que là, je n'ai plus de pyjama.... »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, il était déjà entré dans sa chambre avant d'en ressortir rapidement, un ample T-shirt blanc à la main. Il le lui donna et le remerciant timidement, elle alla se changer avant de le rejoindre.

Il éteint la lumière et demeura un long moment dans le silence, laissant la jeune fille penser qu'il s'était endormi, mais finalement, il commença doucement:

« Bella? Les douces et sensuelles intonations de sa voix la firent frémir et le souffle heurté, elle répondit:

-Oui?

-Je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé, mais Rosalie doit partir à New York dans deux jours pour aller présenter en avant-première son dernier film et commencer les interviews....

-Elle était en tournage? Demanda t-elle surprise: Rosalie venait de passer plusieurs jours avec eux sans l'avoir mentionné.

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas sur Forks quand tu es arrivée. Elle a eu quelques jours de repos, et maintenant, elle doit retourner promouvoir son film avec le reste des acteurs...expliqua t-il avant de reprendre: à l'origine, Emmett, Japser, Alice et moi devions l'y accompagner – elle a le droit d'inviter quelques personnes de son choix – et je voulais savoir....si tu préférais que toi et moi restions là, ou...que nous allions tous ensemble là-bas?

-Oh! S'exclama t-elle surprise. Pourquoi voudrais-tu changer tes plans? C'est à moi de m'adapter!

-Non, je veux que _tu_ choisisses! J'ai déjà vécu cette expérience, je suis déjà allé à New-York plusieurs fois, c'est pourquoi je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais, _toi_.

-Je n'ai jamais visité cette ville », répondit-elle rêveusement: qui aurait refusé d'y aller? Et tout ce qui lui importait était d'être avec Edward, alors pourquoi le lui refuser?

Elle accepta en lui demanda en quoi consisterait le séjour, et il lui expliqua qu'ils accompagneraient Rosalie à la première de son film, qu'ils seraient également invités aux soirées mais qu'en toute logique, le reste du temps, ils seraient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle s'inquiéta néanmoins de paraître différente et de ne pas être à la hauteur parmi toutes ces stars: qui était-elle pour jouer dans leurs monde?

Anxieuse, elle n'en dit rien cependant rien à Edward et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et fourragea dans sa longue chevelure avant de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises dans le cou pour finalement embrasser avec passion ses lèvres, roulant sue le côté pour mieux la serrer contre lui. Bella lui répondit avec autant de fougue, aussitôt emportée par la proximité d'Edward, s'aggripant de toutes ses forces à son T-shirt. Non vraiment, il n'était pas encore temps de penser à son retour en France....

* * *

Forks, San Francisco, New-York, Bella aura eu le temps de voir du pays xD

Je tiens à préciser que si Bella aime Orgueil et Préjugé, ce n'est pas sous mon influence (ca aurait pu l'être, je le concède, mais Pride & Prejudice est bien mentionné, dans Hésitation si je ne me trompe pas)

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, juste merci merci merci! Les reviews qui me demandent de continuer, les ajouts en favoris ou en alertes... T.T (pleurs de joie) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me faire des remarques ou juste me poser des questions si vous en avez, j'essaie toujours de répondre =)

Sur ce, j'ai "2 soeurs pour un roi" qui m'attend ( pour une raison ou pour une autre, je garde en mémoire la fameuse réplique 'the queen doesnt bleed anymore' (- oui, à l'époque on n'allait pas dire tout simplement que la reine était ménopausée --" Mais je m'égare ahem xD)

PS: Bella Swan, merci, je tiens à dire que personnellement, je vote pour "Jaspichou" et "Jazzpirateur" (ehehe celui-là m'a bien faire rire, tout comme le Bellayeuse xD) lmao

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui partent et au prochain chapitre pour ceux qui restent =P

Twilight-drop xx


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: personnages ne sont pas ma propriété [... --" ]

**Note**: Hey! J'espère que tout le monde va bien! Je m'excuse pour le rythme moins soutenu de publication mais eh, ce sont les vacances! =)

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Avant de partir pour New-York, Bella et Edward avaient prévu d'aller passer un après-midi en compagnie de Renée et de Phil qui repartiraient prochainement pour la France, et ils se retrouvèrent donc en centre ville.

Ils se décidèrent pour aller visiter le Golden Gate Park et lorsqu'Edward leur appris que la superficie de l'endroit était encore plus grande que celle de Central Park, ils ouvrirent des yeux étonnés: le parc de New-York était déjà réputé pour être immense!

Phil avait eu une idée, et avant de se rendre au parc, ils passèrent d'abord dans une boutique de sport. Le beau-père de Bella avait demandé à Edward si un peu de base-ball lui plairait, et ce dernier avait répondu par l'affirmative avec enthousiasme: il avait l'habitude de jouer de temps à autre avec sa famille.

Ils empruntèrent donc le matériel – seulement pour eux deux car Renée ne savait pas jouer et Bella était, selon elle, trop maladroite pour réussir à toucher la balle ( Phil ne contesta même pas) – avant de finalement atteindre le Golden Gate Park.

Les lieux étaient magnifiques: fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes, pelouses d'un vert rendu éblouissant par la lumière dorée du soleil, grands arbres étendant leurs branches et protégeant les flâneurs de leurs ombres...Tout respirait l'été, la paix et la tranquilité.

Ils se trouvèrent un endroit où Edward et Phil pourraient jouer tranquillement sans gêner et où Renée et Bella pourraient les observer sur l'herbe, à l'ombre.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à jouer sous le regard attentif de la mère et de la fille et cette dernière, qui n'avait encore jamais vu Edward s'essayer au sport, constata sans surprise qu'il jouait à merveille – peut-être aussi bien, voire même mieux que Phil qui était un ancien joueur professionnel de base-ball....

« Edward se débrouille très bien, il doit souvent jouer, commenta sa mère qui elle aussi avait remarqué la performance du garçon. Elle pouvait effectivement être surprise, car quand on ne connaissait pas les Cullen, les voir en action était assez impressionnant.

-A vrai dire, je n'en suis pas sûre....Disons qu'il est plutôt doué dans tout ce qu'il fait et entreprend.

-Vraiment? S'étonna Renée.

-Oui. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que c'est un trait de famille en fait, répondit sa fille, pensive.

-Les Cullen ont en effet l'air d'être formidables en plus d'être adorables! Dit Renée en tournant la tête vers sa fille qui gardait les yeux rivés sur Edward, incapable de le lâcher du regard – ce qui au demeurant, était fait complètement inconsciemment. Elle reprit: en particulier Edward, je me trompe?

-Si je disais non, tu saurais très bien que c'est un mensonge, soupira Bella qui tourna la tête vers sa mère afin de la regarder. Renée était souvent naïve et crédule, mais elle savait pourtant plutôt bien lire en sa fille, et cette dernière, non habituée à mentir, n'essayait même pas de se cacher.

-C'est vrai, rigola sa mère. Tu mens très mal, tu tiens ça de ton père, ajouta t-elle doucement.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a aussi dit....

-Tu sais, Charlie était soulagé que tu restes ici avec les Cullen, au moins, il n'aura pas à s'inquiéter de savoir ce que tu fais, ajouta Renée en souriant.

-Vraiment? Rétorqua Bella d'un ton ironique, souriant à présent à l'idée du dernier entretien qu'elle avait eu avec son père - et que sa mère ignorait.

-Bien sûr Bella, pourquoi en doutes-tu? Demanda sa mère, cette fois-çi sans comprendre et plutôt déroutée. La jeune fille pouvait bien lui en parler, elle savait que Renée ne réagirait pas du tout de la même manière après tout.

-Je crois qu'il restera quand même inquiet....à cause d'Edward, glissa donc la jeune fille, un sourire sarcastique au lèvre, sous-entendant sa relation avec le garçon, ce que ne manqua évidemment pas Renée.

-Oh? J'aime assez Edward, il me plaît, dit-elle l'air de rien en posant les yeux sur la personne dont il était question. Bella haussa les sourcils, observa sa mère qui prétendait être l'image de l'innocence incarnée en ce moment même, et lui serra la main pour la remercier. Renée tourna la tête et lui sourit avec amusement avant de compléter:

-Mais bien sûr, tu n'oublieras ce dont nous avons déjà parlé....?

-Non Maman! S'exclama Bella, heureuse d'échapper à une autre leçon sur le sexe, que Charlie, lui, aussi mal à l'aise qu'il aurait été, n'aurait pas manqué de lui re-donner. Cependant, elle ajouta:

-De toute façon, il n'en est pas encore question, donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter....

-Ton père est un éternel angoissé, et tu es sa fille, c'est assez normal qu'il réagisse avec plus de zèle! Mais nous en avons parlé toutes les deux, je sais que tu es responsable alors je ne m'en fait pas trop. Tu le sauras quand tu seras prête », sourit-elle en fixant de nouveau les joueurs.

Bella hocha la tête avant de faire pareil, songeuse. Renée était vraiment différente de Charlie et pourtant, il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible: elle les aimait tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à jouer un petit moment sous le regard attentif des spectatrices qui bavardaient tranquillement, attendant qu'ils finissent leurs parties.

Phil était en fait un ancien joueur de base-ball qui en arrivant en France, était devenu professeur, enseignant ce sport peu répandu dans le nouveau pays dans lequel il s'était installé. C'était une passion dévorante chez lui que Renée ne cherchait même pas à freiner: elle était au contraire plutôt heureuse de l'encourager dans cette voie.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent finalement vers la mère et la fille, Renée leurs tendit des bouteilles d'eau qu'ils saisirent en la remerciant avant de s'asseoir à leurs tours dans l'herbe. Alors que Phil enlaçait sa femme, Edward se plaça tout près de Bella qui se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, de façon à ce que son épaule repose contre le torse du jeune homme. Renée savait pour eux deux, et il en allait sûrement de même pour Phil, elle pouvait donc se permettre de le faire. Ce n'était pas comme avec Charlie dont elle se méfiait toujours de la réaction...

« Il est doué! S'exclama Phil à l'intention de Bella, légèrement hors d'haleine, mais souriant avec entrain.

-Tu trouves? Le taquina t-elle, regardant par dessus son épaule pour voir sa réaction. Il n'avait pas bronché, mais ses prunelles brillaient d'amusement.

-Oui oui, il devrait s'engager dans une ligue, il ferait sans aucun doute une brillante carrière, qu'en dis-tu Edward? Ce dernier rigola doucement et répondit:

-Sans façon Phil! Merci, mais je vais d'abord finir mes études....

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'après tout, Cambridge, ce n'est déjà pas si mal », le railla t-elle cette-fois çi en haussant les sourcils de manière significative. Il la poussa doucement alors que Phil et Renée rigolaient, et ils se remirent à discuter de tout et de rien, Edward jouant avec une des longues mèches de cheveux de Bella sans y penser.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se relevèrent et marchèrent sans réussir à faire le tour du parc qui était, bien sûr, trop immense pour être parcouru en seulement quelques heures, avant de finalement aller tous les quatre au restaurant et de rentrer plus tard, Renée et Phil à leur hôtel, Edward et Bella, chez les Cullen.

~O~

Le lendemain, tout le monde s'activa à faire ses valises et à ranger la maison à la perspective de leur prochain départ pour la « ville qui ne dormait jamais ». Tous semblaient excités et impatients de s'y rendre, et Bella se sentit déboussolée par tout cet enthousiasme. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre et restait un peu sur ses gardes, sa nervosité et son silence contrastant avec la joie et les discussions des Cullen. Seul Jasper restait fidèle à lui-même, silencieux et observateur, et alors qu'elle avait déjà fini déjà fini ses bagages, elle alla s'asseoir, seule, dehors, avant d'être rejoint par ce dernier.

Elle fut très surprise qu'il vienne s'asseoir avec elle, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes – même s'il n'avait rien contre elle – et elle attendit qu'il ne commence:

"Tu as fait tes valises?

-Oui...J'ai plus de choses qu'à mon arrivée, probablement dû aux folies qu'à faites Alice pour moi, mais j'ai réussi à tout boucler, répondit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer. Jasper esquissa un sourire en hochant la tête.

-Alice est parfois excessive, c'est vrai, mais c'est seulement parce qu'elle te considère comme une soeur, commenta t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme restait un vrai mystère pour Bella, mais l'aura qui se dégageait de lui et son silence sérieux l'impressionnaient trop pour qu'elle n'ait jusqu'ici osé poser de questions.

-Moi aussi, sourit-elle en tournant le visage afin d'observer les bois qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Et je sais qu'elle est très généreuse. Jasper tourna son regard sur elle, la détailla un instant, comme si l'évaluait, et dit à voix basse:

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Intriguée, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur lui et alors qu'à son tour il regardait les arbres, il reprit: Alice m'a sauvé. Peut-être pas littéralement parlant, mais elle m'a quand même sauvé d'une mort certaine. Il fit une pause pendant laquelle Bella le dévisagea, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu arriver au jeune homme.

-Je ne sais pas si Edward te l'a déjà dit, mais je me suis enrôlé dans l'armée dès mes 18 ans, je croyais dur comme fer en cette justice. Au début, j'étais réellement heureux d'en faire partie, mais petit à petit, tout s'est....dégradé de manière inattendue. J'étais peut-être trop naïf, trop utopiste. Il resta silencieux un instant avant de reprendre :pour faire court, des choses affreuses sont arrivées, j'ai assisté à des attentats, des bombes explosant de tous côtés, des fusillades, tuant par centaine une population innocente...Puis j'ai vu ce que je souhaiterais ne jamais avoir vu: la torture. Des hommes ont été torturés sous mes yeux, par l'armée. On m'a ensuite demandé d'y prendre part. J'étais perdu, ne savais plus en quoi croire, et je me suis exécuté, obligé de le faire. Mais je n'ai pas tenu longtemps, et lorsque j'ai refusé de le faire une nouvelle fois, et que je m'y suis fermement opposé, j'en ai...subi les conséquences....

Bella frissonna, se demandant de quel genre de représailles il parlait exactement, Jasper le regard perdu au loin. Du bout des doigts, il effleura son avant-bras recouvert par les manches longues de sa chemise puis repoussa doucement le tissu afin de laisser paraître sa peau nue. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et fixa un moment ce que lui montrait Jasper avant de lentement lever le regard vers le garçon qui s'était statufié pendant son examen. D'innombrables cicatrises ivoires contrastant avec la peau pâle du jeune homme couraient sur toute la longueur de son bras en un réseau indistinct de marques qui semblaient continuer avant d'être cachées par le vêtement de Japser. Interdite, elle comprit qu'il avait lui aussi dû subir ces tortures, et elle se douta qu'elles n'avaient probablement pas été que physiques... Pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle n'y rencontra pas la tristesse qu'elle attendait, mais plutôt une douleur doublée de défi, ses prunelles brillant dangereusement.

-J'aurais pu avoir une carrière brillante dans l'armée, mais dès le moment où j'ai refusé, j'ai perdu l'estime des mes supérieurs ainsi que de plusieurs de mes coéquipiers. Ma confiance en l'armée a été complètement ébranlée comme tu t'en doute, et j'ai du attendre que mon engagement avec elle ne se finisse afin de pouvoir sortir de là. Je pensais que tout irait mieux une fois parti, mais bien sûr, on n'oublie pas si facilement ce qu'on a vu, subit...Je suis tombée dans une sorte de dépression, et j'errais de place en place. Je crois que j'aurais été capable d'en finir, mais c'est à ce moment là qu'Alice m'a trouvé et ramené auprès d'elle et de sa famille. Ils m'ont tous aidé, chacun à leurs façon, mais tous. Carlisle grâce à sa sagesse, Esmée à sa douceur, Rosalie à ses conseils bienveillants, Emmett sa joie de vivre, Edward, son soutien et son écoute permanents et Alice, son amour bien sûr. Peu à peu, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, et j'ai décidé de reprendre des études de droit, parce que je veux toujours croire en la justice. Mais cette fois-ci, je serai libre de protéger et de défendre ceux que je juge innocents et ayant besoin de mon aide.

Bella était restée immobile pendant tout le temps qu'il avait parlé, et elle murmura:

-Je ne savais pas, Edward ne m'en avait jamais parlé...

-Oui, je m'en doutais, il est toujours soucieux de ne pas pénétrer l'intimité des autres, dit Jasper en fixant ses prunelles brûlantes sur Bella qui soutint son regard, complètement assommée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cela pouvait donc expliquer certaines attitudes du jeune homme...

-Carlisle et sa famille sont des gens exceptionnels Bella, reprit-il, toujours sérieux, son regard, intense.

-Famille dont tu fais partie, se permit de corriger la jeune fille en rosissant légèrement. Lentement, un sourire étira ses lèvres, et il lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de murmurer: oui.

Puis, alors qu'ils se regardaient toujours avec l'intensité d'un secret partagé, Alice arriva sur la terrasse:

-Vous voilà tous les deux! Nous vous cherchions!

-Il faut dire qu'avec le nombre de pièces que compte la maison, ce n'est pas forcément évident, rétorqua Bella avec ironie, tournant les yeux vers son amie qui semblait, comme à son habitude radieuse.

-C'est ça, moque toi! Va donc plutôt rejoindre Edward, il doit encore se demander où tu es », répliqua t-elle narquoisement avant de se rapprocher de Jasper qui se leva et enlaça tendrement la taille de sa fiancée.

Bella se leva, et toujours souriante, rentra dans la maison à la recherche d'Edward. Elle le croisa dans un des couloirs et il l'attira à lui avant de lui demander ce qu'elle fabriquait.

« Rien de particulier, je bavardais....avec Japser ».

Il lui lança un regard soupçonneux avant de l'entraîner avec lui.

* * *

Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais faire quelque chose avec Jasper, et j'ai enfin réussi à trouver ce moment pour raconter un peu de son histoire....A ma sauce =/ je ne sais pas si vous trouvez que ça tient la route xD

En faisant quelques recherches sur la série Moonlight, j'ai lu que cette dernière ne comportait qu'une seule saison de 16 épisodes, sachant que hier étaient diffusés le 12 & 13 ( si je ne m'abuse )...Donc ça sent la fin .

Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviews laissées par tous, également ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement: Mel31 BellaSwan12 Sunofmylife et tous les autres =)

[Music- Phoenix, Lisztomania] [Book - Brisingr, Christopher Paolini ( Ui, je suis à la masse, mais je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de lire ce 3ème tome . )]

Twilight-drop


	22. POST

**Bonjour!**

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de Loss & Departure ( je m'excuse puisque c'est probablement ce que vous attendiez) mais je voulais juste vous faire part de ce que je viens de mettre en ligne.

Puisque je n'arrive pas à passer les liens que je souhaite ou que je ne peux pas répondre à ma guise aux lecteurs qui n'ont pas de comptes FF, je me suis dit que je pouvais créer un blog en rapport avec mes fictions le temps des vacances. Ui, je sais, ca peut paraître stupide ou inutile, et j'avoue que c'est un peu fantaisiste , mais j'avais envie d'essayer xD

Si ca peut vous intéresser, il suffit de taper " www. twilight-drop-ff . skyrock . com"(c'est un blog complètement créé pour FF) tout ca bien sûr sans espaces ni majuscules (je suis obligée d'en mettre sinon, ca ne passera pas sur le site)

Merci aux reviews sur le chapitre précédents, j'y répondrai sans faute!

Mel31, désolée, l'adresse que tu m'as donné n'était pas lisible ( ahaha --")

Twilight-drop


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété

**Note:** Bonjour! =) Sur fond de Paramore et de Scott Grimes, je poste ce nouveau chapitre en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture =)

* * *

Le lendemain, les Cullen accompagnés de Bella atterrirent à New-York et une voiture noire - Bella ne douta pas qu'il s'agissait à coup sûr d'une marque luxueuse - vint les chercher à l'aéroport. La jeune fille, silencieuse, les suivit. Elle était abasourdie de constater que certaines personnes se pliaient en quatre pour eux, et elle eut un sentiment désagréable: elle était indépendante et pouvait très bien s'occuper d'elle-même sans qu'on prenne soin de ses bagages et autres pour elle!

Essayant de cacher son irritation, elle monta en gardant ses pensées pour elle dans la voiture qui les conduisit jusqu'à un grand hôtel de luxe. Elle fut impressionnée en entrant dans le vaste hall crème et doré, et elle remarqua que ses amis, eux, n'y prêtèrent pas d'attention particulière. Avaient-ils l'habitude?

Elle était plongée dans son observation et sursauta lorsqu'Edward la tira de ses songes:

« Bella?

-Oui, souffla t-elle, encore un peu assommée par tout ce qui l'entourait.

-Nous avons quelques détails à régler au comptoir, peux-tu nous attendre deux minutes? »

Elle acquiesça et il lui indiqua un endroit où elle pouvait attendre: un petit salon munis de fauteuils et de canapés apparemment confortables où était déjà assises quelques personnes. Titubant presque, elle s'avança timidement dans la pièce et resta un moment debout, observant et réfléchissant rapidement sans oser s'asseoir aux côtés des autres personnes attendant: ils étaient tous impressionnants, probablement riches et célèbres, et elle se sentait incapable de faire la comparaison avec elle-même.

Se dirigeant rapidement dans un coin, elle attendit debout, scrutant le retour de ses amis avec impatience. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise dans cette atmosphère...

« Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais, déclara soudain une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Se tournant vivement, elle vit un jeune homme, assis, qui la regardait en souriant: il avait dû observer son hésitation.

-Ah....oui, merci, répondit-elle en rougissant avant de finalement s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé.

-Ne me remercie pas, rigola t-il. C'est la première fois que tu viens ici?

-Oui...avoua t-elle en levant les yeux sur l'inconnu blond au regard azur.

-C'est un endroit assez sympa, tu verras, sourit-il de nouveau.

-Les endroits sympas ne sont pas ma tasse de thé dans ce cas là, murmura t-elle sarcastique, plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur. Elle avait grimacé, et s'immobilisant un instant, le jeune homme éclata soudain de rire, amusé par le fait qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le luxe de cet hôtel. Il demanda, intrigué:

-Si tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'endroit, pourquoi es-tu ici dans ce cas?

-Ah....J'accompagne seulement des amis. Soudain, elle vit Jasper apparaître sur le seuil de la salle et hocher la tête dans sa direction, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Elle commença à se lever quand le jeune homme, interloqué, demanda de nouveau:

-Quoi, tes amis sont les Cullen?

-Euh....Oui? Répondit Bella qui se méprit sur la surprise de garçon: il ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec de tels êtres – à vrai dire, elle même ne le savait pas... Elle reprit: Vous les connaissez? Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux de son interlocuteur et il répondit:

-Certains plus que d'autre, mais oui, un peu!

-Je vois...Je m'excuse mais je dois y aller...Au revoir!

-A plus tard », corrigea t-il sans qu'elle ne relève, déjà trop loin pour entendre.

Elle retrouva les Cullen dans le hall, et lorsqu'elle voulut se saisir de ses affaires pour les monter dans la chambre, Alice arrêta son geste:

« Non Bella, ne t'occupe pas de ça maintenant!

-Alice, je peux monter mes bagages moi-même! S'exclama la jeune fille, agacée.

-Je n'en doute pas, et je te laisserai volontiers le faire, mais comme le dirait si bien Edward, tu risquerais de louper une marche et de dévaler les escaliers sur les fesses!

-Alice! Merci de ta considération! s'écria Bella en s'empourprant violemment: je sais quand même marcher!

-Si tu le dis! De toute façon, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu ne t'occuperas pas de ça maintenant. On doit se trouver une tenue pour ce soir, et vite!

-Quoi ce soir?

-Tu m'exaspères! Tu sais au moins que nous sommes là pour la première du film de Rosalie et la promotion du film, non?

-Bien sûr, mais je pensais que....nous entrerions comme les autres personnes _normales_, après les acteurs et les invités et que je....Elle s'arrêta en voyant son amie ouvrir de grands yeux:

-Tu croyais rentrer et t'installer dans la salle avec les gens, et y aller en jeans?

-Euh....Oui? Bredouilla t-elle, hésitante: Alice ne plaisantait pas quand il s'agissait de mode et de stylisme. Déformation professionnelle probablement. Mais à sa grande surprise, son amie s'esclaffa et sourit joyeusement:

-Tu es drôle, tu sais? Apparemment, mon frère ne t'a pas tout expliqué.....pouffa t-elle alors que Bella jetait un coup d'oeil à Edward qui était accoudé au comptoir et parlait encore avec l'un des nombreux réceptionnistes: la beauté incarnée, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle se perdit dans sa contemplation et seule la voix de son amie la ramena à la réalité:

-Nous allons accompagner Rose, comme sur une sorte de tapis rouge si ça peut t'aider à visualiser. Nous entrerons avec elle et lors de la projection, seul Emmett sera directement assis à ses côtés en tant que son mari, mais nous ne serons pas loin. Et puis, il y aura l'après, une sorte de grande réception....Ouvrant à présent de grands yeux horrifiés, Bella s'exclama:

-Je n'ai jamais signé pour ça!

-Je trouvais ça étrange aussi que tu te tiennes tranquille pendant le voyage! » S'esclaffa malicieusement Alice qui se fit fusiller du regard.

Sans attendre plus longtemps ou laisser le temps à Bella de protester, elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur où attendait déjà Esmée et Rosalie. Cette dernière avait déjà préparé sa tenue et tout ce qui allait autour mais elle tenait à venir avec sa famille pour assister à la nouvelle torture qu'allait subir Bella sous le joug d'Alice.....

Tout comme lors de la préparation de son anniversaire, et même si elle n'avait cette fois-ci pas les yeux bandés, son ventre se retourna en voyant les boutiques dans lesquelles elle était entraînée.

Le bon côté de la sortie fut qu'Alice trouva rapidement ce qu'elle voulait pour elle même et pour Bella, et qu'elles n'eurent donc pas à courir toute la ville pour essayer toutes les robes – puisqu'il n'était absolument pas question d'un jean ou de tout autre chose s'y apparentant d'après son amie – que pouvait receler New-York.

Le mauvais côté fut la robe en elle-même. Lorsqu'elle l'avait passé, et qu'elle était sorti de la cabine, ses amis s'étaient figées, et sans même jeter un coup d'oeil au miroir, elle avait fait demi-tour afin de se réfugier de nouveau derrière le rideau, le visage rose de honte. Elle n'était pas et ne serait _jamais_ à même de porter ce genre de tenues!

Mais calmement, doucement, Esmée était venue et lui avait murmuré: « Tu es magnifique Bella. Edward aimera beaucoup ». La jeune fille était sur le point de refuser le compliment – et par la même occasion, la robe – lorsqu'elle entendit le nom du garçon. Uniquement, et uniquement pour lui, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait faire un effort et se rendre un peu plus présentable que d'habitude.

Plus pour avoir la paix que par réelle volonté, elle laissa donc ses amies acheter la robe qui les avaient laissé sans voix, et une fois que tout le monde eut sa tenue, elles rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour se changer et se maquiller.

Alice avait tenu à s'occuper de son amie d'abord et une fois qu'elle fut prête, Bella tourna en rond, se maudissant d'avoir acheté cette robe....Se pavaner devant toutes une foule de journalistes, de télé, de fans? Impossible....

Alice remarqua la nervosité de son amie et essaya de la calmer, lui assurant qu'elle était superbe dans cette tenue et que « Edward allait adorer », mais cela ne fit en réalité qu'accentuer son malaise. Trop nerveuse pour écouter, elle finit par jeter une étole sur ses épaules avant de se précipiter dans le hall: elle allait appeler Renée.

Elle courut – autant que les talons qu'elle portait le lui permettait – ne voulant pas être aperçue, et au détour du dernier virage, elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

« Foutue maladresse! Laissa t-elle échapper tout bas entre ses dents avant de s'excuser et de s'arrêter brusquement: Oh, je ne vous avais pas reconnu....

-Bonsoir, lança joyeusement le jeune homme rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la salle d'attente. Que d'empressement! Rigola t-il.

-Ah oui....Je suis navrée, c'est que j'étais effectivement assez.... pressée et....Elle s'interrompit en constata que son interlocuteur la fixait. Rougissant, elle toussota et il se ressaisit:

-Pardon! Tu es splendide! Elle s'empourpra encore plus et resserra le voile sur ses épaules. Tu vas à une soirée je suppose....

-Oui....Soirée d'ouverture, dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Quelle galère cette première » songea t-elle désespérée. Puis remarquant que lui même était en smoking, elle reprit: il semblerait que vous aussi!

-Tout à fait, il se pourrait d'ailleurs que nous allions à la même », répondit-il doucement de sa voix grave. Bella secoua légèrement la tête, vaguement intriguée, et observant par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, elle aperçut Alice et Jasper arriver de l'autre côté du hall.

Elle songea à se cacher avant d'oublier cette idée: si son amie la trouvait, elle la traînerait par les cheveux s'il le fallait, avant de l'attacher dans sa chambre et de lui faire essayer tous ses vêtements au retour. Elle s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur qui semblait grandement amusé, et l'air sombre, se dirigea vers ses amis, sans avoir eu l'occasion d'appeler sa mère...

Elle attendit quelques instants avant de voir Rosalie et Emmett précédés de leurs parents apparaître dans le gigantesque escalier central. Magnifique. Les gens tournèrent imperceptiblement la tête vers eux, et Bella ne put retenir le sourire sarcastique étirant ses lèvres: les choses ne changeraient probablement jamais, ou tout du moins, pas de si tôt.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle aperçu Edward dans son smoking noir, elle perdit ce sourire et son coeur se mit à battre follement contre sa poitrine: sa haute et fine silhouette lui était familière, mais pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ne s'y faisait pas. La divinité à l'état pur.

Avant de l'atteindre, il haussa les sourcils et accéléra légèrement son rythme afin de se retrouver aux côtés de la jeune fille, lui-même ébloui. Quand tout le monde se mit en marche, il la prit par la taille et lui souffla à l'oreille:

« Tu es....époustouflante.....

-Pas autant que toi, répondit-elle en murmurant, rosissant néanmoins sous le compliment. -Oh, Bella.... » Il le pensait vraiment, et plus encore, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'en débattre, pas ici, ni avec tout ce monde autour d'eux. Légèrement frustré et contrarié de ne pouvoir s'exprimer, il la dirigea néanmoins doucement à l'extérieur où attendait la limousine, et ils entrèrent, se laissant lentement conduire vers Broadway....

* * *

WOOOOOAAAAA! xD ( - loin de moi l'idée de vouloir faire peur, c'est seulement un cri de joie xD)...Merci, merci aux lecteurs et aux reviews T.T j'ai répondu à tous ceux qui sont inscrits, mais j'aimerais également vraiment remercier CarlieCullen à qui je ne peux pas répondre sur le site! Humm vraiment, tes msg m'ont fait plaisir et m'ont donné envie de continuer! xD je ne le fais pas ici, mais j'essaierai de répondre plus amplement à tes msg sur le blog =)

D'ailleurs, si vous êtes curieuses à propos de la robe que Bella porte, je vais poster l'image d'ici peu sur le blog, c'est plus facile que d'expliquer qu'à partir de Google image, c'est la 3ème photo en partant de la droite ect ect....

Twilight-drop


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété....

**Note**: Hey! Nouveau chapitre, l'avant-première du film de Rosalie et de toute son équipe. Ok, le chapitre est plutôt long et j'ai beau l'avoir lu et relu, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes de frappe! Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Bella était encore nerveuse à propos de ce qui l'attendait, mais la présence d'Edward à ses côtés la rassurait un peu. Il ne la quittait que rarement des yeux, assis en face d'elle, lui offrant un de ses sourires en coin si irrésistible que son souffle en devenait heurté. Elle était si absorbée par cet échange muet qu'elle en oubliait son angoisse, et pour une fois, elle devait bien admettre que le côté charmant et hypnotisant d'Edward lui était précieux: sous son emprise, comment réussir à se concentrer sur autre chose?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, que la voiture s'arrêta et qu'on leurs ouvrit les larges portières, Rosalie et Emmett sortirent les premiers, rayonnant, le reste de la famille les suivant tranquillement. Bella se retenait de toutes ses forces de courir afin d'échapper à cette foule et a tous ces flashs, elle qui avait déjà horreur de l'attention qu'on lui portait habituellement...

Edward sentit la tension de la jeune fille et enserra sa taille d'un bras protecteur avant de la mener doucement vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'un des célèbres cinémas situé sur Broadway.

Les flashs crépitaient autour d'eux et les photographes ne cessaient de crier le nom de Rosalie et d'Edward – les média ne l'avaient pas encore oublié, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant – et ils durent tous s'arrêter afin de poser: la longue robe verte décolletée en mousseline de la jeune fille s'accordait parfaitement avec le regard émeraude du jeune homme qui baissa le visage vers elle et la couva des yeux, admiratif. Elle lui sourit timidement et ils reprirent leurs marche vers les autres membres de la famille et l'équipe du film présente pour l'occasion.

Ils atteignirent finalement les portes devant lesquelles se tenaient les acteurs du film, et Bella s'immobilisa un instant de plus sous les flashs, observant de ses grands yeux ce qui l'entourait d'un air presque détaché, repliée en elle-même, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était bien loin de sa vie habituelle en France, de Forks, de Charlie et de sa petite maison...Son malaise s'accentua légèrement et elle tenta d'enfouir ses sentiments en se rapprochant d'Edward qui affichait un sourire – Bella aurait parié que ce sourire était pourtant teinté d'une pointe d'ironie ou d'amusement- en regardant sa soeur et ses partenaires réunis tous ensemble en haut des marches.

Là, sous les projecteurs, aux côtés de Rosalie – Emmett s'était éloigné pour rejoindre sa famille et laisser sa femme retrouver l'équipe afin de s'adresser aux médias – se trouvait le jeune homme de la salle d'attente. Qui était aussi accessoirement l'homme du virage du couloir. C'était bien lui, dans son smoking blanc à la Johnny Deep!

Bella tressaillit légèrement, abasourdie, avant que l'embarras de l'envahisse. Elle se serait gifler. Non seulement avait-elle parlé à un acteur qu'elle n'avait même pas reconnu, mais elle était également passée pour une idiote en lui rentrant dedans!

Pour sa défense, elle lisait énormément de livres, mais allait peu au cinéma et ne connaissait pas vraiment les adaptions des oeuvres qu'elle lisait....Sa première rencontre avec Edward en était la preuve même.

Si elle l'avait bien identifié pour être le jeune homme blond de l'hôtel, elle ne le connaissait néanmoins absolument pas. Se rapprochant doucement d'Alice – elle ne voulait pas demander à Edward sous peine de le froisser ou de l'alerter– elle murmura en désignant légèrement du menton l'homme:

« Qui est cet acteur?

-James Turner, répondit son amie, étonnée: tu ne le connais pas?

-Non, j'avoue que non, je suis nulle côté cinéma...

-Il est pourtant très en vogue en ce moment, sourit Alice d'un air amusé.

-Ah...

-Certains le comparent à Edward, et l'ont parfois même désigné comme son successeur quand mon frère a délaissé le cinéma.

-Quoi?

-Oui, je sais, c'est un peu rude. Mais c'est vrai qu'il joue bien. Moins qu'Edward, mais bien quand même! Ajouta t-elle, un large sourire entendu aux lèvres.

-Comment l'a vécu Edward? Questionna Bella, blessée, sans savoir pourquoi.

-Ne fais pas cette tête! Il a renoncé de lui-même, et il s'en moque. Il n'a rien contre Turner qui a tenté sa chance et réussit » finit-elle avant d'être interrompue par la procession d'acteurs qui rentrait à présent dans la salle afin d'aller visionner le film en compagnie des invités triés sur le volet et les critiques...

Turner était peut-être un bon comédien, mais le comparer à Edward? C'était difficilement envisageable, le jeune homme excellait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait! Pensive, elle chercha ce dernier des yeux, et quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, il lui adressa un sourire discret avant de la prendre doucement par le bras et de la conduire à l'intérieur de la salle à leurs tour. Plusieurs hommes et femmes guidaient les invités jusqu'à leurs places, et la famille Cullen ainsi que Bella furent installées quelques rangs derrières Rosalie et Emmett.

Le directeur du film adressa un petit discours aux spectateurs avant de laisser le film commencer, et Bella, distraite, n'écouta que vaguement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Une fois la salle ayant sombré dans l'obscurité, un silence attentif se fit et la frustration qu'avait déjà connu Bella quelques jours auparavant se manifesta de nouveau, la plongeant dans une sorte d'angoisse inexplicable qui la tourmentait. Une sorte de courant l'électrisait: il était tout près mais hors de portée...

Cette fois-ci, Edward évita tout contact avec elle car il savait que si il le faisait, il ne pourrait plus se concentrer sur le film du tout – il l'avait déjà experimenté la première fis qu'il avait été au cinméa avec Bella et sa famille quelques jours plus tôt - or Rosalie et les autres lui demanderaient sans aucun doute son avis sur leurs prestations juste après en tant qu'ancien acteur. Pourtant, il pouvait lui aussi sentir la tension entre lui et Bella et y résistait avec peine...Refermant ses doigts sur les accoudoirs, il serra la mâchoire et se fit violence pour se concentrer.

Bella se força à suivre le film – elle avait bien eu quelques absences - et deux heures plus tard, elle fut forcée de reconnaître que Turner était bien un acteur. Un bon acteur. Elle songea que peut-être que son titre de « successeur d'Edward Cullen » était finalement justifié et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'offusquer de la comparaison. De plus, Edward, lui, ne semblait pas le moins du monde s'en inquiéter....

Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent finalement au bout de ce qui lui parut une étérnité, elle fut éblouit et quand elle vit la main d'Edward déjà debout tendue devant elle, elle la saisit fébrilement, heureuse et soulagée de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il ne la lâcha pas et l'attira à sa suite alors qu'ils sortaient tous ensemble du cinéma, devant à présent se rendre à la réception prévue à cet effet. Elle ne désirait pourtant rien d'autre qu'être seule avec lui, l'entendre murmurer de sa voix douce au creux de son oreille, la serrant contre lui...Elle se secoua légèrement pour dissiper sa rêverie et se laissa guider par le reste de la famille.

Ils redescendirent les escaliers sous les flashs et les cris de la foule avant de retourner dans les limousines qui les attendaient.

La jeune fille était déjà fatiguée de toute cette attention et de toute cette tension qui la tenait, mais elle se força à continuer sans rien dire, regardant Edward. Il ne semblait pas vraiment atteint par tous ces cris, ce qui était plutôt étonnant: elle avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et la tête qui tournait légèrement avec tous ces flashs et cette agitation.

~oOo~

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense building New-Yorkais qui était en réalité un grand restaurant étoilé loué pour l'événement et on les conduisit dans une immense salle où se trouvait déjà beaucoup de monde: Rosalie et toute l'équipe de tournage, Emmett à ses côtés, chanteurs, acteurs, mannequins venus de tout le territoire et parfois même des quatre coins du monde pour assister à l'avant-première.

Bella fut impressionnée non pas par les personnalités qui se trouvaient là – elle ne les connaissait pas personnellement et par conséquent, s'en moquait un peu – mais plutôt par l'effet que pouvait produire une telle soirée: c'était tellement différent de la vie ordinaire, de la vie que le reste du monde menait....

Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens si connus et si riches, et lorsqu'elle regarda Edward pour voir l'air qu'il affichait, elle constata qu'il ne semblait pas non plus particulièrement heureux d'être au milieu de toute cette foule. Juste neutre, souriant quand il le fallait. Mais sourire ou pas, il restait de toute manière fascinant et attirant....Il avait vraiment fier allure dans ce smoking et beaucoup de gens tournaient la tête vers lui, le saluant et l'appelant à renfort de gestes, mais il se bornait pourtant à hocher poliment la tête.

Néanmoins, lorsque Rosalie lui fit signe de se rapprocher d'elle, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

« Rose doit vouloir connaître mon avis sur le film et en discuter avec le directeur – l'homme que tu vois à ces côtés....Nous allons essayer de faire court, suis-moi...

-Toi, vas-y. Je vais t'attendre au comptoir, je vais prendre un autre verre...répondit-elle doucement.

-Quoi, tu es sûre, tu ne veux pas venir? Ron est très intéressant tu sais!

-Oui je n'en doute pas, mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé...Et j'ai vraiment besoin d'un autre verre! » dit-elle avec tout l'aplomb dont elle était capable: certes elle avait soif, certes elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'adresser à ce genre de gens, mais pire encore étaient les caméras qu'elle avait repéré...Les journalistes invités à la soirée et sélectionnés avec soin rôdaient autour de Rosalie et des ses partenaires, et Bella n'avait aucune envie de faire partie de l'arrière-plan.

Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Edward afin de se diriger vers le comptoir où rafraîchissements et nourritures étaient servis et le jeune homme l'accompagna du regard quelques instants avant de repartir vers sa soeur. Il n'aimait pas se séparer d'elle, aussi proche fut-elle.

Bella choisit un cocktail de fruits et se mit légèrement en recul afin de pouvoir observer un peu mieux la pièce, mais les lieux étaient tellement bondés que c'était plutôt difficile. Elle chercha du regard quelques silhouettes familières parmi les gens évoluant dans l'immense pièce, et repéra Alice et Jasper. La jeune fille souriait et semblait s'amuser tandis que Jasper paraissait aussi silencieux et neutre qu'à son habitude. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier énormément toute cette agitation, mais comment savoir, il était toujours si indéchiffrable...

Un éclat attira son attention et sans s'en rendre compte, elle esquissa un léger sourire: la chevelure cuivre d'Edward accrochait la lumière et par la même occasion, les regards!

C'était incompréhensible! Comment le jeune homme, entouré de reines de beauté en tout genre pouvait-il encore la préférer? Sérieusement, elles étaient toutes si splendides! Elle eut un pincement au coeur et fronça les sourcils, frustrée par un sentiment qu'elle ne ressentait pratiquement jamais: la jalousie.

« J'avais bien dit que nous nous reverrions! Commença soudainement une voix qui la fit sursauter. Tirée de ses pensées, elle reconnut Turner, qui venait de s'adresser à elle.

-Bonsoir...Vous n'êtes pas avec Rosalie et les autres? Répondit-elle, légèrement étonnée.

-Non, j'ai déjà eu ma part d'interview et de caméra pour ce soir, rigola t-il. Répondre toujours aux mêmes questions à un côté lassant je dois dire!

-Oui, j'imagine, répondit-elle en l'imaginant effectivement très bien: elle même ne se trouvait pas dans la situation, mais à travers ce qu'elle voyait....

-Tu n'as pas non plus l'air de t'amuser, je me trompe?

-Euh...C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genres de choses...C'est la première fois que j'assiste à ça en fait, avoua t-elle en rosissant légèrement: elle n'avait aucune expérience dans ce monde.

-Oh, vraiment? Dit-il, l'air surpris.

-Oui, vraiment, sourit-elle, ironique: il devait être en train de se moquer d'elle.

-On ne dirait pas pourtant, tu es tout aussi resplendissante que toutes les autres femmes de la soirée, peut-être plus réservée, je l'admets, mais ce n'est en rien déplaisant! Expliqua James d'une voix étonnement douce. Bella ne savait pas comment recevoir le compliment et rougissant, elle hocha légèrement la tête avant d'avaler une gorgée de son nectar: il faisait une chaleur étouffante ici!

Alors qu'elle demeurait silencieuse, le jeune reprit d'une voix tout à fait neutre:

-Je t'ai vu arrivé avec Cullen tout à l'heure...

-Oh, vous voulez dire Edward? Répondit Bella, surprise: elle l'appelait toujours par son prénom et entendre quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom de famille lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Une fois de plus, elle constata à quel point elle s'était rapprochée de lui...

Elle allait répondre par l'affirmative mais se figea brutalement en comprenant qu'il y avait une autre raison à son malaise: la dernière personne à avoir appelé Edward par « Cullen » était Mike...Et le garçon ne lui rappelait rien de bon: il l'appelait seulement ainsi par mépris et jalousie!

James ne se rendit pas compte de son trouble et poursuivit:

-Alors tu accompagnes la famille Cullen?

-Oui...Le docteur Cullen et sa famille m'héberge pendant les vacances, répondit-elle soudain sur ses gardes. Le jeune homme avait l'air agréable et plaisant, mais Mike avait paru de même avant qu'elle n'apprenne la vérité.

-Ils sont charmants, je dois l'avouer! J'ai beaucoup aimé travailler avec Rosalie, c'est une très bonne actrice, et j'ai déjà eu le plaisir de discuter avec sa soeur, Alice, de même que de rencontrer le docteur Cullen lui-même!

Ainsi, James connaissait Carlisle et plusieurs membres de sa famille?

-Ah oui, Rosalie est très douée, répondit-elle.

-Faite pour le métier d'actrice je suppose! Sourit-il en détournant le visage. Soudain, Bella eut peur de l'avoir froissé: elle ne lui avait fait aucun compliment alors qu'il était réellement un bon acteur.

-Votre prestation était impressionnante aussi, ajouta t-elle doucement, attendant sa réaction.

-J'aime aussi ce que je fais et si ça se voit, tant mieux! Plaisanta t-il avant de continuer: mais je trouve ça dommage qu'il y est également ce côté star à assumer...C'est plutôt...superficiel pour être honnête.

Bella se sentit rougir quand il prononça ce mot à voix haute: c'était exactement ce à quoi elle pensait, mais elle ne l'avait évidemment pas dit, cela aurait été déplacé. Mais il avait visé juste, elle était exactement du même avis!

-Ah...oui je dois avouer que c'est aussi l'impression que cela me donne....dit-elle platement avant qu'il n'éclate de rire franchement amusé.

-J'aimerai te présenter à un des mes amis, Laurent, je suis sûr que nous pourrions débattre de la question pendant des heures car il n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec _nous_!

-Euh...D'accord, pourquoi pas....Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase ou suivre James, une voix grave aux accentuations de velours se fit entendre:

-Turner. La jeune fille se retourna pour voir Edward qui venait de se glisser derrière elle sans bruit. Il avait salué James en inclinant légèrement la tête, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses magnifiques lèvres pleines et Bella dut de nouveau se secouer afin de reprendre ses esprits avant de voir James faire de même:

-Cullen! S'exclama t-il d'une voix chaleureuse. Cela faisait longtemps!

-En effet....

Edward se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune fille afin que son torse entre en contact avec le dos de Bella et cette dernière regarda par dessus son épaule afin de pouvoir retrouver ses traits familiers: elle avait beau passer des heures avec lui, elle ne se rassasiait jamais de sa beauté si parfaite.

Elle constata qu'en se méfiant de James, elle avait peut-être été un peu paranoïaque: Edward n'était pas inamicale et son voisin n'avait pas non plus l'air contrarié. Il existait peut-être une toute petite rivalité – que l'on pouvait discerner dans leurs sourires à la fois teinté d'ironie et pourtant un brun figés - , mais c'était probablement seulement dû au fait que Turner « succède » au garçon qui, s'il ne regrettait pas de s'être retiré du cinéma, avait tout de même sa fierté.

-Tu nous excuseras, reprit Edward de sa belle voix grave avant que James n'acquiesce et qu'il se saisisse de la taille de la jeune fille pour la mener vers Alice et Jasper.

Elle se retourna légèrement et adressa un signe de tête amical en guise d'au revoir puisqu'elle n'avait elle-même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche: Edward avait beau être un gentleman, elle ne comprenait pas comment parfois il pouvait agir de la sorte. Cela relevait probablement d'une assurance et d'une expérience de la vie qu'elle n'avait pas?

Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien étant donné qu'Edward ne la quitta pas une seule fois après sa brève conversation avec James, et bien qu'elle se sente légèrement confuse, la présence du jeune homme se tenant à ses côtés la rassérénait indéniablement. Elle savait que sans lui, elle aurait été complètement perdue – elle n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pénétré ce monde – et songea avec surprise qu'une fois de plus, la boussole que lui avait offerte Edward était définitivement l'un des symboles les représentant le mieux....

Pour le jeune homme, il en allait un peu différemment. C'était bien lui qui avait emmené Bella à cette soirée, mais il avait l'affreuse impression de gaspiller un temps qui, il le savait, devenait de plus en plus précieux. Rester entouré de ces personnes ne l'intéressait que bien peu à côté des moments qu'il passait, seul, avec elle. Pourtant, il savait qu'il lui fallait respecter un certain decorum, et qu'il devait faire quelques efforts pour Rosalie. Elle était heureuse et il n'avait aucune envie de lui gâcher sa soirée en se comportant grossièrement et en quittant soudainement les lieux... De plus, il trouvait qu'elle méritait réellement son succès, ayant, bien que distrait par une certaine présence, largement apprécié le film.

Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient donc décemment pas partir tous les deux, ils firent ce qu'ils purent pour passer le temps, bavardant avec les connaissances des uns et des autres. Ils évitèrent les photos, Edward connaissant l'aversion de Bella pour ce genre de chose, et se dit que s'il voulait pour le moment que les médias cessent de s'intéresser à lui comme ils continuaient à le faire, ce n'était finalement pas plus mal.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il fut étonné de constater que la jeune fille restait de moins en moins réceptive car des deux, s'était habituellement bien lui le plus impatient! Néanmoins, jugeant qu'ils pouvaient à présent s'éclipser sans causer aucun tort, il salua discrètement sa famille et entraîna doucement mais fermement Bella à sa suite.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se rallumèrent immédiatement et alors qu'il saluait encore une ou deux personnes, elle sortit à l'air libre et se figea, respirant profondément l'air frais les yeux mi-clos. Puis Edward sortit à son tour du bâtiment et aperçut tout de suite la fine silhouette se tenant aussi immobile qu'une statue. Seuls ses cheveux ondulait légèrement sous la brise et le jeune homme retint son souffle un instant avant de ne plus pouvoir résister et de combler en quelques enjambées l'écart qui les séparait.

Il saisit sa taille un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne le voulait, pressé de sentir son odeur et elle tourna la tête vers lui afin d'apercevoir son visage. Ils restèrent quelques secondes enlacés puis Edward s'apprêtait à faire signe à un voiturier, lorsqu'elle le retint.

« Et si nous faisions comme la majorité des gens à présent et prenions simplement un taxi? Tu sais que ces véhicules jaunes sont une légende pour nous autres étrangers!

-Bella, pourquoi faire comme la majorité des gens quand nous pouvons nous permettre autre chose?

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de « cette autre chose »! » s'indigna t-elle, agacée qu'il veuille faire appel à l'une des limousines noires garées en file. Tout ce luxe, c'est effrayant!

Edward avait déjà remarqué que leurs visions concernant l'argent, le confort ou même le luxe divergeaient au point que la jeune fille se braquait et devenait vite irritable. Elle ne démordait pas facilement de ses idées et ce n'était que pour lui faire plaisir qu'il cédait. Et peut-être aussi pour éviter une dispute.

Non sans grommeler, il entraîna donc Bella derrière lui et s'éloigna de quelques mètres afin de trouver un endroit un peu plus tranquille duquel ils pourraient héler un de ces fameux – et maudits- taxi jaunes.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés, devant les yeux légèrement agrandis de la jeune fille, Edward ne résista pas, et quand le chauffeur leurs demanda l'endroit où ils souhaitaient se rendre, le garçon décida de faire un petit tour avant de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Le teint de Bella était devenu rose d'excitation et d'émotion, touchée qu'il essaye à ce point de lui faire plaisir. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux, et il se redressa légèrement. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et alors qu'il répondait gentiment, elle se pencha un peu plus afin de l'embrasser passionnément, entrouvrant ses lèvres. Après tout, ils en mourraient tous les deux depuis le début de la soirée et il lui répondit de la même façon, quoiqu'un peu surpris par sa ferveur, puis avec un petit rire, s'écarta en soupirant, sarcastique:

« Si tu commences comme ça, je ne vais jamais pouvoir te résister et je trouve qu'il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ce que tu es dans ce « mythique taxi jaune » pour regarder ce qui t'entoures....Bella mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle réfléchissait avant de rétorquer:

-Si tu n'aimes pas ma façon de te dire merci, très bien, comptes sur moi, je m'en souviendrai.

Une lueur de défi brilla dans les yeux du garçon et il s'empara de son visage avant de l'embrasser avec férocité. Le souffle coupé, Bella l'entendit répondre d'une voix de velours:

-Oublie plutôt ça et je ferai en sorte que tu ais souvent à me remercier.... »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'empourpra soudainement brutalement et alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui d'un air contrit, il éclata de rire.

Elle essaya de se calmer et colla son front contre la vitre fraîche, petit à petit perdue dans la contemplation de décor qu'offrait New-York sous ses yeux. Edward la regarda et eut son sourire en coin qui faisait fondre Bella – et plus généralement, toute la gente féminine – et il se pencha légèrement vers elle avant de diminuer l'espace qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. Cette soirée les avait déjà trop séparé, et ils avaient tous les deux eu l'occasion de constater qu'on pouvait être proche l'un de l'autre, et pourtant, éloigné....

Une heure et demie plus tard – la circulation restait importante, même de nuit – ils rentrèrent finalement à l'hôtel et montèrent rapidement dans leurs chambres. Leurs valises avaient bien été montées et Bella grimaça à l'idée qu'on puisse faire pour elle ce dont elle-même pouvait s'occuper. Elle ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire à ce sujet, ne voulant pas froisser Edward, ce dernier ayant lui-même accepté de renoncé à la limousine.

Bella avait rapidement pris une douche, passé la chemise d'Edward et s'était déjà glissée sous les draps frais en attendant le jeune homme qui se changeait à son tour dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, il se dirigea vers le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle vint se blottir contre lui et il se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux, les yeux perdus au loin.

Bella songea soudain à son père et elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir: comment aurait réagit Charlie si il avait su qu'elle et Edward partageaient désormais « officiellement » la même chambre? Tant qu'ils avaient été chez les Cullen, elle avait veillé à ce qu'il ne le sache pas et ils s'en étaient toujours plus ou moins cachés, mais à présent....Elle espérait également que leurs attitudes ne mettraient par Carlisle et Esmée en porte à faux avec le shérif, car si Charlie ignorait tout de la situation, les parents d'Edward , eux, savaient pertinemment qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs fait aucune objections. Etrange. En avaient-ils parlé avec leurs fils?

Edward avait perçu son trouble et s'était relevé sur un coude pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle fronçait les sourcils et se mordillait la lèvre du bas, plongée dans des pensées auxquelles il n'avait pas accès.

« Un problème? Bella releva instinctivement la tête vers le visage du garçon qui la scrutait intensément et secoua vivement la tête. Elle ne comptait pas lui en parler. Elle éluda donc:

-Non, rien d'important, je pensais seulement à quelques....détails.

-Tu te compliques toujours la vie, soupira t-il en secouant nonchalamment la tête. En tout cas, je crois qu'il est à nouveau temps pour toi de me remercier. Se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire, elle se redressa et lui demanda:

-De quoi parles-tu?

-De ce que tu voudras, mais plus particulièrement de ça.... »

Et pour illustrer son propos, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec fougue...

* * *

Ouch, ce chapitre fait pratiquement le double de ce que j'écris habituellement, mais je ne pouvais pas couper mon chapitre en deux...J'avoue que j'avais envie de frustrer un peu les personnages xD

Concernant l'avant-première, j'ai dû décrire selon ma vision des choses, je n'ai que de vagues idées sur ce que doit être une telle soirée, j'espère donc que c'est crédible xD A propos du directeur que je nomme Ron, je suppose que je pensais alors à Ron Howard (je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi O__O )

Certains lecteurs avaient apparemment deviné que le jeune inconnu était en réalité James (congratz), mais comme vous pouvez le constater, il a un peu changé de personnalité eheh En réalité, j'hésitais à l'utiliser, je pensais à la base prendre un autre nom parce que j'avais peur que la personnalité d'origine ne gâche un peu la FF, mais je l'ai déjà fait pour Rosalie donc...

Bien sûr, je remercie CarlieCullen, Mel, SophieBelier et tous les autres pour les reviews laissées, également les ajouts en Story Alert et tous les lecteurs! 3 C'est toujours agréable d'avoir vos avis, et de voir comme certains sont prêts à tuer les personnages qui sement le trouble aha =D

Twilight-drop


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: personnages ne sont pas ma propriété

**Note**: Hey there! =) Je sais que la plupart des lecteurs préferent des chapitres plus longs, et c'est vrai que cest mieux, mais je ne peux pas toujours faire autant, puisqu'il y a des moments où l'inspiration prend mon cerveau en otage et le torture jusqu'à ce que j'écrive, ou bien des périodes où cette inspiration déserte plus ou moins =/ c'est très flou ( on peut aussi dire "approximatif" ehehe) Mais la bonne nouvelle, cest que ce chapitre-ci est assez long ^^

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent tard, récupérant de la veille et pendant que Bella se préparait, Edward en profita pour s'éclipser rapidement et descendre quelques instants dans le hall d'entrée. Il tenait à s'assurer de quelques petites choses...

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, il la mena dehors d'un pas vif. Il comptait bien profiter de son temps libre autant que possible et il avait réservé une petite surprise à la jeune fille.

Bella le suivit avec quelques difficultés jusqu'à l'entrée, se demandant ce qui le pressait tant, se laissant guider vers ce qui était le parking arrière de l'hôtel, encore légèrement endormie. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Edward se dirigea vers un cabriolet noir et se posta près du côté passager afin de lui ouvrir et tenir la portière.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda t-elle, soudain alarmée. Un sourire innocent étira les lèvres du garçon qui répondit d'un air expert:

-Cabriolet BMW, un des derniers modèles, le M6 pour être précis et si ça peut t'intéresser.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, soupira t-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'il déviait la question première. Edward retrouva un visage plus sérieux et répondit tout aussi doucement de sa voix de velours:

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Ce serait insultant d'insinuer que je ne connais pas ton côté vindicatif quand il s'agit d'argent ou de confort. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il la coupa d'un geste avant de reprendre: s'il te plaît Bella, tu ne l'apprécies peut-être pas, mais je te demande de me laisser ce plaisir. J'aime la vitesse, je n'y peux rien!

-Oui j'avais remarqué, et j'en profite pour te signaler que tu conduis d'ailleurs trop vite!

-Je t'en prie, Bella! Lança Edward exaspéré, levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne crains rien!

-Je te fais confiance et tu le sais, le problème ce n'est pas ma sécurité – quoique j'avoue être plus rassurée quand JE conduis – mais tu imagines s'il t'arrivait quelque chose?

-De quoi parles-tu? Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec ma conduite!! s'indigna t-il, à présent irrité.

-Les accidents existent Edward, et s'il devait t'arriver quoique ce soit, tu sais très bien que je ne le supporterai pas! Alors je t'en prie, évite de trop forcer ta chance!

-Si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas moi qui ai une forte tendance à attirer les ennuis, je me trompe?

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Protesta t-elle vivement.

-Si ça l'est, et tu le sais! Répliqua t-il agacé qu'elle nie les faits.

-Peut-être bien que oui, mais je n'y suis pour rien! Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le sujet initial! Répondit-elle avec d'une voix sèche.

-Au contraire je crois que.......Edward qui s'apprêtait à lui répondre sur le même ton s'immobilisa brusquement un instant et sous les yeux de Bella, son expression changea lentement. Cet intermède fit oublier à la jeune fille sa colère puis la curiosité ainsi que l'inquiétude l'envahirent violemment. Avec anxiété, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, attendant qu'il ne réagisse, et lorsque son sourire en coin apparut, elle fut complètement désorientée.

-Serions nous en train d'avoir notre première dispute? Prise de court, Bella murmura:

-Pas vraiment, si tu comptes la période pendant laquelle nous ne parlions qu'à peine...

-Non, je ne compte pas ces moments là, nous étions dans l'erreur, je te parle de ce que nous vivons depuis que nous nous sommes expliqués et...rapprochés.

-Mmm dans ce cas, je crois que oui, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux sur le sol.

Edward rigola, amusé de constater qu'ils se disputaient comme un couple, et elle reprit:

-N'espère pas t'en tirer de cette manière Edward Cullen!

-Oh, mais j'ai des arguments bien plus irréfutables à te présenter! Et sur ce, il l'attira à lui et fixa son regard émeraude dans ses grands yeux chocolats, la liquéfiant sur place. Rassemblant ses forces et juste histoire de lui montrer que le sujet n'était pas vraiment clos, elle se débattit légèrement, ce qui fit réapparaître le sourire en coin du garçon. Exaspérée, elle fronça les sourcils et cessa de lutter. La fixant de nouveau avec sérieux, il plaqua soudainement ses lèvres sur celles de Bella qui, prise par surprise, flancha et manqua de tomber à la renverse, seulement retenue par les bras fermes d'Edward.

-Très bien, tu as gagné....souffla t-elle, hors d'haleine. Pour le moment.

-Bien sûr, nous reprendrons cette conversation dès que tu le souhaiteras, Amour. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait de cette manière et elle releva brusquement la tête afin de le regarder. Il souriait une fois de plus, et elle se sentit complètement perdue, confuse, éblouit. Sous la preuve directe de son amour, elle rougit et il la serra un peu plus contre lui, la trouvant irrésistible.

-Tu t'en tires à bon compte pour cette fois-ci, mais il serait peut-être bien que tu cesses d'éblouir les gens de cette manière.... »murmura t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Edward fut surpris qu'elle lui dise qu'il éblouissait les gens, car si ce n'était pas la première fois qu' on lui avait dit qu'il charmait ceux qui l'entourait, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment cru. Mais qu'elle le lui affirme lui prouva que c'était pourtant la vérité. Troublé à son tour, il cligna des yeux et elle en profita pour se glisser sur le siège passager. Il la regarda s'installer, perdu dans ses pensées l'espace d'un instant, puis il s'ébroua avant de se mettre au volant et de démarrer la voiture.

La jeune fille lui demanda où ils allaient mais il ne dédaigna pas répondre, se contentant de sourire et d'afficher un air mystérieux. Bien que frustrée de ne pas le savoir – elle craignait toujours les surprises – elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien il était fascinant et magnifique. Ils avaient beau passer toutes leurs journées ensemble, elle semblait incapable de s'y habituer. Ce qui, dans un sens, lui plaisait: elle ne cesserait probablement jamais de se réjouir en voyant ses traits si délicats.

Ils roulèrent donc plusieurs minutes au coeur de New-York, la radio allumée, Bella en profitant pour regarder autour d'elle la ville qui défilait sous ses yeux, puis Edward commença à ralentir, sortant la jeune fille de sa contemplation. Sur les trottoirs, une foule s'amassait et la trajectoire des voitures était déviée sur une avenue située à leur gauche afin de permettre la fermeture de la rue un peu plus loin. Le garçon ne s'engagea pourtant pas vers la déviation et continua tout droit avant de soudain tourner à droite vers une avenue à laquelle elle n'avait pas fait attention, et qui indiquait « parking ».

Afin d'aller plus vite et d'éviter la foule, Edward avait déjà tout réservé – malgré le prix de tout ce que cela coûtait et qui était insignifiant à ses yeux – et il se pencha vers la boite à gants pour saisir quelque chose entre ses doigts. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il retournait et il avança la voiture sur encore quelques mètres, dépassant un parking immense remplis de voitures, avant de s'arrêter devant une grille. Un homme s'approcha de lui et Edward lui montra ce qui ressemblait à un passe, avant d'être autorisé à la franchir et d'accéder à un plus petit parking.

Il sortit de la voiture et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de saisir ses affaires et de sortir à son tour, il lui tenait déjà la portière.

Elle s'extirpa de son siège et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait, complètement perdue. Où se trouvaient-ils?

Sans rien dire, il la conduisit vers une large porte et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment avant de faire la queue. Bella comprit qu'ils venaient de faire le tour par une deuxième porte en apercevant les gens se massant un peu plus loin devant ce qui semblait bien être l'entrée principale. Des centaines de gens attendaient leurs tours afin de payer, valider leurs entrées et de pouvoir enfin franchir la limite des guichets, alors que devant elle-même et Edward, il n'y a avait qu'une dizaine de personne à attendre.

« Edward, je ne sais pas ce que nous fabriquons ici, mais pourquoi ne faisons nous pas la queue comme tout le monde de l'autre côté du hall?

-Hum? Il détourna la tête et posa son regard émeraude sur elle avant de répondre: j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir réserver à l'avance afin de nous éviter tout ceci...

-Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu...Injuste?

-Quoi? Non, pas du tout! Il se retint de dire qu'il avait dû payer bien plus que le prix d'un billet normal pour ces fast-pass, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne manquerait pas de réagir.

-Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit de chance, et pas plutôt de moyen?

-Bella, si tu connais déjà la réponse, ne me pose pas la question!

-Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que tu te permettes de dépenser des fortunes pour moi!

-J'espère que tu penseras différemment lorsque cela commencera....

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes? » demanda t-elle, inquiète à l'idée de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ne daigna même pas répondre, lui adressant seulement un sourire en coin, reprenant son observation.

Quelques minutes supplémentaires s'écoulèrent et ce fut leur tour de se présenter au guichet où se trouvait une jeune hôtesse. Edward lui donna deux tickets argents que la jeune femme échangea contre deux colliers noirs auxquels pendaient deux rectangles de carton doré, avant de leurs souhaiter de passer un agréable moment et de les laisser accéder à la salle suivante.

Sur les murs des lieux, qui n'était encore qu'un hall intermédiaire entre l'entrée et l'auditorium, étaient tapissées de grandes affiches représentant....l'auteur favoris de Bella. Cette dernière s'immobilisa un instant avant de s'avancer vers l'un des posters géants. Elle lu:

« en conférence le 17-18-19 à New-York afin de présenter son nouveau roman La Guerre des Serpents ».

Abasourdie, elle se retourna vers Edward qui la dévisageait avec intérêt depuis le coin duquel il se tenait, attendant de voir sa réaction. Il s'était donc rappelé de son auteur favoris, et lui donnait la chance de voir et de pouvoir écouter ce que Feist allait expliquer et raconter concernant son nouveau livre! Bella se souvint brièvement de cet après-midi passé dans les sous-bois à lui ouvrir une nouvelle part d'elle-même en lui montrant ses écrits. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner qu'il lui prêtait alors autant d'attention? Une chose était en tout cas sûre: elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir fait confiance, à lui qui savait toujours quoi lui dire ou quoi faire pour elle...

Elle resta un instant immobile près du poster, le détaillant: il se tenait, comme toujours, bien droit, de toute sa hauteur, ses traits fins, ses cheveux cuivre, ses magnifiques prunelles émeraudes la fixant, le regard sérieux, presque inquiet...S'ils avaient été seuls au monde, elle se serait probablement jeté à son cou, s'offrant à l'étreinte si rassurante de ces bras. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, et elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, réalisant encore une fois combien Edward était attentionné, attentif et généreux. N'y tenant plus, elle se rapprocha de lui et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle lui murmura à l'oreille alors qu'il s'inclinait vers elle:

-As-tu aucune limite?

-Avec toi, je serais bien incapable de le dire, répondit-il sur le même ton, extrêmement heureux de lui faire plaisir. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait: la rendre heureuse, et être là à ses côtés afin d'observer son bonheur.

Complètement dépassée par les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, elle chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément, cherchant les mains du jeune homme afin de les placer autour d'elle. Légèrement pris au dépourvu – si elle en avait envie, Bella prenait néanmoins rarement ce genre d'initiative - , Edward ne manqua pourtant pas de réagir et de répondre avant de rigoler doucement et de l'éloigner, lui expliquant que la conférence allait bientôt commencer et qu'ils leurs fallait à présent s'installer dans l'auditorium.

Une fois dans le vaste amphithéâtre, elle allait s'engager dans une allée située à mi-chemin entre l'estrade et le fond de la pièce quand Edward la saisit délicatement par le poignet pour la mener encore plus près de l'endroit où se tiendrait l'auteur, et surprise, et le vit se diriger vers le 3ème rang. Il avait évidemment réservé des places, et pas n'importe lesquelles puisqu'ils étaient parmi les plus proches.

Ils s'installèrent donc tranquillement et prise d'une brusque inspiration, Bella fouilla dans son sac afin d'en sortir un petit carnet ainsi qu'un stylo qui lui servaient fréquemment en tant que mémo ou autres idées lui venant en tête. Elle pourrait ainsi prendre des notes sur ce que Feist dirait. Edward la regarda faire, amusé qu'elle se prenne tant au jeu, et observant ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés suivant chacun de ses mouvements, il se coupa du reste du monde, complètement indifférent au brouhaha qui emplissait la pièce alors que la foule se dispersait sur les nombreux sièges.

Alors qu'elle se redressait sur son siège, il passa un bras derrière elle d'un air décontracté, et elle se laissa aller contre le dossier, le touchant ainsi des épaules. Le contact la fit frissonner et Edward se retourna vers elle, affichant son fameux sourire en coin.

Puis Bella entendit que les gens commençaient à applaudir et elle dû se forcer à détacher son regard du jeune homme, se mordant les joues afin de s'arracher à sa contemplation.

Durant tout le temps que dura le débat, elle évita soigneusement de jeter un coup d'oeil à son voisin, sachant pertinemment que si elle le faisait, et malgré la présence de son écrivain préféré, elle serait rapidement distraite. Néanmoins, Edward ne lui facilita pas vraiment la tâche, jouant inconsciemment avec ses cheveux du bout des doigts, gardant toutefois un air sérieux, apparemment absorbé par ce que lisait et commentait l'auteur. Pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle entendait, Bella décida de prendre des notes, histoire de ne pas se laisser perturber par le jeune homme.

Deux heures plus tard, le meeting se termina et la sécurité permit alors à ceux qui le voulaient d'aller demander un autographe ou une dédicace, et Bella regretta de ne pas avoir son livre avec elle. Seulement, comment aurait-elle pu deviner? Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Edward la retint d'un:

« Une minute Miss Swan, il me semble que nous n'en avons pas encore fini.

-Edward, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je n'ai pas amené mon....Elle s'interrompit avant d'avoir pu formuler entièrement sa phrase alors que le jeune homme sortit un exemplaire de l'ouvrage de sous sa veste.

-Je l'ai fait pour toi.

-Edward! Souffla t-elle, une fois de plus interdite.

-Ca aurait été dommage de ne pas garder un souvenir de cette rencontre, n'est-ce pas? »

Ses yeux pétillaient et Bella ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant si joyeux. Elle le remercia tout bas, rosissant en pensant à tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà réservé depuis le début de la journée. Puis se re-saisissant, il l'emmena vers l'estrade de l'auditorium où patientaient déjà de nombreuses personnes. La jeune fille, embarrassée de faire perdre son temps à Edward, essaya plusieurs fois de le dissuader d'attendre – elle savait qu'il n'était pas d'une nature très patiente – mais ce dernier ne daignait même pas répondre à ses tentatives. Il semblait pleinement disposé à patienter pour lui faire plaisir. Comprenant qu'il ne céderait pas, elle abandonna finalement et se posta près de lui, appuyant son dos contre son épaule alors qu'il baissait la tête dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent silencieux, absorbés par le contact entre eux deux. Songeuse, Bella devait avouer être heureuse d'attendre comme tout le monde au lieu de payer pour accéder plus facilement à l'auteur, chose qui paraissait des plus naturelles au jeune homme.

Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent finalement du bâtiment afin de rejoindre la voiture garée sous un arbre et alors qu'Edward allait ouvrir la portière à Bella, cette dernière restée légèrement en arrière, le retint du bout des doigts, réclamant son attention.

Surpris, Edward s'arrêta, pensant qu'ils avaient peut-être oublié quelque chose, et dévisagea la jeune fille avec intérêt: ses joues étaient rosies par la chaleur et l'excitation, et peut-être aussi par une sorte de gêne qu'elle semblait souvent éprouver.

« Edward, je peux te demander autre chose? Intrigué, il leva les sourcils et répondit, étonné qu'elle le lui pose la question:

-Bien sûr Bella, et tu n'as pas à me demander ma permission pour ça!

-Tu en as fait beaucoup pour moi aujourd'hui, et vraiment, je trouve ca....une foule de qualificatifs lui venait à l'esprit – attentionné, adorable, troublant, sexy – mais elle ne parvenait pas à choisir et reprit: je suppose que tu vois ce que je veux dire, je ne trouve pas mes mots, sourit-elle.

-Hum hum, je pense pouvoir deviner....répondit-il, se demandant où elle voulait en venir, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas lui dire une fois encore que c'était trop.

-A présent, ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir, c'est que nous fassions quelque chose dont _toi_, _tu_ as envie. Edward rigola doucement, soulagé et touché qu'elle soit si inquiète pour lui.

-J'avais envie de te faire plaisir, arrête de penser que tout ceci me dérange, tu vas finir par me vexer. Il plaisantait bien sûr, mais elle lui lança un regard soudain empli de détresse:

-Non! C'est juste que tu fais toujours passer mes envies avant les tiennes, ca me paraît plus juste qu'il y ait un équilibre entre les deux! Il soupira en réalisant que la culpabilité et l'inquiétude ne la quitterait pas, et il reprit:

-Très bien. D'ailleurs, nous pourrions commencer avec ceci....

Sur ce, il se pencha vers elle et l'enfermant dans ses bras, il l'embrassa de ses lèvres pleines. Bella allait répondre à son baiser lorsqu'elle se reprit et qu'elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, posant ses mains sur son torse.

-Je suis sérieuse.

-Mais moi aussi. Devant l'air ironique qu'elle affichait, il ajouta: ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que nous alternerons. J'ai même déjà quelques projets, alors ce qui me ferait plaisir dans l'immédiat, c'est que tu arrêtes de t'en faire. Tout va bien Bella. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant rapidement avant de décider que le sujet était clos. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui en attrapant son T-shirt et ils commencèrent ce qu'ils n'avaient pu finir.

**~oOo~**

Ils avaient été manger dans un restaurant du choix d'Edward avant de passer le reste de l'après-midi à flâner en ville, le jeune homme connaissant apparemment bien New-York, puis ils étaient finalement rentrés afin de rejoindre le reste de la famille Cullen. Seuls Rosalie et Emmett sortaient ce soir pour les raisons du film, et Bella était soulagée de ne pas avoir à retourner dans cet autre univers tout de suite. Elle aurait pourtant à le faire le lendemain soir car ils devaient tous se rendre à une autre soirée, mais la jeune fille avait décidé de ne pas commencer à s'inquiéter de ça.

Elle n'avait pas vu le reste des Cullen depuis la veille et bien qu'elle les adore, il lui était dur de revenir à la réalité pour sortir de sa bulle quand elle avait passé toute la journée avec Edward. Néanmoins, alors qu'Alice proposait un restaurant, le jeune homme lança à Bella un bref regard avant de se retourner vers sa soeur et de dire:

« Nous sommes fatigués, et si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, nous allons rester ici. Nous nous ferons monter un repas.

-Très bien, nous nous verrons demain matin dans ce cas, répondit doucement Carlisle en hochant la tête.

Avec douceur, Esmé ajouta:

-Reposez-vous bien. Si vous avez besoin, vous savez où nous joindre....

-Nous serons dans notre chambre, rien de trop dangereux ne devrait s'y passer, à moins que qu'une personne mal intentionnée ne nous ai réservé quelque crocodile dans la baignoire ou tigre sur le lit, la railla gentiment son fils qui s'amusait du fait qu'Esmée puisse encore être inquiète à leurs sujet. Bella lui donna un coup dans les côtes avant d'ajouter:

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Esmé, il _plaisante –_ elle lui lança un regard appuyé afin de lui faire passer le message et reprit: Nous savons où vous joindre, partez tranquillement. »

Esmé lui adressa un sourire lumineux en hochant la tête à son tour avant que le docteur Cullen ne la saisisse par la taille et ne l'entraîne à l'extérieur, l'air parfaitement serein, Jasper et Alice les suivant, main dans la main.

« Tu sais parler à ma mère, c'est sûr, commenta Edward tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur.

-Arrête de raconter des bêtises, tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ça, tu sais qu'elle se fait du souci pour toi.

-Bella, elle est toujours inquiète, j'essayais juste de plaisanter pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de faire attention à toi, c'est ta mère, c'est normal », dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Esmé était la personne la plus douce au monde, et elle ne voyait aucune raison de la peiner ou de la railler, même sans aucune intention de la blesser. Bella pouvait très bien comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Edward s'abîma dans ses pensées quelques instants, songeant que sur ce point, Bella et sa Esmée se ressemblaient: elles passaient leurs vie à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Un sourire tranquille se dessina sur ses traits et il la suivit dans l'ascenseur.

Edward avait dit vrai, ils étaient fatigués de cette journée, et pendant que la jeune fille s'approchait d'un tiroir pour y ranger son livre dédicacé – elle avait même eu la chance de parler avec l'auteur pendant quelques minutes - , il s'allongea de tout son long en travers du lit, exténué.

Il la regarda faire en silence, attendant qu'elle finisse, et lui adressa un sourire en coin quand elle se retourna, se rendant compte qu'il ne cessait de l'observer. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à son tour sur le lit, posant sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme qui soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais demain, je ne pourrai passer que la matinée avec toi....

-Comment ça? Dit-elle, surprise.

-Rendez-vous dans l'après-midi, répondit-il, laconique. Il affichait un air plutôt contrarié, et bien que Bella n'aimât pas l'idée d'être séparée de lui, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, elle décida de l'encourager.

-Eh bien nous aurons toute la soirée pour nous rattraper!

-Hum, malheureusement non, tu as oublié la soirée à laquelle nous devons nous rendre.

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai...Elle avait véritablement réussi à écarter cet événement de son esprit, et le fait de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas seule avec Edward la frustrait. Néanmoins, elle se composa un air calme et reprit: ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons tout le temps après. Et je vais bien me trouver une occupation demain. Après tout, il a des tas de choses à faire à New-York!

Edward se redressa sur un coude et saisit son poignet:

-Toi, seule dans les rues de New-York? Ce n'est même pas envisageable!

-Des tas de gens le font pourtant!

-Oui, mais ce « tas de gens » ne s'appelle pas Bella Swan, alors si tu veux bien, tu évites. Je ne pourrai jamais me concentrer sur ce rendez-vous si je te sais seule dans Manhattan! Elle voulu protester mais n'en eut pas le temps lorsqu'il ajouta: de toute façon, demain après-midi, toi et Alice devez aller chercher des tenues pour la soirée, tu ne seras pas seule.

-Mais je peux très bien me....

-Non. »

Il lui avait imposé le silence en lui posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser, de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois de plus, et sans avoir plus de contrôle que les fois précédentes, Bella n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir venir. Pourtant, le sujet semblait bel et bien clos...

**~oOo~**

Après s'être lavés et changés, puis s'être assis en tailleur sur le lit pour manger – Edward avait fait remarquer à Bella qu'il y avait une table dans la suite mais elle l'avait ignoré et s'était dirigée vers le lit, bientôt suivi du jeune homme – et avaient regardé un film avant de finalement se glisser sous les draps pour dormir.

Edward sombra rapidement dans le sommeil et la jeune fille fit de même avant de se réveiller deux plus tard sans parvenir à se rendormir. Le jeune homme, lui, semblait toujours dormir profondément.

Son insomnie n'avait pas l'air de vouloir passer et elle avait décidé d'aller appeler Renée, ayant repéré des téléphones à disposition des clients dans l'entrée. Avec le décalage horaire, elle était pratiquement certaine de ne pas réveiller sa mère. Mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas descendre seulement vêtue de la chemise du jeune homme. Elle contempla ce dernier quelques instants avant de se lever délicatement du lit et d'aller rapidement s'habiller dans la salle de bain puis de sortir en douceur de la chambre.

Le hall était presque vide, mais pourtant, quelques personnes flânaient encore dans la vaste entrée, bavardant à voix basse. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre étant donné qu'il était trois heure du matin. Discrètement, elle se dirigea vers les téléphones qu'elle avait déjà vu et inséra quelques pièces avant de composer le numéro de sa mère.

Renée semblait contente de l'entendre et lui demanda comment se passait son séjour à New-York. Bella lui fit un court résumé avant de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour sa mère et Phil. Après de longues minutes, elle finit par raccrocher, songeant que si elle n'avait pas eu peur de le réveiller, elle aurait également appelé Charlie, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le moment approprié. Si ses journées étaient aussi remplies et occupées à résoudre les meurtres de Seattle, il devait être exténué. Elle supposa également que Carlisle l'avait déjà informé de leurs séjour à New-York...

Elle resta un instant à fixer le combiné: elle avait cru que la fatigue lui tomberait dessus et qu'elle n'aurait plus qu'à retourner se coucher près d'Edward, mais elle n'avait toujours pas envie de dormir et finit par se diriger vers le bar de l'hôtel qui restait apparemment ouvert en permanence. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'assit tout au bout, dans un coin, avant de commander un verre d'eau, absorbée par ses pensées, fixant sans s'en rendre compte les lignes du bois sur le bar.

Elle demeura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle n'entende quelqu'un tirer un tabouret près d'elle. Cependant, elle se contenta de reporter son regard sur le verre d'eau avant de sursauter violemment:

« Heure tardive, miss Swan!

Bella releva l'un tête d'un mouvement brusque et vit James assis à ses côtés, souriant, mais l'air légèrement fatigué. Non seulement elle était surprise de le voir ici, mais en plus, la façon dont il l'avait appelée l''interpellait.

-Insomnie, expliqua t-elle laconiquement en haussant les épaules.

-Tu es sûre qu'Edward aimerait te savoir seule ici, au bar, à cette heure ci? Demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil, l'air dubitatif.

-Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas au courant, dit-elle en souriant légèrement, étonnée qu'il se préoccupe d'elle et d'Edward.

-Je me doute que s'il le savait, il serait avec toi. Je vous vois toujours ensemble, il serait curieux qu'il en aille différemment ce soir.

-Ce matin tu veux dire, corrigea t-elle pour le taquiner, un peu surprise qu'il se soit rendu compte de ce genre de chose à leur sujet. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, à nouveau perdue dans ses réflexions. Après tout, ce n'était pas si dur à voir, il s'agissait simplement d'un peu d'observation. Il était vrai qu'elle et Edward passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble sans s'en cacher, et elle se souvint de ce qu'on lui avait déjà dit: le jeune homme semblait si protecteur à son égard! Souriant à cette pensée, elle releva les yeux et rencontra le regard de James qui avait l'air interrogateur. Elle réalisa qu'interrompre de cette manière la conversation et se plonger dans ce silence devait l'avoir dérouté. La jeune fille reprit:

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Il n'aimerait probablement pas. Mais il s'inquiète toujours trop pour moi. J'ai survécu jusqu'ici, alors quelques minutes dans ce bar ne devrait pas me tuer. Encore moins avec un verre d'eau....James rigola et se retourna sur son tabouret afin d'observer la salle.

-Vous devez être ensemble depuis longtemps pour être si proches.

Bella lui jeta un regard étonné en percevant comme une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de son compagnon. Si elle fut surprise par cette intonation, elle préférait toutefois rester vague au sujet d'Edward. Cela ne regardait pas les autres, et elle se contenta de répondre mystérieusement:

-La notion du temps est différente avec lui. Il hocha la tête tout en fixant la salle, et Bella avala une nouvelle gorgée d'eau, tournée vers le comptoir.

-Il a de la chance.

Elle se figea, se demandant si elle avait bien compris le sous-entendu, et elle s'empourpra de plus en plus. D'une voix un peu plus dure que d'habitude, elle demanda:

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Hummm...C'est dur de trouver quelqu'un qui nous correspond, qui comprend, quand on fait ce métier.

-Oh....Une vague de soulagement envahie la jeune fille qui se détendit, rassurée: James était simple et agréable, elle aurait trouvé dommage de devoir l'éviter. Il devait savoir qu'il n'y avait et n'aurait jamais qu'Edward .

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle en sentant son changement d'attitude, l'observa un instant avant de sourire largement:

-Ne te méprends pas Bella!

-Non, non je ne....me méprenais pas, mentit-elle en évitant son regard, extrêmement embarrassée de son erreur et s'empourprant une fois de plus. Le sourire du garçon disparut et il crut qu'elle s'était vexée, pensant probablement d'abord qu'il avait directement fait allusion à elle:

-Oh, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te froisser! Edward est aussi chanceux de t'avoir toi!

-Je t'assure que....Elle s'interrompit lorsque son regard tomba sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, il est tard....Je vais remonter.

-Je ne vais pas tarder non plus. Bonne nuit Bella.

-Bonne nuit! »

Elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer et remonta rapidement à sa chambre, maudissant au passage Mike à cause duquel elle était devenue légèrement paranoïaque...Oserait-elle lui tordre le coup si elle le rencontrait à nouveau? Parfois, elle en brûlait d'envie quand elle repensait à ce qu'il avait causé, puis sa rage disparaissait aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue lorsqu'elle pensait à Edward.

Pressée de rejoindre ce dernier, elle accéléra encore le pas avant de rentrer à pas de loups dans la chambre.

A la vue de la grande et fine silhouette étendue du jeune homme, son coeur se mit à cogner contre sa poitrine et elle se dépêcha de se glisser sous les draps afin de se rapprocher de lui. Son contact l'apaisait toujours....

* * *

**"Hell, it's Tea Time!" (review part) ^^**

**SophieBelier, PrincetonGirl**: Merci beaucoup, c'est toujours trèèèèès trèèèèèès trèèès sympa de voir que les lecteurs veulent que la FF continue ^^

**Mel31**: Hum, en fait, je ne pensais pas bluffer beaucoup de monde puisque j'avais décris le jeune homme comme "blond"....Jacob est bien brun lui xD contente de savoir qu'on a la même vision de ce genre de soirée, je pense que du coup, cest pas si invressemblable que ça ^^

**CarlieCullen**: Personnellement, il n'y a aucun problème à vouloir, hum disons "éliminer" les fauteurs de troubles hein xD L'allusion à Rose dans Titanic ne m'avait pas frappé, mais err, j'ai bien rigolé ehe (au fait, par "je suisle 12", tu entendais quoi? xD jai pas tout capté là) et puis désolée pour la frustration causée au niveau de la façon dont je coupe mes chapitres ( enfait, non je ne le suis pas tant que ca parce que j'ai un coté légèrement sadique qui aime frustrer les gens xD) mais eh, il fallait bien que je m'arrête ^^

**Merci à tous** ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews, parce que les reviews, croyez-moi, ca aide à garder le moral (un peu comme une glace Haagen Dazs (Damned!!!! .) ou comme un livre de la série Twilight (sauf tentation qui est trop déprimant xD) ou encore un épisode de Dr House (.....arf....)

**°Oo_______O________oO°**

Quelques précisions sur** Raymond FEIST**...J'avoue que j'ai un peu manqué d'imagination sur ce coup là, et vous me pardonnerez d'avoir utiliser mon auteur favoris pour ce passage xD Feist est un écrivain américain d'Heroic Fantasy qui a notamment écrit Les Chroniques de Krondor (4 tomes), Les Nouvelles Chroniques de Krondor (2tomes) , La guerre des Serpents (3 ou 4) et la Trilogie de l'Empire....Pour ceux qui aiment ce genre de livre, je le recommende vivement!!

Rien à voir, mais je viens de découvir, en regardant Jumper (**vive Hayden Christensen *o***) que Kristen Stewart y faisait une brève apparition ^^ (- découverte qui est sûrement inutile mais qui me faisait quand même plaisir xD)

Sinon, comme certains des lecteurs de L&D l'ont déjà vu, j'ai commencé l'écriture d'une autre FF, She Wolf, qui est toujours sur Bella et Edward, bien que le contexte soit différent de celui de cette fic. Si ca vous intéresse....

Arf, c'est bientôt la rentrée....Bon courage à tous, May the force be with you!

_Twilight-drop_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété

**Note**: J'ai l'impression d'avoir posté le chapitre précédant depuis au moins 2 semaines, d'être à la bourre et de n'avoir rien fait entre temps (ça, ce n'est pas si faux en fait xD) J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop à l'Ouest --"

Enjoy

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Bella sentit Edward bouger à ses côtés mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à réfléchir avant de descendre appeler sa mère et aller au bar où elle avait ensuite discuté avec James, et elle avait l'impression de s'être rendormie depuis seulement quelques minutes.

Elle ne réagit pas aux mouvements du jeune homme, néanmoins, lorsqu'il déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou, elle ne put l'ignorer longtemps. Paupières clauses, elle roula sur le côté et se colla contre lui, sentant son torse puissant sous son T-shirt. Elle fourra son visage contre son épaule et il murmura son nom à plusieurs reprises pour la réveiller doucement. Voyant qu'elle offrait encore une certaine résistance, il glissa ses doigts frais sur sa peau et ramena sa jambe sur son corps, continuant de murmurer à son oreille, ce qui ne manqua cette fois-ci pas de la tirer du sommeil. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux chocolats et rougit. Edward rigola, amusé – amusement teinté de fierté - que ce contact la réveille, et elle grommela:

« Si je ne peux même plus me réveiller tranquille....

-Tu préférerais peut-être que je te secoues comme un prunier? Commenta t-il de sa voix de velours.

-Edward, tu es impossible à vivre....murmura t-elle en enfouissant de nouveau son visage contre lui.

-Qui, moi? Demanda t-il d'une voix innocente qui ne la trompa pas le moins du monde. Il releva son visage en prenant délicatement son menton entre l'une de ses mains, l'autre gardant toujours son genoux contre lui, et il plongea son regard émeraude dans ses yeux. Elle arrêta de respirer sans le réaliser.

Il lui offrit un autre sourire et du bout des doigts, Bella effleura ses lèvres pleines, fascinée. Sous la caresse, Edward frissonna et il saisit son poignet avant de l'attirer un peu plus à lui et de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qui ne lui résista pas. Elle dégagea sa main de son étreinte et la passa dans ses cheveux cuivrés, provoquant une nouvelle vague de plaisir chez le jeune homme. Elle remonta sa jambe contre lui afin d'être plus à l'aise et les doigts d'Edward partir à la découverte de sa peau, remontant lentement, s'arrêtant à la limite de sa chemise. Elle interrompit leurs baiser afin de respirer et il en profita pour s'attaquer à son cou, descendant jusqu'aux boutons défaits, l'odeur de freezia l'enveloppant de sa douceur et de sa sensualité ignorée. Il grogna et elle caressa sa nuque, transportée de bonheur et de plaisir. Sans le vouloir, elle le griffa légèrement et Edward réagit immédiatement en mordant doucement Bella qui, haletante, balbutia:

-Désolée...je ne...voulais pas te faire mal...

-Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, au contraire, répondit-il en revenant à son visage, couvrant sa mâchoire de baisers. Tu ne devrais pas me tenter dès le matin, ce n'est pas très juste....

-Te tenter? Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et il recula légèrement afin de mieux l'observer. Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...Mais....je n'ai pourtant rien fait? Si? Dis-le moi, je ne veux rien faire qui puisse être dur pour toi....

-Bella, ne sois pas stupide...Je plaisantais quand je disais que c'était injuste. Et puis je suppose que tu n'y peux pas grand chose...

-Edward, de quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda t-elle de plus en plus déroutée. Oui, de quoi étaient-ils en train de parler exactement?

-Du fait que je te trouve toujours sexy, et ce, quoique tu fasses. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et si il n'avait pas affiché cet air si sérieux, elle aurait probablement éclaté de rire, pensant qu'il plaisantait. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. En le réalisant, elle devint écarlate, ce qui ramena le sourire en coin du garçon.

-Ca par exemple....

-Je n'ai rien fait! S'exclama t-elle, embarrassée, s'asseyant en tailleur, n'osant plus bouger.

Le sourire du jeune homme disparut, remplacé par une étrange lueur dans ses yeux. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, se pencha en avant, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres puis se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau.

Elle s'était figée, suivant des yeux le moindre de ses mouvements, et sentant son regard sur son dos, il lança:

-Je ne t'ai pas réveillé pour rien....Je veux profiter autant possible de notre matinée, tu sais que je ne suis pas là cet après-midi...

Mais pendant ces longues minutes d'intimité avec Edward, Bella n'avait pas eu la moindre pensée cohérente, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas là l'après-midi lui avait complètement échappé. Son coeur s'alourdit en s'en rappelant, et après encore quelques secondes de sombres réflexions, elle sauta du lit.

Elle se prépara rapidement et lorsqu'elle sortit, Edward la prit par la main et l'emmena en premier lieu déjeuner dans un petit café non loin de l'hôtel qu'il affectait particulièrement quand il était de passage à New-York.

« Mange Bella, lui dit-il alors qu'elle observait le décor tout autour d'eux, ignorant son assiette. Le jeune homme lui avait commandé des pancakes et leurs sirop d'érable, mais après en avoir avalé un, elle n'avait plus vraiment faim, pressée d'en finir avec le repas et de pouvoir se balader avec lui.

-Ca va, j'ai déjà bien...

-Je t'en prie, fais ce que je te dis, reprit-il en soupirant, lui montrant lui-même l'exemple en se saisissant d'un morceau de pancake.

Bella n'argumenta pas, sachant pertinemment que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas avalé tout le contenu de son assiette, ils ne partiraient pas.

Telle une enfant, elle se dépêcha donc de couper et d'avaler, sous le regard amusé du jeune homme qui lui, prenait tout son temps.

-Tu devrais prendre le temps de manger, je parie que tu n'as jamais ce genre de chose en France.

La fourchette de Bella se figea à mi chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche avant de redescendre lentement. La France. Son pays. Sa maison. Qu'elle allait devoir retrouver. Et qui la séparerait d'Edward pour une durée indéfinie. D'une voix mal assurée, elle répondit:

-Je....Non. Le jeune homme avait bien sûr vu le changement de comportement et cru deviner ce qui l'avait provoqué. D'une voix encore plus douce que d'habitude, il reprit:

-Excuse-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Oublions ça et allons nous promener!

C'était vrai, ils n'en parlaient jamais. Elle avait trop peur de le formuler à voix haute, d'imaginer son retour et sa vie en France, sans lui. Son ancienne vie n'avait rien d'éblouissant, mais avait eu l'avantage de ne jamais la tenter ou la faire souffrir. A présent qu'elle avait rencontré Edward, elle savait qu'il allait terriblement lui manquer. Tout allait lui paraître bien terne sans lui....

Edward avait le genre de pensées similaires et il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il habite seul à Londres car il risquait bien de devenir maussade et désagréable sans avoir Bella près de lui...Elle qui l'avait intrigué, puis fait se déchaîner de violents sentiments de jalousie, d'envie et de colère en lui, avant de lui donner exactement ce dont il avait besoin...Elle était persuadée que le jeune homme surmonterait mieux la séparation qu'elle, mais Edward lui, n'en était pas du tout certain...Elle était forte et indépendante avant de le connaître et elle le resterait probablement.

Le jeune homme se secoua en refoulant au loin ces pensées moroses, et finalement avant que Bella n'ait fini tout son petit déjeûner, il se leva, alla régler et revint avec leurs deux vêtements. Elle se levait tout juste qu'il lui présentait déjà sa veste, déposant un baiser au sommet de sa tête, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans même y penser, toujours aussi gênée qu'on puisse s'occuper d'elle. Il sourit en le constatant et sans attendre plus longtemps, il saisit sa main avant de l'entraîner à l'extérieur: ce matin, il voulait lui faire visiter Central Park.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux immenses grilles du parc, Bella ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise: là devant elle s'étendait un vaste espace vert qui semblait sans limite, sillonné par de nombreuses pistes ou petits chemins pour les promeneurs et les sportifs. Le parc était immense, Edward le savait, il savait également qu'ils ne pourraient en faire le tour en une journée, encore moins en une matinée, mais il avait eu envie de lui donner un avant-goût, elle qui aimait tant les bois.

Bien que ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas une forêt, Bella était charmée parce qu'elle voyait: de grands arbres, des parterres de fleurs magnifiques et bien entretenues, des fontaines, et au loin, elle devinait la surface miroitante d'un point d'eau. Les lieux ne possédaient ni le charme ni la beauté sauvage de la forêt, mais ca n'en restait pas moins impressionnant!

Le jeune homme lui prit la main tout en observant sa réaction, et quand elle leva le visage pour le regarder, il sourit devant son émerveillement. Les hommes avaient façonné Central Park de telle manière que l'endroit semblait un îlot de paix au milieu de cette ville toujours en mouvement qu'était New-York...

Il lui sourit et d'une légère pression dans le bas de son dos, ils se mirent à avancer, promenant leurs regards sur ce qui les entourait. Il avait une idée bien précise quand à ce qu'il allait lui montrer ce matin, et il la guida tranquillement au milieu des piétons, sportifs et hommes d'affaires venus faire un break dans ce qui paraissait être un autre univers. Ils passèrent dans une zone de protection de la faune et la flore et observèrent plusieurs espèces animales et végétales avant de s'arrêter un instant devant les reflets scintillants dansant à la surface d'un lac artificiel:

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme être en forêt, mais je suis sûre que je pourrais quand même rester des heures à observer toutes ces choses.....

-Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire....Mais tu pourrais bien être surprise....hasarda t-il alors qu'elle levait de nouveau le visage vers lui, intriguée.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Viens.... »

Ils se remirent en marche et Edward l'emmena dans une zone différente du parc où se trouvaient notamment le zoo, les serres et....la reconstitution d'une forêt tropicale. Il adorait cet endroit.

Bella écarquilla les yeux alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient entre les grands arbres, stupéfaite: elle était à New-York et Edward avait trouvé le moyen de la ramener en forêt en plus de lui donner l'impression de voyager et d'appartenir à autre monde. Il n'y avait pas de qualificatif pour ce qu'il faisait car tous ceux auxquels elle pensait n'étaient pas assez forts pour le décrire.

« Edward tu es......Fantastique. Non, ce n'est même pas ça, tu es....Le jeune homme s'était penché vers elle avant de murmurer à son oreille:

-Non, je suis amoureux. »

Des sentiments contradictoires s'emparèrent tour à tour de Bella: la contrariété, parce qu'elle aussi était amoureuse et aimait Edward plus que tout, mais n'arrivait jamais à l'égaler, du trouble, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui avouait ses sentiments, de la gratitude pour tout ce qu'il faisait afin la rendre heureuse, la dépendance qu'il avait crée chez elle, et le plus fort de tous, l'amour qui parcourait tout son corps et bouillonnait dans ses veines: elle n'existait plus en tant que « Bella », mais plutôt en tant que « Bella et Edward »....Sentiment très étrange.

Edward observait avec attention l'effet de sa déclaration, et la voyant rougir – sous le coup de tous ces émotions – effleura la joue de la jeune fille qui s'empourprait. Elle leva ses grands yeux chocolats sur lui et il rigola avec douceur devant son trouble – ce ne pouvait être que flatteur pour lui de savoir qu'il provoquait une telle réaction – et alors qu'elle détournait le visage et s'apprêtait à se remettre en marche, il saisit son poignet afin de l'arrêter et de l'amener à lui.

« Tu es fâchée? Demanda t-il d'une voix faussement inquiète – il savait très bien qu'elle ne l'était pas.

-Je...non....Bien sûr que....non....Mais tu....enfin tu sais. Moi aussi.... »

Il avait compris. Puisqu'il semblait tout comprendre. Il l'attira un peu plus à lui et la serra contre son corps, profitant de l'heure matinale – moins de promeneurs – pour se saisir de sa taille et lui offrir un baiser d'une profondeur qui fit frissonner la jeune fille qui lui répondit avec autant de ferveur qu'il en espérait.

Après avoir repris leurs balade et avoir passé toute la matinée au parc, ils devaient à présent aller manger avant de rentrer: le rendez-vous d'Edward était tôt dans l'après-midi. Il la ramena à l'hôtel et alors qu'elle insistait pour qu'il parte au plus vite – il risquait d'être en retard autrement, et elle préférait qu'il ne le soit pas même si elle avait du mal à être loin de lui – il fit la sourde oreille et la raccompagna jusqu'à la chambre de sa soeur. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, Alice ouvrit et se retrouva en face d'eux, rayonnante.

« Eh bien Bella, nous allons nous amuser cet après-midi!

-Tu vas encore me faire essayer des tas de choses?

-Oh oui, sinon, il n'y aurait rien de drôle...

-Bien sûr Alice, bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix où transperçait clairement le sarcasme, renforcé par son soupir légèrement inquiet: mieux valait se méfier des surprises d'un Cullen.

-Amusez-vous bien, rigola silencieusement Edward avant qu'elle ne lui jette un regard vaguement noir. Pas de bêtises Bella...

-Hey je ne....

-Moi aussi je t'aime », dit-il en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied, un large sourire allumant ses traits. Il se détacha d'elle et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, il sentit le regard de la jeune fille sur lui. Il se retourna et vit ses grands yeux bruns attendant déjà son retour...Ce rendez-vous lui coûtait parce qu'il l'éloignait d'elle, mais il en valait le coup. Se re-saisissant, il lui adressa un des ces regards par dessous – Edward était si grand! - accompagné du sourire en coin qu'aimait tant Bella, et il finit par partir.

Alice n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à partir et la jeune fille l'attendit donc dans la suite attribuée à Alice et Japser. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil confortable près de la fenêtre, et soupira, observant la circulation de la rue, cherchant inconsciemment Edward des yeux. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure d'un air nerveux, et Alice de passage dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, lui lança:

« Bella, relax, vous serez ensemble très bientôt!

-Oh, oui oui je sais, répondit Bella en sursautant légèrement, surprise. Elle essayait de cacher son désarrois mais il était difficile de tromper un Cullen. A croire qu'ils avaient tous un don...

-Je vois très bien que son départ te rend agitée tu sais....

-....Non mais c'est juste que....J'a l'impression de perdre une partie de moi quand il n'est pas là....Je sais que c'est...ridicule, mais je ne le contrôle pas...Alice rigola et Bella se vexa, croyant qu'elle se moquait d'elle.

-Et c'est bien normal que tu n'y arrives pas, on appelle ça « l'amour » figure toi, dit-elle en souriant largement, l'air radieuse.

-Toi aussi tu te sens vide quand Japser n'est pas là?

-Bien sûr! Mais je sais qu'il n'est jamais très loin, et que même si c'était le cas, nous nous arrangerions toujours pour nous voir.

-Ah...Bella essaya de contenir la vague de panique qui déferlait sur elle: les mots « très loin » avaient ravivé en elle cette peur de perdre Edward dans quelques jours qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensées – hors de question de le montrer à Alice – et pour détourner son attention, elle reprit:

-D'ailleurs, où est passé Japser?

-Oh....Il savait qu'un après- midi shopping nous attendait, il a préféré s'occuper autrement, grimaça Alice. Bella resta silencieuse une seconde avant d'éclater devant la fuite de Jasper et l'air contrit de son amie. Ces deux là faisaient la paire! Alice esquissa une moue boudeuse juste pour la forme avant de reprendre: bien, allons-y, nous avons pas mal de chose à faire! »

Le ventre de la jeune fille se tordit avant même de savoir ce qui l'attendait: elle connaissait trop bien la soeur d'Edward pour ne pas s'inquiéter!

Elles prirent un taxi et Alice donna ses instructions au chauffeur qui se contentait de hocher la tête sans faire aucun commentaire. Bella aurait probablement compris l'attitude blasée de l'homme si elle avait su l'endroit où elles se rendaient. En sortant de la voiture et atterrissant sur le trottoir, Bella allait demander à son amie par quoi elles allaient commencer quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, stupéfaits. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de boutiques aux vitrines brillantes et sophistiquées, et lorsqu'Alice la rejoint, cette dernière lui envoya un sourire carnassier alors que ses prunelles brillaient d'une lueur sauvage: elle devait être folle.

« Chanel? Dior? Cartier? Alice? Enuméra Bella d'une voix monocorde devant la jeune Cullen qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

-Oui?

-Tu...tu veux vraiment que...moi, j'entre là dedans? Hésita t-elle, essayant déjà de se rappeler de combien elle disposait sur son compte bancaire.

-Tout à fait.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai pas les moyens, et que vous m'avez déjà offert l'autre robe! Je pourrai très bien la remet....Bella s'interrompit devant l'expression scandalisée et offusquée de son amie qui s'était vivement retourné. Oui, bon, peut-être pas après tout....rattrapa la jeune fille d'une petite voix à contrecoeur, ne voulant pas irriter son amie.

-Je préfère oui. Tu sais très bien qu'on se charge de tout ça, si on ne peut même plus partager avec ses amis, répondit Alice en levant les yeux aux ciel d'un air dramatique. Bella se fit la réflexion que si jamais elle ne perçait pas dans la mode, son amie pourrait sûrement elle aussi s'essayer au théâtre ou au cinéma, avec le succès à la clé...Sûrement un autre trait de famille.

-....Merci....

-En plus, c'est nous qui t'avons inviter à toutes ces soirées.

-C'est bon, j'ai eu le message Alice!!

-Tant mieux! Maintenant, suis moi, on a des robes à se trouver! »

Bella se laissa ensuite entraînée malgré elle, songeant que si elle avait été avec Edward, il aurait peut-être été plus facile de le faire céder....

Cela lui coûtait de passer l'après-midi loin de Bella, d'autant plus que le temps semblait désormais compté, mais il savait qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Il avait appelé plusieurs jours plus tôt pour obtenir le rendez-vous – et aussi un peu usé de son influence car l'homme était overbooké – et il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'être en retard.

**~oOo~**

Après avoir laissé Bella entre les mains d'Alice, il s'était dirigé vers le parking, s'était installé au volant de sa voiture avant de démarrer et de quitter l'hôtel.

Il s'engagea dans au coeur de New-York avant de se diriger vers des endroits plus calmes seulement arpentés par quelques piétons, et une fois garé, il se glissa dans une de ces petites rues. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait au premier coup d'oeil: la petite boutique d'un joli vert bouteille aux épais carreaux où il s'était déjà rendu. Il entra et un carillon retentit, avertissant le propriétaire des lieux - un homme de fière allure – qui le salua chaleureusement, l'ayant reconnu, avant de le mener dans une seconde pièce. Edward admira les différa présentoirs en passant et accéda aux ateliers de l'homme qui lui avança un fauteuil au velours vert avant de passer de l'autre côté d'une table où trônaient lampes, loupes et autres outils de travail. Edward sortit soigneusement un petit mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à l'homme expert...

Une long moment plus tard, le jeune homme sortit, le sourire au lèvres et il se re-dirigea vers le centre et trouva le magasin qu'il cherchait: il lui restait encore une chose à acheter.

**~oOo~**

Bella osait à peine bouger dans ces grands magasins luxueux tant les vendeuses – elle songea que l'un des critères de sélection devait être « avoir été mannequin dans une vie antérieure » - les scrutaient avidement...Elle avait l'impression d'être une proie qu'on ne lâchait pas des yeux et l'attitude d'Alice ne la réconfortait pas beaucoup: elle se baladait avec aisance entre les portants, le regard aiguisé, la démarche souple....on aurait presque dit un redoutable prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

Elles ne trouvèrent rien dans le premier magasin et s'engouffrèrent sans attendre dans le suivant. Bella regardait vaguement ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle et écartait d'un air absent les différents cintres, lorsqu'une pièce attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une petite robe cintrée dont le le haut était d'un doux rouge, et le bas blanc, l'ensemble recouvert d'une délicate dentelle noire. Au centre de la fine ceinture en tissu noir qui cintrait la robe brillait une broche ravissante. Bella eut le coup de foudre et se représenta Alice la portant. Ses cheveux bruns courts dansant autour de son visage rappelleraient la dentelle noire de la robe qui lui irait sûrement comme un gant. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut son amie un peu plus loin et la rejoint rapidement.

« Alice?

-Hum?

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose!

-Vraiment? Montre-moi Bella, sourit Alice, ravie que la jeune fille se prenne finalement au jeu. Cette dernière l'amena jusqu'au portant et lui désigna la robe avec assurance:

-Celle-ci t'irait parfaitement! Qu'en penses-tu?

-.....

-Oh...Bella se trouva soudain ridicule: qui était l'expert en mode ici? Alice ou elle? Elle reprit plus doucement: oui enfin quand je l'ai vu je me suis dit que...mais j'avais sûrement tort, je ne suis pas très douée pour tous ces trucs...

-Non! Au contraire! Elle est vraiment adorable! Mademoiselle s'il vous plaît? Fit son amie en s'adressant à l'un des vautours – les vendeuses – qui s'empressa d'accourir.

Le sourire d'Alice s'élargit encore plus et elle entraîna la jeune fille avec elle vers les cabines.. Après l'avoir essayé et tournoyé plusieurs instants avec, elle rit et gratifia Bella d'un chaleureux merci accompagné d'un « Jazz va adorer! »

Elle acheta la robe et elles continuèrent leurs emplettes dans le but de trouver une tenue à Bella. Alice trouva exactement ce qu'il lui fallait quelques minutes plus tard: une langue robe noire Roberto Cavalli aux larges bretelles de dentelles noire retombant délicatement su rle bas de ses épaules, découvrant sa nuque, ses épaules, et la base de sa poitrine. La robe était composée d'un bustier avant de légèrement s'évaser.

Bella hésita mais l'enthousiasme de son aie la gagna et elle accepta, heureuse du choix d'Alice. Elle commençait tout juste à y prendre goût qu'elles avaient déjà trouvé leurs tenues, et qu'elle fut légèrement décue. Mais bien sûr, c'était sans compter les bijoux et les escarpins qu'il leur fallait à présent trouver!

Une fois que tout fut trouvé (c'est à dire trois heure et demi plus tard), Alice l'emmena dans un salon de coiffure afin d'être parfaite pour la soirée, et elles en profitèrent pour discuter tranquillement.

A 5H30, elles étaient de retour à l'hôtel et le portier se précipita pour les aider à porter tous les paquets. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire embarrassé et le suivit jusque dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne dépose les sacs dans leurs chambres respectives et ne retourne à son poste. Alice entra dans la chambre de Bella et l'aida à ranger ses affaires en attendant de se préparer, et lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, son coeur s'emballa. Edward?

Ce ne devait pourtant pas être lui car personne n'entra – or Edward avait une clé de la chambre – et elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pendant que son amie continuait à suspendre sa robe. Une grande silhouette franchit la porte et Bella s'effaça pour laisser passer le jeune homme.

-Vous êtes finalement rentrées, commença la voix grave de Jasper qui regardait les paquets au sol d'un air amusé.

-Jazz! En entendant la voix de son fiancé, Alice avait passé la tête par la porte de la chambre avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

-C'est bon Alice, tu peux y aller, je vais finir de ranger ça...

-Je finis ce que j'ai commencé.

-Laisse, allez-y tous les deux,,sourit la jeune fille en imaginant que si Edward était apparu dans la chambre à a place de Jasper, elle aurait aimé être seule avec lui.

-Ok. Bien la soirée est à 21h, il faudra se préparer dès 19h, d'accord?

-Oui, d'accord...

-Tu te tiens tranquille en attendant, parce que sinon, tu risques de ne plus me revoir, Edward me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose!

-Alice, n'éxagère pas s'il te plaît...soupira la jeune fille.

-Je n'éxagère pas! Se défendit-elle avant de rejoindre Jasper qui acquiesça gravement.

-Ca va! Je serai sage, répliqua t-elle sarcastique avant d'ajouter: de toute façon, je comptais me reposer donc... »

Alice lui envoya un regard menaçant supposé lui faire passer l'envie de toute bêtise avant de se diriger vers la porte avec Jasper et de sortir. Avec amusement, Bella songea que si elle ne devait plus revoir Alice, au moins cela lui éviterait toutes ces séances shopping...

Plantée au milieu de la pièce, elle haussa les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'ils craignent donc tous: elle n'avait plus cinq ans..Exaspérée, elle finit de ranger les dernières choses avant d'aller s'étaler sur le lit et fermer les yeux, essayant de se reposer. Le temps paraissait toujours plus long sans lui....Elle se perdit dans ses rêveries quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, observa la circulation avant de décider d'aller en bas.

Elle descendit, se retrouva dans le hall et se mit à vagabonder, attirée par la sortie. Elle avait dit qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'aller faire un tour, si? Si elle n'allait pas trop loin, son sens de l'orientation ne pourrait lui jouer aucun tour...Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres et elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand elle entendit:

« Bella? Elle eut d'abord peur d'avoir été surprise en flagrant délit, et elle sursauta avant de se retourner lentement, un air de culpabilité se peignant sur son visage. Mais il s'agissait seulement de James qui rigola en voyant sa tête.

-Hey, James....dit-elle, soulagée malgré elle.

-Tout va bien?

-Quoi? Oui oui, ça va, merci, et toi?

-Ca va, je m'apprêtais à aller faire une petite balade avant la soirée, c'est la meilleure façon de se débarrasser du stress.

-Oh...Elle était étonnée de voir qu'un jeune homme qui semblait plein d'assurance pouvait être nerveux à cause d'une soirée.

-Oui...et toi, tu faisais quoi?

-Pas grand chose.

-Tu veux venir avec moi?

-Ah...Tu allais où?

-Je comptais faire un tour du côté de Central Park, comme beaucoup de monde ici, j'adore l'endroit. Bella y était allée le matin-même avec Edward mais y retourner la tentait grandement: le parc était immense et il y avait beaucoup de chose à voir.

-Pourquoi pas? Je ne connais pas bien Central Park, mais ce que j'en ai vu m'a plu.

-En route dans ce cas!

-Ah...sauf que je dois être rentrée pour 19h....Tu sais, le temps de préparation et tout ce genre de trucs, expliqua t-elle en levant les épaules d'un air de dire « perte de temps mais il le faut! ». James lui sourit et répondit:

-Aucun problème, je dois moi-même rentrer tôt pour être prêt. »

* * *

Je suis un peu embêtée et ne sais pas trop quoi faire, parce que finalement, je me suis attachée à James et du coup, je culpabilise déjà . j'en sais rien, vous en pensez quoi? xD (on pourrait faire un vote à main levée pour juger du capital sympathie dont il dispose....?? xD)

Pour les robes que portent Bella et Alice, j'ai essayé de faire une description des robes que j'avais en tête, mais si vous voulez voir de quoi je parle, les images sont sur le blog (le lien est sur mon profil, parce qu'apparement _oui_, les liens marchent sur le profil) =)

**Tea Time ^^**

**Merci Beaucoup à tous les lecteurs, pour toutes les reviews laissées, et aussi tous ces ajouts en Story Alert! o__O =)**

**sophiebelier, bellardtwilight, PrincetonGirl**: merci bcp pour vos reviews et aussi de continuer à lire cette FF =D

**CarlieCullen**: Je sais aussi ce que c'est de ne pas comprendre comment marche son propre cerveau et de sortir des trucs bizarres dans des moments inappropriés ou inattendus par exemple --' mais l'essentiel, c'est que à plutôt tendance à faire rire xD L'histoire des renseignements, j'avoue, je n'avais pas du tout tilté, mais effectivement, maintenant que tu le dis xD Humm, James apparaît sympathique est là est tout le problème finalement xD ma création m'échappe .

**_________________________________**

Rien à voir, mais certains lecteurs ont-ils entendu parlé ou même participé à la TCK CAMPAIGN? (Concernant les accords de Kyoto)...Le principe: les créateurs aimeraient que le plus de monde possible envoit une vidéo en disant 'tick' afin de créer une horloge humaine....Non enfin comme ça ça peut paraître mal dit et plutôt étrange, mais si jamais ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez aller voir sur le site timeforclimate justice (.org) xD Virgin Radio diffuse déjà la pub ^^

- err soyons clairs, je n'essaie pas d'enrôler qui que ce soit hein xD c'est juste que je trouvais le principe et l'idée intéressants xD Je ne suis pas en train de dire: _'joignez-vous tous à nous et ensemble, nous régnerons sur le moooonde entier!_'....ahem....Qui a trop regardé Harry Potter? XD

_Twilight-drop_


	27. Chapter 27

**Note** : Hey! I DO APOLOGIZE!! You can put the blame on me xD non, vraiment, je suis désolée pour le retard, c'est que c'est moins évident que pdt les vacances bien sûr...et je jongle entre Loss and Departure et She Wolf...Je m'excuse également de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews plus tôt, alors j'en profite:

**Emy299**: merci! ^^ j'ai jamais été une fan de James non plus, mais hum, ca aurait pu être fun XD ( en fait, c'est surtout que je m'y suis attachée xD)

**Lena**: merci de m'avoir donné ton avis =D apparemment, James va devoir rester du côté des bad guys ehehe

**Mel**: merci pour ta review, pour ta correction, pour ton avis! et ui, enfin un peu d'action (traduisez....hum non, lisez et vous comprendrez) xD aha

**Bellardtwilight**: merci de tjrs me laisser une review ^^

**Babounette**: merci T.T ca fait vraiment plaisir!!

et également merci aux StoryAlerts =)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Bella avait passé une heure avec James avant de rentrer à l'hôtel, priant pour qu'Edward ne soit pas rentré avant elle. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas regretté sa balade avec le jeune homme. Il était plutôt drôle – ils avaient le même sens de l'humour, un peu sarcastique – et parlait avec franchise. Elle l'avait questionné sur sa vie et sur sa carrière, et avait appris qu'il était né en Angleterre mais avait grandi avec son père en Amérique après le divorce de ses parents alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. C'était plutôt ironique: Edward était américain et vivait en Angleterre tandis que James venait d'Angleterre et demeurait à présent aux USA.

Il avait suivi des cours à l'université avant d'arrêter et d'être repéré par une agence de mannequins, puis il avait fini par se tourner vers le cinéma. Il n'avait que 21 ans, mais il semblait déjà avoir vécu pas mal de choses...Quand elle lui avait demandé si il avait d'autres projets, il lui expliqua qu'il aimait écrire et qu'il comptait s'y mettre dès qu'il aurait un peu de temps. Bella avait été agréablement surprise, même si elle n'avait elle-même rien dit de sa passion pour l'écriture. Elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête d'un air enthousiaste et il avait continué à répondre à ses questions. Quand James avait finalement regardé l'heure, il avait été temps de rentrer. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs été étonnée de voir que leur promenade se soit écoulée si vite!

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, ils prirent l'ascenseur et alors que James sortait au troisième étage, elle continua jusqu'au quatrième, tapant du pied, impatiente. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent elle sortit en trombe et se dirigea en courant vers sa chambre, jetant rapidement un coup d'oeil alentours. Il n'était pas encore 19h et Alice ne devait pas encore être arrivée. Cherchant impatiemment la carte magnétique qui servait de clé, elle la trouva et entra en se ruant dans le salon, se prit les pieds dans le tapis...avant d'être rattrapée au vol. Elle fut rétablie sur ses pieds sans être lâchée, et levant un regard étourdi, elle se retrouva face à Edward.

« Evite de te jeter sur ce tapis à l'avenir, commença t-il de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai....Elle s'interrompit, happée par les yeux émeraudes du garçon et se figea. Le retrouver lui et son étreinte réconfortante était si étrange... Le temps s'écoulait d'une façon diffèrent sans sa présence: il semblait déséquilibré, passant de la lenteur exagérée à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle avait le sentiment que tout ce temps passé aux côtés d'Eward relevait du suréel et qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller, ce qu'elle n'était d'ailleurs pas sûre d'apprécier.

-Ce n'est rien. Je t'ai cherché, où étais-tu?

-Avec un ami. Aucune importance, répondit-elle en l'attirant à elle, se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Il suivit son mouvement et se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant, et elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque pour se rapprocher un peu plus, avant de les passer dans ses cheveux dorés. A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte, et le souffle coupé, Edward commenta:

-J'apprécie beaucoup ce genre d'accueil, je devrais peut-être songer à partir plus souvent...

-N'y pense même pas, répliqua t-elle avant de se tourner vers la porte et d'aller ouvrir, la main d'Edward toujours dans la sienne.

Alice se tenait devant eux, radieuse, une housse à la main ainsi que plusieurs sacs, et ils s'effacèrent pour la laisser entrer, la suivant dans le salon. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils et attira Bella sur ses genoux. La jeune fille en fut surprise – Edward l'enlaçait souvent, mais la prendre sur ses genoux? - mais trouva ça plutôt agréable. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui avait manqué autant qu'il lui avait manqué! Auraient-ils été seuls, ils auraient bien trouvé une activité différente à essayer....

-Désolée de vous déranger, mais il faut penser à se préparer maintenant!

-Il le faut vraiment? Demanda la jeune fille d'un air contrit: elle venait à peine de le retrouver!

-Elle a raison, Bella est déjà très belle comme ça....ajouta Edward en taquinant sa soeur.

-Oui eh bien pense qu'elle le sera encore plus après si ça peut t'aider, répliqua Alice d'un air inflexible. Allez, ouste, du vent!

-Et je suis censé aller me changer...?

-Dans notre chambre où Jasper t'attend déjà. Et n'oublie pas ton costume!

Edward adressa une moue narquoise à sa soeur, Bella se leva et il l'imita avant d'aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin et de partir rejoindre le fiancé de sa soeur.

-Où sont Rose et Esmée?

-Esmée aide Rose et se prépare en même temps, et moi je t'aide! Sourit Alice en allant chercher la housse où se trouver la robe de la jeune fille. Elle l'entraîna dans la chambre et elles passèrent le reste de l'heure à se préparer sous les mains expertes de la jeune styliste...

Lorsqu'elles furent finalement prêtes, elles descendirent et tout le monde se retrouva dans le hall avant que le portier ne leur annonce que la limousine les attendait devant l'hôtel luxueux. Souriants, ils sortirent puis s'installèrent, Bella près de la fenêtre observant avec attention les rues. Il faisait nuit, mais tout brillait, illuminé par les prestigieuses enseignes des boutiques, des cinémas, des bars, des restaurants et autres attractions possibles de la ville, se demandant une fois de plus ce qu'elle fabriquait là: limousine, hôtel cinq étoiles, robes luxueuses, soirées mondaines...Quitter New-York serait peut-être triste, mais quitter ce monde ne lui serait probablement d'aucune difficulté. Elle se sentait toujours déplacée et décalée, quoiqu'en dise les Cullen. Elle avait plutôt hâte de retrouver ses jeans et ses Converses! Ses pensées s'orientèrent vers son père: le shérif aurait probablement eut tout autant de mal qu'elle à s'intégrer et à s'adapter à ce monde! Légèrement rassérénée, elle fut tirée de ses songes lorsque la main d'Edward effleura sa cuisse. Elle leva les yeux et comprit qu'ils étaient arrivées, et elle laissa sortir Rosalie et Emmett en premier, les suivant, accompagnée d'Edward, afin de se diriger vers l'entrée d'un grand building tout en verre, très sophistiqué qui abritait la soirée.

Les paparazzi étaient là, essayant de photographier ou filmer tout ce qui passait à leur portée, et Bella baissa légèrement la tête, laissant ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés lui cacher le visage: ce n'était pas la peine de s'afficher aussi ouvertement, elle n'en mourrait pas d'envie contrairement à toutes ces jeunes femmes qui s'exhibaient dans l'espoir de faire la une des magazines.

La jeune fille se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur du bâtiment où on les débarrassa de leurs vêtements avant de les laisser pénétrer dans l'immense salle de réception. Ils furent accueillis par force sourires et autres manifestations chaleureuses qui laissèrent Bella perplexe: était-ce vraiment sincère? Certains l'étaient probablement, d'autres suivaient le mouvement des premiers, d'autres encore essayaient simplement de se constituer un réseau de connaissances susceptibles de rendre quelques services ou bien d'épater la galerie.

Rapidement on leur présenta champagne et autres boissons ainsi que nourriture délicatement présentée et les Cullen accompagnés de Bella commencèrent à déambuler parmi les nombreux invités.

Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée à bavarder, accostés par beaucoup de monde. Les jeunes femmes défilaient sous les yeux du couple et Bella, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, bénit sa réserve naturelle: si elle ne l'avait pas été autant, elle aurait pu être désagréable avec toutes ces femmes qui tournaient autour d'Edward. Elle voyait bien les regards de convoitise envers lui et le mépris que certaines affichaient envers elle. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne faisait rien qui puisse les encourager à continuer, se contentant de répondre quand il le fallait, ses yeux se portant souvent sur sa compagne. Sûrement un peu trop souvent au goût de ces vautours, mais néanmoins pas assez pour les décourager...Bella se contentait donc de répondre poliment et de sourire quand on lui parlait, commençant à bouillonner en elle-même. Certes, Edward était très attirant, par son allure, son charisme, sa personnalité et encore plein d'autres choses, mais ne voyaient-elles pas qu'il n'était pas sur le marché du célibat?

Un goût amer l'envahit petit à petit, et alors qu'Edward était parti leurs chercher à boire, elle attendit quelques instants en attendant impatiemment son retour. Elle avait l'impression d'être lâchée dans la fausse aux lions et finit par remarquer qu'elle était devenue le centre d'attention de plusieurs paires d'yeux appartenant pour la plupart à de magnifiques actrices, mannequins, chanteuses ou riches héritières qui la scannait sans aucune retenue. Bella fronça les sourcils, se mordillant la lèvre, gênée d'être ainsi scrutée, et ne sut que faire. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit Jasper qui se tenait tout près d'elle. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, il semblait s'amuser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas d'elles Bella, ce sont de vraies vampires....Encore que je suis sûr qu'un vampire ne peut-être aussi diabolique, ajouta t-il doucement, ses yeux pétillants étrangement.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles me dévisagent de cette manière, je suis restée polie envers elles et n'ai rien dit qui puisse les froisser, j'ai été patiente, mais franchement, je commence à saturer Jasper!

-Mon frère est très convoité, voilà tout. Ca n'a rien de personnel. Mais je peux arranger ça si tu le désires.

Bella lui lança un regard curieux, se demandant ce qu'il entendait par là, et sous ses yeux étonnés, il retrouva son masque impénétrable avant de lancer un regard glacial vers le groupe de jeunes femmes qui avaient recommencé à parler de plus bel avec l'arrivée de Jasper. L'effet fut immédiat. Impressionnées par ce grand jeune homme blond aux traits fins et à la stupéfiante beauté qui se permettait à présent de les toiser avec froideur, elles frissonnèrent avant de détourner le regard vers un autre coin de la pièce. Jasper avait indéniablement quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait ignorer!

Un sourire sarcastique étira lentement les lèvres du jeune homme qui gardait la tête haute. Il se tenait toujours si bien!

-Wow, comment as-tu fait ça?

-Ce n'est rien Bella, il suffit juste de leurs montrer qu'elles ne t'impressionnent pas le moins du monde.

-Oui mais en fait...elles _m'impressionnent_...répondit la jeune fille d'un ton sarcastique, néanmoins confuse de devoir l'admettre. Elle ne les enviait pas. C'était juste qu'elles étaient tellement sûres d'elles et belles et que rien ne semblait les faire reculer!

-Il n'y a pourtant aucune raison. Quoique je dois admettre que leurs techniques se soient améliorées...Un sourire alluma de nouveau les traits du jeune homme qui ajouta: maintenant, elles se regroupent en bande de plus en plus nombreuses. Il resta pensif un instant avant de baisser les yeux sur son amie et de reprendre : de toute manière, tu n'es pas comparables à ces jeunes demoiselles. Ne te laisse pas faire Bella.

-Facile à dire », grommela t-elle: elle était sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une question d'assurance. Jasper avait cette aura de puissance que l'on pouvait ressentir à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Elle le remercia néanmoins, réellement reconnaissante et soulagée et Japser hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner et de disparaître parmi la foule. Edward revint finalement dans la pièce, la cherchant des yeux, la trouvant et lui adressant un petit sourire irrésistible. Bon, Bella était peut-être agacée par le comportement de toutes ces filles, mais après tout, ce n'était pas la faute d'Edward...

Alors que le jeune homme parlait avec quelques gens – connus? - , elle aperçut James qui se se tenait dans un cercle de personnes, l'air de vaguement s'ennuyer. Il croisa son regard et lui sourit, et elle se dit que puisqu'Edward était occupé, elle pouvait aller voir son ami. James réussit de son côté à s'excuser et à s'éclipser avant de la retrouver, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ils sont d'un ennui, c'est impossible.

-J'avoue que je ne comprends pas toutes ces conversations mais...elles doivent bien avoir un sens!

-Tu crois? Demanda t-il, haussant les sourcils d'un air ironique.

-Sûrement », sourit t-elle du même air avant de le suivre.

Ils se promenèrent au milieu des invités diverses en discutant, décrivant le tour de la large salle, passant dans une autre plus petite et encore plus bondée, et en retournant dans la première salle, Bella repéra Edward des yeux. Son coeur fit un bond comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, avant d'accélérer encore plus. Près de lui, une des jeunes femmes qui s'était déjà approchée de lui au cours de la soirée était revenue et semblait repasser à l'attaque, le draguant ouvertement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer, incrédule: « Elle ne manque pas de culot! J'ai ma dose là! » James la dévisagea avant de suivre son regard et de comprendre ce qui l'indignait. Il lança un regard indéchiffrable dans cette direction, avant de hocher la tête lorsqu'elle s'excusa afin de rejoindre Edward.

La dernière fois, Bella se tenait juste à côté de lui, et pourtant, la blonde avait minaudé sans s'en soucier devant elle, juste sous son nez. La jeune fille n'avait même pas su quoi dire tellement son audace l'avait surprise. Elle n'allait pas la laisser recommencer, c'était hors de question.

En se rapprochant, elle vit qu'Edward en parfait gentleman lui répondait poliment et essayait de l'ignorer dès que possible, elle et ses avances, mais le pot de colle ne se décourageait pas et Bella vit rouge. Il y avait des limites! Jasper lui bien avait dit de ne pas se laisser impressionner, que c'était ce qui comptait le plus, n'est-ce pas?

Elle fixa la blonde d'un air furibond et alors qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur, elle dit: « Edward, chéri, je te cherchais! Elle s'approcha, leur sourit et enlaça sa taille sous le regard attentif du vautour et celui très étonné du jeune homme. Ce devait bien être la première fois que Bella l'appelait de cette façon et s'affichait aussi ouvertement! Bella ne put s'empêcher de penser: « ah! Maintenant _c'est** toi**_ l'as mauvaise hein! » avant de regretter vaguement – mais pas complètement - son élan de dédain, et se reprenant, elle continua: Exusez-nous, entraînant à sa suite le jeune homme dans un coin un peu moins bondé.

-Bella, tu vas bien? Cette dernière s'appuya légèrement contre un mur avant de répondre:

-Mieux maintenant! Elle releva le visage lorsqu'elle entendit le rire frais et léger d'Edward à ses oreilles:

-Tu es impressionnante quand on te cherche....Elle sentit son souffle sur sa nuque et se sentit faiblir, elle et sa colère.

-Oui mais....j'avais raison, non? Demanda t-elle, prise de doute. Il ne lui répondit même pas et l'embrassa – un baiser trop bref étant donné le monde environnant – avant de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Il lui murmura:

-Tu es très sexy quand tu es jalouse...Bella esquissa un demi sourire avant de le repousser et de lui rétorquer:

-Je n'étais pas jalouse, j'ai seulement vu qu'elle t'importunait, c'est tout! » Elle repartit sous les rires du jeune homme qui la rattrapa rapidement, le regard pétillant: Bella était toujours si drôle et attirante!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward lui demanda ce qu'elle pensait de quitter la soirée, et lorsqu'elle hocha la tête en signe de consentement, il prévint sa famille avant d'aller chercher leurs affaires à l'accueil située dans le grand hall.

En se retrouvant à l'extérieur, elle se sentit tout à fait soulagée et sa bonne humeur lui revint complètement: elle avait fait plaisir aux Cullen en allant à la soirée, parlé avec James, eu l'aide de Jasper, avait déjoué les plans de la blonde maléfique et se retrouvait finalement libre! Edward semblait heureux d'être sorti lui aussi – ou peut-être heureux de la voir heureuse – et ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d'une lueur de malice...

Ils appelèrent un taxi tout comme la dernière fois et une fois à l'hôtel, plutôt que de remonter directement dans la chambre, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le bar pratiquement désert. Les lumières étaient tamisées, des bougies brillaient ça et là dans des niches creusées dans les murs ou sur les tables de verre et de bois sombre, donnant à l'endroit une atmosphère sophistiquée et néanmoins intimiste. Bella s'installa dans un fauteuil de cuir confortable pendant que le jeune homme était allé cherché deux verres au comptoir. Les quelques personnes se trouvant là leur jetèrent un coup d'oeil – elle réalisa qu'elle portait toujours la splendide robe de soirée – avant de se détourner et de reprendre leur conversation à voix basse - Bella fut soulagé, elle avait eu son compte d'attention pour la soirée, peut être même pour l'année! Le calme régnant dans la pièce apaisa la jeune fille qui se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, et qui se laissa hypnotiser par le vacillement d'une bougie et ne fut sortie de sa léthargie que par le retour d'Edward, deux verres de jus de fruits frais à la main. Il sourit puis lui donna son verre avant de s'installer en face d'elle et de la contempler un moment avant qu'elle ne rougisse et ne détourne les yeux, s'absorbant dans l'étude d'un tableau accroché au mur. Il rigola et saisit sa main, entrecroisant leurs doigts.

Ils restèrent une heure à discuter dans l'ambiance feutrée du bar avant de finalement remonter dans leur chambre. Alors qu'Edward la laissait entrer en première, elle se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et l'ouvrit afin de respirer l'air frais et arrivant à son tour dans la pièce, il la contempla tout ce temps, observant attentivement sa fine silhouette dans la robe haute couture que lui avait choisi Alice. Elle était si belle, si attirante!

Lorsqu'elle se retourna et lui sourit d'un air espiègle, il secoua la tête afin de se reprendre, et alors qu'il posait les clés dans une vasque en défaisant sa cravate de son autre main, elle fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et se changer. La robe qu'Alice lui avait choisit était relativement confortable, mais maintenant que l'avant première était fini, elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose: enfiler la chemise d'Edward qui était mille fois plus agréable et légère à porter. Le sourire en coin du jeune homme s'afficha quand il la vit sortir de la salle d'eau revêtue de sa chemise bleue et lentement, il se dirigea à son tour dans la salle de bain afin de se laver et de se changer.

Une fois propre et rafraîchi, il passa son T-shirt blanc et son pantalon bleu pâle avant de sortir et de trouver Bella à nouveau devant la baie vitrée ouverte, observant la circulation de New-York et la vaste étendue de Central Park qui s'étendait au loin sous ses yeux. Elle tourna le visage vers lui et lui sourit, heureuse, avant de re-fixer son attention sur l'extérieur. Il s'approcha d'elle et la contempla de nouveau, absorbé par ses courbes, sa taille et ses jambes si fines, ses longs cheveux bruns négligemment emmêlés dans son dos, son teint pâle, légèrement rosit...Tout en elle la fascinait, et il lui était dur de résister.

Il l'enlaça, la serrant contre elle, et surprise, elle se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Elle lui donna un baiser rapide avant d'enfouir son visage dans son épaule...Elle était si innocente et pourtant si sexy! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le constatant une fois de plus, et ayant besoin de son regard si doux sur lui, il saisit son menton afin de l'obliger à le regarder. Elle rencontra son regard émeraude et rougit légèrement. Il se pencha d'avantage sur elle et sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage, et l'embrassant d'abord tendrement, il se laissa brutalement emporter par la passion, mordant les lèvres de la jeune fille, cherchant avidement sa langue, la trouvant et la caressant de la sienne, consumé par un violent désir. Il la colla d'avantage contre elle et en sentant sa poitrine s'écraser contre son torse, son corps s'enflamma.

Il quitta ses lèvres et s'attaqua à son cou, la mordant légèrement et la couvrant lentement de baisers avant de se retrouver arrêté par l'obstacle de la chemise...Il hésita un instant – Bella voulait-elle qu'il continue? - mais ne recevant aucune protestation, il commença lentement à déboutonner la chemise, lui laissant apercevoir sa poitrine pâle...Emerveillé, il prit ses deux seins dans le creux de ses mains, remarquant avec fascination la façon dont ils étaient parfaitement proportionnés pour tenir dans la paume de ses mains. A ce contact, Bella gémit et s'accrocha d'une main à son T-shirt, de l'autre à sa chevelure cuivrée.

...Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, et Edward ne semblait se contenir qu'à grande peine lui aussi...

Elle n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine et se laissa guider sous les caresses passionnées d'Edward qui explorait sa poitrine, ses bras et son ventre. Néanmoins, après qu'il eut embrassé son nombril, il commença à caresser son intimité et elle tressaillit. Immédiatement alerté, Edward se redressa:

« Je suis désolé Bella, je ne devrais pas...

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, rougit-elle, à présent complètement embarrassée: je n'ai jamais...Enfin tu sais, c'est la première fois que... Comprenant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, lui, il la rassura de sa voix la plus douce:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse toi faire, et si tu n'en as pas envie, à quelques moments que cela soit, arrête moi. Elle hocha la tête et afin d'être sûr d'être bien compris, il souligna: _n'importe quel moment_, Bella. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête silencieusement avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser passionnément en signe de consentement.

Il reprit ses caresses et haletante, elle effleura de ses lèvres tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre de lui: sa nuque, son cou avant de lui enlever son T-shirt, désireuse de sentir sa peau nue contre son corps chaud et alors qu'elle promenait ses lèvres sur son torse, il grogna de plaisir. Elle sentit une étrange sensation dans son bas-ventre, sentant brusquement sa culotte humide et chaude, et elle comprit que son désir pour Edward était à présent irrépressible. Lorsqu'il lui enleva ses sous-vêtements, il sourit légèrement, fasciné par sa peau pâle luisant faiblement à la lumière venant de l'extérieur et la sueur et il commença à la satisfaire en jouant de ses longs doigts avec son intimité, et elle ne put s'empêcher de susurrer à plusieurs reprises son nom, griffant son dos.

Il accentua légèrement sa pression sur son bouton de plaisir et le souffle coupé, elle s'appuya de toute ses forces contre lui, sentant une pure vague de plaisir déferler sur elle. Lorsqu'elle atteint son premier orgasme, il se releva complètement, l'embrassa et raffermissant sa prise sur ses hanches, il la prit dans ses bras afin de l'emmener sur le lit. Elle laissa ses jambes enroulées autour de son torse et l'embrassa partout, cherchant désespérément sa bouche. Puis Edward se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son caleçon, et Bella sentit son désir contre son entrée.

Il écarta délicatement ses jambes afin de se frayer un passage vers l'intimité de la jeune fille, et haletante, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux draps.

Edward s'enfonça lentement, doucement et avec précaution en elle, mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de sentir une vive douleur et de protester. Il plaqua ses mains contre celles de Bella afin d'essayer de l'aider, troublé à l'idée de lui faire mal, mais il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle, il recommença avec encore plus de douceur et elle ne protesta pas cette fois-çi.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne plus lui causer aucune douleur, il accéléra le rythme, s'enfonçant avant de ressortir complètement.

La friction les firent crier de plaisir et après quelques instants, Bella atteignit son deuxième orgasme avec délice....

Tous les deux épuisés par l'effort, Edward retomba sur elle, lui procurant une dernière vague de plaisir la soulevant puis ils s'endormirent, Bella blottit dans les bras du jeune homme.

* * *

Hope you're satisfied guys! ^^

**Merci beaucoup à Mel31** qui m'a aidé et corrigé pour ce lemon! =D j'espère que ca vous aura plu, c'était mon premier essai donc... XD

Hum sinon, plus tard dans la soirée, d'ici quelques heures, j'essaierai de mettre quelques dessins que j'ai fait sur Twilight en ligne sur le blog ( lien sur mon profil) donc si vous voulez passer jeter un coup d'oeil...

_Twilight-drop_


	28. Chapter 28

Hey! J'espère que tout va bien =) Merci à toutes les personnes m'ajoutant en Story Alertes, ça fait plaisir =) et merci aussi pour vos reviews! Je suis contente que ce lemon vous ai plu ehe (et qui ne sera probablement pas le dernier)

**Emy299**: ahaha ta review m'a fait rire =D nous retiendrons qu'il faut se méfier "des blondasses diaboliques" autrement dit "greluches" xD ( en espérant qu'aucune des lectrices n'en fasse partie, ce serait dommage de froisser les lecteurs quand même xD)

**Jouls**: Humm, je suis désolée, je crois que je ne peux pas accéder à ta demande, à savoir à ce que James ne fasse rien de mal xD (j'avais demandé aux lecteurs qui préferent quand même qu'il soit un "méchant")

**Bellardtwilight**: Merci =) c'est toujours sympa de voir qu'on est suivi par les mêmes personnes, les "fidèles" ahaha (ca fait un peu secte non?? xD)

**Veronika Crepuscule**: ui, Bella n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de soirée, je l'ai imaginée comme nous serions nous, pauvres mortelles, dans cette situation =) Quand à James....aaah qui vivra verra =P

**Lena**: oui, épatants les petits gars, hein? =)

**Mel31**: merci, je retiens "très doux avec une touche de romantisme" c'est gentil! et encore merci à toi!

**Plaixi, Elphina**: THk you very much!! (je la fais en anglais pour varier les plaisirs ^^)

**Adeline**: oui oui, je continue sur Loss & Departure. Comme je le disais sur She Wolf, même si je mets du temps à poster, je n'arrête pas. Et si j'avais je devais le faire (mais ce n'est pas le cas), je mettrai un post histoire de ne pas faire attendre tout le monde xD

**Acoco**: hum, finalement, tu es la troisième à me demander à ce que James se tienne à carreaux xD on avisera!

(Je n'ai oublié personne?)

* * *

Bella commença à sortir doucement du sommeil, et en s'étirant, elle se figea: elle sentait la peau nue d'Edward dans son dos. Les événements de la soirée passée lui revinrent dans un flot d'images et elle mit quelques secondes à rassembler ses idées. Elle rougit légèrement en repensant à la nuit dernière et à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir grâce à Edward. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentit une pointe de gêne et de malaise et eut le besoin de s'éloigner. Se levant doucement en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme, elle enfila rapidement un jean ainsi que son large sweat avant de sortir de la chambre sans faire de bruits. Elle avait besoin d'un petit moment, pour réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées sans pour autant réussir à se concentrer ou à rassembler un semblant d'ordre dans ses idées, déambulant dans les vastes couloirs avant d'arriver devant les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle pénétra à l'intérieur et se mit à fixer le miroir d'un air absent.

Elle sortit de l'hôtel et s'arrêta un instant sur le trottoir, frissonnant dans l'air frais du matin, puis décida de héler un taxi afin de se rendre à Central Park. Il n'était que 8 heure et pourtant, le parc grouillait déjà d'activité. Bella, l'esprit ailleurs, marcha quelques minutes avant de trouver un banc sur lequelle elle s'assit et observa les gens passant devant elle. Enfants et parents, sportifs, étudiants, couples...Elle songea à Edward et grimaça: il allait se réveiller seul dans le lit ce matin, et elle s'en voulut de l'avoir quitté de cette manière après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle même se serait probablement senti au plus mal si Edward l'avait abandonné seule dans le lit... Il était ce qu'elle désirait le plus, et la nuit dernière, son désir et son amour pour lui s'étaient concrétisés de manière passionnée...Elle ne regrettait pas – comment aurait-elle pu? - elle était juste troublée par ce qu'ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre. Elle ne regrettait pas, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'après ce moment d'intimité, il lui serait d'autant plus dur de se séparer de lui dans quelques jours...._Quelques jours_! Sa gorge se noua et la boule d'angoisse familière se nicha de nouveau au creux de son estomac et elle remonta ses genoux sous son menton, enfouissant le visage entre ses bras. Ne pas y penser, pas maintenant. Bella s'obligea à se calmer, et au bout d'un moment, releva le visage afin de contempler la surface miroitante du lac qui s'offrait à sa vue. Les rayons de soleil se reflétait à la surface de l'eau lui rappelèrent la chevelure cuivrée du jeune homme, et au souvenir des caresses d'Edward, son coeur s'emballa et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres: il était temps de rentrer à présent.

Bella était impatiente de le retrouver désormais, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gesticuler à l'arrière de la voiture alors que le taxi la ramenait à l'hôtel. Elle s'était absenter presque deux heures, et elle se doutait qu'Edward avait dû remarquer son absence...Alors que le taxi se garait devant le luxueux bâtiment, Bella le paya avant de se jeter hors du véhicule pour se retrouver sur le trottoir. Elle aurait bien couru, mais le regard interrogatif du portier lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas dans un cirque et qu'elle devait se calmer sous peine de passer pour une folle.

Elle traversa néanmoins le hall à grandes enjambées, se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, et pressa le bouton avec frénésie pour l'appeler. Elle fit un pas en arrière en rougissant lorsqu'elle sentit le regard d'une vieille dame se poser sur elle, se demandant probablement ce qui lui prenait de maltraiter le bouton de cette façon. Bella lui offrit un sourire crispé et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, elle essaya de ne pas se ruer à l'intérieur, laissant d'abord passer la dame âgée qui lui sourit en retour.

Lorsque l'ascenseur atteint le quatrième étage, elle sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre, soudain avec lenteur. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal: allait-il lui en vouloir de l'avoir délaissé ce matin? Avec appréhension, elle passa la carte magnétique et entendit le clic familier de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Se glissant silencieusement dans le couloir, elle longea le passage menant au salon afin de se diriger vers leur chambre. Elle retint son souffle.

Edward était assis bien droit sur le lit, immobile, lui tournant le dos si bien qu'elle ne pouvait voir son visage, plongé dans la contemplation que lui offrait la vue sur la ville.

La jeune fille sentit son coeur battre contre sa poitrine et sans plus aucune retenue, se jeta sur le lit et l'enlaça, serrant de toutes ses forces ses bras autour de son torse, blottissant son visage contre son dos. Il détourna légèrement la tête et Bella, les larmes aux yeux, lui murmura:

« Excuse moi Edward! Je ne sais pas pourquoi... »

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'essayer de concrétiser sa pensée comme il se retournait et la prenait dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Pendant deux heures, il avait eu le doute: avait-il été trop loin en lui prenant sa virginité? Deux heures pendant lesquelles il n'avait pas su où elle était passée, deux heures d'angoisse, pour elle, pour lui: comment se débrouillerait-il une fois séparés?

Il pouvait sentir le malaise de Bella, ses regrets de l'avoir laissé de cette manière, seul, après la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé...Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Comment aurait-il pu? Il la serra d'avantage contre lui et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion avant de l'attirer à elle et de l'entraîner en arrière sur les oreillers...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil et vit qu'il était treize heure. Elle sentit Edward derrière elle bouger, et lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres pleines déposer un baiser au creux de son épaule, elle frissonna et se retourna dans les bras, se blottissant contre lui alors qu'il déposait de petits baisers le long de sa nuque et de son épaule. Elle rigola alors que son souffle chatouillait son cou et le repoussa doucement afin de s'asseoir, serrant contre elle les draps, jetant un coup d'oeil à la pièce: les rayons du soleil illuminait le mur face à la fenêtre, conférant à la pièce un aspect chaleureux, intime et doré, comme s'ils étaient coupés du monde, seuls dans leur bulle. Malheureusement, il leurs fallait sûrement se lever.

« On ne peut pas rester toute la journée dans notre chambre, commença t-elle d'un air songeur. Edward se redressa sur le coude, caressant doucement son dos, avant de répondre:

-Si, nous pouvons.

-Ah, vraiment? Le taquina t-elle.

-Oui, Miss Swan, à ce que je sache, personne ne nous attend et nous n'avons aucune soirée de prévue ce soir, nous avons donc tout le temps que nous voulons.

-Hum, comme c'est dommage, aucune soirée! Rétorqua t-elle de cet air ironique qui la caractérisait et qu'aimait tant Edward.

-Oui, je sais combien tu en mourrais d'envie, je suis désolé de t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, répondit-il aussi sérieusement que possible. Cependant, je suis sûr que nous allons trouver un moyen de ne pas sombrer dans l'ennui!

-C'est tentant, mais qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire? Demanda t-elle d'un air parfaitement innocent.

-...J'ai bien quelques idées... »

Edward et Bella venaient de finir de se préparer et il leurs restait quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille Cullen pour aller dîner. Alors que la jeune fille cherchait quelque chose dans sa chambre, la voix d'Edward retentit depuis le salon:

« Bella, tu peux venir un instant? Elle laissa tomber sa recherche et se dirigea dans la pièce où l'attendait le jeune homme, debout devant un fauteuil. Se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait, elle haussa un sourcil, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire et de reprendre:

-Viens, j'ai quelque chose que j'aimerai t'offrir.

-Ah? Demanda t-elle, intriguée. Elle se rapprocha et il posa un petit paquet sur le canapé, s'asseyant à côté.

-Tiens c'est pour toi. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose, mais j'y tiens.

-Edward! Tu m'as déjà fait assez de cadeau comme ça, tu sais bien que...

-Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire? La coupa t-il d'un air sérieux. Elle secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré et s'assit également avant qu'il ne lui fourre le paquet entre les mains. Ouvre le, reprit-il.

Bella s'exécuta et découvrit une boîte renfermant...un téléphone. Elle leva un regard d'incompréhension sur lui et il sourit d'un air expert:

-C'est un Iphone...Tu sais, pour téléphoner....ajouta t-il devant l'expression interrogatrice de Bella.

-Mais...j'en ai déjà un, non?

-Tu me parles de ta cabine téléphonique que tu oublies toujours de prendre avec toi et qui ne capte rien du tout? Ah, oublie ça!

-Euh....oui, je te parlais de ça...répondit-elle, dubitative, avant d'ajouter: merci Edward, un peu étonnée: pourquoi lui offrir un nouveau portable?

-Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, et tu le sais, mais lorsque je ne serai plus avec toi, je tiens à ce que tu le gardes avec toi. C'est pour....pouvoir rester en contact...Et puis je me sentirai beaucoup mieux en sachant que tu as un téléphone qui marche!

-Mais j'ai un téléphone fixe à la maison tu sais....

-Oui, et le principe du téléphone fixe est justement de rester chez toi. Avec ça, je peux te joindre n'importe où.

-Bon...très bien, si tu y tiens...

-Oui, j'y tiens beaucoup, acquiesça t-il d'un air grave qui arracha malgré tout un sourire à la jeune fille qui le remercia une deuxième fois, plus compréhensive. Edward lui sourit en retour et retrouvant son enthousiasme, il ajouta: et tu verras, il a plein d'autres fonctions utiles et pratiques que tu as déjà et d'autres applications que tu pourras télécharger! D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être t'en installer quelques unes, je connais tes piètres compétences en matière de technologies...

-Tu t'entends parler? Répliqua t-elle sarcastiquement en réponse à sa pique, s'amusant beaucoup de son comportement: tu as l'air d'un gamin devant sa console de jeux! Tu sais, tu peux le garder si tu veux, et j'en prendrai un autre, disons plus...simple?

-Garde celui-ci. J'ai déjà le même, répondit-il en sortant de sa poche un modèle presque identique, souriant d'un air indulgent devant l'expression de surprise de la jeune fille. Il reprit: tu vois, je parlais en connaissance de cause, pas comme un gamin qui.... »

Il fut interrompu par le baiser qu'elle déposa sur ses lèvres et la prit dans ses bras afin de réduire la distance entre eux. Ils furent interrompus en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte et Edward leva les yeux au ciel, certain qu'il s'agissait de sa soeur, puisqu'à chaque fois, elle trouvait le moyen de les déranger. Bella pouffa devant son air contrit et en allant rapidement ouvrir, se retrouva devant Carlisle et Esmé. Ces derniers lui sourirent et Esmé la prit dans ses bras afin de la saluer alors que le docteur hochait la tête d'un air chaleureux. Edward sortit à son tour et salua ses parents avant qu'ils ne descendent et ne se retrouvent tous une fois de plus au pied de l'escalier du grand hall. Ils avaient décidé d'aller dans un restaurant italien et plutôt que de prendre un taxi, ils allaient marcher un peu afin de prendre l'air.

Elle se blottit contre Edward, enlaçant sa taille alors qu'il laissait ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air nonchalant, et ils se mirent en marche, rigolant et bavardant joyeusement. Bella capta le regard et le sourire amusés d'Alice et de Rosalie et se demandant ce qu'elles mijotaient encore, elle se détacha du jeune homme afin de rejoindre ses amies. D'un oeil soupçonneux, elle les dévisagea et demanda:

« Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-De quoi parles-tu Bella? Répondit Alice de sa voix angélique.

-Je vous connais toutes les deux....

-Oh mais rien Bella, commença Rosalie d'un air sérieux, ajoutant d'une voix neutre: nous savons lire les signes, c'est tout!

-Les...signes? Demanda la jeune fille, perplexe. Ses amies hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu et se creusant la tête un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elles sous-entendaient, elle eut soudain un doute...Se pouvait-il qu'elles....? D'une voix légèrement tremblante, elle continua: quels signes au juste?

-Oh, eh bien, disons la façon que toi et Edward avez de vous tenir si près l'un de l'autre...

-Nous nous tenons toujours comme ça, dit Bella d'un air neutre en haussant les sourcils, soulagée.

-Oui, mais pas comme ça. Et puis rester toute une journée enfermés dans sa chambre...

Le visage de la jeune fille s'enflamma lorsque son doute se confirma: Rosalie et Alice avaient compris. Ces dernières lui adressèrent un regard complice et malicieux qui mit Bella dans un état d'embarras tel qu'elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir. Ses amis rigolèrent et lorsqu'Edward, qui avait vu qu'elle s'était stoppée, était venu lui prendre la main, elles lui avaient renvoyé un sourire ravi: elles semblaient réellement heureuses de voir que tout se passait bien entre elle et leur frère...

-Tout va bien Bella? Demanda le jeune homme, étonné de voir son visage empourpré et son expression de confusion mêlée à l'embarras.

-Je...oui, répondit-elle, mortifiée.

Alors qu'elle se laissait entraîner par Edward, Alice se plaça de l'autre côté et pris doucement la main de la jeune fille, lui murmurant:

« Excuse-nous Bella, nous ne voulions pas t'embarrasser.

-....Ca va... »répondit l'intéressée sans savoir quoi dire: elle n'allait quand même pas enguirlander ses amies en plein milieu de la rue parce qu'elles savaient qu'elle avait finit par passer la nuit avec leurs frère! Alice lui pressa doucement la main avant de rejoindre Jasper qui avançait aux côtés de Carlisle et Esmé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant, la jeune fille s'installa entre Esmé et Jasper, face à Edward, Alice et Rosalie, puis après avoir commandé leur plats, ils discutèrent tranquillement. La gêne de Bella disparu petit à petit et elle put pleinement apprécié l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait autour de la table. Elle réalisa à quel point elle s'était attaché à eux, au point qu'ils étaient devenus une deuxième famille, famille qui lui serait difficile de quitter. La douce Esmé irradiait de bonheur, Carlisle de même – tant qu'Esmé était heureuse et que sa famille était là, il l'était aussi – Alice taquinant Edward qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un air exaspéré sans pour autant réussir à effacer son sourire en coin, Rosalie retirant sa main de celle d'Emmet alors que ce dernier la taquinait et Jasper, qui, fidèle à lui même, restait plutôt silencieux, observant avec attention ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il affichait parfois un bref sourire ou commentait quelques paroles avant de revenir à son observation. Le jeune homme impressionnait Bella par son recul, sa réserve, son calme et aussi, sa sincérité. Ce que Jasper disait l'était toujours, car autrement, il se contentait simplement de garder le silence.

Elle se mit à étudier les Cullen par couple. Carlisle, si tendre avec Esmé qui lui rendait son amour avec autant de force que possible, Jasper et Alice, le jour et la nuit qui, pourtant, formait un couple fusionnel, Rosalie et Emmet, se chamaillant souvent et s'aimant néanmoins avec passion. Chacun d'eux avait une façon différente de s'aimer, toutefois semblable: leur amour était d'une force impressionnante, inébranlable. Et puis il y avait Edward. Edward et elle, Bella. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il était amoureux d'elle: elle le voyait dans ses yeux et son sourire à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait son regard. Et elle ne trouvait pas de mots pour décrire l'état dans lequel il la mettait. Il était tout. Il était son monde. Un sourire alluma ses traits et Esmé, qui la regardait à ce moment, lui saisit la main, la pressant doucement et lui sourit...

Lorsqu'ils furent remontés, Bella alla prendre une douche pendant qu'Edward faisait quelques réglages sur son Iphone pour elle – il doutait réellement de ses capacités en matière de technologies et tenait à s'assurer lui-même de certains points – et quand elle eut enfilé sa chemise bleue et rejoint dans le salon, il leva les yeux d'un air appréciateur.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais cette chemise te va à la perfection...

-Elle te va très bien à toi aussi, répondit-elle doucement. Edward fronça les sourcils, se demandant quand il l'avait porté pour la dernière fois. Bella l'éclaira: tu l'avais déjà porté, un soir où nous étions tous sortis en ville....

-Oh. Il fut étonné qu'elle s'en souvienne, et son sourire en coin apparut: il ne l'avait peut-être pas laissé si indifférente que ça pendant tout le temps où ils s'étaient mutuellement ignorés. Bella devina ses pensées et répliqua:

-Ne te méprends pas. C'est la couleur de la chemise qui avait attiré mon attention.

-Je vois, seulement la chemise, et pas le propriétaire...ajouta t-il d'un ton taquin.

-C'est ça, oui, rétorqua t-elle d'un air de défi.

-En tout cas, tu n'imagines pas toutes les peines que j'ai eu à résister à cette chemise, ajouta t-il plus bas, repensant aux nuits qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et pendant lesquelles il avait dû lutter contre lui-même. Elle rosit. Il rigola doucement et attrapa son poignet afin de l'amener à lui et la prit sur ses genoux. Elle se laissa faire sans protester, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, une main dans sa chevelure cuivrée. Il souleva son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux, et au bout de quelques instants, Bella murmura:

-Je n'ai plus quelques jours....Que pourrais-je bien faire ensuite, sans toi?

-Survivre. Edward avait adopté un ton léger mais son coeur était lourd et il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Mais autant ne pas penser à ça tout de suite, il restait encore un peu de temps. Avec tendresse, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la bercer....

* * *

Tant que tout va bien, il faut en profiter ehe

Je voulais parler d'une chose qui n'avait aucun rapport xD je ne sais pas si certaines personnes connaissent le projet "**Chartjackers**" sur Youtube (notamment fondé par Charlieissocoollike( my fav), Nerimon, Johnny Duram et Jimmy) qui grâce à l'aide de plusieurs Youtubers(= des dizaines et des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines), ont écrit et composé une chanson dont les fonds iront directement à **Children in Need**...Le single "I've got Nothing" est disponible sur Itunes (0,99 euros) alors si vous aimez la chanson et que ca vous tente...^^

Et je passe à un autre sujet: **New Moon** (étonnant) xD hum, après tous les spots TV et les trailers, j'ai bien l'impression que ce chapitre çi va être plus mouvementé, qu'il y aura plus d'action, et ça à l'air vraiment pas mal! Les quelques images que j'ai pu voir sur les Loups-garous étaient vraiment cool! =) Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous?

Passez un bon week-end, et si vous allez voir New Moon dans la semaine, un bon film!

_Twilight-drop xx_


	29. Chapter 29

**Note: Hey! J'espère que vous allez bien =D **

**_Bellardtwilight_**: Merci =) on fait de son mieux pour donner une histoire qui "tienne la route" hein xD

**_Emy299_**: personnellement, je dirais: pari réussi pour Chris Weitz, le film est vraiment bien! (on ne va pas spoiler pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore vu le film ^^) Je me demandais ce que pouvaient donner les effets spéciaux, j'ai eu ma réponse et je trouve ça réussi! (err j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur avec les effets spéciaux de Twilight, mais c'est vrai qu'ils avaient plus de moyens pour le 2ème). Au fait, tu as eu besoin de tes kleenex? xD

**_Mel_**: désolée, c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps, je boycotte complètement msn . je peux dire que Oui, James va revenir, histoire d'avoir un peu d'action dans la suite ^^

**_BrandOfHeroine_**: (j'aime ce pseudo xD) ui, il y aura sûrement des voyages entre la France et l'Angleterre ehehe

**_Veronika Crepuscule_**: oui, je pense qu'ils vivront sûrement ensemble d'ici un petit moment, mais j'ai d'abord envie d'être sadique et les séparer xD

**_Jenny_**: Merci pour toutes les reviews laissées =) et oui effectivement, je voulais que ce soit "légerement embarassant" pour Bella lorsqu'elle découvre qu'Alice et Rosalie savent xD mais bon, il faut se dire qu'elles sont comme des soeurs, et que c'est pr ça qu'elles savent =P

**_Lena_**: Tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir posé la question, à savoir: pourquoi Bella & Edward vont-ils devoir se séparer? - Tout simplement parce que Bella n'était venue à Forks que pour l'été, et qu'elle doit revenir en France pour retourner en cours, tout comme Edward qui étudie en Angleterre. J'avais dû le dire au début, mais c'est vrai que ça remonte un peu (c'est là que j'ai réalisé, 28 chapitres plus tard, que j'ai commencé cette fic en Juin) xD mais comme je le disais à BrandOfHeroine, moi aussi j'oublie parfois quelques détails ehehe

& aussi Merci pour toutes les ajouts en Story Alerts =)

* * *

« Bella....Bella, réveille toi...

La jeune fille sentit des mains fraîches s'emparer de sa taille et elle roula sur le côté afin de se blottir contre le torse du jeune homme qui resserra sa prise autour de ses hanches. Parfait, elle pouvait se rendormir.

-Je vois que tu as l'air décidé à te lever, murmura t-il doucement à son oreille.

-Hmmm...

-Allez viens, nous n'avons pas encore fini de visiter New-York.

-Plus tard, grommela t-elle à moitié endormie.

-Très bien, reste ici si tu veux, rétorqua t-il en écartant les draps, prétendant se lever. La réaction de la jeune fille fut immédiate: elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur les genoux, à présent tout à fait réveillée.

-Enfin, tu daignes te....

-Pas si vite! Le coupa t-elle en posant la paume des mains à plat sur son torse parfait et en le poussant légèrement vers l'oreiller. Il suivit le mouvement sans protester pour se retrouver de nouveau allongé. Elle avait laissé ses mains sur sa poitrine et il s'était figé à ce contact, la fixant avec intensité. Bella rougit, toujours aussi fascinée par la perfection d'Edward et elle resta là sans bouger, sans savoir quoi faire: elle était toujours embarrassée par l'intimité qu'elle avait partagé et partageait avec lui. Le jeune homme se releva lentement sur un coude afin d'atteindre son visage et lorsqu'elle put sentir son souffle frais sur elle, il s'empara doucement de ses lèvres sans rencontrer aucune résistance, tout en jouant avec les boutons de la chemise, laissant Bella pantelante. Elle s'accrocha à lui, passant les mains dans sa chevelure cuivrée, et penchant la tête sur le côté alors que le jeune homme l'embrassait dans le cou, elle souffla:

-Je croyais...que nous avions...Beaucoup de choses à faire...

Edward releva la tête et afficha le sourire en coin contre lequel elle avait tant de mal à résister:

-C'est vrai, mais après tout, nous avons un peu de temps devant nous.

-Vraim....? »

Son regard émeraude assombrit par le désir, il venait de l'embrasser sauvagement, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de mettre en doute ce qu'il venait de dire et Bella s'abandonna aux caresses sensuelles d'Edward, hypnotisée par son odeur enivrante.

Un peu plus tard, Edward, serrant la jeune fille contre lui d'une main, caressant doucement ses cheveux de l'autre, écoutait sa respiration soulever tranquillement sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle se releva sur un coude.

« On devrait songer à se préparer...Tu avais l'air d'avoir un programme avant que....

-Que tu ne me tentes délibérément, finit-il, un air moqueur sur le visage.

-Jamais de la vie! S'offusqua t-elle en rougissant, repoussant les draps. Edward leva les yeux au ciel, la laissant partir devant: elle avait toujours du mal à accepter qu'il puisse la trouver attirante et sexy, c'était insensé! Rigolant pour lui-même, il secoua la tête et se leva à son tour: il avait effectivement prévu quelques activités pour la journées....

~oOo~

Ils roulèrent d'abord dans le centre de New-York, Bella en profitant pour regarder autour d'elle la ville qui défilait sous ses yeux, puis ils s'éloignèrent un peu du centre afin de gagner des espaces un peu plus simples et moins chargés de grands buildings. Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant une trois-quart d'heure avant d'atteindre ce qui ressemblait à la périphérie de la ville New-Yorkaise. La jeune fille avait bien essayé de savoir ce qu'il mijotait en le cuisinant, mais il n'avait jamais cédé, se contentant simplement d'afficher son sourire en coin. Néanmoins, Edward finit par stopper la voiture devant un immense bâtiment qui éveilla la curiosité de Bella. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir ici?

Le jeune homme sortit de la voiture et avant qu'il ne fasse le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière, elle le prit de court et se tenait déjà près de lui. Un peu surpris par cette soudaine vivacité, il la contempla un instant avant de retrouver des traits impassibles seulement allumés par un vague sourire en coin.

Ils entrèrent et lorsqu'il se présenta au comptoir, une femme les conduit à l'arrière du bâtiment...qui se révélait en fait être un immense hangar. La porte de ce hangar donnait directement sur une surface plane entourée d'herbe rase. Ce qui se tenait au milieu de la piste fit écarquiller les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que.....

-La meilleure façon de voir cette ville, c'est de la voir du ciel, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle. Il la scruta un instant, soudain inquiet et anxieux: Bella aimerait-elle ce tour en hélicoptère? Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'avança vers eux et les salua amicalement. Cet homme s'avérait être le pilote qui allait manoeuvrer l'engin pendant la balade. Lorsque Richard – c'était son nom – s'éloigna de quelques pas pour aller chercher le matériel nécessaire au couple, Edward reprit:

« Bella, si tu ne veux pas, je peux annuler....

-Non! Au contraire! Je n'ai pas peur de prendre l'avion alors tout va bien, rigola t-elle.

-Oui enfin c'est quand même plus rapide que l'avion que tu as l'habitude de prendre....

-Alors allons-y, ça devrait être excitant!

-Maintenant, c'est moi qui ai peur! Je te prierais de ne pas détacher ta ceinture, ni de te pencher plus que de raison vers l'extérieur ni de....

-Ca va, ça va, j'ai reçu le message! Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas que tu tombes par malheur! Persista t-il pourtant, obstiné.

-Traite moi de porte poisse tant que tu y es!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

-Si je t'écoutais, je j'emporterais deux parachutes avec moi, juste au cas ou....Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Edward s'était figé, envisageant probablement très sérieusement cette blague stupide. Edward, je _plaisante_!

-Bien sûr, je le savais. »

Lançant un regard soupçonneux au jeune homme, elle fixa ensuite son attention sur Richard qui revenait avec le matériel, leur expliquant les règles de sécurité et comment se servir des casques pour communiquer. Alors que le moniteur les équipait de gilets, Edward demanda:

« Dites moi, serait-il possible d'emmener un parachute de plus avec nous? On n'est jamais trop prudent...L'homme fronça les sourcils sur le point de répondre qu'ils ne risquaient pas grand chose,alors que Bella ouvrit de grands yeux, dépitée qu'il ait vraiment osé le demander et insinuer qu'il pouvait réellement lui arriver quelque chose. Puis, tournant soudain son regard émeraude vers elle, un large sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il reprenait: Je plaisante. »

Il rigola lorsque Bella lui fourra un coup de coude dans les côtes, vaguement agacée qu'il se moque ouvertement d'elle, puis ils montèrent tous ensemble dans l'appareil.

L'irritation de la jeune fille disparut immédiatement, comme à chaque fois qu'Edward se trouvait à proximité d'elle. Souvent, elle se maudissait de ne pas être capable de lui résister, mais comment pouvait-elle faire face à un tel être? Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé. Et après tout, elle n'était même pas sûre de le vouloir.

Richard survola les routes qui les avaient mené jusqu'au hangar et ils observèrent le paysage en silence avant que plusieurs minutes plus tard, les hautes silhouettes des grattes-ciel ne se dessinent à l'horizon. Alors qu'il se rapprochaient, Edward coupa momentanément la liaison entre son casque et celui de pilote afin de murmurer:

« New-York à tes pieds.... »

Bien qu'hypnotisée par la vue qui s'étendait en dessous d'eux, elle se tourna vers lui et planta ses prunelles dans l'émeraude liquide de ses yeux. Elle faillit oublier le reste et lui adressant un sourire lumineux, elle se retourna vers la ville qui s'offrait devant elle. C'était à couper le souffle, impressionnant.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils survolèrent New-York et tous ses districts, ainsi que ses environs, puis à la surprise de Bella qui pensait devoir retourner au hangar, Richard se posa tout en douceur sur le toit d'un immense gratte-ciel divisé en plusieurs parties. Le pilote les fit descendre et ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit réservé à l'atterrissage des hélicoptères, où ils purent remercier l'homme, ce dernier les guidant ensuite vers l'autre partie du toit avant de les saluer et de repartir vers l'appareil.

De ce côté-ci, quelques personnes se trouvaient déjà là et observaient le panorama, et du coin de l'oeil, la jeune fille vit Richard emmener d'autres clients pour une petite visite. Une fois de plus, New-York étendait son imposante étendue à leurs yeux et ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, plongés dans la contemplation de ce qu'offrait la vue. Il n'y avait rien à dire, aucun mot pour décire ce moment.

Bella s'approcha un peu plus du haut muret de pierre - surveillé par quelques caméras – et automatiquement, Edward se rapprocha d'elle. Le sentant derrière elle, elle souffla et se laissa aller contre lui alors qu'il plongeait le visage dans ses cheveux.

Un petit moment plus tard, ils se dirigèrent finalement vers la porte qui donnait sur le toit et entrèrent dans un petit hall où ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur afin de descendre les nombreux étages de l'immense building, se retrouvant finalement seuls.

Bella trouvait que le silence entre eux avait assez duré mais n'osait pourtant pas le rompre. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle joua nerveusement des doigts sur la fine barre de fer sur laquelle elle s'appuyait, puis tressaillit lorsqu'une main fraîche s'empara d'eux.

« Qu'y a t-il Bella? Soulagée d'entendre sa voix de velours, elle prit le temps de respirer et de répondre.

-Rien. Je voulais juste te remercier de cette matinée, c'était vraiment incroyable! Son enthousiasme le fit sourire et son autre main s'empara du visage de la jeune fille qui frissonna à ce contact.

-Je suis rassuré dans ce cas.

-Comment ça?

-J'étais un peu nerveux à l'idée que tu n'apprécies pas mon initiative.

-Du moment que....nous soyons ensemble, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. S'empourprant brusquement, elle ajouta rapidement: enfin si, je ne veux pas dire par là que je n'ai pas aimé ce.... »

Il lui coupa la parole en saisissant sa taille et en l'approchant de lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et continua le long de sa mâchoire pour se diriger vers son cou. Il mordit doucement sa peau et elle ne protesta pas, une fois de plus le souffle coupé. Chacun de ses gestes provoquait toujours une vague de plaisir en elle, et elle était bien incapable de le stopper. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune envie. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou avant de laisser glisser ses doigts le long de son dos, le sentant lui aussi frémir à ce contact.

Alors qu'elle perdait complètement la notion de toute chose – excepté Edward – ce dernier souffla dans son cou avant de reculer doucement. Confuse et légèrement irritée qu'il s'arrête ainsi, elle réalisa seulement quelques secondes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent qu'ils étaient arrivés. Lui adressant un regard amusé ou perçait pourtant une pointe de regret, il l'entraîna à sa suite à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Elle fut à peine surprise quand elle vit le cabriolet emprunté un peu plus tôt sur le parking et haussa les sourcils, un air sarcastique au visage alors qu'elle lançait un regard au jeune homme. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et tel un gamin pressé de jouer, il se dirigea vers la voiture.

Pour ne pas rompre avec la tradition, ils prirent une navette afin d'atteindre Ellis Island: Edward voulait l'emmener voir la statue de la liberté. Ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de l'après-midi là- bas avant de devoir retourner à l'hôtel: il restait une dernière soirée en compagnie du monde de la célébrité.

~oOo~

Bella se retrouva dans la chambre d'Alice, enfilant la longue robe blanche que Rosalie avait choisi pour elle, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Parfaite, tu es splendide Bella! S'exclama Alice qui ajouta, se tournant vers sa soeur: tu as vraiment bien choisi, elle lui va à ravir!

-Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit en la voyant dans la vitrine.

La jeune fille trouva qu'effectivement, la robe de soirée était sublime – le modèle un peu moins – et elle remercia ses deux amies qui la firent tourner sur elle-même afin d'observer avec quelle grâce tombaient les plis du tissu. Alice mit ensuite quelques paillettes sur les épaules nues de Bella avant de s'arrêter, un doigt sous le menton, affichant soudain l'air d'un stratège devant un plan de bataille complexe.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Alice? demanda la jeune fille, intriguée: qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien encore avoir en tête?

-Eh bien il va falloir maquiller un peu ton cou Bella.

-D'habitude, tu te contentes de maquiller mon visage, fit remarquer stoïquement l'intéressée.

-Oh, c'est pour toi tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles que tout le monde puisse admirer ces suçons.....

-QUOI? S'écria Bella en se rapprochant de la glace, étirant le cou afin de voir de quoi parlait son amie. Rosalie tourna la tête dans sa direction, affichant un air amusé. Effectivement, elle avait bien deux tâches légèrement violettes dans le cou.

-Humm, oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais, renchérit Alice en essayant de rester sérieuse.

-Alice! Je ne plaisante pas!

-Ce n'est que la preuve qu'Edward t'aime, dit doucement Rosalie qui finissait d'enfiler sa propre tenue de soirée.

-Oui, oui peut-être....répondit la jeune fille, pensive, avant de s'écrier à nouveau: Mais imagine que Charlie les voit! Il me démontera la tête et celle d'Edward aussi par la même occasion!

Bella se représenta la scène, extrêmement embarrassée: elle ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que ses parents connaissent le détail de sa relation avec Edward, c'était déjà assez troublant comme ça!

-Et c'est pour ça que Dieu créa les écharpes Bella, répondit malicieusement Alice avant que Rosalie ne rigole.

-C'est ça, moque toi, rétorqua la jeune fille, encore dans sa vision: Charlie affichant son air menaçant, son fusil de chasse à la main, interdisant à Edward revoir sa « petite » fille.

-Tu sais, je pense que ton père s'en douterait de lui-même et qu'il ne voudrait même pas s'en mêler. Mais de toute façon, on va camoufler ça avec du maquillage et je vais laisser tes cheveux détachés. Ca te va?

-Hum hum. Merci », répondit Bella, l'air un peu renfrogné.

Une fois qu'Alice et Rosalie en eurent fini avec elle, la jeune fille s'éclipsa et retourna à sa chambre afin d'aller prévenir Edward qu'elle était prête. En entrant, elle le trouva dans le salon, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre apparemment si passionnant qu'il ne l'entendit pas entrer. Elle aimait l'observer sans qu'il ne le sache: son attitude, sa façon de se tenir, son expression, ses traits....tout la captivait. Elle le détailla un instant avant de se manifester: un bras étendu négligemment sur l'accoudoir, légèrement penché en avant afin de lire le livre qu'il tenait de son autre main, les sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincées en une moue pensive, impeccable dans son smoking. Bella sourit sans s'en rendre compte avant de le rejoindre discrètement sur le canapé. Il leva immédiatement le regard sur elle en s'apercevant de sa présence, abandonnant son livre, et l'instant d'après, c'était son tour de l'observer, haussant un sourcil comme lorsqu'il était intrigué:

« Tu es magnifique!

-Alice et Rosalie savent y faire, expliqua la jeune fille en détournant la tête.

-Ne dis pas ça, répliqua t-il en saisissant doucement son menton entre ses longs doigts, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Elle grimaça et il rigola doucement.

-Tu vois! Répondit-elle avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un profond baiser afin de l'empêcher de le contredire. Elle ne résista pas, lui rendant son baiser avec la même passion, mais lorsqu'il descendit le long de son cou, elle se dégagea soudain. Désorienté – Bella ne le repoussait jamais – il se recula pour la regarder et ne comprit pas l'air contrarié de son visage.

-Bella....? Elle rougit brusquement et il devina qu'elle était embarrassée, même s'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

-La dernière fois, tu....tu as laissé des.... « marques » dans mon cou, mais Alice m'a maquillé pour ce soir, alors je ne voudrais pas que....

-Des « marques »? Edward ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait. Il resta quelques secondes sans comprendre puis soudain, pensant voir de quoi il s'agissait, il éclata de rire:

-Quoi, tu veux dire des suçons?

-Edward!

-Oh mais je te rassure, Alice les a très bien dissimulé, je te promets qu'on ne voit rien, répondit-il en continuant de rigoler: elle était drôle à s'angoisser pour rien. Et il n'allait pas s'en excuser, après tout, c'était une façon de montrer qu'elle était sienne.

-C'est ça, on verra bien ce qu'en dit Charlie! Rétorqua t-elle d'un air boudeur.

-Très bien, je me tiendrai à distance de ton cou. Mais seulement pour ce soir, ajouta t-il rapidement. Néanmoins, ça ne m'interdis pas de t'embrasser....Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qui prise de court, ne réussi qu'à murmurer:

-Non, je suppose que....non. »

* * *

*Je mets en ligne une image de la robe que porte Bella sur le blog (lien sur mon profil)

Je peux vous dire qu'il y aura un peu d'action dans le chapitre suivant, et pour cause, il est déjà partiellement écrit. Je voulais le poster avec ce chapitre ci, mais ça faisait vraiment trop long et j'ai preféré séparer les deux, pour pouvoir vraiment développer le chapitre suivant. MAIS cela veut donc dire que vous aurez le Chapitre 30 bientôt =P

Et pour finir, j'ai donc vu **New Moon** (x2, et je ne suis même pas une "Twihard" issue de la "Twiligion" xD), et j'ai pu constaté que beaucoup de fans (je pense pouvoir dire des filles xD) sont tombées en extase devant la musculature de Jacob, et ont décidé d'abandonner le clan d'Eddichou pour celui des Loups-garou, et là, j'ai envie de dire: **Honte sur vous!!**

**Argh, non définitivement, il n'y a rien à faire, je préfère Edward!**

AHAHAHAHA --'

Bonne soirée,

_Twilight-drop xD_


	30. Chapter 30

_Note__: Hey! J'espère que tout le monde va bien =) Je pensais poster ce chapitre un peu plus tôt mais c'était sans compter un détail...Les examens, que j'avais un peu zappé xD Bref, j'espère que ce passage vous plaira, un peu d'action en vue...Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que la touche "d" de mon clavier fait des caprices et DONC j'espère qu'il ne manque pas de -d dans mon chapitre, parce que on a beau relire, on laisse toujours passer des "coquilles" xD excusez- moi --"_

_MERCI BCP pour vos reviews laissées la dernière fois (et avant aussi bien sûr xD), c'est __vraiment, vraiment__ sympa de voir que les gens du "début" suivent toujours (parce qu'il ne faut pas croire comme ça mais je regarde vos profils quand vous ajoutez cette fic en fav, et je me souviens de vous!), et aussi merci à tous ceux qui viennent de découvir cette histoire et qui ont l'air d'apprécier, c'est motivant! (je range mes mouchoirs maintenant xD):_

**Anayata**: hmmmmoui on croquerait bien aussi un bout de Jake aussi, mais tous ces muscles quand même, ça me laisse de marbre xD

**Bellardtwilight**: Merci de continuer à lire & reviewer! =)

**Lexie71**: Hum, ta review m'a fait réaliser un truc...Déjà 29 chapitres xD mais ça ne fait rien 'avoir 10 trains de retard, moi c'est pareil, toujours comme ça xD merci bcp pour ta review en tout cas, c'est très gentil ^^

**Mel**: ahah, tu as aimé la balade dans le ciel =) A faire en vrai, ça doit être génialissime....et romantique, ui! xD ( j'espère que ça va au fait!)

**Lavabo**: Yeaah Team Edward!

**Butterflied75**: hey!! =) toi non plus tu n'aimes pas les muscles trop dvlpés? xD enfin c'est vrai que c'est facile de dire ça, mais le pauvre Launter a dû bosser comme un malade pr arriver à ce résultat...

**LlyLith**: Merci bcp! contente de voir que tu as commencé et continué! xD

**Yayalia**: je me souviens que tu suis l'histoire depuis le début, merci! =) ta review m'a fait rire en tout cas xD arf j'espère que tu ne te feras pas prendre, ce serait dommage quand même lol

**Jenny**: Charlie n'oserait jamais demander, enfin je suppose que non ehe

**Akesia**: oow merci à toi aussi!! (merci merci, ça motive!)

**Veronika crepuscule**: ui, c'est vrai qu'Edward est toujours très prévenant pour elle, un vrai gentleman! hum, je suis sûre qu'on aimerait tous passer un séjour chez les Cullens xD

**Nany1980**: loool voilà la suite! remarque, je te comprends bien, toi tu lis au lieu de travailler, et moi, j'écris alors que je devrais aussi travailler...Je pense qu'on devrait avoir un peu honte mais en même tps....

_Bonne lecture? =D_

* * *

C'était la toute dernière soirée à laquelle ils devaient assister, Bella le savait, et essaya en conséquence de prendre son mal en patience. Elle resta aux côtés du jeune homme, essayant de s'intéresser à la conversation, mais comme à pratiquement toutes les autres soirées organisées, elle ne comprenait pas tout: ils étaient tous du métier et parlaient de tel ou tel acteur, de telle ou telle technique et de choses liées au cinéma.

Au bout d'un moment, lassée, elle s'éloigna d'Edward en pleine discussion avec un homme apparemment important, et elle commença à faire le tour du restaurant prestigieux dans lequel se passait l'événement tout en observant les gens. Elle se demandait comment ils trouvaient la patience de rester là, toute la soirée, et de répéter ce genre de choses tous les soirs, ou du moins, souvent. Outre le coté répétitif et l'ennui, Bella jugeait cela même un peu dangereux: tout le monde ici ne cessait de faire des compliments, n'en pensant pour autant pas moins... Elle se dit qu'il fallait sûrement bien connaître le milieu pour être capable de discerner le vrai du faux.

Elle se mit ensuite à détailler la pièce. Tout ici avait été crée avec un goût évident pour le luxe où se mêlaient à la fois l'ancien et contemporain: moulages au plafond, lourdes tentures de tissu pendant aux hautes porte-fenêtres, tables de verre, fauteuils à dossiers hauts et dorés....Même cet endroit avait quelque chose d'artificiel.

Bella passa dans une autre partie qui ressemblait à un lounge avec des tables basses et des fauteuils en cuir du même genre et trouvant une table libre faisant face à une fenêtre, elle s'y installa. Elle continuait d'observer les gens autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était la seule à ne pas être en compagnie de quelqu'un : ils essayaient tous plus ou moins de se faire des relations.

Détournant la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'à travers la vitre, elle pouvait voir le petit jardin intérieur, ce qui la fit sourire: il lui rappelait ce moment particulier où Edward l'avait d'abord effrayé en sortant de l'ombre avant de finalement lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre, la main sur la poignée dorée. Pouvait-elle sortir? Ne voyant personne dehors, elle n'osa pas et resta devant la fenêtre, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

Soudain, elle frémit lorsqu'elle sentit un léger effleurement sur son bras. Persuadée de trouver Edward, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à James. Bella ne s'y attendait pas mais ne fut pas pour autant déçue, d'autant plus que le jeune homme affichait un large sourire:

« Bonsoir Bella!

-Hey, James!

-J'ai vu Edward de loin alors je me suis dit que je finirais bien par te trouver si je te cherchais.

-Oui, je me suis juste éloignée pour prendre un peu l'air, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air significatif. James esquissa une moue amusée avant de reprendre:

-J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Edward tient à ce que tu l'accompagnes à ce genre de soirées, il doit bien savoir que tu n'apprécies pas!

-Oh, il le sait, mais il ne m'a jamais obligé à venir. Si je le voulais, je pourrai rester à l'hôtel. Mais je...je préfère être là avec lui.

-Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour accepter de venir, commenta t-il d'un air pensif. Bella ne put s'empêcher à son tour d'afficher un air amusé:

-Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, une fois de temps en temps...Pour elle même, elle pensa: « il a fait tellement plus pour moi! ». Elle reprit: et de toute façon c'est la dernière soirée à laquelle nous assistons.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que j'avais entendu, mais j'avais espéré que c'était une erreur, dit James d'un air contrit: je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons beaucoup l'occasion de nous revoir par la suite.

-Oh....Elle n'y avait pas vraiment songé. Pourtant, en y pensant, elle trouvait également dommage de ne pas revoir James. Elle répondit avec ironie: peut-être que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir dans d'autres soirées?

-Qui sait! Le jeune homme rigola, tous les deux sachant que c'était peu probable. Mais puisque nous n'avons rien à faire pour le moment et que tu n'as toujours pas rencontré mon ami, laisse moi te présenter à Laurent! »

Bella accepta, bien que légèrement embarrassée: elle n'était jamais très à l'aise avec les gens, encore moins avec les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et James eut un petit sourire en remarquant sa nervosité. Il se leva ensuite, disparu un instant dans la foule avant de revenir accompagné d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année à la peau noire, de longues dreadlocks, affichant un air calme et décontracté. L'inconnu lui offrit un grand sourire et Bella se leva d'un bond afin de le saluer. Il rigola lui aussi devant sa nervosité et James les invita à se rasseoir. Lorsqu'il les présenta l'un à l'autre, elle remarqua qu'il avait un léger accent français et elle apprit qu'effectivement, Laurent venait de France mais vivait aujourd'hui aux Etats-Unis. Ils entamèrent ensuite la discussion sur un sujet que connaissait bien la jeune fille: l'écriture. En effet, Laurent était éditeur, et il avait apparemment l'intention de prendre en main la carrière littéraire de James quand celui souhaiterait se lancer. Il lui demanda si elle même écrivait et elle préféra mentir: elle n'avait jamais dit à son nouvel ami qu'elle écrivait, et elle n'aimait pas en parler. Elle s'en était déjà ouverte à Edward, et c'était suffisant. Elle répondit donc que non, pas vraiment. En rigolant, James lança:

« C'est dommage, je suis sûr que Laurent aurait accepté de s'occuper de toi!

-Ah...Je saurai m'en souvenir....répondit-elle vaguement.

-Bien, je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire, je vous rapporte quelque chose? Reprit James en se levant.

-Une coupe de champagne s'il te plaît, demanda Laurent.

-Oui, la même chose pour moi », répondit-elle à son tour.

Quelques instants plus tard, James revint avec trois coupes de champagne, Bella le remercia, et ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment: l'ennui qu'elle avait éprouvé plus tôt dans la soirée avait à présent complètement disparu.

Bella venait de passer la soirée avec James et Laurent sans voir le temps passer, mais à présent, elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée et se demandait où était passé Edward. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se leva, se lançant à sa recherche, retournant dans l'autre pièce. Les lieux étaient bondés et la jeune fille dû plusieurs fois se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, sans succès. Elle cherchait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure quand soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, s'attendant enfin à voir celui qu'elle cherchait, mais une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas lui mais James qui lui fit face.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ca fait un moment que je te vois tourner en rond!

-Ah...Oui, c'est parce que je cherche Edward. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard?

-Non, désolé. Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais peut-être rentrer?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien, mais je dois d'abord trouver Edward pour le lui dire...

-Je comptais retourner à l'hôtel moi aussi, si tu veux on rentre et je demande à Laurent de le trouver et de le prévenir?

-Non, je vais m'en charger, je ne....

-Ne t'inquiètes pas! La soirée a été longue et tu as vraiment l'air fatigué. Moi-même j'avoue que j'ai hâte de rejoindre mon lit. Bien, ne bouge pas, je vais prévenir Laurent et lui demander de chercher Edward. Il saura évidemment de qui je parle, ne t'inquiète pas. Qui ne connaît pas Edward Cullen? »

James rigola doucement avant de disparaître quelques instants, allant probablement prévenir son ami de son départ. Lorsqu'il revint, il sourit à la jeune fille qui le suivit ensuite jusqu'à la réception dans le grand hall où ils récupèrent leurs affaires avant de sortir et de se diriger à l'extérieur. Plusieurs voitures attendaient dehors de pouvoir ramener les invités à leurs hôtels et James en avisa une tout proche. Le jeune homme ouvrit la portière et la tint afin que Bella puisse se glisser sur la banquette arrière, puis il entra à son tour. Ils discutèrent un peu le long du trajet mais Bella commençait à sentir ses paupières vraiment lourdes et avait du mal à rester concentrée sur le sujet de la discussion, si bien que James n'insista pas, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur hôtel, il remercia le chauffeur avant de sortir de la voiture et d'aller chercher jeune fille de l'autre côté. Ils gravirent les quelques marches avant qu'on ne leur ouvre les portes, et voyant l'état de fatigue dans lequel était Bella, James proposa:

« Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre, histoire d'être sûr que tu seras en sécurité.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai qu'à prendre l'ascenseur et j'y serai, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter...

-Tant pis, j'insiste. Allez, viens. »

Trop fatiguée pour protester, elle le suivit vers l'ascenseur. A cette heure de la nuit, le grand hall de l'hôtel était pratiquement vide et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cabine. James lui demanda à quel étage il devait l'amener puis appuya sur le bouton, la machine s'élevant doucement. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, puis sortirent finalement de l'ascenseur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et la jeune fille montra à James de quel côté était sa chambre.

« Tout va bien, tu vois? Tu peux y aller maintenant. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, dit-elle doucement.

-De rien! Passe une bonne nuit Bella. J'espère que...nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir bientôt malgré ton départ, répondit-il en affichant un sourire attristé.

-Moi aussi...Prends soin de toi! Dit-elle en se détournant, légèrement gênée: elle n'aimait pas les adieux. Elle se retourna complètement et suivit le couloir avant de soudainement chanceler et manquer de perdre l'équilibre. Elle se rattrapa au mur et elle entendit James demander:

-Bella, tout va bien?

-Oui...Je...J'ai du boire un peu trop de champagne....Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je vais rentrer et me mettre au lit tout de suite.

-Je vais attendre que tu sois rentrée dans ta chambre, répondit-il, l'air préoccupé.

-Non, vas-y, ma chambre est juste là...

-Je préfère rester, insista t-il. Il la rejoignit à grandes enjambées et resta à côté d'elle alors qu'elle se remit à marcher, lentement. Elle arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre et se mit à chercher la carte magnétique dans sa pochette. Elle ne la trouva pas et commençant à paniquer, elle se mit à fouiller plus intensivement son sac.

-Bella, calme toi!

-Je...elle doit bien être quelque part!!

Les vertiges s'accentuèrent et prise de panique, elle vida le contenu de sa pochette sur le sol avant de s'agenouiller et de chercher. James se baissa également pour l'aider, mais sans succès.

-Je crois que tu l'as oublié, commença t-il.

-Non! Non...je...je me souviens l'avoir prise...

-Bella, tu l'as fait remarqué toi même, tu as bu pas mal de champagne, peut-être que....

-Je dois aller à la réception alors! Elle essaya de se relever et chancela à nouveau, et si James ne l'avait pas soutenu, elle serait tombée.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

-Ca ira...

-Arrête de dire ça, tu ne tiens même pas debout!

-D'accord...Jusqu'à...la réception....alors... »

Il la soutint de son mieux et ils commencèrent à remonter le couloir et alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur, Bella fut à nouveau prise d'un vertige. Brusquement, sa vue devint floue, sa conscience vacilla et elle souffla:

-Edward...

Puis tout devint noir...

_~oOo~_

Les portes s'ouvrirent et James prit soin de regarder dans les couloirs: personne. Bella dans les bras, il parcourut brièvement l'espace entre l'ascenseur et sa chambre puis ouvrant la porte rapidement, il entra à l'intérieur. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité et James se mouvait à présent doucement, hors de vue de regards inquisiteurs. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et allongea Bella sur le lit avec précaution. Elle remua faiblement, encore inconsciente. Le seul éclairage provenait de l'extérieur, James n'ayant pas fermé les rideaux. Il sourit et dirigea son regard vers l'extérieur, arpentant lentement dans la chambre. Il voulait prendre son temps, attendre que la jeune fille puisse récupérer et l'entendre, ce serait beaucoup plus divertissant. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit et les mains croisées sous son menton, il fixa la poitrine de la jeune fille, se soulevant à un rythme régulier...Il murmura:

« Bella, précieuse Bella, tu es à moi maintenant.... »

_~oOo~_

Bella se sentait lourde, tellement lourde, au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Son esprit était embrumé et pourtant petit à petit, elle reprit conscience. Tournant la tête, elle vit une silhouette sombre assise dans un coin de la pièce. Elle dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces et plissant les yeux, elle souffla:

« James?

-Oui Bella, c'est moi, susurra t-il d'une voix presque envoûtante. L'esprit embrumé de la jeune fille la suppliait de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner au sommeil qui la guettait, mais elle repoussa la fatigue envahissante et répondit, toujours dans un souffle:

-Où suis-je?

-Dans mon appartement. La jeune fille se rappela soudain qu'elle s'était sentie mal, probablement à cause de la boisson, et qu'elle avait été incapable de mettre la main sur sa carte. Elle supposa que James l'avait amené chez lui après qu'elle se soit évanouit; Mais elle devait partir maintenant. Edward allait la chercher.

-Je suis...désolée que...tu m'ai vu....dans cet état...Mais merci...de ton aide...Articula t-elle difficilement.

-De mon aide, vraiment?

-Oui....Elle ne comprit pas la tonalité amusée de sa voix. Elle reprit: je dois y aller...Edward va me....Mais avant qu'elle n'ait fini, il se leva brusquement et la coupa:

-Cullen toujours en travers de mon chemin! Sa voix était rauque, agressive, et Bella commença à avoir peur. Que faisait James?

-James je ne....

-Tout ce temps où j'ai supporté de le voir en permanence, tout ce temps pendant lequel j'ai dû t'observer, toujours à _ses_ côtés!

-Arrête, tu n'es pas drôle! Dit-elle en essayant de toutes ses forces de se relever. Elle en était incapable! La panique l'envahit et James s'approcha d'elle, si près qu'il se pencha et murmura à son oreille:

-Mais je ne cherche pas à être drôle Bella....

-Laisse moi partir!!

-Non, rigola t-il d'un air glacial.

-James, je t'en prie!

Elle était sa proie, elle le suppliait, et il s'en délectait.

-Je prépare ça depuis trop longtemps pour te laisser partir Bella...

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!!

-Ce que je veux? Je veux ce que Cullen a, et moi pas, dit-il. Du bout des doigts, il suivit les traits de la jeune fille, glissant le long de sa mâchoire. Le sang de Bella se glaça quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait. Il _la_ voulait.

-Pourquoi....

-Je n'ai jamais été que second par la faute de ce petit prétentieux! Depuis le début, on me compare à lui, mais je ne suis pas Cullen, et je ne veux pas vivre dans son ombre, expliqua t-il d'un ton glacial, tranchant et agressif.

C'était donc ça, il était jaloux d'Edward!

-Pourquoi me faire ça, à moi? Tu me hais tant que ça moi aussi?

-Je ne te hais pas Bella, je hais Cullen, et tu es la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait. Grâce à toi, je peux le faire souffrir! Lui glissa t-il de nouveau à l'oreille.

Son coeur sembla s'arrêter de battre. Edward, souffrir. A cause d'elle?

-NON! Edward ne mérite pas ça! Tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas....

-Oh si je peux, et je vais le faire. Edward sera anéantit une fois que j'aurai touché à sa précieuse Bella....

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à entrouvrir ses lèvres, l'embrassant avidement, et elle frémit, révulsée par ce contact brutal et intrusif.

Il continua à l'embrasser dans le cou alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de bouger, de frapper James. Mais il l'avait drogué. Ce n'était pas la boisson.

Il s'allongea sur elle et commença à caresser ses bras et ses épaules nus, descendant lentement vers sa poitrine...Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Edward. Il allait être fou de rage. Par sa faute. Parce qu'elle avait accordée sa confiance à un inconnu. Et pas n'importe quel étranger. Son ennemi. Un homme qui le haïssait depuis plusieurs années. Elle devina que rien n'était dû au hasard, et plusieurs images se bousculèrent dans sa tête: James avait dit l'avoir observé. Elle se rappela la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans le petit salon de l'hôtel, puis cette fois où elle l'avait heurté – par maladresse croyait-elle. Mais non, tout avait été prémédité, soigneusement planifié....

Il passa ses mains froides sous sa robe: elle allait assister, impuissante, à son propre viol.

_~oOo~_

Edward questionna plusieurs personne afin de savoir si personne n'avait vu Bella, et toutes les réponses qu'il obtint furent négatives. Elle devait être rentrée à l'hôtel. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il commença à devenir plus agité, et ne voulant plus attendre, alla prévenir Alice qu'il partait. Mais au lieu de rentrer seul, tous les Cullen l'accompagnèrent, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta à la réception de l'hôtel pour demander si Bella était passée par là et qu'on lui répondit que oui, elle avait été vue traversant le hall accompagné d'un jeune homme que le réceptionniste pensait être James, le jeune homme se sentit soulagé. Comme le reste de la famille.

Edward se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre et s'attendant à voir Bella, il fut surpris de ne pas la trouver. Il inspecta rapidement toutes les pièces de l'appartement, l'appelant, sans aucune réponse. Le sentiment d'angoisse qu'il avait déjà ressenti se manifesta de nouveau: quelque chose n'allait pas depuis le début. Pour commencer, Bella avait disparu de la soirée sans l'en avertir, ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Puis elle avait été aperçue dans le hall de l'hôtel se dirigeant vers les étages, accompagnée de James.

Le sang du jeune homme se figea. Le réceptionniste avait mentionné une autre personne avec elle. _James_. Brusquement alarmé, Edward se jeta dehors avant d'aller tambouriner à la porte d'Alice et Jasper, quelques mètres plus loin. Voyant l'air torturé de son frère, Jasper le suivit sans question quand il vit Edward se lancer dans le couloir. Il cria à Alice:

« Va chercher Carlisle! »

Si Edward était dans un tel état, ce ne pouvait être que Bella. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivée, autant que le docteur Cullen soit prêt à intervenir.

Emmet, ayant reconnu la voix de son frère dans le couloir, sortit et les voyant courir tous les deux comme des dératés, il ne se posa pas de questions et s'élança à leur suite.

Edward n'hésita pas: il savait, presque instinctivement où il devait aller. Il passa devant l'ascenseur sans y jeter un regard et se dirigeant vers les escaliers, les dévala, ses frères sur les talons. Ils atteignirent le deuxième étage et Edward prit le couloir de gauche avant de stopper net. Suite 213. Il actionna la poignée, évidemment sans aucun succès. Il n'avait pas la carte.

Il voulait se jeter contre la porte, faire n'importe quoi pour abattre cet obstacle entre lui et Bella, mais il ne voulait pas prévenir James de son arrivée – qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire? - et il n'y arriverait de toute évience pas seul. Il dût attendre que Jasper et Emmet le rejoignent, et bien que ces derniers ne soient pas si éloignés, les secondes qui s'écoulèrent lui parurent être une éternité: Bella était en danger, il le savait, il le _sentait_.

Jasper et Emmet arrivèrent finalement au niveau du jeune homme et d'un hochement de tête suivi d'un regard vers la porte, il leur fit passer le message. Ils acquiescèrent et sur le compte de trois, se jetèrent ensemble sur la porte. Ils durent si reprendre à deux fois. La porte aurait probablement résister à n'importe quel autre homme, mais c'était sans compter sur la force des Cullen, et notamment celle d'Emmet, le plus puissant de tous.

La porte céda et Edward se précipita le premier, tournant la tête en tous sens. Ses frères le suivirent et se dispersèrent afin de la trouver plus rapidement. Ils n'étaient entrés que depuis quelques secondes et ce fut Jasper qui la trouva. Epouvanté par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il s'arrêta sur le seuil. _Bella était étendue sur le lit, ses vêtements à moitié arrachés, et James se tenait au dessus d'elle._ Edward arriva derrière son frère et ce dernier, sortant de effroi essaya de le retenir:

« Edward! Non!

Mais c'était trop tard. Edward venait de perdre la raison, et à la vue de Bella, il devint fou de rage. Il se lança de toutes ses forces sur James et l'entraîna au bas du lit dans sa chute. Il leva le poing pour le frapper mais James venait de saisir son bras et luttait de toutes ses forces pour stopper son mouvement.

-TU AS OSE LA TOUCHER! Rugit Edward, hors de lui.

-Elle n'est plus seulement tienne à présent, ricana James d'un rire sans joie, presque inhumain.

-ESPECE DE FOU, JE VAIS TE TUER! Edward abattit son poing sur James sans aucune pitié, recommençant encore et encore, complètement sourd et aveugle à ce qui se passait autour e lui.

-Edward, NON! S'écria une voix derrière lui. Il sentit une main fraîche s'emparer de son bras et sans tourner la tête, tonna:

-Lâche moi Jasper IL DOIT MOURIR!

-Non, murmura ce dernier. Bella a besoin de toi.

A ces mots, Edward se figea. _Bella_. Il fixa encore James qui affichait une expression de pur mépris, et Edward lui jeta un regard de haine qui aurait fait reculer n'importe quel être humain sensé. Puis il se releva lentement, tenant toujours James à la gorge.

-Je m'en occupe, dit Emmet. Ce dernier saisit fermement James et le traîna hors de la chambre. Dans le salon, on entendit des cris et des bruits de verres brisés: James et Emmet se battaient.

Jasper était penché sur Bella, prenant son pouls et Edward se tint un instant immobile. Il avait osé lui faire ça. Il avait osé....il n'arrivait même pas à le dire. Sortant de sa transe, il se jeta par terre et s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille gisant, presque inconsciente. Il la souleva délicatement et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement, lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille pour la rassurer. Elle ne pleurait même pas. Ou peut-être plus.

-Je vais chercher Carlisle », murmura Jasper.

Edward s'assit sur le lit et prit Bella un peu plus dans ses bras, remontant les draps sur elle pour la couvrir et la réchauffer. Son visage était figé dans un masque glacial. Il était rempli de haine en cet instant, et si ses frères ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait probablement tué James.

Puis, impuissant, il vit arriver Carlisle suivit d'Esmée. Le docteur affichait un air grave, sombre, tandis que Esmée paraissait choquée. La peine qu'il lut sur le visage de sa mère le frappa de plein fouet, et il serra Bella contre lui, enfouissant le visage dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Edward, je dois l'examiner, laisse-moi faire, demanda Carlisle avec douceur. Il ne bougeât pas, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Edward, lâche là », ordonna le docteur, calmement mais fermement.

Il sentit qu'on essayait de l'écarter et allait se dégager de cette prise quand, ouvrant les yeux, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Elle lui pressa doucement le bras, ses grands yeux le suppliant de la suivre, et le coeur brisé, il se résolut à faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

_~oOo~_

Une fois Bella examinée, on la remonta dans sa chambre où elle fut couchée. Carlisle lui avait administré un calmant, elle était en état de choc, et Esmée s'était occupée de lui enfiler un pyjama chaud et confortable avant de la border sous d'épaisses couettes apportées pour elle.

Ils ne voulaient pas la laisser seule, et lorsque Carlisle demanda à parler à son fils, Alice prit le relais, s'installant contre Bella afin de la rassurer.

Le docteur Cullen emmena son fils dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa femme, et Edward refusant de s'asseoir, il commença:

« C'est dur à dire, et encore plus à entendre mais nous devons en parler. Je l'ai examiné et...elle va bien. Physiquement. Il a bien tenté de la violer mais il n'a pas abusé d'elle. Je pense que tu es arrivé à temps. Mais je ne peux pas encore évaluer le choc psychologique. Nous devons attendre qu'elle se réveille. J'ai fait des prélèvements sanguins et nous connaîtrons dès demain les résultats, mais je ne doute pas qu'il l'ait drogué afin de pouvoir l'entraîner à sa suite. Je ne sais pas de quelle drogue il est question, je ne peux donc pas dire si elle était inconsciente ou pas lors de la tentative de viol.

Edward resta sans réaction pendant de longues secondes avant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre: James avait tenté de violer Bella mais n'avait pas réussi.

-Edward, tu dois rester attentif à Bella, et non pas à ta colère.

-Je ne ressens pas de colère. C'est beaucoup plus fort que ça.

-Mais Bella passe avant. Edward, vous l'avez sauvé.

-Non, c'est à cause de moi que James a tenté de....

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire à voix haute.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Il a abusé de ta confiance, de celle de Bella, et de la nôtre également. Mais sache que s'en prendre à Bella, c'est s'en prendre à nous tous. Nous ne le laisserons pas s'en tirer. Laisse nous nous en occuper, et prends soin d'elle.

Edward revint dans la chambre et Alice se leva, doucement. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille avant d'aller étreindre son frère. Il était gelé.

« Edward, tu devrais te reposer...

-Je vais bien.

-Je ne crois pas que...

-S'il te plaît.

-Très bien. Nous sommes à côtés, n'hésite pas.

-Merci. »

Alice partit et Edward alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de lit, songeant que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Bella depuis ce qui s'était passé. Il resta longtemps à l'observer, puis regarda par la fenêtre. Il haïssait James, mais il se détestait lui aussi. Il se sentait si coupable! Tout ce que Bella venait d'endurer était sa faute, et jamais il ne pourrait rien faire pour effacer ça.

« Edward.

Le jeune homme détourna la tête et reporta son attention sur Bella. Elle venait de murmurer son nom. Sa fine silhouette était recroquevillée, les draps se soulevant au rythme régulier de sa poitrine. Seuls son nez, ses yeux et quelques mèches de cheveux étaient visibles, le reste de son corps couvert par les épaisses couvertures, et Edward serra l'accoudoir à s'en blanchir les phalanges: elle était si fragile, si facile à blesser.

Mais il avait assez fait de dégâts. Il ne voulait pas causer d'autres problèmes. Il préféra rester éloigné, immobile, l'observant de longues minutes dormir tranquillement, lorsqu'au bout d'un moment, elle s'agita et se remit à l'appeler, d'abord doucement.

« _Tu dois rester attentif à Bella, et non pas à ta colère_ ».

C'était ce que lui avait dit son père.

La jeune fille commença à se débattre, la respiration saccadée, et cette fois, elle cria son nom. Elle était de plus en plus agitée et Edward ne savait pas comment agir.

« EWARD!! »

Le coeur brisé, il se leva finalement et s'allongea sur la couette, aux côtés de Bella, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle se retourna contre lui et vint se blottir contre son torse, se calmant peu à peu. Une larme roula le long de la joue du jeune homme qui murmura:

-Pardonne-moi Bella, j'aurais dû savoir. »

* * *

_Voilà! xD James est tombé du côté obscure de la force, malgré mes réticences eheh J'espère que vous avez aimé!_

_Je vais poster sur le blog 2 ou 3 images du le genre d'endroit dans lequel se tenait la soirée, juste histoire de vous montrer de quoi je parlais, toujours si ça vous intéresse bien sûr =)_

_Et sinon, ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'en parler, mais il y a un film que j'ai récemment vu et que j'ai bien aimé...Je ne sais pas si certaines d'entre vous connaissent "__Le temps d'un automne__" ( __A walk to Remember__) avec Mandy Moore et Shane West. Si vous aimez les comédies romantiques et sympas, celle ci devrait convenir! Et sinon, au risque de paraître un peu immature (aha), je viens également de découvrir __La planète au trésor__ de Disney, bien sûr avec 10 trains de retard, mais j'ai envie de dire que j'avais loupé un truc là! xD il est génial ce dessin animé!arf, moi ça m'a ému xD_

_J'ARRETE DE DIVAGUER maintenant, et j'espère pouvoir poster un chapitre très prochainement, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous souhaite à tous de _**joyeuses fêtes**_ =D_

_Continuez à me donner votre avis!_

_Twilight-drop ___xx_


	31. Chapter 31

**Note: Hey! Non, je ne suis pas morte et mon update tardive est liée à d'autres causes xD Je voulais d'abord vous souhaitez à toute une Bonne Année 2010, et j'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes vacances =)**

**Je suis désolée de ce retard, mais j'ai été occupée par pas mal de choses....Noël, le travail, les révisions, les partiels...E puis j'avais aussi commencé à écrire d'autres choses que je publierai peut-être plus tard. J'ai également un autre projet en cours ( autre que She Wolf) qui est en fait la traduction d'une fanfic appelée_ Never Ending Story_, par Woffles92. Si vous avez aimé _Avatar_, je vous la conseille ( et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis la traductrice xD), c'est une fic vraiment sympa =)**

**MERCI A VOUS TOUS POUR VOS COMS, c'est toujours cool d'ouvrir sa boîte mail, de voir "Review" et de lire ce que vous en pensez (surtout que vous êtes toujours positives et drôles lol ) =). Donc merci à Amanda 69, Llylith, Emy299, Lena, Bellardtwilight, Butterflied75, Veronika Crepuscule, Mel!, Popo, Jenny, Alaiena Ama Poete (merci bcp *o*), Lapiaf83, Nany1980!!   
**

**PS: Emy299, mes actions kleenex augmentent aussi considérablement quand je regarde le Temps d'un Automne xD on devrait peut-être racheter toutes les parts histoires d'être tranquilles? xD**

**XX**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella commença à bouger, s'éveillant doucement, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Edward s'écarta d'elle, se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre, incapable de lui faire face.

« Bella....

-Tu es là...murmura t-elle, s'asseyant en tailleur dans le lit, les épaisses couvertures serrées contre elle, le regard levé vers la silhouette du jeune homme.

-Oui, dit-il d'un ton qui sonna amer aux oreilles de Bella. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était qu'il vienne près d'elle, qui la prenne dans ses bras, mais il ne bougeât pas, les yeux fixés sur le panorama extérieur, et elle eut soudain un frisson qui la glaça, comprenant ce qui se passait dans la tête du garçon. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il était en train de culpabiliser pour ce qui était arrivé.

-Edward, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis désolé Bella, je n'ai pas....

-Arrête, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute! S'exclama t-elle, choquée. Edward! Insista t-elle dans l'espoir qu'enfin il détournerait le regard de la fenêtre. Edward, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Son ton se fit suppliant et le jeune homme céda, se retournant lentement, réticent, vers elle. Ses grands yeux chocolats semblaient lui rappeler à chaque instant combien elle était fragile.

Il se tint immobile, la dévisageant à présent intensément, et Bella reprit tout bas:

-Edward, tu m'as sauvé, tu es arrivé à temps....

-Je suis arrivé à temps? Murmura t-il d'une drôle de voix.

-Oui.

-JE NE SUIS PAS ARRIVE A TEMPS BELLA! Explosa t-il, sa colère resurgissant brutalement à ce moment. SI J'ETAIS ARRIVE A TEMPS, TU N'AURAIS PAS EU A ENDURER TOUT CA! Voilà CE QU'AURAIT ETE « ARRIVER A TEMPS »!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, sans toi, James aurait....il aurait probablement eu ce qu'il voulait! S'écria Bella avant de soudain se figer: et si malgré tout, James avait eu ce qu'il voulait? Son seul but était de blesser Edward, de le rendre malade de rage et c'est tout à fait ce qu'il avait l'air de se passer.

-Sans moi, James ne t'aurait jamais rien fait, car c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit! Il s'est vengé de moi!

-Il m'a utilisé pour t'atteindre Edward!

-C'est bien ce que je dis!

-Pas moi! Ce que je veux dire c'est que....Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Edward lui coupa la parole, murmurant une fois de plus:

-Je n'ai pas su te protéger.

Bella le vit serrer les poings à s'en faire blanchir les doigts et lorsqu'elle tendit le bras vers lui, il recula. La colère envahit d'abord la jeune fille qui répondit:

-Si c'est que tu penses, alors James aura eu exactement ce qu'il voulait. Edward ne réagit pas à ce qu'elle venait de dire, se contentant de se retourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre, sondant le ciel de ses yeux émeraudes. Malgré les épaisses couvertures, Bella fut brusquement envahie par un grand froid: il était en train de se refermer, de redevenir celui qu'elle avait affronté, celui qu'elle avait dû ignorer pendant plusieurs semaines et qui était devenu un étranger. Un doute effroyable s'empara d'elle et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes quand elle dit d'une voix dure:

-Tu ne veux plus de moi.

Rejetée par Edward, elle se sentit brusquement sale. Des images de la veille l'assaillir et elle ferma les paupières sous l'assaut des flashs, les larmes roulant soudain le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Profondément blessé par ce qu'elle venait de dire, le jeune homme se retourna vivement vers la silhouette de Bella emmitouflée dans les couettes, et son coeur se brisa à nouveau lorsqu'il la vit pleurer. Il s'avança automatiquement vers elle, tendant les bras, avant de s'arrêter. Les paupières toujours fermées, elle continua:

-Je crois que c'est....normal après tout....Je n'avais jamais compris.

-Compris quoi Bella? Demanda doucement Edward pour la première fois, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-C'était complètement improbable, toi et moi.

-Quoi? Bella pourquoi dis-tu ça? Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser la tête contre ses genoux, se recroquevillant, et il commença à s'inquiéter: Bella, Bella, ne dis jamais ça, s'il te plaît, jamais!

Il se rapprocha et se pencha sur elle afin de saisir avec douceur son menton, l'obligeant à plonger ses yeux chocolats dans son regard émeraude. Ses grandes prunelles marrons étaient inondées de larmes et toutes les résistances du jeune homme s'effondrèrent finalement: il la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces contre son torse, la berçant doucement. Dans le creux de son oreille il chuchota:

-Bella, je me sens coupable, parce que je le suis, mais ça n'a rien avoir avec ce que je ressens pour toi, je t'aime!

La jeune fille, qui avait plus ou moins réussis à se contenir, explosa en larmes sous le choc émotionnel de ce qui s'était passé et de ce qu'Edward avait dit. Elle pleura silencieusement dans ses mains pendant que ce dernier la berçait, le visage plongé dans ses longs cheveux. Il réalisa combien il avait été rude avec elle, combien sa conduite avait été dure et avait poussé la jeune fille à bout. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille avant de fredonner une douce mélodie qui apaisa peu à peu Bella.

Un long moment plus tard, elle s'endormit dans ses bras, et Edward l'installa avec délicatesse contre les oreillers. Certaines choses devaient encore être réglées.

Il se leva doucement du lit et sortit discrètement de la chambre avant de se diriger vers celle de sa soeur qui lui ouvrit lorsqu'il frappa à la porte.

« Alice, je dois aller retrouver Carlisle, mais je ne veux pas laisser Bella seule, peux-tu aller la rejoindre? Elle vient de se rendormir.

-Bien sûr! Je vais m'occuper d'elle, elle aura sûrement besoin d'aide quand elle se réveillera.

-Merci Alice, répondit-il en hochant la tête, soulagé. Il allait s'éloigner quand sa soeur le saisit par le poignet.

-Edward, j'espère que tu l'as ménagé, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ta colère en ce moment, reprit-elle en sondant intensément son frère de son regard. Ce dernier détourna le regard, murmurant:

-Je sais.

-Edward, je te préviens, ne va pas la faire culpabiliser en plus, je pense qu'elle le fait déjà suffisamment comme ça!

-Alice s'il te plaît!

-Je dis ça parce que je vous connais tous les deux! Continua t-elle sans prêter attention à ses protestations. Bella va culpabiliser, toi tu vas culpabiliser, et je sais comment vous marchez dans ce cas là! Elle doute, tu es en colère, mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît Edward, contrôle toi!

-Ca n'est pas si facile que ça figure-toi, répondit-il en crispant les mâchoires.

-Fais un effort. Et vas-y maintenant, je m'occupe de Bella. »

Il resta accroché à son regard encore quelques secondes avant de finalement reculer et s'éloigner en direction de la chambre de son père.

~oOo~

Carlisle était assis à son bureau, les mains d'Esmée posées sur le dos de la chaise, juste derrière lui. Edward pour sa part était assis dans un coin plus sombre de la pièce, Jasper proche de lui, Emmet debout, observant attentivement la réaction de son frère.

« La police a emmené James au poste de police où il est pour le moment détenu, comme tu le sais, et nous avons tous témoignés excepté Bella. Ce sera dur, mais elle va devoir faire une déposition à son tour. Il s'interrompit, laissant le temps à Edward d'assimiler l'information. D'autre part, je leurs ai livré mon rapport médical, et j'ai également eu les résultats de ses analyses sanguines. Elle a bien été droguée...Pour faire simple, elle a été paralysée, mais était consciente de ce qui passait. Carlisle s'arrêta de nouveau et tous attendirent quelques secondes. Edward se tenait bien droit, plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, mâchoires crispées, poings serrés, silencieux.

-Avec tous ces éléments, James va être inculpé pour tentative de viol. Bien sûr nous devons prévenir la famille de Bella. La police voulait les appeler sur le champs mais j'ai réussi à les en dissuader, je crois préférable que nous nous en occupions nous-même. Ce sera assez dur comme ça pour Charlie, Renée et Phil.

-Je ne crois pas que Bella souhaite mettre sa famille au courant, commença Emmet.

-C'est vrai, elle ne voudra pas les inquiéter, mais ils doivent être mis au courant, on ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses, répondit Carlisle.

Edward entendait ce qui venait d'être dit, mais pensait à autre chose:

-Va t-elle être obligée de le revoir?

-Si elle le souhaite, elle pourra lui faire face. Mais dans le cas contraire, je pense que les officiers ne lui montreront que des clichés de lui afin qu'elle identifie formellement le violeur.

A ce mot, Edward se leva brusquement et avant qu'il n'abatte son poing sur un des objets de la suite, Jasper se leva et posa une main sur son bras, le retenant.

-Quelle est la peine encouru par ce salaud? Murmura t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. Jasper, qui étudiait en droit, hocha la tête en direction de Carlisle qui répondit doucement:

-Edward, je me dois d'être clair. Il n'y a pas eu pénétration, ce ne sera donc pas considéré comme un viol mais comme une agression sexuelle. Dans ce cas-ci, la peine encourue est de 5 ans et 109 490 $ * d'amende.

-SEULEMENT CINQ ANS? Rugit Edward, hors de lui.

-Edward, Bella n'est plus mineure, et James n'était ni sous l'emprise de l'alcool ni celle de la drogue, la loi prévoit donc une peine moins lourde.

-JE N'APPELLE PAS CA UNE LOI!

-Nous allons tout faire pour qu'il prenne un maximum, murmura Jasper à ses côtés. Il n'obtiendra pas de remise de peine, je vais y veiller personnellement.

-Il y a une autre chose dont nous devons immédiatement nous occuper, commença une voix délicate et douce: Esmée, jusqu'à là restée silencieuse. James et toi êtes deux personnes médiatisées, la presse va vouloir en savoir plus, nous devons tout faire pour éviter qu'ils n'obtiennent ton nom ainsi que celui de Bella!

-Esmée à raison, confirma Emmet, nous devons le faire taire. »

_~oOo~_

Bella émergea péniblement d'un sommeil encore troublé, et lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle, sur le lit, elle ouvrit les yeux. Alice se tenait là, adossée à des oreillers en train de regarder la jeune fille.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Alice, ça va, commença Bella.

-Je te retrouve! La taquina son amie en affichant un large sourire: Bella avait besoin de bonne humeur et de sourires afin de ne pas repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé. Bella esquissa un petit sourire à son tour avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre, pensant peut-être y trouver Edward. Mais il n'était pas là.

-Il va bientôt revenir, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Alice qui avait justement interprété son regard. La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête, le regard toujours tourné vers la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Il n'est pas loin. Tu sais combien il déteste s'éloigner de toi.

-Sûrement. Alice grimaça: Bella ne réagissait pas beaucoup à ce qu'elle lui disait. Pourtant habituellement, elle n'aurait pas manqué de s'agiter nerveusement en attendant le retour d'Edward.

Son silence était inquiétant.

-Qu'est ce que mon imbécile de frère a encore fait? Reprit la soeur du jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, l'air soupçonneux.

-Alice, ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît.

-Tu sais que je l'adore mais parfois il a tendance à être excessif et à ne pas savoir se contrôler. Dis-moi... »

Bella hésita pendant un petit moment avant de finalement se tourner vers son amie. Elle lui raconta avec difficulté la réaction d'Edward un peu plus tôt dans la journée et lorsqu'elle eut fini, Alice se leva, l'air furieuse. Elle tourna un instant en rond avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait rester calme. Bella avait déjà assez subi avec son frère.

« Il t'aime plus que tout, et il s'en veut beaucoup de ce qui est arrivé. C'est dans sa nature, il a tendance à toujours culpabiliser, même quand ce n'est pas sa faute.

Bella l'écoutait, le regard perdu dans le vide, et lorsqu'Alice se planta en plein milieu de son champs de vision en affichant un petit sourire en coin, elle recula légèrement.

-Si on y pense bien, tu as un peu cette tendance là toi aussi! Sourit Alice en essayant de dédramatiser la réaction d'Edward – même si elle n'en pensait pas moins.

-Peut-être, oui....

-Bien. Tu n'as pas envie d'aller prendre une douche ou un bain, histoire de te détendre? Je crois que ça te fera le plus grand bien! Dit la jeune fille d'une voix encourageante.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je vais aller prendre une douche. Tu peux y aller si tu veux....commença Bella avant que son amie ne l'interrompe:

-Hors de question, je reste ici! Je vais dans le salon, et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, c'est clair? » Continua Alice d'une voix qui ne souffrirait aucune protestation.

Bella n'osa pas l'avouer à voix haute, mais elle était rassurée de savoir que son amie restait près d'elle. Elle ne risquait rien avec Alice à ses côtés, parce qu'Alice était une boule d'énergie qui faisait toujours son possible pour aider et rendre les gens heureux. Avec Alice à ses côtés, elle n'aurait pas le temps de penser à....ce qui s'était passé.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient assises par terre, dans le salon, lorsqu'elles entendirent soudain que la porte s'ouvrait. Calmement mais rapidement, Alice se leva et s'excusa auprès de son amie avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Edward se tenait sur le seuil de la suite, et avant qu'il ne puisse entrer, Alice lui lança « Edward Anthony Cullen, je dois te parler! » et sans laisser le temps à ce dernier de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle l'entraîna dehors, ferma la porte et se posta devant.

Elle était en train de faire comprendre à Edward qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à mal se comporter de nouveau avec Bella lorsque soudain, Rosalie apparut.

« Est-ce que....je pourrai voir Bella?

-Bien sûr, sourit doucement Alice. Entre....

Alice s'écarta de la porte ajoutant pour son frère:

-Bien maintenant que Bella n'est plus seule, nous allons pouvoir discuter librement ». Sur ces mots, elle l'emmena dans son propre appartement: elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit Bella tout de suite, il était encore en colère après la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Carlisle et les autres.

Rosalie trouva Bella assise dans le salon, habillée d'un large sweet à capuche bleu et d'un vieux jogging gris, le regard perdu dans le vague, et sa gorge se serra.

« Bella?

-Rosalie! Tu m'as fait peur, dit la jeune fille en sortant brutalement de ses pensées.

-Excuse moi, ce n'étais pas mon intention....Rosalie s'assit sur le sol, aux côtés de la jeune fille, ce qui surprit cette dernière. Elle avait également l'air plus calme que d'habitude, moins exubérante en quelque sorte. Elle reprit: j'aurais voulu venir plus tôt mais....mais je n'ai pas réussi.

Bella regarda plus attentivement Rosalie et crut y lire une sorte de profonde tristesse. La jeune fille espéra que Rosalie ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle et commença.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ca...va.

-Non, ca ne va pas, et ça va te prendre un peu de temps avant d'aller mieux. Bella, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé avant parce que tu n'avais pas à le savoir, mais aujourd'hui, c'est diffèrent...Seuls les Cullens sont au courant et j'aimerai que tu gardes ça pour toi...

Bella hocha la tête, son attention complètement éveillée à présent. Que s'était-il passé pour que Rosalie soit dans cet état?

-Avant de rencontrer les Cullen, ma vie a été pour le moins...différente. J'étais jeune et je commençais tout juste dans le cinéma, la seule chose qui m'importait était de réussir ma carrière d'actrice, et lorsque mon agent, Royce King, m'a demandé de l'épouser, j'ai accepté. Nous nous sommes rapidement fiancés, et je pensais que tout irait bien: il m'avait obtenu quelques rôles, ce qui était énorme pour moi à cette époque, si bien que je lui ai fait confiance. Ce que j'ai découvert un peu plus tard, c'est que Royce buvait. Il n'était pas alcoolique, mais cela suffisait pour qu'il rentre parfois complètement saoul. Je n'aimais pas ça mais j'ai fermé les yeux et continué à enchaîner les petits rôles jusqu'à ce que....Je ne puisse plus.

Rosalie sourit tristement avant de poursuivre:

-Un soir je rentrais tout juste de chez une amie, Vera, et je suis tombée sur Royce et cinq de ses amis. Je ne me suis pas immédiatement inquiétée, ils étaient saouls mais je les connaissais, et soudain ils ont commencé à se comporter de manière très grossière...J'ai réalisé que peut-être j'étais danger mais c'était trop tard. Ils m'ont coincé dans la rue Bella. Et la torture a commencé. J'étais leurs jouets, complètement impuissante entre leurs mains. Ils ont abusé de moi, Royce, mon propre fiancé, ainsi que chacun d'entre eux. Ils m'ont aussi battu, et j'avoue avoir souhaité mourir.

Bella avait arrêtée de respirer, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, complètement gelée par le récit de la jeune femme, les yeux grands ouverts, remplis d'effroi.

-Mais....comment as-tu...?

-Comment je m'en suis sortie? J'ai d'abord pensé que j'allais mourir, j'étais dans un état pitoyable, et Royce a dû lui aussi croire que j'étais morte, où en tout cas, que ça n'allait pas tarder. Ils m'ont abandonnée et se sont enfuis, et je crois avoir sombré dans l'inconscience pendant un long moment. J'étais glacée, je ne sentais plus rien et pourtant, j'ai compris qu'on essayait de me tirer de mon état de transe. C'était Carlisle. Il m'avait trouvé et essayait de me sauver. Il m'a amené à l'hôpital où il travaillait et a fait de son mieux pour m'aider. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi moralement. Je ne sais pas si tu le savais, mais je ne parle plus à mes parents, je ne les ai plus jamais revu depuis que je suis devenue actrice, ils étaient contre un métier de « pauvreté et de prostitution ». Tu vois un peu le cliché, sourit Rosalie, sûrement plus pour elle-même que pour Bella.

-Non, je ne savais pas...Ils ne sont pas venus te voir?

-Non. Carlisle les a pourtant retrouvé et leurs a dit dans quel état je me trouvais. Mais ils ne sont jamais venus. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Esmée.

-.....

-Comme tu peux le deviner, ça a été dur. J'étais en colère, et pendant un moment, j'ai refusé l'aide que Carlisle et Esmée m'offraient. Et puis ensuite, j'ai les ai finalement laisser faire. Tu sais comment ils sont, personne ne peut leur résister. Ils m'ont accueilli et m'ont permis, lentement, de guérir. Ce que j'essaye de te dire Bella, c'est que tu as le droit de te sentir mal, tu as le droit d'être en colère ou d'avoir peur, c'est normal après ce qui est arrivé. Mais ne laisse pas ces sentiments te couper des autres. Tu as ton père, ta mère et Phil, et tu nous as nous. Ne l'oublie pas.

Bella était touchée par ce qu'elle entendait, mais à la mention de ses parents, son ventre se tordit de douleur. Elle allait devoir raconter ce qui s'était passé, et elle n'y tenait pas du tout. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle se sentait...honteuse?

Rosalie comprit immédiatement à quoi elle pensait et ajouta doucement:

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu vas devoir leur dire. Ils sont différents des miens, ils ne te jugeront pas, ce sont tes parents, ils t'aiment.

Bella réfléchit un instant. Outre ce qu'ils allaient penser de ce qui s'était passé, autre chose l'angoissait. A voix basse, elle dit:

-Tu as sûrement raison. Mais....ils vont encore s'inquiéter pour moi. Comment crois-tu que Charlie va réagir?

Rosalie sourit tristement.

-Probablement comme le père qu'il est Bella. Mais ne t'inquiète pas de ça, le plus important, c'est de continuer sans te laisser abattre. Je ne vais pas te mentir, on n'oublie jamais. Mais on reprend confiance et on recommence à vivre. Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon, ajouta t-elle en rigolant doucement, essayant d'égayer un peu la conversation.

-Hmm.

-Et pour Edward, eh bien, tu sais comment il est. Tu ne l'empêcheras pas de culpabiliser, alors laisse le faire, de toute façon rien n'y fera. C'est une tête de mule.

Bella esquissa un sourire.

-Oui, c'est une tête de mule, répéta t-elle avant de se mettre à rire, d'abord doucement, puis frénétiquement. Ce n'était pas un rire naturel, mais plutôt nerveux. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer la tension.

-Bien. Encore une chose. Ne te laisse pas envahir par sa culpabilité. Sois ferme avec lui et ne cède pas à son humeur. Je sais que c'est difficile de se montrer dur avec ceux qu'on aime, mais parfois, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Rosalie ajouta malicieusement:

-Et ça ne fera pas de mal à mon cher frère, il a tendance à trop gérer et analyser ce qui l'entoure. »

Rosalie resta encore quelques instants avec la jeune fille, parlant à présent de choses plus légères. Etrangement, Bella se sentait réconfortée, plus légère. Le plus dur restait encore à venir – appeler ses parents, aller au commissariat, garder Edward – mais elle ne sentait plus aussi seule que ce matin. Edward était peut-être borné et distant, mais le reste de la famille Cullen était aussi là.


	32. Chapter 32

**Note**: Mon dieu ce que le temps passe vite, je n'avais pas réalisé que ça faisait déjà un mois que je n'avais pas publié un nouveau chapitre o.o wow vraiment xD Il faut dire que j'ai un peu de mal à tout gérer et je profite de ces vacances pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre. Les derniers chapitres que j'ai posté étaient plus longs que les tous premiers, à la demande des lecteurs. Mais en fait, je pense qu'il serait plus facile pour moi et plus intéressant pour vous s'ils étaient plus courts mais publiés un peu plus souvent (parce qu'écrire 7/8 pages demandent du temps et de l'inspiration)...Donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si jamais je raccourcis un peu =) peut-être que pendant les vacances d'été je pourrai rallonger un peu?

En attendant, encore merci pour vos reviews (je les relisais tout à l'heure, et je me retrouve toujours à sourire comme une idiote devant mon écran xD) et vos adds =D

* * *

Après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Rosalie, Bella mourrait d'envie de retrouver Edward. Elle avait le besoin physique de se retrouver près de lui, de sentir sa présence à côté d'elle, malgré son comportement étrange.

Lorsque Rosalie se releva et qu'elle la serra brièvement contre elle avant de partir, Bella s'attendit à voir Alice revenir. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée dans la chambre de James, pas une seule fois elle ne s'était retrouvée seule, et elle était sûre que les Cullens avaient décidé de se relayer à son chevet. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle reconnue la grande silhouette du jeune homme entrer dans la pièce.

Elle se figea là où elle était, près du canapé. Il l'imita, s'arrêtant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Malgré la petite distance qui les séparait, Bella distinguait clairement ses prunelles émeraudes. Il semblait déchiré, partagé entre plusieurs sentiments: la peur, la colère, la tristesse, la culpabilité et l'inquiétude. C'était comme si les rôles s'étaient inversés. Des deux, c'était toujours elle qui avait été pétrifiée, fascinée par le regard du jeune homme, il gagnait toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, s'était lui qui se retrouvait incapable de bouger, noyé sous les différentes émotions qui l'avaient envahi, immobilisé par le regard de Bella.

_« Sois ferme avec lui et ne cède pas à son humeur. C'est difficile de se montrer dur avec ceux qu'on aime, mais parfois, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »_. Les mots de Rosalie résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Elle avait raison. Elle n'allait pas céder.

Elle ne bougeât pas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait malgré l'envie de s'approcher de lui et de se blottir contre sa poitrine. Il allait devoir faire le premier pas.

« Bella....je...murmura t-il, déstabilisé. Il avait peur de s'approcher d'elle, dieu sait ce qu'il allait encore lui faire subir, mais elle ne bougeait pas.

-Arrête Edward, le coupa t-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme. Il fronça les sourcils: cette scène lui rappelait le début de l'été, lorsque Bella se montrait dure et froide envers lui. Il s'en était toujours douté, elle était plus forte qu'elle ne le paraissait.

Hésitant, il fit un premier pas puis s'immobilisa à nouveau de longues minutes. Elle ne fit pas un seul mouvement. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas à elle de faire un effort et de s'approcher, c'était à lui de le faire. Il devait venir jusqu'à elle. Il savait que Bella avait lutté contre lui pendant longtemps, parce qu'elle avait eu peur de la relation qu'ils partageaient. Mais elle avait réussi. Et même si elle semblait encore parfois effrayée par ce qu'il se passait entre elle et lui, elle était toujours là. Il comprenait ce qu'elle attendait de lui: écarter tous ces sentiments qui risquaient de les éloigner.

C'était une sorte de combat, et elle allait gagner.

Retrouvant son assurance, il se dirigea vers elle sans s'arrêter pour se retrouver à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Ils s'affrontèrent encore quelques instants du regard avant qu'il ne cède définitivement: il voulait la sentir contre lui, respirer l'arôme sucré de freezia qui l'enveloppait, presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Sans prévenir, il la saisit par la taille précautionneusement mais rapidement et la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, enfouissant le visage dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle avait gagné. Elle passa les mains autour de sa taille se rapprochant un peu plus de lui, avant qu'il ne se recule légèrement pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient graves, mais il esquissa le petit sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant, et elle frissonna. Il détailla les traits de son visage, la contemplant avec intensité. Elle s'appuya contre lui, et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Edward ne réagit pas immédiatement, et pendant une seconde, une douleur sourde traversa Bella: elle crut avoir perdu. Puis lentement, il répondit à son baiser, fermant les yeux, avant de l'embrasser avec plus de passion, franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres, cherchant avec impatience à rencontrer sa langue. Il positionna ses mains sur ses hanches, la rapprochant de lui et elle gémit.

Immédiatement, Edward s'interrompit, croyant qu'elle voulait qu'il arrête - c'était encore trop tôt - et elle le dévisagea avec incompréhension.

« Excuse moi Bella, j'ai cru que tu....

Elle se recula légèrement, soupirant d'un air désespéré, avant de relever la tête et de sourire.

-Tu es un idiot Edward Cullen.

Une fois de plus troublé, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et bredouilla:

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que....

-Je sais ce que tu vas encore me dire, que c'est trop tôt, que tu ne devrais pas parce que je ne suis pas prête ou je ne sais quelle genre de bêtises, mais je n'ai pas peur de toi Cullen, répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Edward ne put se retenir de rire.

-Tu me connais bien Swan, c'est certain.

C'était la première fois qu'il riait depuis ce qui s'était passé, et Bella se sentit immédiatement soulagée. Souriant à son tour, elle se dit que Rosalie avait raison, il ne fallait pas toujours céder.

Il s'assit sur le canapé près duquel elle se tenait et elle se mit à déambuler dans la pièce, les yeux du jeune homme suivant le moindre de ses mouvements. Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre, disparaissant de son champs de vision. Edward se releva immédiatement et entra à son tour dans la pièce.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda t-il, curieux.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, expliqua t-elle. Depuis hier soir, soit je dors, soit je suis dans cette pièce, et j'ai vraiment envie de sortir un peu, voir du monde dans les rues, entendre du bruit autour de moi....

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, demanda t-il, réticent.

-Absolument, répondit-elle en cherchant ses vêtements. Tu viens avec moi?

-Comment ça « je viens avec toi »? s'offusqua t-il. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me le demandes! Maugréa le jeune homme.

-Arrête de bougonner! Dit-elle en lui lançant un oreiller au visage. »

Quelques instants plus tard, elle était prête, et lorsqu'il lui demanda où elle avait envie d'aller, elle répondit sans hésitation « Central Park ». S'il s'était écouté, Edward ne l'y aurait pas emmené, mais il savait que ce qui allait suivre en rentrant n'allait pas être évident, alors autant en profiter tant ce que c'était possible en lui faisant plaisir.

~oOo~

Ils venaient de passer deux heures dans le parc et Edward fut heureux de voir que cela faisait réellement du bien à Bella. Elle marchait à côté de lui, en silence, mais observant avec attention ce qui l'entourait. Cet endroit allait lui manquer une fois qu'elle serait partie. Il attrapa sa main et la serra, la réconfortant. Puis, à contrecoeur, il émit l'idée qu'ils devraient peut-être rentrer et ne recevant aucune protestation, ils se mirent en route pour l'hôtel.

Au lieu de retourner directement à leur chambre, il emmena la jeune fille dans celle de ses parents. Ils devaient parler. Ils pénétrèrent dans une suite lumineuse et confortable et furent accueillis par Esmée qui les serra chacun leur tour contre elle. Carlisle sortit d'une autre pièce et hocha la tête dans leur direction, les saluant d'un sourire.

« Comment te sens-tu Bella? Commença doucement Esmée. D'une voix calme, l'intéressée lui répondit:

-Je crois que j'ai connu mieux, mais ça va. Elle comptait simplement dire qu'elle allait bien mais avait rajouté « je crois que j'ai connu mieux » histoire de ne pas énerver Edward, qui à tous les coups, aurait répondu qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs commencé à s'agiter, se gardant néanmoins de tout commentaire. Carlisle lui lança un regard apaisant et le jeune homme s'éloigna, irrité. Il alla se placer devant l'une des baies vitrées, se plongeant dans la contemplation de la ville.

-Bien, commença Carlisle. Bella, je suis désolé d'avoir à te parler de ça, mais nous devons nous occuper de certaines choses. La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle savait de quoi il parlait.

-Je sais que je devrais appeler mes parents, mais....est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Je veux dire, il ne m'est rien arrivée et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de les....elle fut interrompue par un grognement. Edward.

-Bella, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais si ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, tu ne crois pas que tu aimerais le savoir? Reprit le docteur en ignorant son fils.

-......Il avait raison, bien sûr.

-Bella, tu dois leur dire, murmura doucement Esmée qui s'était assise à côté d'elle. Carlisle peut leur expliquer la situation, mais ils voudront t'entendre, c'est normal.

-Très bien, je leur parlerai....répondit-elle à voix basse.

-Je crois que nous devrions les appeler tout de suite, nous avons déjà trop attendu, dit Carlisle. Je vais d'abord contacter Charlie et je te le passerai ensuite. Tu es d'accord? »

Bella hocha la tête, l'estomac de nouveau noué. Le docteur Cullen retourna dans l'autre pièce et le silence s'abattit sur la suite. La jeune fille s'était levée, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce en essayant de calmer son angoisse. Elle essayait de trouver la bonne manière de rassurer ses parents, mais n'était pas sûre qu'il y en ait une. Elle avait aussi peur que ses parents n'en veuillent aux Cullen. Ce n'était pas leur faute, bien sûr, mais les gens réagissaient toujours bizarrement dans ce genre de situation.

Elle tournait donc en rond, inconsciente des regards qui la suivaient. Edward s'était détourné de la fenêtre, l'observant avec nervosité pendant qu'Esmée ne la lâchait pas non plus des yeux.

De longues minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Carlisle lui fit signe d'entrer avant de refermer derrière elle.

« Elle est à côté de moi, je te la passe.....

-Allô? Bonjour Charlie...

* * *

-Non, je vais bien. Je t'assure.

-..................

-Bien sûr que non, je ne te mens pas, Carlisle m'a ausculté, je n'ai rien, articula t-elle en essayant de convaincre son père qu'elle allait bien.

-.................

-Je te dis que ça va, juste sous le choc, mais....

-...........................................Bella commença à paniquer lorsque son père lui annonça qu'il allait immédiatement prendre un vol pour la rejoindre.

-Non, papa je t'en prie, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, nous quittons New-York demain matin, et dans je serai bientôt à Forks. »

Elle batailla pendant un moment avant que son père n'accepte de l'attendre à Forks. La réaction de son père avait été assez terrible et à présent, elle craignait celle de sa mère et Phil.....

Bella était de retour dans le salon après une heure de conversation téléphonique, Esmée et Edward relevant immédiatement la tête à son arrivée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de la femme de Carlisle. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle, n'osant pas commencer à parler. D'une voix lasse, elle dit:

« Ca y est, ils sont au courant.

-Et......? S'impatienta t-il.

-Ca a été dur, mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre de ne pas venir ici. Je leur ai dit que je rentrai d'ici quelques jours.

-Et c'est tout? Ils se sont laissés convaincre aussi facilement? S'étonna t-il. Bella rougit légèrement avant de compléter à voix basse:

-Je leur ai aussi dit que j'avais besoin de faire le point, de me retrouver un peu seule....Mais que vous étiez là si j'en avais besoin.

-Quoi, tu as menti à tes parents? Reprit Edward, écarquillant les yeux, incrédule. C'était bien le moment de leur mentir, se dit-il, irrité.

-Edward, ça suffit, intervint Esmée. Bella est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

-Parfois je me le demande, répliqua t-il, de plus en plus agacé. La jeune fille leva les yeux et le fusilla du regard. Très bien, excuse-moi, ajouta t-il en soupirant. »

Edward était nerveux, mais pas seulement à cause son mensonge. Il savait aussi qu'ils allaient à présent devoir se rendre au poste de police. A son grand étonnement, Bella ne montra aucun signe d'angoisse, paraissant plutôt calme. Carlisle et Esmée y allèrent avec eux, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent et qu'on les fit attendre, Edward qui ne tenait plus, demanda à la jeune fille:

« Comment peux-tu rester si calme, c'est incompréhensible!!

-Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais je pense qu'à présent, le pire est derrière moi. Tout dire à mes parents, ça ça a été une vraie torture.

-On va t'obliger à voir des photos de lui, et tu penses que le pire est passé?

-Je ne vais pas voir des photos de lui Edward, répondit-elle tranquillement.

-Non? Demanda le jeune homme, décontenancé.

-Non. Je vais le voir.

-QUOI? S'écria t-il, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Dis-moi que c'est une blague, s'il te plaît, dis-le!

Quelques têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction et Bella rougit, légèrement gênée. Elle se leva et l'entraîna à part.

-Je ne vais pas te le dire, et tu le sais. Je vais le voir mais lui ne me verra pas, il n'y a rien à craindre.

-Non mais attends, attends une minute, tu ne crois pas qu'il t'a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça?!

-Si, justement. Ils vont l'aligner avec d'autres détenus – ce qui en soit, sera humiliant - , et il comprendra que je suis derrière. Il saura que je n'ai pas peur de lui. C'est mieux que des photos. Je veux qu'il sache que je peux lui faire face. »

Edward resta bouche bée, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le revoit, et en même temps, elle n'avait pas tort. Essayer d'oublier ou d'ignorer le problème n'avait jamais été une solution. Il se rendit compte que cette fois-ci, Bella avait été plus sage que lui, sur toute la ligne. Elle n'arrêterait jamais de le surprendre.

Un peu plus tard, on les appela et Bella suivit l'agent, se retournant rapidement pour offrir à Edward un sourire rassurant. Le face à face ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes puisque Bella identifia formellement James comme étant son agresseur. Elle n'avait pas bronchée et avait répondu calmement aux questions qu'on lui avait posé. Des deux, Edward était de loin le plus angoissé. Aussi, lorsqu'ils sortirent finalement tous du commissariat, il ne put se retenir de lâcher un soupir de soulagement qui amusa légèrement la jeune fille. Elle se retourna vers Carlisle et Esmée et leur dit:

« Pourriez-vous rentrer sans nous? J'ai besoin de marcher un peu, expliqua t-elle calmement.

-Bien sûr, répondit Carlisle en hochant la tête, compréhensif.

-Quoi, tu ne veux pas rentrer après ça? S'étonna le jeune homme. Elle le prit par la main et entraîna à sa suite un Edward plus que surpris.

Il se laissa guider sans rien dire et lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa sans prévenir, il faillit lui ne pas s'arrêter à temps. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face

-Edward, c'est notre dernière journée à New-York. Je veux que ce qui est arrivé ici _reste_ ici. Je sais que les choses auraient pu être beaucoup plus graves, mais elles ne le sont heureusement pas. Alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour oublier. Et je veux que toi aussi, tu fasses pareil.

-Quoi? S'écria t-il, soudain irrité en comprenant ce qu'elle lui demandait.

-Ne pense plus à tout ça. Ca va me prendre un peu de temps pour oublier, mais j'y arriverai. Je n'ai pas envie de toujours penser et revivre ce moment.

-Bella jamais je ne....

-Fais un effort, s'il te plaît, le coupa t-elle fermement. Et surtout, ne me traite pas comme si j'étais différente. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter _ça_.

Edward resta sans voix. Elle pouvait supporter le fait que James l'avait quasiment violée, mais pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle?

Comme si elle devinait ses pensées, Bella ajouta:

-Je sais que tu t'inquiéteras toujours pour les autres, je crois que tu l'as toujours fait, mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas ce qui m'aidera. Alors arrêtons d'y penser. Si j'ai besoin de t'en parler, je t'en parlerai.

-.....

-Et je ne suis pas seule. Rosalie et moi avons déjà parlé ensemble.

-Rosalie a été anéanti parce qu'il lui est arrivé, fit remarquer froidement Edward.

-Oui mais elle n'avait pas encore rencontré Emmet à ce moment là. Moi, je t'ai déjà! Lança t-elle d'un air taquin afin d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-.....

-Edward?

-......

-S'il te plaît? Insista t-elle en se retenant de sourire. L'intéressé tourna la tête dans une autre direction, agacé, afin de ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Puis soudain, il se remit à marcher, avançant sur quelques mètres, laissant Bella derrière lui avant de brusquement faire demi-tour et de se planter devant la jeune fille en levant un doigt menaçant vers elle:

-Très bien. Mais tu sais combien ça me coûte. Je le fais seulement pour toi, tu as compris? S'énerva t-il tout seul. Bella eut du mal à ne pas rire.

-J'espère bien, répondit-elle, les coins de sa bouche se relevant en un sourire involontaire.

-Bella, ce n'est pas drôle, pas drôle du tout!!

-Non, tu as raison, continua t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

-'Vraiment pas de quoi rire, persista t-il d'un air contrarié. Bella ne résista pas et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de rire et de lui prendre la main, l'entraînant à nouveau à sa suite. »

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je ne tenais pas trop à m'attarder sur tout le côté administratif de l'affaire...Je pensais que ça pourrait devenir ennuyeux...

Rien à voir avec Loss & Departure, mais je suis récemment retombée dans l'addiction des K-dramas, je ne sais pas si certaines lectrices en regardent aussi, mais si vous n'avez jamais vu You're Beautiful et 1st Coffee Prince, mon dieu, REGARDEZ LES *o* je suis complètement accro --'

Bonne semaine à tout le monde ^^

_Twilight-drop ~_


End file.
